Life as it happens One-shots
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Percabeth one-shots from the ages 17 to 30. Not in chronological order but connected between them. Sexual content in some (most) of the one-shots. The first two of the series are posted independently and rated M as well, called "Feeling Normal" and "Her Working Clothes" which you can find following the link to my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! **

**I wanted to make a series of drabbles... percabeth between ages 17 to 30. The first two are "Feeling Normal" and "Her Working Clothes" posted as independent stories (If you want me to add it to this one tell me in the reviews but you can simply click on my profile and find them there)**

**They wont be posted in time line but going back and forth. **

**The rate is going to be mostly T but I'm going to publish M if I feel like it but the chapter will have a notice so you dont read any sexual content without knowing before hand. **

**I hope you like them! **

* * *

**PROPOSAL**

It was a quiet sunny afternoon for a pair of in love demigods. After quite an active morning in bed and a filling breakfast they had taken a short stroll around Central Park and as most Saturdays none of them felt like cooking so they eat something on a small shop, it was all veggie food (which Annabeth loved and she dragged him there often even if he complained) "We need meat to live too, Wise Girl!" He would say but she found kinda odd that this time round when they passed by and she suggested it he obliged without a word and even complimented the food and left a generous tip.

They were now curled up in the couch, he was watching tv and she was reading.

"We shouldn't have turned the heat off so soon" She commented and snuggled closer to him. Spring was already around but the air was still rather chilly. He got up and went to the closet where they kept their blankets.

"Thanks!" She said grateful when he placed the woolen blanket over her.

"I understand your language, I could see that coming even before you asked" she grinned and pated beside her for him to sit down.

"Do you want something?" He motioned to the kitchen "I can make you tea or coffee?"

"What's up with you?" She asked a little suspicious now; she placed a bookmark in the page and closed her book.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. She squinted at him.

"What do I mean? Amazing sex when we woke up, a great breakfast, we walked and eat in my favorite places and now this. What's up?"

"Gods, you hurt me! why is so bad of me wanting to keep my girlfriend happy?" He smiled his cocky grin "And seriously when do we not have amazing sex?" She tried not to smirk and rolled her eyes.

"This morning was different. Keeping me happy, huh? What do you want Seaweed Brain?" He was a little nervous now.

"Gods, nothing! I like spoiling you once in a while, I'll stop if you don't like it" She looked at him still deciding on the situation but then smiled.

"You're spoiling me?" He nodded and she couldn't help but laugh.

"The offer about tea is about to expire" He said and she shook her head and patted the space in the couch.

"Later maybe, come here" He returned to his place and she put her head in his lap and opened her book again.

Percy's heart rate was fast since she started questioning his actions and he was trying to calm down while he played with her hair pretending to watch tv, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Annabeth Chase was the opposite of clueless and Percy had been acting strange for at least two weeks, she didn't pressure him into telling him for mainly a reason, she would discover it sooner or later on her own. But Percy didn't get like this unless it was close to her birthday but July 12 was a long way still; their anniversary, but they were nowhere near August 18 either; or when it came to Christmas gifts.

There was this little thing that could be the reason...but she pushed any thought of it because she didn't want to get disappointed.

It had been at least three months when Percy realized it was about time he proposed to her.

It took him a while to find the ring. Like, really he went around almost every jewellery place in the island of Manhattan looking for it and even though he had lots money to spend on it and that gave him a wide range of possibilities, he just couldn't seem to find the right one. He ended up buying in it in a really small vintage shop he found completely by chance and he had been carrying it around ever since.

After the right ring he couldn't find the right moment, it seem so stupid to just get it in a glass of champagne or just pop the question at dinner, then he started thinking in a really elaborate proposal like a flying plane or a series of puzzles but the first one was so corny it wasn't even their style and the second one was a cool idea because she loved puzzles but he didn't have the wits to come up with it.

He even thought about giving it to her underwater but he would have to wait for summer for that and it was too long and he started thinking that Annabeth was going to figure it out sooner or later. She had a thing for getting out surprises out of his mouth.

They always talked about getting married when they were younger but Annabeth had completely stopped talking about it at some point and Percy fall into a routine with her and everyday life kinda happened without ever mentioning it again. They worked full time, monsters attacked; they went on dates, monsters attacked, and so on. It was a good life for two in love demigods.

He understood now why she had stopped saying "when we get married..." Because they should be already married or at least engaged. This year on August 18 they were celebrating their 8 anniversary for gods sake and that was a lot! And they knew each other for a total of 12.

But in reality Percy already felt married to her; he loved her with all his heart and soul, his life span around her. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up without his arms around her.

After returning from the war with Gaea they started sleeping together because of the nightmares and once everything went back to normal, they had to finish school so they were forced to sleep separated again, Annabeth stayed in a boarding school in New York to be with him, but it was awful not to sleep with their arms around each other.

And then came college and they decided to go to New Rome as Percy suggested but they really couldn't adapt to the roman style; specially her, she loved the place but she was too Greek for their training and their rules and she tried hard for Percy but he realized soon enough and they went back to NYC.

They weren't made Roman; they were purely Greek and they loved bonfires and breaking curfews and the beach at Camp Halfblood and sleeping together in the same cabin. And rule breaking was severely punished between the Romans. The first few times they broke rules Frank and Reyna overlooked it mainly because they were their friends but after a doing it several times, ignoring warnings, they had to tell them off seriously because everyone was noticing and it was a dishonor and unfair for the rest.

Percy realized that he had spent so little time at the roman camp he didn't even experienced what life there really was; it overwhelmed him too and understood Jason completely for leaving it.

They afterwards started in NYU where they decided together they couldn't do separated at night any longer so they moved in together in a small flat they could afford taking part time jobs. They were barely twenty years old.

Later Annabeth graduated with honors and stuff as the architect she always wanted to be and he graduated later in Oceanography and Marine Biology, which to be honest wasn't his dream career, he loved the ocean and all its inhabitants but seriously he just did it because he was good at it and that was pretty much all he wanted.

They move to a bigger apartment sometime after that, with better salaries and full time jobs for their careers.

"Percy!" She pulled him out of his daze.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what are you thinking" She was looking up at him.

"Nothing, why?" He rubbed his neck. Her grey eyes were looking at him intently, sparkling curiosity.

"You looked very deep in thought" He tried to get the question out, it was on the tip of his tongue, 'marry me, please?'

"Its nothing" He managed and smiled down at her "You look lovely" he caress her hair and she smirked.

"Are you trying to get me in the mood?" He laughed and looked at her cockily.

"I don't know...Are you in the mood? Is it working?" She shook her head, amused.

"Keep on trying" He kissed her nose "seriously what is it?"

"I'm just...bored" he said and shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

Marry you.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Lets watch that new movie"

"Okay, sure"

While Annabeth got the movie ready Percy went to get some snacks and brought them in a tray. They closed the curtains for darkness and snuggled in the sofa.

"What is it about?" He asked when it was about to start

"I don't know, it suppose to be good" She said and smiled at him sheepishly and he kissed her temple because knew it was probably about history or a real story and it was going to be the most boring movie ever.

"Annabeth" Percy whispered mid movie, he didn't even know what the movie was about he stopped paying attention as soon as the title appeared on the screen "I think we should get married" He let out fast and cursed himself. "Eh...I mean..."

"No" She said turning towards him.

"No?" He asked and it was like a stab on his heart.

"No" She repeated and Percy stared blanked "For Hades sake. No, ask me properly" She got up and went to their room and close the door a little hard.

"Oh gods" He muttered and brushed a hand through his hair. Suddenly too hot and too ADHD to stay sitting down. He paced around a little and pause the movie completely forgotten.

He cursed himself again for not getting the question out like he wanted. Looking back now it sounded as if he thought they had to not because they love each other but because it was just the next thing to do, the next thing to cross out from the list. It even sounded like something someone would say to their pregnant girlfriend as if it was the only alternative. Of course she would say no.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" He went to splash cold water on his face, letting it get wet.

But when Percy relived the scene a various hundred times in his mind he realized she didn't say no completely, like a final answer 'no'. It was a 'no, not like that', she wanted him to ask her for real. Like she was giving him another chance to make it right.

"Annabeth?" He knocked "can I come in? Please?" No answer "I have been thinking about this for three months, for god's sake, I'm sorry"

"You know me...I screw everything up" He continued "that wasn't the way I wanted to ask you, I swear. I couldn't hold it any longer and it came out completely wrong"

He opened the door slowly and peer inside; Annabeth was 'reading' looking the other way. He knew for a fact she wasn't reading.

"You have no idea how many times this has gone through my head and it was the last way I wanted it to come out" He waited for her but she just turned the page ignoring him, playing angry was her specialty "I love you. So much it's unhealthy. I can't live a day without seeing you smile or roll your eyes at me or cut me mid sentence with a kiss when I say something stupid...you make me so completely happy"

He entered the room and sit beside her on the bed, she act as if she didn't acknowledge his presence but in reality her heart was swooning with love and she wanted to hold him and kiss his cheeks, it had been a while since she last heard him say so many cheesy yet true and heartbreakingly cute things to her. She held her tongue to see where he was going with it.

"I really have been thinking about it for three months. And I'm sorry I screw it up but... Will you make me the honor of marrying me?" He looked for the ring but remembered he set it on the coffee table when he went to the bathroom. He muttered "shit, wait" Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes and smiled when he rushed out to look for it.

He bounced on the bed a little when he threw himself at her side and opened the box for her. She looked into his eyes with humor and love, all angry traces completely gone from her expression.

"Idiot. I give you another chance to do it right and you screw up again! You're impossible!" He grinned a little and she kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"I never said no"

"Is it a yes then?"

"I didn't say yes either"

"I'm getting confused Wise Girl" His cheeks flushed a little and she couldn't help but put her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss thinking he was adorable when he blushed.

"I love you" She said between kisses Percy responded eagerly and when they pulled away she put her head on his shoulder. "I think I would have doubt if your proposal came out perfect" She laughed a little.

"Perfect is not my style, it's yours babe"

"True enough. Don't call me babe"

"Now...what about that answer"

"Gods you're so impatient Perseus! I'm still thinking about it" She said seriously and she noticed his arms tensing around her.

"Are you?" He asked nervously. She kissed his neck and laughed shaking her head.

"Is it really such an honor?" She teased and he pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"You have no idea"

"Then yes" He looked at her mischievously

He grabbed her hand in his and pulled the ring out "May I?"

Annabeth looked at the ring closely now and smiled. She was stun for a moment for how incredibly it suited her, them.

"Gods Percy it's beautiful" She whispered and he smiled brightly.

"Like you"

"Okay, no. Don't start saying cheesy things. Put it on my finger before I regret this" She said jokingly and he gave her a playful shoulder bump and she pushed him back too.

He slid the ring on her finger and Percy thought it look even more beautiful now. It was completely the right pick. He kissed her hand.

"No refunds or regrets now" He said and she pulled him for another kiss.

"Whats my guarantee then?" He made a face of thinking hard.

"That I love you" She pulled him for another long kiss.

After they pulled away Annabeth hug him tightly and looked at her ring over his shoulder.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" She muttered. "It was about time you propose to me, you dork!" She punched him hard on his side to make her point.

"Ouch! You know me…Like everything, it took me longer to realize. You're always a step ahead. Sorry Wise Girl"

"I got used to it Kelp Head"

"Now...I have these tickets to Vegas"

"You can't be serious" She muttered because knowing Percy it was probably true...

"What? Don't you want to get married in Vegas? It's cheaper and faster…" She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "Is it okay if our travel companions are a lion, a zebra and an antelope? They can be our marriage witnesses" She laughed remembering it and hugged him tighter, that was such a long time ago.

She remembered thinking he looked cute in the darkness while they shared Oreos and had their first deep conversation. She had tried to avoid his eyes at all costs but when their eyes met in the darkness and he suggested writing to her dad, his eyes shone with caring and completely loyal friendship.

"Only if we eat some Oreos on the way" She said and blinked tears of pure happiness because her something permanent had been there a long time ago. Annabeth felt his lips on her hair.

"We were twelve" He said unbelievably and pulled her back towards the headboard where he laid on a pillow and she made herself comfortable against his chest.

"We have come a long way" She muttered, he started laughing suddenly and she looked up, inquiringly.

"What if you told your twelve year old self you were going to marry that boy?" He explained and she laughed too.

"I would have told myself that it was crazy, she wouldn't have believed it."

"My twelve year old self would think that I'm out of my mind, too. How can I marry such a bossy know it all, with her demanding tone and everything?"

"Woah okay, watch it! You're stepping out of the line" She warned and he laughed and rolled so he was pressing her against the mattress. He hid his face against her neck and breathed her in, he was so completely and helplessly in love with her, she sighed contently in his arms "And here we are" They look at each other smiling. He kissed her all over her face.

"So are you in the mood yet?" He whispered in her ear with a seductive tone.

She rolled her eyes at him but answered against his lips "Maybe I am"


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth are you serious right now?" Percy asked really angry entering the nursery, with ruffled hair and in pjs, his wife that was looking down at the crib turned around.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Cant you see she's crying?" He motioned to the crib where their baby was wailing, red faced.

"I know she's crying, I'm trying to calm her down"

"Calm her how? Are you actually doing anything?!"

"Yes, I was talking to her before your stormed in and it _was_ working" He looked at her as if she was crazy, Sophia was crying probably worse than before they woke up because she was crying.

"So, as you're speaking to her did she tell you if she was hungry, or maybe she needs a diaper change? As you two were having such a conversation..." She rolled her eyes

"You're insufferable, don't you think I'd have checked? She already eat and no, she doesn't need changing, I did that too." She tried to keep her voice down but she was so angry and tired.

"And?" He demanded.

"What do you mean 'and'?!"

"I have work tomorrow! Or more like today"

"Then go to sleep, I never called you" She tried to speak over the baby's cries now and it was starting to be impossible. "I never asked your help!"

"Gods! I know that but I still want to help you, besides do you think I can sleep when she's crying like that?!"

"I know Perseus I know! And I'm trying this thing..."

"Please stop! _Stop_!"

"I don't know why I even bother to explain anything to you, go away"

"This is a baby we're talking about you can't take stuff literally from a book when it's about a freaking baby!" Annabeth's eyes were stormy as ever and she gritted her teeth and cursed in Greek.

"You know nothing! It was working!"

"For gods sake! Stop lying to yourself, it was not working, whatever it is she's crying worse."

"She's crying worse since you entered the room and started yelling! That clearly is not helping!" She looked furious and he lowered his tone because she had a point.

"Cant you see it's not working?" He sighed and tried not to look at his daughter.

"But..." She hesitated "she's going to learn to calm herself down, you have to give it time"

"Its been three and a half weeks Annabeth!"

"Is this because of your precious hours of sleep?!"

"What!? Of course not!"

"You knew you wouldn't be sleeping eight straight hours Percy! You knew what you signed up for!"

"I didn't know what I signed up for and neither did you. We're supposed to learn about it while she grows up!"

"Why won't you let me do this my way?! She's going to calm herself you'll see"

"You can't expect her to calm herself down at night when you're holding her all day."

"_I_ hold her all day?!"

"I'm not here! But its either you, my mother or Piper or Leo or whoever is visiting"

"I tried to hold her as little as possible, she needs to be indepe-"

"She's two months old she's not going to be indepented for gods sake! You seriously want her to calm herself down When she has you half the day and then the other half you leave her alone?!"

"I don't leave her alone! I'm right here aren't I?" Annabeth exploded

"You know what I mean! Doesn't she break your heart?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Doctor Anderson says..." She tried to explain that stupid theory that he had listened at least 56 times.

"Do you listen to yourself? She's a baby Annabeth! Gods she's not a thing! She's not a thing! Things work with manuals, persons don't! She's asking so bad for you right now, can't you see it?" He picked her up softly and got the baby to his chest, she was still crying loudly. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back up and down "we did this your way long enough, now we're doing it my way" He could see the hurt in her eyes for a second but then she was furious again.

"We are supposed to do this together!" Annabeth cried when he was about to get out of the room.

"Who's we? You and doctor leave-your-baby-crying?" He looked over his shoulder and she was left speechless for a moment "we are supposed to do it _together_; you said it, not me"

"Percy!" But he closed the door leaving her inside the baby's room.

He expected her to follow him and keep torturing him about that stupid baby theory but she didn't.

Annabeth had read books all throughout the pregnancy and it was normal of her, he expected her to read every book about babies there was. She got pregnant after almost a year and a half of trying so she had lots of time. In the middle of the pregnancy she found out about this doctor and his theories and she got really invested in it and read similar books, she explained almost every little detail about this self calming theory to him and he thought it was completely rubbish from the very start and when she started putting it in practice he confirmed that it really was rubbish.

"Shh, shh" He whispered and cradled little Sophia in his arms, moving slowly. She kept her cries steady as of demanding something "I know I'm sorry"

He entered the room he shared with Annabeth and left the door ajar. "Does your tummy hurt?" He turned her around carefully, he was still so scared of dropping her or hurt her, he put her facing down in his arms to be massaging her stomach with his hands and surprisingly after about 10 minutes she calmed down. He would have to thank his mom later, she gave him this tip and it worked.

He sat in the bed and pulled the covers up, he sighed when she calm down completely. Somehow he wanted to prove himself that he could do it, that he was suitable for the job.

"You're stubborn for a two months old huh? Don't looked at me that way; you're just like her aren't you?" Her big green eyes looking up at him and he couldn't help but smiled. He kept his tone calm and soft but high enough "Gods Soph, I never thought I'd ever feel this with anyone but your mom but I think I'm love with you too. Don't tell her though; I don't like her to think I'm cheating. You know...it makes a statement that we started fighting more often since _you_ are here...we never fight this way, well just for our usual bickering but its incomparable, look what you do little one!" He touched her little hand and yawned.

His daughter gripped his finger tightly in her little hand. "Sometimes I looked at the three of us and it amazes me, we have come a long way your mommy and I. You'll have to forgive us; nobody really prepares you for this. It's pretty freaking scary to be honest and after 27 years of life I thought that I've known all kinds of scary, gods of Olympus I was so wrong!" He yawned again

"See that alarm clock? It's going to go off in about three hours, so you should sleep no pressure though. It's a good thing you're terribly cute because it makes tolerating you a lot easier." He put her down against the mattress softly and she complained, then he lay beside her holding her against him "shh shh, I'm right here. You need cuddles, that's all you need. I'm a good cuddler your mom tells me" He pulled the sheet up and tucked her in and kissed her little cheek, he could see it coming before she even started complaining again with her little cries "you want her to come don't you? Go on, call her I give up. Just kidding don't cry please baby girl"

He moved Annabeth's pillow beside her and tucked her in again, massaging her stomach and she calmed down again "Here, in mom's pillow, doesn't she smell amazing? It's unique and sweet like...home. Well you smell just fine too" Percy couldn't have enough of his baby's smell, he smiled down at her "We are lost you and me, we are both too in love with her. Let me tell you a secret...I really thought I would mind sharing her a lot more than I do." He breathed out with relief when she started blinking slowly, praying to all the gods for her to fall asleep, he slowed his voice and steadied his tone, holding her little warm body close to his chest "I'm going to tell you a good bedtime story...the first time I realized I was in love with your mom. It was a long time ago and I was really young, I had zits and your mom was taller than me. We were in the gods throne room, that I hope to show you some day.  
Your mommy remodeled it and it looks even better now. Anyway, I had crossed the entire country looking for your beautiful mom, pretty amazing of me don't you think?" He grinned at his baby "The thing is Artemis was offering your aunt Thalia to be a hunter and I thought she meant your mother and I completely freak.  
Since day one when she appeared to annoy the Hades out of me I knew I like her but this crush, I realized in that moment, was not a crush anymore. I really couldn't do without her; gods image realizing that at barely 14! It was crazy and I was having a nervous breakdown thinking she would leave me and I started stammering trying to get it out, to say out loud something I barely understood and after that we went to a party where we danced and while I looked at her And tried not to step on her feet I remember to be like wow, I think I'm in love with this girl and her clever eyes and her blond hair and Yankees cap and her smart mouth and having her call me Seaweed Brain and rolling her eyes at me and probably the thought might have made me blush uncontrollably.  
Not loving her is unthinkable; it's pretty much like not loving you. You're both essential parts of me...And the moral of the story is that it's probably how you feel now, you are not in her belly anymore and it might be awful to think that she's going away, she's not, she loves you so much even though she wanted to prove this crazy theories on you, and I love you too that's why I'm writing to that Doctor Crying Method tomorrow telling him a few things...because he should prove his theories before writing them down, don't you think?" When he looked down again she was breathing softly against his side and he tried to move slowly away from her without waking her "And Hypnos is a great god and I swear later I'm burning something for you, thank you so much!" He continued in the same tone but he looked up to the ceiling with a thankful face.

He remembered about Annabeth and started to get up to apologize, he felt so bad now, they really haven't fought that way in years. When he looked towards the door she was there, standing with her arms crossed against the door frame, the door still half close, messy hair and red eyed and when he looked at her, her eyes started to water again.

"I'm sorry" They whispered at the same time, and she opened the door and he put his arms around her.

"No, I'm sorry Wise Girl, I yelled at you." She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so stupid..." She started.

"No, you're not. Don't cry" He said softly in her ear and kissed her temple. "Please forgive me"

"No, I'm sorry Percy I really thought it might be the best, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm scared"

"Its okay, you don't have to follow any book, Love. You have to trust your instinct, your wits, it saved us too many times before. You already are a mom, I believe in you"

"I just don't want to screw up"

"We will screw up, it's part of it but I get it, I don't want to screw up when she's involved either. We just have to keep her alive for the next eighteen years or so, should be easy!" He joked and she laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, you were right. We should move the crib here like you suggested in the first place, but I didn't want to bother you"

"Was that the only reason?" He looked at her knowingly and pressed his lips to her hand.

"Well...part of it" She replied biting her lip.

"You know I don't mind waking up, I told you already. We can move it in tomorrow and move it back when you start working at the office again, we'll see how it goes, okay?" She nodded and he cleaned her teary face.

"I saw you calming her down, you handle it like a pro" He smirked and she kissed his jaw. "It was so cute, everything you said to her. You never told me that before"

"Didn't I? Well now you know. I love you too much"

"I told you it's not healthy a long time ago" She smiled a little and he laughed "You made her fall asleep faster than I ever could"

"I think it was your pillow really. It's you she wants all the time, and seriously it's the most reasonable thing in the world because who wouldn't want you around them all the time?" Annabeth's smile widen and rolled her eyes. She sighed against his shoulder and he saw how tired she was. "Tell me the truth, I know you, did you wanted to keep on doing it even though it wasn't working? Tell me you didn't want to hold her and kissed her at least once?"

"Are you trying to prove I have a soul? Only a souless person would leave her baby crying for half an hour" He started to say something but she pressed her face against his chest again and he could sense she was crying again.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean it Wise Girl. I'm sorry" She shook her head and he run his hand over her back soothing her.

"I probably deserve that. No more books" She promised looking up at him and cleaned her tears with her sleeve "sorry, for crying, I'm a mess"

"Don't worry, used to crying" He grin his usual silly grin and motioned back at their small baby sleeping, the bed seemed huge compared to her little wrapped up silhouette. Annabeth shoved him a little shaking her head at his remark but Percy pulled her in her arms again and spoke in her ear "You're not a mess, you're perfect even though you made a mistake and you should trust me more often and probably listen to what I say and let me handle things every now and then and..."

"Okay, okay I get it" She laughed a little "Gods you're going to be using this against me for the rest of our life aren't you?"

"Most probably" His smirked widen.

"Wiped that smug expression of your face Seaweed Brain" Annabeth rolled her eyes and he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"I love you so much" He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't like fighting with you"

"Me neither, and I love you so much too" She breathed his sea in, calming down "you say it's my smell, you have no idea how calm the sea can be, so it was probably you. You have no idea how much she longs for you to come home and hold her, and you're probably going to say she's two months old how can I know that, but I see it in her little eyes and her mood completely changes when you're around, smiling at her" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I like coming home to you two, too"

She grumbled remembering that he had work tomorrow "Agh Percy skip work, say you're ill" He laughed.

"Gods, I wish I could"

"Who are you? When did you turn all responsible?" She asked mockingly and kissed the side of his mouth.

"I have to bring the bread home for my family with the sweat of my forehead" He stated really serious

"Gods, shut up Seaweed Brain" She stifled a yawn.

"Come here, let me tuck you in too" Annabeth smiled and climb on the bed, next to Sophia and Percy draw the covers over them "Should we moved her?"

"No, I dont want to risk waking her up after all your work but you're regretting this so much in two years when you can get her to sleep in her own bed" He shrugged and went to the other side to lie down beside them with their baby in the middle.

"We'll deal with that soon enough" He put his arm in Annabeth back pulling her closer "don't tell me this isn't nice" She smiled but then bit her lip.

"What if we crushed her while sleeping or something"

"We won't. You clearly skipped the chapters about co-sleeping in some  
of the baby books. It's beneficial because the baby imitate the parents breathing at unison and stuff" Annabeth knew that all right but she was very impressed.

"Percy Jackson don't tell me you actually read a book" He smirked smugly.

"Just the stated chapters that went against doctor I-Dont-Like-Hugging stupid theory" She shook her head.

"Unbelievable, you're so lucky Sophia is here or I will be smacking you so hard" He laughed softly.

"Well and now that we are on the subject: did you know that co-sleeping makes babies to be independent sooner because they want their own bed"

"It also makes the parents uneasy, specially the daddies because they don't get as much sex as they usually will" Percy's face dropped and he squinted at her trying to remember that in the few pages he read but couldn't and she grinned, but he recovered and answered.

"We still have the sofa, the kitchen table, the shower. Don't worry Wise Girl, there are always places" He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"We won't go with co-sleeping either, no more books" She said and he nodded and sat up to leaned down and kissed her mouth.

"Alright but look how happy she looks, snuggled between us, warm and comfortable, not all the way in her room, alone scared" Annabeth looked down at the perfection that was her daughter, she really looked peaceful.

"Oh stop trying to make me feel worse that I already do" She whispered and brushed a finger over Sophia's cheek. Percy lifted her little arm and let it dropped, Annabeth looked at him reproachful.

"See? Dead weight, she has never fallen in a deeper sleep. And Again thank you oh great lord Hypnos" Annabeth thank the god in Greek, turned off the lamp in the nightstand and closed her eyes, her face really closed with their babies' and Percy couldn't help but smile.

Percy laid his head down against the pillow and closed his eyes too, thinking over Annabeth's offer of faking illness and skipping work, it looked so tempting, he wouldn't have more than two hours of sleep and couldn't dare to look at the alarm clock, it was a ticking bomb.

At least he could enjoy his daughters and wife warmness against him and have a few minutes of quiet dozed.

He woke up later a little scared that he had slept past his alarm but it hadn't went off yet so he turned it off and got up and stayed a minute looking at Annabeth and Sophia who were sleeping close together and it made him fuzzy all over, he couldn't help but smile and wanted to take a picture of such cute moment. He head for the shower to get a little energy in the water and probably to have a few squares of ambrosia and a huge mug of coffee for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzy, I need to talk to you" Annabeth called her secretary and motioned for her to come in her office and she closed the door behind the girl.

"Yes, Ms Jackson?"

"Annabeth" She corrected, tired of reminding her. Her assistant was quite new because the old one had moved to another state and she still called her Ms Jackson. Annabeth lowered her voice "I need a favor..." She hesitated

"Anything" The girl said eager to fulfill her boss's command. Annabeth liked her for that.

"Will you go to the pharmacy at the end of the street and...Get me some tests" not daring to say the word out loud

"Some tests?" Lizzie asked and Annabeth looked at her and she lowered her eyes to her tummy. "Are you..."

"Well I would know if I'd made a test wouldn't I?" Annabeth replied trying not to lose her patience. With a baby one would think she had a lot of practice with patience, but she struggled. It wasn't always her baby that put her on test but most adults like the people at the office and almost always her husband. She asked the gods for patience every day "Bring two, or three"

"Right. I'll be back in a minute" Her assistant tried to leave but she grabbed her arm.

"I don't want anyone to see it or even get suspicious. Bring me a cup of tea from Starbucks; you know how I like it. That will do" She said and smiled at her nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Her assistant said before leaving.

Annabeth leaned on her desk and cursed in Greek under her breath, this couldn't be happening. The last thing she wanted was to be pregnant again. They had a plan, her and Percy, bring another baby into the equation was a terrible, terrible mistake.

She had drove over to the house she was building with Percy earlier and its structure was almost finish, but there was a lot of stuff to do yet and lots of money to invest in, floors and painting and furnish, but materials were the most expensive...and then there was Sophia, Annabeth didn't want her to have a brother or sister just yet, she was still so little, and she wanted to learn and enjoy every step she advanced, she wanted to be there for her. Sophia did something new every day and if there was another baby Annabeth thought she wouldn't be able to appreciate it.

She called Piper quickly. "Leo stop calling me to work I told you a hundred times!" The daughter of Aphrodite answered

"Its me" She said "hi"

"What's wrong?" Piper asked immediately because Annabeth wouldn't be calling her at work and because her tone said everything.

"Pipes I think I screw up" She said slowly and in a low voice.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Annabeth do you want the details for the new building in..." The new intern Pedro walked in and she looked at him furiously and he backed away slowly. He was a good worker and excellent on the new computer programs for architecture but she didn't know what were the customs where he came from but you just didn't walk to the boss's office uninvited "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorr"

"Not now" She waved him off, faking a smile "and remember to knock, thank you" The guy nodded and closed the door. She cursed again.

"Tell me, now" Piper said. "Or maybe we can do it over coffee, I can get out" Of course she could.

"I might or might not be pregnant again" She blurted out quickly and breathed in, trying to calm herself. Annabeth grabbed a folder and fanned herself...she was sweating; suddenly the room was too hot.

"You're kidding" Piper said, unbelieving "oh my gods. But I thought..."

"Yes, I thought so too" She cut her and Lizzie entered with a cup of tea from Starbucks and her purse. That was record time, even for her. "I have to find out now, let's have lunch and you'll know if you're an aunt for second time or not"

"Usual place? In about an hour?"

"Yes and yes"

"Don't freak Annabeth, I love you" and she hung up.

"How much was it?" She asked opening her purse while her assistant put the brown paper bag and the cup in her desk.

"Annabeth It doesn't matter" She smiled gratefully, Lizzie wasn't so much of a talker but that much meant she was feeling for her.

"Thanks. Well, take over any calls and stuff, you know what to do." Lizzie nodded "I couldn't do without you Liz" Annabeth said and her assistant smile. She had a lot to thank her actually, she even watched Sophia when she had to bring her to work in crazy days.

"Its nothing" The girl replied smiling.

"Thanks" She nodded and headed out.

Annabeth sipped her cup of tea a little and gathered up courage to go to the bathroom.

/::::/

"Percy I went to see the house today"

"Aham" He said glued to the tv. Baby Sophia sitting on the sofa at his side also staring at the screen.

"Its going well"

"That's great" He answered.

"For the gods sake Perseus it's a children's tv show!"

"Don't insult them, their stories are very deep and interesting. Besides she won't let me watch anything else" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It would be great if you ever went with me" She continued

"Okay"

"That's what you said last week" She had her hands in her hips, frowning.

"I don't understand why you want me to go, you know I don't understand anything anyway, I don't get where everything is supposed to be, I don't have that vision of yours."

"You will if you actually go and let me explain. There's so much more now"

Annabeth stayed half blocking the tv still debating of dropping the big news now.

"Percy" She called and he didn't answered.

"We are trying to watch tv Annabeth. Sophia tell your mother how this is a great episode and Yo Gabbagabba is teaching us great values"

"Do I have to be naked for you to listen to me" He did look at her now and smirked naughtily.

"Wow, wait for her to go to bed first Wise Girl" She rolled her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Percy I really need to tell you something" She said desperate "probably life changing"

"Stop exaggerating. Later, they are singing our favorite song" He motioned for her to move aside.

"Agh! You're impossible!"

"Love you too" He said

"I'm going to make dinner." She went to her bag looked something inside and throw it at him "Here!" The thing fell in his lap and she walked out. Sophia got a hand on the thing first and shook it to see if it made any sound but she was disappointed.

Percy took it from her chubby hand and looked at it as if it was a bomb about to go off.

"What is this?!" He asked rushing to the kitchen. Annabeth that was filling a pot with water looked at him as if it was obvious.

"Did you leave her on the couch?" She asked realizing Sophia was not with him, she left what she was doing and walked past him towards the living room. "She fell three times already!"

"She's okay. She fall once, the other times were your fault. Besides she falls on her bump on a cushion with diapers on, it's like falling on feathers" Percy replied exasperated while his wife grabbed their baby and put her on the floor where she crawled towards her toys and started making noise with one hitting it repeatedly against the wooden floor.

"Next time it's going to be her head. If it doesn't hurt her why does she cry?"

"Because it's her favorite thing to do she won't miss an opportunity" Percy remembered what he had in his hands "what is this?!" He asked and threw it at her, she caught it mid air. He was about to compliment her quick reflexes, never missing, that was one of her good qualities while fighting monsters, but remember that they were discussing something with that magnitude of importance.

"What does it look to you?" She threw it back and crossed her arms

"Oh shit" He run a hand through his hair. He looked the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Perseus language!"

"Its positive" He said it more like asking a question.

"Would you think I would even bother if it wasn't"

"Shi..." Her stormy eyes made him stop with the curse in his tongue.

"She doesn't even know what bad words are. Wait a minute, when did this happened, how can it happened?! I thought we were not having another one until she was two or three. Closer to three, more like four"

"Did you think I planned this?!"

"I thought you were on pills!" He pointed at her with the test.

"I am on pills!"

"How are we supposed to do Planned Parenthood if those stupid things don't work"

"Don't shout" She warned, they both knew what would happen is their raise their voice "They do work!

"Then how...?"

"Sophie please stop baby, for mommy? My head is going to explode." Annabeth looked at her daughter pleading but she did not stopped instead she thought mommy was encouraging her "They work! They work if you're on them"

"I thought you were!" He kept a low voice because their baby got scared when they started fighting but in reality he was freaking.

"I am! But I wasn't a month ago, remember? My doctor suggested changing them. It was a week…"

Percy did remember and they were told to be cautious if they didn't want this to happen. They were cautious so cautious they didn't even touch each other but...

"You're kidding me...It was one time and you were on your period!"

"I was on my fourth day"

"Oh my gods, is that even possible?"

"You have the proof in your hand"

"Aren't periods supposed to be the moment women can't get pregnant?!"

"It is possible to get pregnant while you're on it"

"Who invented that? Is complete bullshit! I don't understand this fertility thing"

"Congratulations" she said after a few minutes of looking at each other terrified, the only sound was product of Sophia's toy. He squinted at her belly.

"I can't believe this." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's barely ten months old"

"Tell me about it. I was finally getting my shape back" She wined.

"What are you talking about, you never stopped looking amazing. Can we...concentrate on the thing" He motioned to her stomach "When did you found out?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch. Another baby, it dawn on him and he bit back another curse, of course they wanted more kids in the future, a very distant future, it was just too soon.

"Today at work, I sent my assistant for one when I realized it had been too long"

"Well...it's clearly unexpected"

"Too unexpected. Can we even afford a new baby?"

"You're the brilliant one" He said but he knew the answer. Annabeth run the economy of the house but he knew what went in and out every month and right now the house was taking most of his salary while hers stayed for the others stuff they needed to live.

"Percy..." She sighed. "I think we'll have to stop putting money on the house at some point. At some point meaning now" He saw how it broke her heart and he hated not being able to give her what she wanted.

"I am sure we can..." She managed a small smile at him for trying to be optimistic.

"I already went through it, we won't be finishing it this year"

"Let's get rid of the stuff we don't need, what's the most expensive thing we are paying for right now?" They both looked at Sophia who smiled at them cheekily with those two teeth in the bottom gum, how couldn't they smile back at her she was so lovely, and this was far to be her fault "we can't get rid of the first baby for the second one, I think" He said and made Annabeth laugh humorless.

"Her daycare" She replied after a moment of silence. Percy arched an eyebrow

"Don't tell me that after all you fought me to send her to that stupid place you're saying we should stop?"

"Its the most expensive thing we are paying for right now, besides the house that is"

"Do I hear right, are you actually agreeing with me? It was stupid to send her there when we could have saved the money and we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place"

"Em…excuse me, we would be having this problem in the first place! Who knew I would get pregnant while on my period?! I was not counting for this to happen!" Their discussions were funny because they would be yelling and whispering at the same time, trying to keep their voices down was a challenge but Sophia got really upset when they fought. They only had to remember the last time they yelled at each other when she cried for over an hour.

"But you do agree with me, we could have saved that, it costs a fortune"

"You have been there, it's an amazing day care" She said in her defense.

"Say it" He pushed and she sighed.

"You're so annoying! Fine, you want me to say it, you were right. Happy?" He nodded and smiled and she rolled her eyes. He was rarely right but when he was he loved to enjoy it.

"You know my mom can watch her for the few hours you're not here. She wants to, they can go to those bring your baby to the park gatherings or whatever. And please don't start with the independence thing again"

"Okay, okay I won't" She threw her hands up in defeat.

She put her hand in her forehead, and Percy could tell immediately: headache. Probably because of the stress she was in. He felt stressed too; supporting a family was not easy. And now they were dealing with another human being they needed to dress and feed and dedicate time they barely had and health care and another bed and diapers and lots of other things started going through his head, he supported his elbows on his legs and looked down at the floor, shit was all he could think about. He needed an urgent vacation to Camp Halfblood.

Percy looked up and Annabeth looked back at him, he extended his hand to her and she went to his side and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So...baby number two! Yey" He said faking enthusiasm and she put her head in his shoulder and grumbled.

"I know I asked Hera for fertility and babies but its just-"

"Too soon" He finished and kissed her temple. "We'll manage Wise Girl, don't worry" The last thing he should do was share his worries with her, so he kept optimistic for both their sakes.

"Babies cost a lot of money" He nodded.

"Don't tell me. We should start training that one out of diapers. Is like those things are made of gold"

"I already thought about that, I'll try but I think she's too young still"

"I learn not to bet against you, if there's something impossible, you can do it" He kissed her forehead and she pouted.

"I don't want to be pregnant again. Pregnancy sucks. Besides how are we going to do it? We can barely keep up with one baby!"

"We have gone through everything; I believe we can do it. You are an amazing mom, you can go around with two kids" He knew she wasn't believing the last part so he added "and we have friends, my parents, they will help."

"I love how you play on team morale in these situations" He smiled and brushed his fingers on the inside of her wrist, he knew how this was calming for her.

"I'm thinking of telling Piper to throw you two baby showers, invite all the gods they love competing over presents" She laughed

"She's thrill" Percy didn't find strange that the daughter of Aphrodite already knew. "She tried not to show it but she is"

"Ha! Because it's not her baby"

"Don't say that, she wants one" Hera dislikes Piper worse than she dislikes Annabeth and that's probably why she was pregnant right now and her friend wasn't.

"If she wants one so bad we can give her and Jason one of ours" She laughed a little.

"Ugh Percy. It was such a stupid mistake, we are old, we're not kids" He rubbed her back up and down. There was nothing they could do now.

"We should have been more careful" He agreed. "You're the one good at planning, lets come up with another one with the new...baby"

"My first plan is to have baby number three at least 6 years from now"

"I'm cool with that" He said and she smiled "Soph you're going to have a little brother or sister, preferably a sister so it can inherit all your stuff"

"That would be ideal or I'm dressing my son with pink clothes"

"You're not dressing him with hearts and rainbows" Annabeth smiled against his shoulder. "Annabeth. Quick Look" He said in a low voice full of wonder and she looked up.

"She's standing up on her own" She said smiling, their baby could only stood holding on to something. These were the new things Annabeth was thinking about earlier. She kneel on the floor where her daughter loose balance and fall back on her bump but they were both amazed on how long she hold "Good job Sophie!" Percy cheered with a smile and his daughter crawled towards Annabeth very quickly and grasping her leg for help stood up again and started talking baby gibberish very pleased of having both parents attention.

"Momamamamamamam" Annabeth couldn't get her eyes off her baby while she struggled to call her.

"Just two: mamma, mamma" She helped. And her baby continued talking "what is it? What do you want to say?"

"Good point Soph" Percy said after listening intently "yes, yes I agree. Well start enjoying the attention baby because mommy won't be yours anymore in a few months" Annabeth look at him reproachful.

"I don't want that, it breaks my heart to even think about it; I'm scared that we'll be fussing over the littlest and completely forget her. It's going to be horrible for her, especially since I'll be breastfeeding the new baby"

"We won't forget her" He reassured her "I doubt she'll let us. And while mommy stays with the new one we're going to have lots of fun, aren't we? Besides we'll have two babies to sleep with" Annabeth frowned at him.

"Absolutely no way. We're not making that mistake again. Your mistake! No co-sleeping"

"I was just kidding, I want my bed back. I'd enough with one kicking nightmare. And I want you back, we never cuddle anymore"

"We have to start meaning to get her to sleep in her own bed. To go to her room as many times and put her down again until she gets used to it" They usually put her down to sleep in her crib but after two hours or so she'd wake up crying and she wouldn't go to sleep again if she wasn't between them.

"Agh! I know, but it so tiring" She looked at him knowingly "but I'm doing it because I want to cuddle with you" He kissed her cheek repeatedly.

Sophia demanded Percy for attention crying out whenever she saw him kiss or hug Annabeth for a long time.

She lifted her arms out for him to pick her up and Percy noticing, draw Annabeth closer to him and kissed her several times around her face. Sophia cried out angrily.

"Alright alright, daddy is yours" Annabeth said defeated and Percy couldn't help but laugh and hoisted her up into the hug too and she was comfortable to be between them. "You're okay there in the middle, huh? But no when I want my husband for my own?" She tickled her belly and Sophia laughed. "You have to work on your little jealousy issues Love. You have to learn to share, this possessiveness of yours is getting out of control" Percy smile to what Annabeth was saying "he was mine first you know"

"Mammamammammammama" She started again her baby gibberish rant.

"Baby number two then?" Annabeth said looking up at his calming green eyes and Percy grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Bring it" She smiled too because maybe they could pull this off,

"As long as we are together." She added and he pulled her for a kiss baby Sophia interrupted


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for making you wait so long but you got three chapters! And I'm posting this because I don't know when I'll be posting again since my exams start next week and last the whole freaking month….for gods sake! – I'm a college student by the way- **

**Also this chapter is kinda M.**

**Like a bit M**

**ITS A BIT M SRLY**

**Not really M but a tiny bit**

_**Let's say its not M but T 1/2**_

**Okay **

**Read!**

**Also I tried to keep these ones up to 3500 words but this one i got carried away its over 6k... sorry **

* * *

"Hey!" He caught his wife in his arms and she smiled and succumbed to his touch in a second. He brought her face closer and they started kissing giving themselves to the pleasure of being in each other's arms.

In busy days like this they barely shared any kisses, just the goodbye and hello ones.

He walked back to the couch and pulled her with him on a sitting position, she straddled him and he caressed her back up and down "I miss you" He breathed out between hungry kisses but she pushed him away suddenly.

"Yes, me too, but-" He continued kissing her and she sighed "Percy not now. I think something is burning" He let her go pouting and she rushed to the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe and saw how she turned the oven down and opened its door taking out the food. Percy was grateful she didn't have any type of sexy clothes on today, of course he got turned on when she was wearing any clothes but her working clothes would have made this even harder. He bit his lip while he stared at her moving around the kitchen.

Their seven months old baby was sitting in her eating chair munching on a slice of bread wriggling as always her arms up and down and kicking with her legs, happily. She was already clean and in pjs, ready for bed after dinner. And Percy couldn't wait for her bedtime.

"You're in a super good mood Soph!" He exclaimed and imitated her throwing his arms up and Annabeth shook her head and laughed. "Of course I'm in a good mood, its dinner time dad! And right after that its mommy and daddys time, and my time to go to sleep" He replied with a baby voice. Annabeth kissed his cheek smiling.

"Why did I marry you?"

"My adorable self, of course!"

"Can you blend this?" She asked pushing some boiled veggies towards him. He opened the blender and started dumping the contents.

"Are we eating this?" He looked at the veggies with a bit of disgust, there weren't exactly foods he didn't like, he wasn't a picky eater, but these vegetables looked disgusting. She rolled her eyes at him, amused.

"Do I have to start blending your food too? It's for Sophia duh" That wasn't exactly his question; he wanted to know if they were having the same, mashed up or not.

He started blending the food and when he finished he put its disgusting mashed contents on a little plastic bowl. "Mmm yum yum Soph" He said sarcastically showing her the plate but leaving it on the counter.

Annabeth got out of the kitchen and he looked at Sophia, of course she couldn't fall from the chair (it was for babies!) so he just followed his wife out and found her in their room taking her clothes off. It hurt his sight to see her slender gorgeous figure.

"What is it with you?" She asked while she unbraided her hair on her underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He moaned and looked away when she stood up and went over to him, which made Annabeth laughed. "Oh, that. Two days and you're following me around like a puppy" She smirked and went over to her closet and got some pjs out and put them on. He caught her from behind and kissed her neck softly

"Tell me you don't feel anything right now..." He snaked his hand under her t-shirt and brushed his finger up her back and she shivered and it made him grin. "I need you"

"Later, came on" She tried to pushed him back and when he wouldn't let go she turned around and kissed him biting on his lips. They looked at each other, humor in their eyes, they love teasing each other. And Percy was the one in disadvantage, he needed her so much, Annabeth was about to kiss him again but they hear a pitched cry and something hitting the floor right at that moment and it made them snap out of it and run to the kitchen.

Sophia had somehow grabbed the plastic plate containing her food and turned it upside down over herself, the chair and the floor.

"Oh gods" Annabeth mattered without breath, with her hand on her chest. It scared the hell out of her when she heard her cry when there was no one in the room.

"She's okay" He reassured her when she got closer to their baby and started examine her "just...Extremely dirty. What in Hades? I left that plate over there!" He pointed to the counter.

"I moved it" She sighed. "But it was far from her on the table. Percy you forgot to strap her to the chair"

He certainly had forgotten, his mind was elsewhere. He cursed under her breath.

"I told you! She moves a lot more now, you can't leave her loose. She must have grabbed it somehow"

It was even reckless to leave her loose before! What were they thinking?

"Gods, she could have fallen" He muttered, he felt so bad just simply imagining all the endless possible injuries she could have right now. They could be running to the emergency room. Annabeth looked at him a little sympathetic, it could happen to her too.

Seven months in and it's not like they stopped being new parents, they learned and made mistakes every day. They were still scared to death.

"She's fine, just remember it, okay?" She said and grabbed the teary eyed baby, who was sucking at her hands now. "Agh, I'd already bathed her" Annabeth complained "Naughty daddy and look what happen Sophie? You need another bath" She handed her to him trying not to get food on her own pjs. "I'm going to clean this mess"

"She's hungry" He said, she was still eating off her hands and it upset him that he left her alone to chase Annabeth in the first place. "I'm sorry Sophie. Look, it's even in your hair"

He got her little bathtub ready and striped her out of the dirty onesie and out of her diapers. She liked water a lot but she had already had her usual bath and she was not happy to be having it again, especially because she was hungry. He bathed her quickly trying to get it out of her hair and face, talking to her sweetly to sooth her.

"Nothing better than a clean baby!" He exclaimed when he put her diapers on and cleaned clothes. He shook the baby powder off his hands and t-shirt.

"Look how good you look now" Annabeth said smiling and Sophie smiled back at her and threw her arms towards her.

"Humph! I guess I deserve that" Percy said when Annaneth grabbed her daughter and put it against her shoulder.

"You most certainly do" Annabeth replied "Come on, let's go have dinner"

They eat without problem and to her parents relief it looked like Sophia was going to go to sleep right away.

"It's the two baths" Annabeth said while she tried to stuff her mouth with food but Sophia, rubbing her eyes, was not taking any more.

"Don't push her, she eat a lot already. Let's not get her cranky" Annabeth smirked knowingly.

"Get her to bed then" His wife said and started gathering the dishes,

"So it's my turned?"

"Yep, for the mess from earlier. Is that or the dishes" Percy's mouth curled up, some days he did prefer the dishes. "See you soon" Annabeth said when he hoisted her up into his arms, Sophie nestled her head against his shoulder with one of her hands in her mouth.

"You don't usually do that" Percy commented entering the nursery. But it didn't hurt her to be sucking on her fingers, if she wanted to do it she could. He had always asked Annabeth to get her pacifiers in the earlier months but she didn't want her to be addicted to something so Sophia never had one. Go figured, Percy wanted her to be the most normal baby but Annabeth insisted in weird tactics.

He always admired the work Rachel had done with his baby's room when it was his turn to make her fall asleep. The walls were light blue with puffy white clouds and flying Pegasus in various cream colors. They were all flying towards the sunset, it looked so much like camp Half Blood, Percy wished he could transport himself over there. The rest of the room was in the same pastel colors, with a small closet, a diaper changer and last the name Sophia was written in greek in the centre wall behind her crib.

He cradled her and kissed her head, he loved when it was easy to make her fall asleep. A little of rocking her gently, soothing words and she started blinking heavily and after a few more minutes she fell asleep and that was it.

He put her down on her crib slowly and put the blankets over her.

"Thank you Hypnos" He murmured and turned off the light and half closed the door. Percy started thanking the god a long time ago when she was one or two months old and she wouldn't go to sleep, after that night he repeated it and Annabeth started doing it too.

It didn't hurt remembering to thank the god every night because when they had a difficult night the god seemed to remember that they were good and showed the right respect towards him and favor them making the baby fall asleep.

"Done!" Percy exclaimed and hug Annabeth from behind, she was putting away the dishes.

"So soon?" She looked at him with disbelief, an eyebrow raised.

"I swear, I barely even rocked her to sleep"

"She was tired, poor baby" Percy kissed her cheek. Annabeth turned and put her arms around his neck.

"Lets get to it before she wants to come to our bed"

"Straight to business" He smirked and kissed her, pulling her closer to his body by the waist. "Fine by me"

They rushed to their room and Percy pressed his body against her, already very hard.

"Oh gods, you're hurting me" She joked and touched him through his pants. He pressed harder and moaned.

"I need you" He whispered and looked at her with desire in his eyes. She smirked and bit his lips. They started kissing and touching and taking their clothes off quickly.

_Crying_. They both cursed and Annabeth pushed him away.

"Percy did she even fell asleep?" She started putting her clothes on.

"I'm not stupid; she was down in a minute!" He argued and grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on, wincing. Annabeth could see his discomfort.

"Go to the living room and wait for me" Annabeth told him and went to get their baby.

"Hey, baby girl" She said softly. Sophia sticked her arms out for her "Don't cry, come with mommy"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile when he saw Percy with his jeans on lying on the couch, arms crossed and frowning deeply to the ceiling.

"I'll be there in a minute" She called amused, taking their crying baby away.

"I'm not going anywhere Wise Girl!" He replied and sighed.

She wasn't a very good singer, like at all...but she sang to her baby regularly. Mostly camp songs but in lower and softer tones turning them into lullabies.

She cried for a bit more and then calmed down and listened to her mother.

"What's up with you?" Annabeth asked and touched her forehead. She didn't have temperature but she could tell the baby was uneasy. "Is this a phase? Sucking on your fingers and drooling so much?" She shrugged and started humming and after a few minutes Sophia fell asleep.

She put her down in the middle of the king size bed, opened and tousled for their failed attempt at sex. She arranged the pillows around her at the edges so she wouldn't fall if she rolled.

"Ready!" She announced appearing on the hallway and started taking her clothes off. "Move"

Percy unbuttoned his jeans and she sat on top of him only with panties on, straddling him. Percy touched from her waist up, her breast and going down again. He grabbed her hips, pushing her down against him.

She started kissing him but he barely needed any incentive so she kissed down his chest and he moaned almost in pain. It made her laugh and pushed her mouth over him, wrapping her lips around him and pressing her tongue and sucking hard.

"_Annabeth_" He let out breathless while she pushed his length deeper in her mouth. "Gods!" He trusted his hips up and he already felt like coming, he groaned.

Very loud crying...

"Oh shit" Annabeth said and licked her lips. Percy slammed his hand against the couch, frustrated. His wife stood up and picked her clothes from the floor and put them on.

"Wait" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" She couldn't help but laugh. "Gods!"

He could still hear the crying after several minutes, he shifted on the couch uncomfortable, looking up; it was uncomfortable to be looking straight to his pulsing erection in front of him. He sighed annoyed.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Something is wrong with her, I think"

"What's up?" He asked loud for her to hear all the way in their room.

"I don't know, she has temperature. I think she's teething. She's touching her gums"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Get her to sleep!" Another few minutes passed and she was still crying.

"Percy come! She wants you" Annabeth called.

"She doesn't talk, you can't know!"

"I can tell!"

"Annabeth I can't!" He brushed a hand on his hair; he couldn't tend to his daughter with an erection! It was against his moral, he simply couldn't.

"Well, do something!" His wife replied impatiently.

"What?!" He asked annoyed.

"_Something_. You know... _That_" She appeared on the hallway with Sophia against her shoulder, crying.

"Annabeth! For gods sake!"

"What? Is it hurting your dignity or something? It's okay!" And he did look as if he was losing his dignity. She couldn't help and started laughing hard, real guffaws.

It annoyed him to no end to see her having fits of laughter while their baby cried and he was with the hardest erection. The fact that she was laughing at him with their baby there crying should have an effect on him and turned him off but the pain of the three sexless days wasn't going away.

"Come on!" She insisted trying to stop her laughter.

"You have to be kidding me!" He complained, sitting up on the couch. She was still laughing hard and Sophia was wailing with her fingers in her mouth.

"Do it" She urged turning a bit serious. Her laughter ceasing and she added "do it now!" And turned around walking towards their room. "Don't get the couch!" She called over Sophie's cries and he heard her laugh, he cursed. How was she so easy on this, how could she laugh, it wasn't funny!

In reality Percy hadn't done that in a few years, what was the need? They did it every day, before Sophia came they did it twice or three times. Before getting up, before going sleep, taking showers...They were very active, Annabeth was almost always willing, so they did it.

After Sophia was born it was harder but they managed to do it every day but she was little and slept a lot, so whenever she was down wherever, sometimes in her rocking chair, they left her there and rushed to the bedroom.

Besides she went to sleep at 7, 7:30 at the most, at 8 in extremely rare occasions. They didn't went to sleep at 7...They put her down in her room where she slept a few hours and then passed her over to their bed but they made good use of the time and whenever she was in their bed...

They took relaxing showers, did it against the walls, laid in the coffee table even, but their new place was always the couch. Percy recklessly bought a new one, when their little girl took over the bed, a bigger and more comfortable one for the various positions a thinner couch didn't allow.

So they were active, very active. Annabeth got up every morning early, with him (even though she went to her office late so she could drop Sophia on the daycare on her way) so they had breakfast together and did it on the couch, sometimes twice before starting their day.

But for two whole days they haven't been able to, for different reasons. And now the third day where Percy thought Yey for sex! They couldn't do it either. Three days for them was a lot.

"Shit" He said when he heard Annabeth calling him again. Yelling to take care of himself and come immediately to her aid. Sophia didn't cry so much unless something was wrong with her, she usually cried for attention but when she was held she calmed down, there was seriously something wrong with her and she was asking for Percy too.

He went to the bathroom and did it, closing his eyes and thinking about Annabeth stroking him and her good body. He came in less than a minute. He sighed with relief but it had been far from pleasurable. It was okay for a teenager but this wasn't Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at him when he entered the room and started laughing at his expression.

"Better?" She asked making fun of him.

"Shut up" He said annoyed, avoiding her grey eyes that were sparkling with humor.

"Love you, too" She kissed his cheek.

"What's up?" He asked and looked at Sophia in Annabeth arms that was complaining and moving. He put his hand in her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Annabeth for the gods sake! Can you not?" He was flustered and blushed and she chuckled "don't talk to me" She bit her lip trying to hide her grin.

"Just checking" She murmured and shrugged.

"Did you wash your mouth?" He asked arching his eyebrows

"Point taken"

"For the record I did wash them"

Sophia did have temperature "shh, shh" Percy said softly and touched her tummy.

"Its her teeth" Annabeth said, the baby had two fingers in her mouth.

"Poor thing" He murmured. "Do we..."

"No, we are out of the thing to put in her gums"

"Lets get her to bed" He suggested and he tidied the pillows and the covers while Annabeth tried to soothe Sophia. She lay in her place and Percy went to the other side.

"Shh, shh baby girl" His wife whispered to the baby. "Prepare for a sleepless night"

"I would love you saying that in a very different context" She smirked and he remembered he was supposed to be annoyed at her "don't talk to me"

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain" She turned Sophia on her side so she was facing Percy and rubbed her warm back.

"There there Sophie" Percy whispered and got near her, pulling the covers up. "The lights" He remembered and got up and turned it off.

Percy met her green eyes in the dark and started talking to her softly, telling her stuff and Sophia's cried died down because she wanted to listen to him.

Annabeth loved that he could do that, it was one of his best tricks with her, when he talked she listened.

At some point Sophia might have remember that her mouth hurt and started crying again

"Her temperature is normal now or is it just me?" Annabeth whispered and touched Percy's forehead in the dark to compare. Percy put his lips to Sophia's forehead.

"Its going down" He confirmed. He started telling his daughter about the time when he forgot about their anniversary and they ended up fighting a giant and then they were shipped to France, describing the place and promising her to take her there.

Sophia turned over towards mommy on her own, sucking on her finger still, her head against Annabeth's chest, but her cries calmed down.

"Good girl, there with mom" Percy whispered and caressed her hair. He continued talking and Annabeth kept palming her bump and she calmed down completely, Percy always wondered why that movement soothed babies.

It was at least an hour and a half later when she fell asleep, crying or complaining over short periods of time over her teething. She was tired but her teeth were bothering her.

"We make a good team" Percy whispered when Sophia fell asleep.

Annabeth looked over at Percy in the darkness.

"Oh don't say a word" He warned in a very low voice. She found his hand in the dark and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes were amused and she bit on her lip not to laugh.

"Come on; was it so bad to do that with me knowing?" She asked in a low voice too.

"What?" He asked and Annabeth looked at him knowingly.

"Percy, it's okay! I completely understand"

"I never-" She laughed a little "I swear Annabeth..."

"But its okay, I'm not going to be mad"

"Its not that. I really never- I'm not a school boy!" He argued exasperated.

"Seriously?" She asked

"I swear to gods. I never do that. We do it almost every day."

"And what when I don't want to? Or Sophia doesn't let us?"

"You not wanting...that rarely happens, unless you're faking it, then I'm going to be so mad at you..."

"I don't" She replied quickly. "When I don't want to I tell you so"

"Good. I want consent here, it wouldn't be good or okay if you didn't feel like it"

"So...you never do it?" He shook his head

"I don't need to. This is the first time I've done it since I was like 18"

"You're serious?" She asked still doubting.

"Who do you think I am? I can hold for a day, it's not even fun. It didn't even felt that good...I need you to get pleasure"

"I'm touch" She said and grinned a bit teasing.

"I mean it; what's the point if I don't give you pleasure either? That's what is supposed to be about" and it was really one of his favorite things about it, that he could make her feel that way, that the deep love they shared could translate in physical as well, because this wouldn't be the same with any other person. His pleasure came in part from making sure she was feeling amazing as well.

"You're cute" she stated, Percy rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you thought that"

"Well not that before, but you know, _now_, with Sophie and all" She explained and shrugged.

"No" He replied and kissed her hand and saw her smile in the dark.

"Too bad she's going to wake up as soon as we leave the bed"

"I'm not doing that again so let's wait for tomorrow" Percy rolled his eyes again when he saw her clasping her hand over her mouth. "Stop laughing!" He whispered

"Sorry Kelp Head! Did it hurt your dignity so bad?"

"We are going to drop the subject and never talk about it again" He said still seeing her sparkling amused eyes in the dark. Sophia moved and complained and they both held their breath internally cursing if their conversation woke her up but she just changed side and go on sleeping.

"Good night. I love you"

"I love you too" He replied.

After sleeping for a couple of hours Sophie woke up again around 3, went back to sleep again and woke up at 6 and stayed awake. Luckily it meant the local pharmacy was opened so Percy went to look for the thing to put on her gums. When they put it on her she had been crying for an hour and after a few minutes it made effect and she fell asleep.

"Morning" Annabeth groaned at around 9. She lay against his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I've been trying to for an hour...there's no point she's waking up in a few I'm sure" She complained and he made her some tea. She sat down on the kitchen table and sipped it. Percy put some fresh scones he got in the bakery when he was out in a plate and placed them in front of her.

"Thanks!" She smiled wide at him because those were her favorites and she loved when he did little things like that. She stood up and put her arms around him "She's crying" She announced like she predicted.

"I'll go" He said and she smiled at him. "Hey baby girl" He greeted, she was sitting on the big bed looking teary but as soon as she saw him she sticked her little arms out for him and smiled. "Oh we are smiling now?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "That thing is like magic isn't it?"

He changed her diapers and took her to the kitchen.

"Look who's happy as if last night never happened?" Annabeth looked up from the paper and Sophie greeted her smiling and bouncing on Percy's arms.

"If only we'd have that last night" She sighed and got up and started making the formula for her daughter.

They had a quiet breakfast and Sophia fell asleep sometime after having eaten.

"What do you want to do? Its Saturday" He asked her and she was going to say nothing but changed her mind,

"I've got an idea" She exclaimed.

"I'm scared" He said at her excitement and she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"You'll like it, wait" Annabeth went to the living room grabbing the phone.

"I'm going to shower" Percy announced and she nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pipes. I hope I'm not waking you" She always forgot the rest of the people slept till late on weekends, they were up because their daughter was up.

"Oh Hey Annabeth! Don't worry I was up. How are you guys?"

"Fine, we kind of had a rough night"

"She didn't slept?"

"She slept, we didn't...so I was wondering if you a Jason could have her for a few hours today?"

"I'll love to! Are you guys going out?"

"More like...staying in" She replied and Piper got it in a second.

"Oh...of course, you need alone time"

"Yes, urgently"

"You couldn't yesterday" Piper nodded understanding.

"Today is four days"

"Oh Gods!" Piper exclaimed scandalized and it made Annabeth laugh.

Well after all she was the daughter of Aphrodite, and people tend to forget she's not only the goddess of love but of beauty and _sexuality_ too, and mother of the god Eros, god of _desire_. Aphrodite considered sex a very big part of every relationship. Of course it scandalized Piper, it wasn't call love-making for nothing! Although Annabeth thought that to be debatable, it wasn't that big of a deal, she was completely sure some people could live without sex. Sex shouldn't be an essential thing for love to actually exist. But really she couldn't fool herself, at 27 she needed it and enjoyed it way too much. It was a really important part of her and Percy's relationship they couldn't just skipped it for a couple of days, it wasn't good or healthy for either of them.

"We should pick her up now!"

"Aren't you going to ask Jason first? I'm sure you guys..."

"Nonsense"

"But don't you have other plans? Ask him"

"Jason!" She called a little away from the phone.

"French toasts! I got it the first three times, Love" Annabeth heard the son of Jupiter replied and she smiled.

"No, normal toast..."

"But you said..." Annabeth started laughing.

"We're having Sophie over" She heard Piper saying.

"Oh little Sophie! Great"

"Done." Piper said to Annabeth "when do you guys want us to pick her up?"

"Whenever is cool with you"

"Now then"

"Pipes there's not need-" She started

"Annabeth you should make love, make lots of love! It's good for you" She proclaimed "Jason go change we're leaving in ten minutes"

"But the french toasts..."

"Forget the french toast"

"Seriously Pipes you should have breakfa-"

"We'll see you in a bit. Love you too bye!" Piper hanged up and Annabeth was stun for a minute.

"Alright..." She muttered.

Annabeth went to change and Percy was in jeans and wet hair she went straight into his embrace.

"Piper and Jason are taking care of Sophie today" She whispered in his ear and kissed the side of his neck.

"Are they?" He asked and his lips curled in a mischievous smile.

"Yes, Piper is scandalized for our luck of love making"

"You told her?!" He asked pushing her back to see her face, cheeks flushed. Annabeth loved when he got embarrassed. That was _so_ Percy. They were married and old _and_ with a baby that didn't popped out of a cabbage! as if their friends didn't know they had sex before.

"She figured it out" She said in her defense.

"Agh I hate her" Percy groaned and Annabeth put her arms around him.

"They'll be here in a few minutes"

"Gods, it affected her"

"She's the daughter of the goddess of love and sexuality, remember?" Percy nodded. "Anyway, it's affecting me too. That's why I had this great idea for them to have her for a few hours"

He looked at her and smirked "is it affecting you?" He kissed her cheek going down to her neck.

"Its a stress reliever." She explained tipping her neck to the right so he could kiss her. His hands massaged her back muscles. "After I work in the office half the day and staying with Sophie the other half, grocery shopping, and tidying up the house...is one of the things I'm looking forward at the end of the day, to be only with you" he tighten his arms around her and kissed her mouth.

"Is nice to hear that"

"I'm going to get Sophie ready" He smiled and let her go.

Percy opened the door and their friends were standing in the doorway. Piper and Jason hugged him, it had been a while since he last saw Jason and it seemed really stupid because they both live in New York, the girls always saw each other.

"Where's Sophie?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Annabeth is getting her ready" He motioned to the hallway the same moment Annabeth appeared with Sophia, dress to go. As soon as she saw Piper she threw her arms over at her, Sophia was in love with her.

"Hey baby girl!" Piper went to pick her up from Annabeth's arms. The three girls went inside the kitchen to arrange some other baby stuff leaving the guys in the living room.

"She looks fine, Piper said she was sick last night?"

"Don't be fooled by the smile, she cried all night. She slept all right, we are the one who didn't sleep because we were checking on her"

"You look terrible" Jason agreed and Percy cracked a smile

"Wait for it"

"Did Annabeth tell you?"

"Yeah, I hope we are the first to know when it finally comes"

"Sure, Pipes is too excited. She's going to make a banner in 5th avenue or something"

"Aren't you? Excited I mean…" Percy asked and Jason smiled.

"Of course, but I prefer to let things flow...naturally"

"I get it" And Jason was going to say thanks for getting it, we shouldn't be so worried about looking but just let the baby come when it comes. "You're scared" The blond boy shook his head but then said

"Well I see your crappy state and of course I'm scared" They both laugh but Percy knew Jason meant it deep down.

"Yeah, it's what comes with it...sleepless nights and sharing your bed and other very important stuff..." Percy clapped his friend shoulder. "But you won't believe me when I tell you it's amazing. It might seem bad and tiring but it's all worth it when she just smiles at you like you're everything she has in the world, which is true, and then it goes back to being a pain. But I love it" Jason shook his head again.

"Gods! You're crazy"

"It's going to be so fun seeing you guys with a baby, especially you Jason Grace" Jason rolled his eyes and Percy pushed him rather hard and they both laughed after a minute.

"Ready!" Piper announced bouncing to the door. Even 26 years old Piper was still the teenager she was. Well...they all were, really.

"We should hang out this week" Percy said to Jason "Call Leo and go out somewhere for a drink, slay some monsters together, you know the usual"

"Yeah, sure. We should meet" He nodded.

"Great" Piper and Annabeth said together

"Who says you're invited?" Percy asked the girls with mock expression.

"Excuse me?!" Piper asked Jason faking hurt feelings.

"Did you ask me for permission?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you go"

"Sorry Jason I can't go. My wife doesn't let me out after the office" Jason laughed and Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek.

"Oh too bad" Jason sighed.

"I don't think Calypso will let Leo go either" Piper added. Yes, Percy thought, he was sure Calypso will have something to say if Annabeth and Piper talked her in about it.

"Girls" Percy muttered rolling his eyes at Jason, who nodded.  
And fact is he was completely sure the girls were coming along, one way or another.

"Thrusday is cool with you?" Jason asked and Percy looked at Annabeth, whatever if they had something to do he probably forgot.

"Thursday we have a doctor's appointment Jason!" Piper chided. She had been reminding him all week.

"Oh right…I don't even get why" Jason pressed his lips. Both Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"Because! I told you like a trillion times! It's a checkup…maybe we get a surprise, who knows!"

"Knowing Hera…" He mattered…They clearly might as well. "Wait a second that's in the afternoon…why can't we go out afterwards" Pipes laughed.

"I don't know, I just marked the whole day as appointment."

"Thursday then?" Percy asked again looking over a Annabeth.

"You forgot didn't you?" Percy started panicking. Was there an anniversary…a holiday? A birthday? He went over all in his mind.

"I'm just kidding with you Seaweed Brain!" Percy let go the breath he was holding. Piper and Jason laughed out loud.

"Gods don't do that. It freaks me out!"

"Then it's settled, I'm going to call Caly and Leo, I'm sure they can go" Piper said

"And we'll get my mom to babysit, she'll be thrilled"

"Okay, all set!" Annabeth handed Jason the baby bag.

"Aww you look cute" Percy teased

"Awww! Doesn't he?" Piper asked with a loving smile, Jason punched Percy's arm.

"If her teeth start hurting she can a) cry, b) stick her fingers inside her mouth, c) have temperature. The good thing the three stuff can mean also other things, isn't it great?" Percy said smiling and Annabeth nudged him.

"You put the stuff in her mouth and it's going to numb the pain. You have milk, diapers and baby food in the bag. Just put it in a microwave and it'll be ready" Piper nodded. "There's also clothes, just in case..."

"You know Jason for vomiting or having a diarrhea" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stop doing that, poor Jason" She said but Jason was smiling. "Oh...and be careful, if you guys go out" She looked nervously at Jason.

"Don't worry, I can run super fast" Piper said "if any monsters were to be around"

"They can handle it Wise Girl" Percy reassured her hiding the fact that it made him uneasy as well, Jason was like him, a powerful smelly demigod who monsters were waiting to get their chance to jump.

"I know you two can manage it all right, just if it does get ugly...They started targeting Sophia too, they'll know it's ours"

"We'll get her out of there, sure. Don't worry Annabeth" Jason said and she smiled.

"Yes, he won't play hero. I won't let him" Piper teased and Jason rolled his eyes

"I swear it though" Jason added serious.

"Thanks, we'll take care of your baby sometime too"

"Percy! Stop doing that to him" Annabeth chided and Piper was laughing.

"Okay Sophie, get some kisses. And say goodbye to mommy and daddy" They both kissed their daughter on the cheeks.

"We'll see you soon baby" Annabeth kissed her head one more time.

"Be a good girl. Love you!" Percy added and Sophie was bouncy on Piper's arms, as if eager to go too. "Don't let Jason see the mean side of babies" Percy added.

"When you get home your parents are going to be in a super good mood, you'll see" Piper told Sophia.

"Not necessary" Percy said pressing his lips together embarrassed. Jason laughed

"Goodbye! Go get her a sibling" Jason said getting back at Percy

"For god's sake Grace!"

"Have fun. Making love is good" Piper said winking before closing the door.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and it soon was a contest of who was going to give in first.

"I think...let's make good use of the time" Percy said after a minute.

"Race you!" Annabeth yelled and sprinted to the corridor that lead to their bedroom.

"Cheater!" He went after her.

"The first one to get its clothes off is the one leading!"

"Wise Girl!" He said wining when he entered the room and somehow she was already naked.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ahhhhhh my exams are over...getting quite cold down here, which i like a lot tbh.**

**i hope you like this, Annabeth in various states of looking for a baby and she gets a little crazy, i dont like to make her cry a lot but she just needs to sometimes you know? **

**So no nico in this one, I had the other half written when this one got to my head and I had to, i think some parts are so cute. So next one I promise, also the one that's really M about teenaged percabeth its coming.**

* * *

"I will not get disappointed. It's just a test" She muttered to herself over and over as she waited impatiently sitting on the close toilet for the three minutes the pregnancy test took to analyze her pee.

Her legs bounced nervously and she bit down on her lip. The wait was killing her.

It wasn't the first she had done, of course, but this time she was really hopeful.

It had only been about three months since she and Percy had started looking for a baby but she thought she should be pregnant by now.

She turned the test around when the time was up and squeezed it in her hand when she saw the result. It was a good thing Percy wasn't here. She knew what he was going to say anyway: "it's no biggie Wise Girl. Next time it is" and then make a joke about how much sex they still had to do.

Annabeth cursed but then shook her head as if to clear it and shrugged, well next time it is.

* * *

"It's completely ridiculous" She said to him while they walked out of the hospital.

"I don't know, maybe he's right. He's the specialist after all" He replied and grabbed her hand.

"Seriously? He wants me to get a puppy!"

"Maybe he thinks we need a puppy"

"Yes, dogs are great and all but what does that have to do with getting pregnant" Percy laughed

"I don't know"

Annabeth wasn't sure if she found it funny. But Percy didn't think it was a bad idea at all, maybe she did need a puppy. Puppies and babies weren't that different after all, and she would get pregnant eventually; the puppy was to help her take her mind off things.

She saw right through him, "Don't tell me I need a dog Perseus." He looked at her and shrugged. They casually passed by a vet with a window full of happy puppies.

"Don't you like that one?" He pointed to a little cute brown fluffy dog

"No" She replied. "I don't want a dog, and I swear to all the gods if you ever come home with a pet I'm kicking you both out" there goes his idea of getting her one as a present. "Besides, we have a dog"

"I don't know how Mrs O'Leary qualifies as a puppy, she's the size of a bus...and she's at camp. I think he was suggesting more like a poodle or something"

"Maybe we should see another doctor" She said ignoring his last comment.

"What about the pillow thing?" He asked. The doctor had mentioned that as well after reassuring her there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

"It's ridiculous. Do you really think I will get pregnant staying an hour lying down with a pillow lifting my butt?"

A couple of hours later...

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's stupid"

"Should we get another pillow there?" He asked a little amused.

"I already have two" It wasn't a very comfortable position but Percy had said they should tried it if it had worked for other people so after they had sex, she stayed down on the bed with two pillows lifting her butt up.

"Maybe it helps, because of gravity or whatever. Don't you want to try it just in case?"

"I'm doing it!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, you won't get pregnant with that attitude!"

"Your comments are so helpful, thank you! Also, shut up"

"Okay, I'm going to watch TV. See you at dinner"

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

"Read or something" He dismissed it waving his hand

"Percy! Come back" He turned and she smiled sheepishly. "Will you wait the hour with me? Please?"

"All right" He couldn't help but smile back. He lay down beside her and started touching her hair.

"I think we should go to another doctor, just in case"

"If you want to" He replied an managed to keep his tone neutral but rolling his eyes gave him away "We haven't been trying for too long, you know. You have to give it time"

"Six months isn't long enough for you?" He didn't say anything. She started thinking about this pillow thing, if it worked she was going to kiss the old man in the face.

When she spoke again after a good fifteen minutes Percy didn't replied and so she looked over at him, he was drooling on the duvet with his hand still in her hair.

* * *

"Percy! Now" Annabeth got out of the bathroom excited

"Wut?" He asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Come on!" Annabeth was waving the stick in her hand

"But..." He was working and he was having a snack, he didn't want to have sex right now.

He seriously hated those ovulation kits. They were supposed to predict the most fertile moment of the circle or something and Annabeth had been doing them for a couple of months.

"What? You don't want to?" She asked in disbelief and put her hands in her hips ready to snap at him

"Well..." Annabeth laughed mockingly. "I have to finish this, it's for tomorrow"

"Come on, I'll help you later" She insisted and walked towards him, sat on his lap straddling him with a mischievous smile. She started kissing him, tugging on his bottom lip, Percy sighed.

"I can't," he protested talking about his paper work

"Well Kelp Head you're not eighteen anymore, give _it_ a minute or two" She said and he rolled his eyes, she opened the buttons of his shirt and then slid her hand down "I'm sure I can make _it_ work alright" her fingertips lingered on his happy trail, Annabeth found that little trail of dark hair so sexy about him. Her hot breath made his lips tingle, he rubbed his neck suddenly sweating, and she laughed and kissed him, then got up and went into their room.

Percy followed her, defeated.

* * *

"Holy fuckin' Her-!" Annabeth stopped with a cursed in her tongue. Those were her favorite flats! And now they were deep in cow's shit.

She had stopped cursing Hera at least a year ago but every once in a while she was caught off ward and the curse slipped her lips.

"I don't mind them anymore! Do I deserve this?" She yelled looking up. She could almost see the goddess sitting in her throne with that superior face she pulled. That disgusting face, laughing at her "Is it a punishment? You hate me that much?!" She didn't mean the cow's poop now. People fast walked around her not even looking at her screaming towards the sky.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and it started to rain, people run to cover themselves, bumping her, and she stood there, looking up, getting soaked.

She had tried talking to the goddess. She even dragged Percy along, because maybe if the two of them were in good terms with her... But no, she gave them a few evasive cold answers and metaphors and whatever and waved them off. No fertility reassurance, no word of encouragement, not a single positive comment.

She shouldn't have been expecting any kind of good words from the goddess (she was smart enough to know she wouldn't give her any but she tried anyway) but _they _were the freaking _heroes_ of Olympus and then _they_ killed freaking Gaea; she owed them that much!

Annabeth bit on her lips trying to control her rage, she swallowed her get her pride to work the next words out.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said out loud after a moment "I'm sorry Lady Hera. So sorry" The last thing she should be doing was yelling to the queen of heaven. She was never getting pregnant this way.

Annabeth had blamed the gods for almost everything that happened in her life. It was their stupid mistakes that got her and Percy into the most dangerous situations. Right now she was blaming Hera for this, she was certain that the goddess had something to do with her not getting pregnant.

A Chimera appeared at the end of the street and looked straight at her. What did Chimeras had against her? Always chimeras… agh well, she knew her weak spots and it was easy to kill them.

"_Di immortals_, the perfect way to end this day" She got her dagger out and looked at the monster defiantly "come on then!" It started running towards her, she stood ready to fight.

Annabeth really needed this; her anger had to go elsewhere, it was a good distraction, better this than get it with Percy when she get home, it wasn't his fault and he put up with it. She might as well kill a monster.

* * *

Her period was late, two days late but that was something. She had used the ovulating kit, they had sex because the thing indicated that they should, she checked her calendars and even scheduled it for a certain hour, the hour she was supposed to be most fertile.

And now she was late.

Annabeth opened the bathroom cabinet and took a few pregnancy tests out. Seriously if someone saw it they think she was crazy... She had a lifelong stock of tests.

She laughed out loud getting light headed. This might be it.

She wondered if she should pray Hera before taking them but decided against it. Thinking of the goddess made her bitter so she erase all thought of her and cleared her head and stayed positive.

She took all five of them. Just in case, one never knows. Maybe one is defective or something.

She set her watch's alarm for five minutes and sat on the toilet waiting like she had done a million times over the past year.

"For gods sake!" She doubled checked them. All negatives. Was it too soon to tell? Doubtful. They gave a 99% accurate results, how could five of them be wrong? She just wasn't pregnant.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I won't!" She bit down on her lip until she opened a gash and she tasted blood, that didn't stop the tears swelling in her eyes. Annabeth managed to pull herself together a second later. She wasn't the crying type, crying was no use but sometimes when it was too much she did dropped a tear or two.

She opened the bin after half an hour of sitting there watching the floor tiles and started dumping them one by one.

"Wise Girl" She jumped and looked up.

Percy was standing by the half closed door. She tried to clean her dried tears with her sleeve.

"Hi! I didn't hear you come in" Her voice sounded too cheerful for the scene he was watching. She wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her in silence

He didn't have to ask what the results were, he already knew. Annabeth had stopped taking the tests in front of him for a reason but he usually knew when she had.

"Wise Girl" He said again and met her glassy grey eyes. His eyebrows were all scrunched together, an endearing gesture he made when he was worried.

She shook her head "It's nothing" but her voice broke in the last syllable and he rushed to hug her. She didn't want to cry again, much less in front of him.

His heart broke to see her drop a single tear. She knew Percy hated it when she cried but it didn't help to calm down to have him whisper cute things and telling her everything was going to be okay. It clearly wasn't.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked

"Gods Annabeth nothing is wrong with you"

"Then why-?"

"I don't know" He cut her off a little angry but trying hard not to show it.

"Do you think the gods are messing with us?" She really wanted to find a logical explanation, like she did with everything but there was nothing.

"Not this time" He cleaned her tears and then grabbed the remaining pregnancy test from her hand and dropped them on the trash.

"I just can't believe there's nothing wrong with me!"

"There's not!"

"Seriously? After a year?" She argued.

"Maybe we should stop looking" He said in a low voice.

"What?!" Annabeth looked at him furiously. Her grey eyes stormy like ready to take him down on combat.

"It's just something nature should handle"

"Exactly. And nature tells me that after a year of normal circles and sex I should be pregnant"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?! This is very simple thing! People get babies without wanting them all the freaking time, and they are making mistakes. We are doing this right!" He didn't really know what to say, because that was true. He just didn't know why she wasn't pregnant "You don't want this as much as I do?!"

"Don't start with that again. I do! You know I do." He was hurt and she saw it reflected in his sea green eyes and it soften hers

"Yes, it was stupid. Sorry" She said and grabbed his hand.

"I love you-" She cut him off

"I love you too!"

"Yes, but I love you Annabeth, and... I can't handle this anymore than you. Let's just stop"

"Percy-"

"No, let me finish. You need to relax, let's throw all these tests away, let's throw the ovulation stuff, the calendars. And the scheduled sex"

"You're saying that I stop trying to control it all"

"Well...yes. And stop trying so hard"

"It shouldn't be this hard" She murmured.

"For all the gods! It shouldn't!" She pressed her lips and looked away, she still wasn't convinced. He kissed her hand "come on Annabeth, you have been doing all that for over a year. Give it a rest. Take a week off from work"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised "what does my work have to do with anything?"

He smiled "You need a vacation, just a few weeks. I can see you're stressed. You can check progress with your laptop. Consider it at least"

She nodded agreeing, "Okay"

"Yes?" He smiled brightly, relived.

"Yeah" She managed a small but sad smile "for both things. Let's stop"

"That was easier than I thought," he commented more to himself. Annabeth slid to the floor and sat on his lap.

"I'm tired" She put her head in his shoulder.

"I know Wise Girl"

"No more scheduled sex, I promise. I know you hate it"

"I don't hate it...it just takes out the spontaneity of it, don't you agree?"

* * *

Annabeth rolled in bed awake two weeks later on a Saturday.

Percy murmured something unintelligible when she kissed him on the cheek. She cleaned the drool on the corner o his mouth and smiled, He buried his face on the pillow and brought her closer to his body ready to continue sleeping.

"Are you awake?" She poked him on the side

"Hmm"

"Open your eyes" he protested and opened one eye against his will.

"Can I live on holiday?"

"You technically can. You're your own boss"

"You make me lazy. The two weeks are coming to an end and I want more vacation. But buildings aren't going to build themselves"

"You call that being lazy? These two weeks were hardly a vacation, you were with your computer everyday sending emails and designing on the coffee table"

"I got bored!" She said and laughed a little.

"That's kinda the point of vacation. You have nothing to do, you rest" He turned towards the alarm clock in the nightstand and rubbed his sleepy eyes; "Annabeth! For gods sake it's too early. Maybe you didn't work but I did"

She presses a kiss to his lips "Come on. I can't sleep anymore" He groaned and embraced her tighter in his arms and brought the covers up.

"Try" his shoulders flexed under her fingers and she couldn't help but smile at how fit he was. She looked at him for a bit, his dark eyelashes, his cheekbones and his lips; going down to the line of his neck and collarbone, she could feel the muscles in his torso pressed to her body and seriously he was so sexy!

"No, let's do something fun" she got on top of him and started pulling his boxers down. He opened his eyes and smiled cheekily and her, now fully awake and aware of her touch. She managed to get his boxers half down when he rolled over so he was on top of her and she laughed. They battled against each other, rolling and laughing and stealing kisses but eventually Annabeth let him won and relax under him.

He gave her a triumphant smile and slid his hands over her body. It gave her such a rush. He turned her on so much and she was excited.

She loved doing it in the morning when they both just woke up, with sleepy eyes and slow movements and soft caress, sharing the coziness of their bed, messing up the sheets.

Later, she came; moaning, arching her back, raking her nails on his shoulder blades and nibbling on his neck.

"That was- _so_\- nice" She let out breathless. He laughed breathlessly at her faltering words and kissed the nape of her neck where her blond curls were sticking with sweat. She wasn't usually the one faltering and he found it extremely cute.

"Morning" He looked at her with his goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile back rolling her eyes.

"Morning Seaweed Brain" She exhaled in extreme pleasure.

"Certainly a good one"

She was about to ask why on earth they had stopped doing that but realized how stupid the question was. They hadn't stopped, of course. She just stopped enjoying it in that careless way, with her mind completely empty and doing it just because she was excited and because he made her melt with every touch.

He climbed off of her and embraced her, resting his head on her chest and sighing deeply.

Annabeth got up from the bed pushing him off of her.

"What?" He asked and sat up a little. She put on her panties and one of his old camp t-shirts she used to sleep and run to the corridor.

"Get your ass out of bed Jackson! We are making blue pancakes" He smiled watching her slender figure go and got up to follow her, he loved her so.

* * *

Annabeth opened the bathroom cabinet to get some toilet paper out. She made a mental note to put toilet paper on her supermarket list, this was the last roll. When she moved it she noticed the tampons box sitting behind it, unopened.

She started counting back, but got lost and started again because she couldn't exactly place her last period. Two months? That was too far back.

How could she miss it? Well she had this new project; it was big and important for the whole studio. She was already well known as a really young architect but this building was something else. It was simply amazing and not because she design it (well...maybe)

She went to the kitchen where there was a small calendar stick to the fridge, the only one Percy left after he cleaned the house after her little breakdown two months ago. She counted and confirmed that she had missed two periods; the second one should have come last week.

She sat on the counter wondering. She could really dismissed it as an irregular circle, but she only had of those on her early teen years...

With the excuse that they were out on toilet paper and a few other stuff she grabbed a jacket and walked towards the street grocery store, mattering to herself all the way that it was just a test and she wouldn't let herself get obsessed with it.

If it was negative, that was it. She would turn the page and not let it get her and she would wait for her period that had to come eventually. And if it was positive...Well, she really didn't want to think about that result.

She got one tests and then went back to the aisle and grabbed another one.

It was completely stupid to actually buy pregnancy tests, because she was sure Percy would never literally put 30 dollars on the trash but she didn't want to call him to work asking where he stuffed them, it would probably upset him or get him nervous.

She got home with a bag full of groceries and her two tests. She unpacked her stuff and placed them in their respective cabinets with shaky fingers just to delay the moment.

Annabeth delayed it for half an hour until she did them. And now she was waiting like so many other times before, sitting in the close toilet hugging her legs and biting her lip.

Finally, she grabbed on from the counter trying to get it over with. Just thinking, 'of course I'm not pregnant' but the two lines took her completely by surprised and she gasped and grabbed the second one quickly, checking and finding the same result.

Two reddish lines. One of them was fainter but it was there nevertheless and it was the first time she saw another thing than one line.

She felt her heart swoon and contract. She really was pregnant. She kept staring at her two tests with two lines each until she found she couldn't see them anymore because her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh gods" She said choking with emotion.

The hair on her arms stood on end and she felt a shiver going through her body.

She never thought life beyond teenaged years was possible, it technically wasn't for demigods. Tell her fourteen year old self she was going to be married and pregnant at 26, she wouldn't have believed it.

Annabeth first saw a little hopeful future after the Battle Manhattan was over and then it crumbled to pieces when the prophecy of seven arrived and Percy was taken away from her.

But the real moment where she first saw herself married and maybe with kids was when Percy mentioned New Rome to her, that and the cute future he pictured. And Annabeth Chase's motherly self flourish from that moment, the thought of seeing herself with a little cute baby, Percy's baby, someone defenseless who will love her and need her. Someone completely _hers_.

She felt nervous and scared and emotional, all at the same time. She wanted this so much, she hugged her stomach.

"I'm home!" Percy called and he heard the door close. Was that the time already? She cleaned her tears and breath in to calm down "Wise Girl?"

"Percy" She called opening the bathroom door.

Percy turned and saw her walked towards him, 'oh shit, he thought, not again'

"Annabeth..." He started and she rushed to his arms and started crying a little again. "There's no point in-"

"No, Percy, shh. Listen" She managed between sobs against his shoulder "I-am. I'm pregnant"

"What?" He looked blank

"I'm pregnant" She repeated clearer this time but he had understood it the first time and he was completely stun

"Seriously?" He asked and pulled away a little from her embrace to see her face.

"Yes, Seriously" She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. She put the tests in his hand and he looked at them

"Oh gods" He muttered and run his hand through his black hair. His heart was accelerated and he felt a rush of emotion. "I- think I need to sit" He stumbled backwards and hit the coffee table and then found the couch. He sat with his elbows on his knees staring at her pregnancy tests

"Percy?" He looked up at her, teary eyed and a little disorientated as if still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Annabeth kneeled on the floor, in front of him, smiling and took his face in her hands looking straight into his green eyes full of tears and she got emotional again. He was really crying and she couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

"Oh gods Annabeth." He managed and pulled her to his chest and hug her tightly "we're going to be parents!" she nodded.

"Yes! I know!"

"Oh gods. I'm so happy." He kissed her face repeatedly. "Come here!" He pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her

"Stop crying you idiot! You are making me cry" He laughed while  
she cleaned his tears.

"See! I told you. You got pregnant. I told you Wise Girl!" He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her.

"Shut up" She said against his lips

"I love you so much" He whispered between kisses.

Later, in the darkness of their room, they were holding each other under the covers.

"We're going to have a baby" She whispered and he tightened his embrace and kissed her neck. It hadn't dawned on her yet. She still couldn't believe it. "We'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow…"

"Yes, I know. You told me, like a hundred times. We are going" He kissed her cheek and trailed his lips over her skin to her mouth "Now…Do you think the baby would mind if we make love?" Percy asked cockily turning towards her.

"I'm scared" She said and grabbed his hand.

"Of having sex? I don't think-"

"No, Kelp Head. I'm scared...of- of being a mom" She whispered

"Oh shut up. You're going to be the most _perfect_ mother ever"

"You think so?" She smiled a little.

"I know so" He replied dead serious.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain. I think you'll make a wonderful daddy too" He kissed her shoulder "And no, I don't think the baby will mind if we end this day making love"

"That's what I thought" He grinned at her in the darkness.

* * *

**the pillow and the puppy thing were actual advises from a gynecologist to my mom when she wanted to get pregnant...can you actually believe that? that's ridiculous...but hey she got pregnant with my eldest sibling after doing both things, maybe it does work? (no way pfff) **

**please review! i love reviews reviews reviews! **

**Also im reading city of heavenly fire...is anyone? THE FEELS! **

**have a good week guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I keep writing things faster that other things…this is nothing like I promised you, again. Sorry haha but it's like I'm procrastinating my procrastination aka as fanfics. I have the two I mentioned half written but can't get to finish them for some reason. Anyway this is a procrastination (the half written fanfics) from a procrastination (my book report for college) so I hope you like my completely waste of time. Now I'm moving to homework because I'm not half way through the 260 page book and the report it's for Friday! I'm soooo not reading the whole thing! –don't tell my professor but TID by Cassie Clare (that I recently started since I'm grieving from cohf finale) is way better.**

* * *

**THIS IS EXPLICIT M **

* * *

Annabeth sat with her books on the coffee table because that way she could see the front door, and read uninterruptedly for three hours, only stopping for coffee, once. She had a final in a few days and now that Piper had gone home to wait for Jason's return, she could finally study in peace.

She was reading the part she had skipped at the beginning, the one she already knew, about Greek and Roman architecture. She considered how the book lacked a lot of depth on the subject and the descriptions were not very illuminating. She could write _way _better than the author on this matter.

Percy Jackson opened the door to their apartment and she dropped her book on the table and rushed towards him "Percy!" she shirked in delight, jumping to his arms. He stumbled back a little chuckling, then stabilized and grabbed her waist and pulling her up, her feet a few centimeters from the ground.

He hug her tightly "Hi! I missed you, too" He pulled her face closer and kissed her and she kissed him back with so much force. She could feel him smiling through the kiss.

"You're never leaving again without me" She muttered between kisses. She slapped his arm hard when she broke the kiss. He clasped his arm and wince, such fake wince Annabeth thought.

"Wut?" He asked against her mouth and she hit his arm again.

"That's for leaving that way. You're such an idiot, I hate you!" he laughed and pulled away to see her face

"You were frowning in your sleep; I thought that if I woke you up you would start screaming at me again" He said as an excused and set her down on the ground, she was still with her arms around his neck. Annabeth backed a step to see him, eying him from head to toe, he seemed just fine.

"You know I wouldn't! How could you do that to me? Perseus! You didn't say goodbye"

"Sorry" He smiled his typical half grin, apologetically.

* * *

She remembered how she had woken up to find the bed empty, the backpack he had prepared the night before was not on the chair and she found this little post-it note written with sloppy handwriting on her nightstand.

_'Sorry for last night. Maybe this week will help us get ourselves together. Rest from me, gods know you need it. Love you Wise Girl'  
_  
"Percy?" She said loud enough for her voice to get all over to their kitchen, their apartment was very small anyway. There was no answer, she got up and run to the bathroom, checked the living room and went over to the kitchen.

She thought she was going to cry of frustration but didn't, she was angrier at him than the night before. She bit down on her lip hard while to control her rage. She looked around at their empty apartment and read the note again. She could tell he had left recently, he even left everything prepared for her breakfast, like always, but this time he wasn't shaving in the bathroom or turning the TV on for the forecast... he was gone.

The kettle was on half the stove in a minimum flame so the water was not even boiling yet, a mug on the counter with a mix of sugar and coffee ready for the water, the milk was in the counter too and some bread slices were in the toaster, the jam was in the table…just like always.

"Gods! You're such an idiot!" She said out loud as if he could hear her. The worst thing was that he couldn't even reach him through Iris message because according to Chiron they shouldn't, it was an 'important' quest as important quests go. She scoffed "Important…" She had been so angry at the centaur when he told them about this quest and he suggested that the boys should go. Why not the girls? According to him the skills Percy, Leo and Jason had were perfect and being three was the quest ideal number, why risk it going more if they could handle it?

She had tried arguing, to everyone, at first with Pipes on her side. The daughter of Aphrodite wanted to go as well but even Piper let go the matter eventually, understanding the various reasons and leaving her alone fighting against it.

The quest wasn't the cause of the fighting, well mostly, but there were other things as well, like how he let girls flirt with him at college 'without realizing', she simply hated them all, stupid girls in pleated bright skirts. Percy was oblivious to everything that happened around him so he probably didn't realize it but she got angry at the fact that him being nice to them were their interpretation of flirting back.

There was this brown haired girl that even kissed him once, he turned her down but she kept insisting; what part of he has a girlfriend do you not understand? it was a nightmare. A hand in his shoulder, a wide smile, hair flipping…it made her want to pushed them to the street in a green light.

Whenever she made this affronts he would argue that it was stupid and how if she was jealous she should just say it. She denied by all means being jealous.

Then he would argue about her obsession with cleaning and tidying the apartment that to her defense wasn't much and seriously what was wrong with wanting their house to look nice and then they would argue about grocery shopping or bills or whatever.

So they would go to sleep, angry, lying on opposites ends on their big bed but found themselves tangled with their arms around each other, cozy with the other's warmness the next morning.

They were not even twenty-two, their birthdays a few months away and living together! And even though they loved it, they loved sharing a place it was a little too much sometimes and they needed their own space which the one room apartment didn't allow. You were either in the bedroom or in the living room/kitchen.

* * *

She started kissing him again hard and slid her arms over his shoulders downwards touching his body. Percy responded to her touch in a minute.

"Gods I missed you" He said between kisses.

"Me too" she replied and kissed down to his neck. Percy held her close to his body, he slid his hands under her t-shirt, he needed to feel her warm skin under his fingertips. "Agh! But how could you Percy! I'm sorry but I'm still mad at you" He laughed

"Wise Girl you're always mad at me" He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in. "We fight, it's what we do. Did you rest from me?"

"Too much" She replied and he caught her mouth again and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue in when her lips parted. His lips tasted like sea salt like always. Annabeth walked him back kissing him towards their room, almost hitting the doorframe because she wasn't looking. Before he could know it she had discarded his t-shirt and was kissing his chest.

"I'm filthy, are you sure you want me on the bed? I could shower first" It was true, he was dirty but Annabeth needed this too much.

"Its washable" She said and pushed him gently to the bed, he smiled and laid half his body with his legs dangling on the side and she took off her clothes. She climbed on top of him and he held her by her waist.

She kissed his chest and he touched her torso, brushing his fingertips over her breast and back. He loved her soft skin. His fingers find their way downwards and he touched slowly over her pubic hair and entrance, she moaned throwing her head back.

Annabeth managed unbuckled his pants while he moved his fingers in and out of her and rubbed the skin around her clit, he kicked his pants off. She pushed his hand away and pushed herself down on his erection still in his boxers, caressing it between her legs

"Annabeth!" He called and groaned, of course he was sex deprived, it had been three weeks; she smiled and pushed his boxers down. She leaned over his chest and they started kissing passionately again and she guided his erection with one hand towards her entrance.

They both moaned in pleasure as he filled her in and she started moving her hips fast up and down and back and forth. He pulled the tie in her hair and her blonde curls spilled out over her shoulders, her grey eyes were shiny with desire and Percy adored that look.

"Stupid quest" He groaned and moved his hips at her rhythm. "Gods" she started rolling her hips faster.

"I hope it was successful" She said with the calm voice she pulled whenever they had sex and realized in that moment that she hadn't ask anything about the quest, but the fact that he was back meant that it was. It was supposed to be a week and it extended to three so it must have been.

"Annabeth!" He moaned and cursed and tried to grabbed her hips to slow her movement but she didn't let him "I-" He came before he could finish the sentence and his orgasm made him groan louder, he felt the pleasure in his body and brain, numbing him.

She laughed and stopped, it wasn't much fun to keep going when he had already came but he usually didn't last long when she was on top and after three sexless weeks she had been expecting it.

"Wow that was like 2.5 seconds" She teased, his chest moving up and down fast. He hated how she look completely unaffected, as if she wasn't having rough sex a minute ago, the only thing wild was her curly blonde hair, but otherwise not even sweaty "You're not seventeen anymore Perseus, you should tried to hold it or did you go back to being a teenager when you were on your quest?" He rolled his eyes and tried to say something sarcastic back but it came out like a mixed up thought, unintelligible. Annabeth tried to move her leg to the side to stop straddling him but he caught her tight and sat up, wincing. She pulled out and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry" He finally said "It's been three weeks and you kinda attacked me, you wouldn't slow down!" She laughed and kissed him.

"Was it good?" He looked at her as if it was obvious "Of course it was" She tried to hide her mocking grin. He kissed her cheek a few times "The last time we had sex, it was angry sex"

"I like those. They have so much energy"

"I don't. It's just canalized anger…"

"They do feel good"

"In the moment yes, it's awesome but then it's just an excuse to not talk about whatever we were fighting"

"It _is _good then" He smirked at her and she shook her head.

"This is way better" He couldn't disagree on that one.

"It was quite a welcome, thanks" She smiled wide and brushed her thumb over a fading bruise on his chest. She slid her hands to his neck and tried to touch his shoulder blades but he caught her hand and kissed it.

Annabeth let herself fall onto his chest, exhausted she put her head against his shoulder.

He cursed again and she laughed and sighed.

"It's nice to come home" He mumbled

"Hmmm. I'm so glad you're home too"

"Three weeks are too damn long. Stupid quest"

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell no. We did okay, but I missed you all the time"

"You're not leaving again"

"Next time you're coming with me"

"That's reasonable. I thought you were cool with the all guys quest, at least thats what we fought about"

"Yeah it was cool. We had a blast while being chased by monsters...literally"

"Don't worry; you're not going away again without me" He chuckled and kissed her lips

"If you say so Wise Girl" Her fingers went to his hair, greasy and dirty with monster dust.

"You really are filthy"

"Not many comfortable bathrooms or chance for showers" He shrugged and she stood. She held her hand and he took "Yes, I owe you. Come on" He wrapped his arms around her belly from behind and kissed her neck and walked towards the bathroom still with his arms around her.

They got inside the shower and turned it on, the water heated up quickly making the glass foggy and the room steamy.

She washed his chest with soap "Let me" She said with the soap in her hand and tried to step around him but he caught her

"No, wait"

"Come on, I thought you like it when I washed your back" She insisted

"I do- but-"

"What?!" Her eyes narrowed and he panicked, she forced him to let her go around him. She gasped. "Oh my gods Percy!"

"It's nothing"

"What do you mean nothing? It's almost 6 inches (15 centimeters)!" A straight line went down from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his back

"Yes, but its okay. It's healing"

"When was it?" She asked; her tone grave. He hesitated "Tell me the truth"

"About, I don't know…maybe four days ago. Or five…"

"It looks new. It's very red still" She said while she examined it closer.

"Yeah but its healing" He reassured her and looked over his shoulder. "Don't-!" He started and too late because her finger tip pressed –extremely gently –his injure. "Agh!" he recoiled away from her touch. He gritted his teeth.

"It hurts" She said

"Oh, Really? I hadn't notice" the sarcastic remark slipped out of his mouth, he didn't want to admit it to her. She tried to get close to him again.

"Come on, I won't touch you." She said cautiously "Sorry I had to. Percy you never say it hurts. I had to…It does hurt you!"

"Just a little bit" He said dismissing its importance and she shook her head. She got her eyes close to his wound again.

"It looks bad" Her tone turned angry. "This would never have happened to you if I was there!" Percy had to agree, unfortunately.

"It's not so bad, seriously"

"It's stitched up" She said matter of factly and looked at the medical threat that neatly held his wound together, it was clearly an experienced hand the one that had stitched him up "We are demigods…we do not need stitches, unless…And the sides! What happened to you?"

"Oh that was Leo"

"You better start your explanation"

"Now?" he grumble "I want to do it with you" He turned and grabbed her waist. The warm water of the shower still falling over them. Their hair plastered to their heads.

"No. I want to know. What's this about Leo?"

"This monster's clawed at my back with this one sharp nail and it was deep..." He started

"What was it?" She asked

"Who knows" He shrugged and managed not to wince.

"I would have" she stated, her grey piercing eyes glaring at him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but you're you. We just killed it and moved on, well really Jason killed it...I was kinda unconscious" Annabeth groaned furiously

"Percy! See what happens when you go away in a quest without me?" She kept looking at his wound, examining it. "What did Leo do?"

"Well..." He started trying to find better words to describe it, to make it look like a stupid injury, to make it look funny "It was silly...the whole thing. Kinda funny too"

"Oh, yeah? Well I want to hear it then, if it's anecdotic"

"Right here?" He asked as if she was crazy, both naked under the running warm water. She dismissed it.

"You're dirty anyway. You might as well tell me now" She grabbed the soap once more and started sliding it over the right part of his back, carefully not to touch his wound, applying light pressure. Percy sighted at her feathery touch.

"Well the cut...it just never stopped bleeding but it kinda wasn't normal blood but greenish..." He hesitated but Annabeth waited quietly for him to continue "it was some kinda of poison, I guess. Not that I was around to get much say in the matter, so Jason cut through it with his knife trying to get it out, so he suck at it, it got even deeper with the cut he made with his knife but he got the poison out..."

The soap slipped from her hand and she bent to pick it up. That was a dangerous injury, he could have died. "Don't worry...I'm alright"

She could imagine the scene in front of her, Percy lying motionless on his back, Jason spiting the mixture of venom and blood on the ground and Leo... "And it wouldn't stop bleeding afterwards, right? So Leo figured the only way was to stitch it up" He met her eyes and nodded.

"He just didn't have a good threat for it, he's tool belt had some malfunction so he used bronze wire..."

"He used a wire to stitch your wound?!" She said and understood the many red rots around the line. It was the wire that had come in and out, not a very neat sew either, it was irregular and sloppy but she guessed Leo wasn't trying to go for careful and nice just to get it stop bleeding "he could have use-" he cut her

"Well he saved my life by doing it; I would have bled to death if he hadn't sewed up my wound with thin wire. I would be dead if it wasn't for him, and Jason too, they both did"

Annabeth let go of the air she was holding and hug him carefully not to touch his injured back. She now remember a few winces before that she overlooked, she should have asked if everything was alright first. He didn't want to tell her about it though

"You're never ever going to a quest again without me"

He smiled and turned around and kissed her temple "promise. I'm grateful for what they did but I'm sure I wouldn't have this if it had been you guarding my back"

"Most certainly not" she said firmly, her grey eyes determined

"And at the same time it was better that you weren't. I would hate it if it were you with the injury right now" She smiled at him and he leaned and brushed her wet hair and spoke in her ear "can we carry on with our welcome?" her smile widen.

"Idiot, I was scared for you. You are reckless and too loyal and too dangerous for yourself" She kissed his mouth and intertwined her fingers in his wet hair.

"I'm alright, I swear" He grinned at her reassuringly. He pushed her to the wall of tiles and she gasped at the cold "don't think about that anymore, forget everything"

"Will it hurt if you hold me up?" She smirked and made him lean forward and suck at his wet salty lips.

"Don't worry...I can manage" He said against her mouth. She bit down on his bottom lip and he moaned.

They kissed passionately and he moved his lips and kissed down to her neck, she tipped it to the right to allow him more access and relaxed in his arms, enjoying it. His hands slid up and down her body, caressing from her tights to her breast.

"Percy-" She moaned and brushed her palm down his chest, her fingers lingering on the little trail of dark hair leading further down. He caught her hand before she took hold of him and lifted one of her thighs and locked it around his waist.

He pushed himself inside of her a little bit and began moving in and out, just the very tip caressing her folds. Annabeth standing in one leg gave in to the pleasure and he held her firmly before she slipped. She cried out and fisted her hands in his hair and crashed her lips to his.

He did this repeatedly until her back started arching towards him involuntary and he stopped suddenly.

She groaned in frustration "Percy for gods's sake!" He laughed and kissed her temple "don't tease me" She hated to sound like she was begging, she did that to _him, _the roles were revert now.

He grabbed her other leg up and supported most of her weigh on the wall and leaned closer to her, their torsos pressed together.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned that she weighed too much and it hurt.

"I'm alright, you weigh nothing" he reassured her and kissed her cheek.

He touched his forehead to her and they looked at each other while he pushed inside her once more, this time going deeper little by little. Annabeth smiled and he let out a shaky breathless laugh, his mind clouded with pleasure; she was so tight and wet.

He started trusting slow and gently, sweet caress on the back of her tights and the soft push-pull of their wet lips while they tried to get as much out of each other to make up for the past weeks. The water of the shower falling over them, hot, was making their eyelashes heavy.

"Agh!" Annabeth bit his bottom lip hard. "Percy, oh gods!"

He shifted slightly and she cried out again. He groaned and started trusting faster and faster, the bathroom filled with the sound of shower, their ragged breaths and the _thm, thm, thm_ of their bodies colliding together with every trust, until they couldn't take it anymore.

Annabeth came before him this time, moaning uncontrollably, arching her back towards him and he followed her moans and came, too. She pressed her head to the crook of his neck and took in her pleasure in every fiber of her body.

Percy pulled out and deposited her softly on her feet but held onto her because he noticed that she might slipped if he didn't, he stood supporting himself by the wall too, exhausted and feeling extremely good.

"What?" he asked breathless when she murmured something, muffled, against his neck.

"I said, I love you Seaweed Brain" She repeated clearer this time and pressed a kiss to his Adams apple and rested on his chest that was rising and falling fast with while he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too" She could almost hear the smile in his words. She looked up and smiled back at him.

"You're hungry" She said

"I just eat" Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Gods…I meant, your stomach is growling"

"Oh, that. Yes, I need proper food" She eyed him and he kissed her nose "Please?"

"Now you like my cooking?" She stood with her arms in her hips, frowning, remembering the times he said that he didn't like something she prepared. Percy couldn't take it seriously when she was so naked in front of him.

"Leo was alright…but you make it will _love_" She laughed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. You know, I spent three weeks with Piper under this roof and I know what it is to master words…" He laughed and grabbed the shampoo to do the actual showering.

"Did she calm you down with her little perks?"

Annabeth nodded "I didn't know she was so untidy…she makes messes everywhere! She moves from a place to another wrecking everything. She's even worse than you"

"Yes but you are obsess with cleanness"

"No, I'm not. I'm a normal person who likes-" He eyed her and tried and failed not to laugh. "Don't laugh!" She shook her head and started laughing too. She took the shampoo from his hand and applied it to her hair outside the water.

"So, how did you two get on?"

"I'll have to stop making threats about moving in with her…since it didn't work out like I expected" Percy laughed again, this time in mockery.

"Too bad you're not moving out then. What happened?" He washed out the rest of the shampoo from his hair and pulled Annabeth down the water with him. Massaging her scalp from behind.

"I love Pipes with all my heart…we're just not meant to live together"

"I'm glad, you two can carry your little girl crushes outside the apartment then. I hope your sweet relationship is not affected" Annabeth rolled her eyes. The boys loved to tease her and Piper about their friendship. But Percy and Jason had a bromance all the same.

"Oh, shut up. I hope you're happy though, that means you are going live with me for the rest of your eternity" He fake a groaned and she bumped his right shoulder softly.

"Agh! Must I?"

"You must"

"Then I'm sure you're happy, too"

"Why?" She arched an eyebrow

"Because living with me it's the best thing that has ever happened to you. Like ever"

"Wow…someone's got a big sense of his own importance" She rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't be so sure"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and whispered the words in her ear "I thought it might because…it's the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Really? Even if you have to put up with my angry fits?"

"I love your angry fits" She laughed

"Shut up Kelp Head."

"It's true, you look extremely cute when you're angry, not to mention deadly." He leaned closer talking against her lips "Deadly and sexy"

Annabeth shook her head, smiling "You're an idiot. Come on" She turned the running water and pulled him out throwing a towel at his face. "I'm-" He pressed her body to the bathroom wall "um Percy, again?" he smirked and kissed her lips

"No, food first. Food and then maybe later" He looked at her suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows. She pressed a kiss to his lips and pushed him back.

"Food and then you'll have to write that assignment that was due last week. Your professor will wait until tomorrow. I emailed him excusing why you didn't hand it in"

"WHAT?! And you're telling me now?" He freaked and brushed a hand through his wet black hair.

"I was going to tell you…but I clearly forgot!" She said in her defense motioning the shower. He pouted

"I want vacations"

"You just took three weeks. Come on it's just an assignment"

"Oh gods! Oh gods, no! I'm failing. I'm failing all my subjects. I'm dropping out. I'm going to be a jobless drop out. I want to be a jobless graduate" She started laughing

"Stop being so dramatic Perseus!" She wrapped the towel around herself and another one around her hair.

"Will you help me?" He looked at her like a little kid, asking for a candy. "Please Annabeth. Please?" She sighed, defeated.

"I'll do the introduction, that's all" He smile wide and she couldn't help but smile, too. He was so cute when he got like that.

"Thank you! I love you _so_ very much Wise Girl. I would make it up to you." He hugged her tightly. She laughed and kissed his chin. She had missed this so much.

"I love you, too. Don't ever go away again" He shook his head and kissed her.

"Not ever"

She looked over his shoulder at the straight injury that cut through his back; it hurt her to see it. No, he surely wasn't going on any other quest without her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, another just finished this. **

**After my last chapter I received 2 reviews one: **_**more Ms! **_**And the other: **_**please **__**no**__** more Ms!**_** So I was like ok…it's stated in the summary that there were going to be some ms but I said that I was going tell first and I didn't last time, so sorry for that. Also I changed its profile to M permanently just in case people who really don't want to read any, find it. **

**In any case, most of the one-shots have a little M thing. Like this one, the idea is **_**there**_** but there's nothing explicit –not like the last one, the last one is what I call ****_explicit_ – I'm so sorry if you read it and it wasn't what you wanted to read. I really should have said something. **

**I hope you enjoy this T, dear guest reviewer. It's playful but nothing pornish.**

**Also you get to meet percabeth second kid! yey! I racked my brain thinking a name bc Sophia is pretty much the percabeth canon baby name right? but there no much consent over the other ones, not many fics about their other kids as well...until i was checking my ig feed and i followed a while ago this mom with the whole _ig profile_ you know what i mean? typical with nice pics about her kids and nature and the whole outdoors and hippie chic style that had her kids at home with no painkillers and everything is flowers, anyway she's so nice i like her a lot and her first daughter has _The Coolest Name._.. I found it fit for percabeth, i hope you do too.**

* * *

Percy felt old.

He was looking in the mirror, with the shaving cream in one hand and the razor on the other, half way from applying shaving cream to his chin, when he suddenly stopped short because he found...a grey hair?!

The things he was holding dropped on the sink "Oh, my gods!" He exclaimed.

"What it is?" Annabeth asked him all the way from their bedroom, over baby cries.

"Nothing!" He replied and leaned closer to the mirror and parted his hair where he saw the white one. There it was, very visible against his jet black hair.

He and Annabeth had had a little strand of grey hair when they were young because of holding the sky but that was different, it had gone back to normal over the many passing years. This grey hair was another thing entirely; this was because of _old_ age. This was...natural?

"Holy Hera" He squinted at his hair.

"Sophia! Please baby...help mommy, okay? You have to get dress! We will be late again!" The same fight every single morning. Sophia didn't want to get into her clothes for some reason and made them all late. According to his mother it was just a phase, hopefully, a short one "Percy!"

"Coming!" He called and sighed then shook his head. She needed help so he got to the task at hand and finished shaving.

* * *

He really didn't want to admit to anyone that he had been thinking about his birthday. He usually loved his birthdays, it was his anniversary with Annabeth too, but this birthday...no, he really wasn't thinking about it.

He put his hand on the bathtub. Good, warm enough. He got the thousand toys in.

"Come Sophie, your turn" Sophia shirked in delight when he hoisted her little naked body up and into the water.

"Waves Daddy! Waves, waves!" She started saying splashing water everywhere. And grabbed his hand and pulled it under the water, urging him to control it.

Thirty. It seemed like such a big number, was he thirty already? Wasn't it yesterday when he turned twenty? He so felt old...

And when did his routine changed like this?

Now his usual evening was coming home after a long day at work, kissed his wife on the cheek and asked her about her day, and right after taking a moment to sit down he rolled his shirt sleeves up to bathe babies.

It wasn't so many years ago when he was a full time hero/ monster slayer and boyfriend. Now he was a full time dad and husband/ full time collar worker/ part time monster slayer. It was a pretty big change to be honest.

Monster slayer stopped being a priority when he had his first baby and less and less from that moment onwards, it's not like he stopped having monsters chase him, he just didn't kill them particularly. He's job was to protect the family so if he had to turn his back on the monster (as much as he liked slaying monsters) and run with his daughters to a safe place without killing it, he would do it.

Whenever he encountered some nasty creature alone...well, that was another thing. He loved the rush of adrenaline it produced, the challenge, the joy of running and sweating and getting Riptide out...he even delayed the killing, just to play for a while.

When he thought about young he didn't particularly thought about college parties and getting drunk while playing beer pong like he knew a normal thirtyish dad would. It wasn't his style of young and free. They had done that, with Annabeth, like two times or something but it never felt like their thing, they would shared glances whole evening, weird out of what the other 'normal' kids would say or do and then they'd left laughing and a little drunk to their flat and enjoy the rest of the night in. They preferred dates and camp and bonfires with their close friends, few small quests –that was his vision of _young_...did he want that again in his life?

He was happy, he _really_ felt happy. He had everything he ever wanted. Annabeth's something permanent had started to be his goal in life, too –since she had first mentioned it and now he believed they had it. Finally settled in the house of her dreams, a little away from the city but close enough, he lived with his long time best friend and his adorable little girl, whom he loved with all his heart. And even when Jason or Leo would joke about him being influence by all that female air inside his home, the three women were his reason to live.

Of course there were so many things that screamed _old_ at him...the fact that he's worries were bills and money for day care or having his littlest daughter fall from the crib and if any monsters encountered them on the street or got inside the house but nothing like saving the world or going back to camp every weekend. That was the past.

Sophia splashed water on his face to get his attention

"Daddy! Come on!"

"Woah be careful, young lady!" He warned but laughed when she did it again, giggling. He probably needed a splash of water to clear his ranting brain.

"Bubbles!" She exclaimed "B-u-b-b-l-e-s" (yes she was three and she could do _that_. Only with small words but it was impressive! She was clearly Annabeth's daughter) he dump soap on the bath and it started bubbling away. He controlled the water making waves and making her float.

He loved bathing his daughters and they love that he was the bather. Sophia, older than her sister, loved bath time so much. He was hoping she would develop powers to control the water; he was a bit jealous she was reading children books and spelling words. Annabeth reminded him of it every time she had a chance.

Percy finished bathing, drying little Sophia and then helped her in her clothes while she impatiently tried to run away. Later he walked down the hall and stretched. His bones propping..._old!_

"Tired?" Annabeth asked him when he saw him come in the living room, he was rubbing his temples, but he shook his head. She was in full mother mode, with a stripped light blue shirt, jeans and flats, her hair in a messy braid, holding a basket of laundry.

Seriously, the fierce Annabeth that would decided the many ways to take you down in 2 seconds, that saw your weaknesses from 10 miles, the battle strategist, the one he fell in love with...walking with a laundry basket, picking up toys along the way, bending to get snot out of their littlest baby?

He watched her go around and when she noticed she smiled at him, the same smile that she had when she was 12, her eyes the same stormy grey. Yeah, she was the same "Sophie, no more messes, it's almost time for dinner" Percy got behind his daughter with a towel trying to dry her dripping blonde hair but she pushed him away.

"But mommy I want to play with paint" The girl complained with her hands on the art set his mother had given her.

"Not now baby. Tomorrow we'll do it, okay?" Their daughter started to grumble and Annabeth sighed, too tired to stop her from having a fit and kept walking towards the kitchen to check on the food, in two seconds Sophia would be screaming and kicking but he didn't want to see tears, or put up with her.

"I totally forgot!" He said hitting his forehead with his palm "I had to tell you something. You would never believe what happened to me today!" That snapped her attention.

"Tell me!" She stood up; with the paints forgotten she followed him to the couch. Annabeth turned and gave him and grateful smile that he returned. Pallas stood, too and stumbled towards them.

"Oh. It's nothing" Annabeth said when one and half year old fell forward on the parquet "Up, up" She stood up and kept walking, determined, not wanting to be left out and he picked her up and they both sat on his lap. Sophia let him finished towel drying her hair while he started talking about today's adventure, which by the way he completely made up.

Pallas, even though she didn't talk much yet, was a lot quieter than Sophia had been when she was that age, she was happy to just follow her sister around and play with her but Sophia didn't allow that much.

According to Annabeth's dad, he could see the same personality on Pallas that he saw on Annabeth at that age. And the looks too, even though she was born with dark hair it had turned gold with the passing months, her eyes were bright and curious and stormy grey, as well.

She had the patience to sit with one toy like blokes pilling them and unpilling them for like hours and Sophia liked to destroy her little towers and get her crying.

That left Sophie to be the trouble maker, she had clear bad ADHD, she wouldn't stay sitting down for ten minutes and they had constant calls of attention from the kindergarten.

She was a good girl, the tantrums were quiet new but Percy couldn't help but spoil her so, she was daddy's girl. Annabeth had an infinite patience with her but she always went to him to get what he wanted, she was in love with him and it was 'the age'. Despite that, sometimes she would not let anyone touch her but her mother, wanting Annabeth to hold her instead of the baby, to play with her and teach her new words to spell. She tried really hard to focused on the spelling to get her mom's attention but even though she could read she wouldn't practice as much as Annabeth would like, she was too ADHD, and her mother let her be, she was just three after all.

Sophia had the usual jealousy towards her sister but she learned to tolerate her, sometimes there were even kisses and hugs but other times they would catch her pushing the baby away when Pallas wanted to play with her, causing her to fall backwards and cry. Pallas rarely defended herself but sometimes she bit her or junk at Sophia's curls. It was a true sisterly love-hate relationship.

* * *

After dinner, he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He could hear Annabeth's voice all the way in each of their daughter's bedrooms, first Pallas and then Sophia, who had stopped jumping on the bed at some point and he guessed was listening to the bedtime story instead.

He had started zapping the channels fast without realizing it, too bored to actually watch anything. Old! The TV set screamed at him. He turned it off, scared, and let go of the remote and leaned his head back.

"Gods" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Annabeth came in after a moment and fell on the other end of the couch and sighed, exhausted.

"They are asleep" she announced and sighed again. It seemed to Percy she had said the same thing yesterday or was it a déjà-vu?

"Did Sophie give you a hard time?"

"Usual" She smiled and turned to his side and rested her feet on his lap. He massaged her feet and she smiled again and relaxed.

"Annabeth?"

"Mm?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Seriously? Go to sleep"

"It's early!" he said. It was barely eight and going to bed at this hour...

"Yes, but I'm tired"

"Let's play a game" He said

"What?" She asked and opened her eyes to look at him, amused and confused.

"Let's play a game" he insisted. She laughed and shook her head.

"Gods Percy, come on" She couldn't see herself playing monopoly right now; she was so tired she would probably lose _against_ Percy.

"I'm serious, its Friday night Wise Girl" He said and scooted closer to her with her legs still on his lap "Let's play a game! Are we not _young_?" She laughed again.

"Young? I guess so. If you want to play games you should be with the girls whole afternoon. See that little kitchen set? Well I played today. I played for four hours with it...but yeah, I guess we are young"

"Then come on, it'll be fun" he said excitedly.

"What is this about...mmm, let me think" She made a face and he rolled his eyes "oh, I know.._.that_, you're turning thirty in a week"

"It's not about t-" He started complaining.

"It's not so bad the thirties'. Look at me; I've been thirty for a month."

"Yes, and you want to go to bed at _eight_ pm?" She laughed. "On a Friday"

"Okay, okay. Point taken"

"Anyway, it's not about my birthday!"

"Seaweed Brain..." She looked at him knowingly.

"We would be usually at camp by this time of the year...or we used to be."

"Is this because of that? We are going away next week first to camp and then vacations us four. It's not my fault you have to work"

"No, I mean...before..._way_ before" he murmured.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you're getting a crisis. I thought that was a girl thing, Perseus!" Her grinned was mocking.

"I'm not getting anything...but, did you know I have grey hair?"

"What?!" She laughed. He parted his hair and leaned closer to her

"Here, see?" She inspected his hair.

"Oh, Hades!" her tone was so teasing. "Look at that, and you saw it and freaked and rethought your whole life, right?" She said gesturing to the whole living room. Her gesture was bigger, it meant their new house in the suburbs (that they finished a couple of months ago) it meant them and the girls. "You rethought your existence. You reth-"

"Shut up" he said annoyed and crossed his arms.

"You _so_ did" She teased and kissed his cheek. "You're an idiot" She put her arms around him. "Am I still in your idea of life? The rethought one?"

"Of course" he muttered not looking at her. "I wouldn't think anything without you three"

"Good" He could see her teasing smirk from the corner of his eye. "What was this game you wanted to play then?" He smiled a little and looked at her.

"So you want to play now?"

"Are we not young?" He laughed and kissed her lips "what is it about?"

"You'll like it" His grinned turned mischievous. "We'll tell something...from our past"

She frowned "what?!"

"Yes, anything... See if the other can tell which anecdote it is"

"When did you come up with it?"

"Right now." He replied

"Aww you're nostalgic. Percy!" Not teasing this time but sad. She put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. He rolled his eyes but he was a bit nostalgic. They were celebrating fourteen years together this August 18 (not to mention they knew each other for a total of 18! That was a lot!) "Okay, what happens if the other can't tell what moment it is?"

"We'll take some pieces of clothing off" He whispered in her ear and smirked

"Oh...I like this. It won't take more than two memories to get you naked"

"That's what you think" he winked

"And afterwards? What does the winner get?"

"Whatever the winner wants" he eyed her seductively and Annabeth laughed and moved away from his lap.

"Okay, okay! I'll start!" She got excited, jumping on her sit.

"See how fun this is?"

"It's not going to be fun...this is going to be war!" they sat on the couch cross legged facing each other. "Let's make this even. I'm going to give you the advantage and take my shirt off as I have a tank top and my bra and you just a shirt"

"It's not necessary" She took it off anyway and folded it and placed in the arm of the sofa.

"Okay, but what should I tell you? Like, some facts about it? Colors? Smells? Actions?"

"Up to you" He shrugged.

"Mm, okay" She bit her lip

"We were not in Manhattan and I looked pretty."

"Are you kidding me?! That it's a wide range of possibilities given that you look always pretty"

She rolled her eyes, "really pretty"

"Annabeth for gods sake!" He could rack his brain with that... "Another clue?"

"Also: the sea"

"The sea. You looked pretty. And in another place...this is twenty years we are talking about, be good to me. Age?"

"Young"

"Alone?"

"No"

"Maybe it was..." he squinted at her and she smiled

"If you say it out loud you lose" She warned

"I assume the consequences. Was it when we danced at Olympus?"

"Percy! I told you we weren't here! Where's the sea in all that?"

"Well...I am the sea" he wriggled his eyebrows and she pushed his shoulder, laughing.

"Idiot...I meant the real one. And what about not being here"

"I don't know! I mean Olympus it's not specifically here...it's up there."

"Em...It's in the Empire States? And the last time I check it was part of Manhattan"

"Oh well...I just thought us young and you looking pretty. It was hard with that clue, you have to be more specific" She scoffed.

"Whatever, it was up to me. Take off your shirt. And by the way, it was when you got turned into a Guinea Pig" He laughed remembering.

She smirked and saw him unbuttoned the shirt and took it off. He could be turning thirty in a week but he was hella fit and muscular and _sexy_.

"My eyes are right here... I hope you're not distracted, because it's my turn" she shook her head and smiled looking up, at his face. "Dark and wet." She frowned, her face turning serous "No, it's not that. Let's leave Tartarus out of this. Massive turn off"

"Agreed" she control the chill that run through her body at the thought.

"Okay, so dark and wet. A summer at camp. You looked pretty..." She arched an eyebrow and he grinned "and we-"

"Our first kiss. I mean second first kiss, you know what I mean" She rushed and clapped her hands.

"No."

"What? Of course it's that. Dark and wet...our kiss underwater?"

"You didn't even let me finish!" He laughed.

She frowned, dubious "What was it?"

"When we discovered the labyrinth" He grinned "remember?" She did remember.

"Oh, don't look so smug!" She stood up and turned around so that her back was to him, she took her fitted jeans off, slowly. He brushed a finger over the lace bordering her small panties, delicately place over her butt cheeks. Annabeth turned around to face him with a little smile "My turn again"

"Doors. New Rome and-"

"When we were in the Argo II and we were sitting on Pegasus's doors!" He replied talking quickly. She opened her mouth in disbelief, speechless.

"Hpm! That was an easy one. You should thank me" She said and took off her tank top and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're taking it off?"

"I lost, didn't I?" He smirked, that wasn't technically a rule but he nodded "We are even now. Two-two. Your turn"

"You were crying"

"Something else, you saw me cried a lot in twenty years"

"Not too much really, but this one time we were in your cabin."

"My cabin...oh, the time Malcolm walked in?" He nodded.

"I'm making this too easy"

"I'm just good at it. Okay, now, this one memory involves sex. A lot of sex and the sea" he laughed

"The sea is always there. Anyway, that's easy, anytime before we had Sophia" she laughed too and shook her head. "We have had a lot sex, how should I know?"

"Our honey moon Perseus, on the boat in the Pacific!"

"Oh, right. _Right!_...that _was_ a lot of sex" she laughed again and unzipped his pants and he stood to take them off. "We should totally have a second honey moon. Make the girls stay at my mother's for a week..."

"Good idea. We'll plan it better after I get my prize"

"I'm not losing just yet Wise Girl!" He said and sat down again with only his boxers on "this one time...and it involved: architecture and water and you calling me Seaweed Brain"

"That could be anything! It's like our thing. It happens every day!"

"It was special and there was a lot of water and a lot of architecture involved" she bit her lip thinking hard and minute passed "do you give up?"

"Never!" She said "another clue?" Percy shook his head and his hands went around her and unclasped her bra. "No!" She protested, fighting to keep it on "give me the age at least."

"Okay, we were young, wild and free" she rolled her eyes and pressed her palm to her face.

"Idiot" his smile widened.

"It's easy come on!" He waited with his chin propped in his hand. "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock" She shook her head after a moment "Time's up" he took her bra off and he saw her pink nipples harden at the sudden cold. He brushed his thumb over one. He was already turned on.

"Should I turn on the air conditioning?" She asked leaning forward with a little sexy smile.

"No, I'm alright"

"So, what was it?"

"What?!"

"The memory? What was it?" She asked.

"Annabeth, in Rome! Our trip after we graduated from college, I can't believe you didn't remember that one! It was so easy" she cursed in greek. He was right, that was a major memory "When in Rome do as Percy" she laughed, remembering.

"Alright. One on one!" They glare at each other but eventually they laughed.

"Competitiveness gets us so much. Your turn. Oh! I know exactly what I want..." He said and brushed his hands together as if it was a brilliant plan.

"I know what I want, too" she looked into his amused sea green eyes.

"The good thing is that we are probably thinking the same thing"

"Three words: winning against Clarisse"

"Aghh! We won so many times against her"

"Yes but you should remember this"

"Why? Was it something it involved our relationship"

"Sort of"

She leaned forward with a smile and his hands went to her breast, caressing and touching her stomach.

"Cheater! Stop distracting me" He pushed her away from him. She laughed and waited for his answer but he was shaking his head. "I don't know...Was it some captured the flag where we were paired together?"

"I won!" She announced happily "it was chariot racing Seaweed Brain"

"You're right. You kissed me on the cheek" She pressed a kiss to his cheek smiling "probably it made me blush uncontrollably"

"You bet!" He wrapped his arms around her "I won! I won!" He pulled his boxers down and stood showing his full naked front. "It was fun"

"Told ya" he held his hand out and she took it standing up. "Do you want your prize now?" She turned and grabbed their discarded clothes.

Annabeth looked directly into his eyes with a sexy smirk, her eyes darker with desire. His hand travelled up her tight to her breasts. "I want you to come down on me thirty times by the end of the week"

"I'd better get to it then" He grinned and licked his lips. "I feel like I won too" she laughed.

"And also I want..." she looked at his lips

"What?" He interrupted, tucking a blonde curl behind her year. Their lips centimeters apart, her hot breath made his lips tingle. Her eyes went back to his. Her startling grey eyes glowed powerful with that disarming gaze that after 18 years it never failed to make him feel like his brain was melting.

She laughed at whatever she was thinking "well, I hope you have energy left old man, because I want the full treat"

"You'll get the full treat" He said and grabbed Annabeth's legs and throw her over his shoulder quickly, she shirked not expecting it and then slapped a hand over her mouth, the last thing she wanted was to wake up the girls now "you'll get that and more" he started towards the end of the hall where their room was.

He might have been turning thirty but there are things that never change. #1 his deep love for her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, **

**Please review!**

_**i dont do prompts bc usually i find it hard to sit down and write something that it was imposed on me, but i might try if i find a cool one and you might get a special fic just for you, so write in the reviews any idea you might have. Anything just percabeth from ages 17-30, with kids or without kids, little appearances of other characters too (not too many, up to two) and nothing with a very deep plot you know just a little one shot. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a rated M fanfiction**

_**Don't read**_** this if you don't want to read an ****M****, there is explicit content here. **

**Teenage percabeth sex like I promised a while ago. It goes right after **_**"Feeling Normal"**_** a ff I wrote and posted independently, click on **_**my profile**_** and you can find it there. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm almost finished" She replied not bothering to tell him exactly what she was doing because it would require an awful lot of talking. She looked up at him from where she was sitting on his desk; he was sitting in his bed with his back to the wall, shirtless and looking bored.

It was their first night at Camp Halfblood after few months out, first they visited Sally and then they went to San Francisco and then they went back to Sally's for Christmas. It had been a fun vacation but they missed this place and it was here were they could truly rest.

Even though it was cold today they did the camp activities they enjoyed so much. Most of their friends were here so a few fun weeks awaited them.

After dinner the night ended with a very quiet and almost romantic bonfire between close friends and they eat marshmallows between cookies and chocolate and talked about normal teenager stuff, like when they were going back to school...every time Percy thought about it he groaned internally, of course he wanted to be back to his normal life but it had been too long since he last touched a book.

After everyone had gone to bed Annabeth sneaked out of the almost empty Athena cabin and crossed the path towards Percy's. They were breaking a rule...but who expected them to sleep separately, seriously? They were far from okay after the war and Tartarus, they struggled but slowly they were getting better. Sometimes they talked about it, other times forgetting and having their minds occupied in other things work best…they were living day by day, helping each other so they could overcome it, their goal was to someday be okay again.

Chiron would simply have to put up with them. Sleeping together and having sex...they deserved much.

They had their first time together about three months ago they could say they were getting experienced, all the awkwardness of the first time gone...

He could still remember how in their second time Annabeth had sat on his legs and examine his...well, erection...like in a laboratory, intently watching it and touching it different ways until she made him came right before her eyes –not for pleasuring purposes at all but just to know how the thing worked –. Despite that it was clear that she knew a lot more (like in everything) about sex than he did.

Sally almost invited them with open arms to have sex under her roof, giving them condoms and stuff (cooler than most moms, she worried about them being safe rather than avoid the subject completely as if sexual activity in teenage couples didn't exist)

Annabeth's dad wasn't as cool with them being alone in a room for a long time so he sent the twins to check on them every five minutes. They couldn't even kiss on the cheek that the twins appeared out of nowhere and started dancing to the "Annabeth has a boyfriend" song.

They had to control themselves a little more when they went to San Francisco. They almost got caught twice and then they had to wait for the house to be empty (like when the whole family went to the supermarket) to be together but always keeping it down, just in case.

Percy had to admit Mr. Chase scared him a bit. He approved of the relationship (of course! Annabeth had overheard him talking to his wife saying there was no one better for her) but Percy felt that sometimes he looked at him with the get-your-hands-off-my-girl-stare and he let go of Annabeth's hand immediately, blushing. The rest of the time he was the coolest, like Percy remembered him, with his war planes and plans.

Annabeth's step mother attempted something like 'the talk' with her but she made clear she wasn't talking about that, and that whatever they were 'doing' she was clever enough to do right but her stepmother didn't leave her alone until she took her to the gynecologist.

Against her will she was examined, but at the doctor's appointment she learned some stuff she didn't know so it wasn't completely useless. She was just being capricious because in her eyes her stepmother wanted to 'play' her best friend but Percy reassure her that she was only being nice.

The doctor told her which pills to take so they were glad to stop worrying about condoms and its effectiveness, Annabeth was always worried about that after having a malfunction once. She thanked her stepmother after that, which took swallowing most of her pride for the past ten years or something.

Cabin 3 was so warm with the heater on and with her laptop on her lap she felt hot, she took her t-shirt off and let it drop on the floor, still sitting on his desk with her legs resting on the chair.

Annabeth could sense his stare so she looked up.

"What?"

"That's...sexy" She looked down at herself forgetting what underwear she had on.

"Seriously? It's a sports bra" Annabeth raised her eyebrows, of all the other stuff she wore on the period of three months this is what he choose to comment on, it was a dull grey and it flatten her chest. Not sexy in the least.

"Is that what is called?" He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and rubbed his neck, his cheeks were blushed "You never wore it before"

"They are good to move, climbing the lava wall with a regular bra it's not very cool, these are comfortable"

"You look good in that" She grinned after a moment of looking at him; Annabeth could tell immediately that he was turned on.

She hoped off the desk and left her computer there. The project could wait...

Percy turned ons were happening all the time and he was embarrassed about them. He didn't mind it now, they were alone in his cabin but he did mind when they were doing nothing related, in public, and suddenly bam! her smell or the softness of her hair just turned him on. The worst thing about it was that Annabeth could tell just but looking in his eyes so she was forever teasing him about it.

They hadn't done it for almost two weeks so she knew he was a little impatient. She went to his bed and sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer by her waist.

"This thing turns me on so much" He murmured looking at her gray bra. She rolled her eyes

"Seaweed Brain you're always turned on, don't blame the bra!" She smirked and kissed his lips. "It's the most unflattering underwear; I don't know what you see in it"

"I don't know, it's just...damn sexy" Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"It's our first time in your cabin." She leaned forward and pushed him back so he was lying down. She brushed his hair backwards and lay comfortable on top of him. His hand went up and down her back.

"Its cozy, I feel at home. Don't you?" She nodded.

"It's also the first time we can be as loud as we want" She whispered in his ear. She pressed her leg between his.

"Mmm" He turned them around so she was against the mattress.

"No, I want to..." She started to protest but was cut with a kiss and Percy smirked.

"My turn!" He said excitedly. Annabeth sighed but let him take her jeans off.

Annabeth wasn't the easiest girl to please really (not that he had done it with anyone else) but after their first time he grabbed her computer and looked up some basics on the internet (deleting the search history later, of course!) he wanted to know how to do it right. If asked he was so denying that he had ever wrote something like 'how to please your girlfriend' on the search bar.

Regardless of his embarrassment while doing it he found some very interesting things he wouldn't have guess on his own in a million years. Annabeth always reassured him she felt good but sometimes she told him to stop —a few annoyed sighs letting him know she wasn't into it— and he couldn't help but be frustrated that she didn't feel exactly like him. Girls had it so different than guys: first rule he learned from a sex site.

The worst was when he came before her. He sometimes (as hard as he tried) couldn't hold that long...he'd curse himself and apologize a lot to her afterwards. Annabeth'd say it was okay (but it wasn't! He should be able to make her come). She would tease him later, 'you're a teenage boy Percy...' He hated so much when that happened.

Apart from those times...he thought he was pretty good (he still had a lot to improve but he managed alright) for the little time they had been doing it.

Annabeth thought Percy was quite good at sex, better than she cared to admit, actually. (She knew how he had looked some stuff up, she was by no means showing him how to delete a browsing history properly but to be honest she was glad he had looked it up, even when their first time wasn't at all bad as first times go he was _so_ naive in some ways and a Kelp Head, he needed the help)

When they had their first time they were still perfecting the make out, they were very new to the whole touching each other business (let alone without any clothes on!)

Now looking in retrospective she thought it seemed rushed, for their style, they were very slow at everything (or Percy was, but really she wasn't in a hurry to do it, either) Annabeth knew exactly why they had done it that day though, it was that feeling of dread, of wanting the other close that the war and Tartarus had imposed on them. Despite that she enjoyed their first time very much, not only on the physical level but emotionally. Annabeth thought she really couldn't get like that with anyone or love anyone that much.

Annabeth pushed him back to a sitting position she didn't want to go straight to it. She looked into his green eyes, sparkling love and that mischievous light he had since he was twelve. Annabeth smiled at him

"Kiss me"

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her, really slow and tender at first, fitting his lips over hers...Annabeth relaxed in his arms and her hands knotted in his hair loosen falling to rest on his neck. She moaned when he sucked and pulled slightly on her lips.

After two months of learning and experiencing he knew what and how to move on her. It somehow embarrassed her how she could not keep it down whenever he was in charge so she liked to take the lead, to have some control over the feelings on her body. It was kind of a game they had, to see who could please the other the loudest. It was probably her favorite thing about sex (well, beside the obvious) to please him, to see how he couldn't talk properly for a few minutes afterwards, blushed and breathless.

The good thing was that for the first time they were alone, no parents in the next room or anyone, no need to be cautious or attentive.

"We're going to make some good memories here" Percy said while lying kiss after kiss in her cheek, Annabeth scoffed and brought his mouth closer for a kiss. She let him set her back lying on the mattress. He looked down at her mischievously.

"What Kelp Head?" He smiled a little.

"Can I try something?"

"I'm scared" She stated faking seriousness and Percy grinned.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like but tell me if you want me to stop" She nodded. He always made sure she enjoyed so she trusted him. They hadn't tried a lot of things just yet so this might be a change.

"Okay, but after that I-" Percy started laughing.

"You are already thinking about the second round? Woah give me a rest, Wise Girl" She rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Idiot"

He started kissing her softly and she intertwined her fingers in his black hair pulling him closer. The kiss turned very passionate when she opened her mouth, her breath mixing with his, and slid her tongue in his mouth. Percy moaned when her tongue insistently sucked and played with his.

He immediately pulled back a bit to look at her; he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Cheater" he murmured with humor when he pulled away completely, if she managed to get to him he would be lost in a second, succumbing to her power.

He moved to kiss her neck below her ear and sucked over the soft spots at the same time sliding his warm hands over her body, making her moan. She put one of her legs over his and grid her hips against his, feeling his hardness.

He went back to kiss her until they both pulled away to catch their breaths.

Annabeth sat up a little and took off her sports bra and Percy's mouth went against her neck again, going over to her collar bone and down slowly, to her breasts. Annabeth hissed when she felt his mouth over one of her nipples, she was so sensitive to that.

She tried to slide one of her hands down his pants but he caught her and laughed against her chest.

"Don't be impatient" He said at the same time while brushing his thumb over her centre, she arched towards his touch but he went back to her breasts.

He tugged at one of her hard nipples with his lips and sucked. She was squirming under him; rubbing their hips together intently making Percy stopped his kisses because of his groans. He needed her so bad.

He went tracing wet kisses down her stomach and he kept his thumbs brushing her nipples.

When Percy's kisses went around her hip and he slid her panties down Annabeth got an idea of what he wanted to try.

"Percy..." She let out when he kissed the inside of her tight and she spread her legs, grateful she had shaved not long ago.

He came level with her face and smile a little, his fingers tips gliding over her inner tights, she was so soft. Annabeth squeezed his cheeks and kissed him.

"I wanted to do this for a while" he managed between kisses. He touch a finger tip down her centre to check if she was wet enough, it dip in easily and she moaned and arched toward his touch.

"Percy for gods sake!" She urged when he slid the wet finger down her leg tracing a pattern. He looked at her mischievously "Stop teasing me" He smirked and went down on her, positioning himself between her legs he sucked on her soft inner tights just to build more anticipation, she groaned frustrated. "_Perseus!_"

"If this doesn't feel good, tell me" He said and his hot breath hit her clit and her only response was a loud moaned.

He started slowly and unsure with his lips faintly brushing on her clit, kissing it. She moaned his name and he enveloped it all in his mouth just like he read on the internet, positioning his tongue on the lower section of it and like that he moved his whole mouth very slow.

Annabeth was amazed by how good this felt; she let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh" She expected this to feel the same as it felt when he used his fingers but it was another thing entirely. His hot breath ghost faintly all over her

"Feels good" she murmured but not sure if he heard it she encouraged him moaning and arching her back so he went on sucking harder, he did this for a while but after a few moments it became unbearable.

"Agh!" She groaned and at first it seemed a sound out of pleasure, she gritted her teeth and claw on his shoulder. "Percy! Oh gods, Oh! Too much" And he stopped worried that he hurt her, he looked at her and she said breathless "too- sensitive"

Right! He read about that too! 'Not too much direct contact' He wanted to hit himself in the face, he remembered now. He slid his tongue down and her wet folds opened and he started licking slowly to wait for her reaction.

"Hmmm" Her fingers intertwine in his jet black hair and pushed his mouth closer against her. He took it as a good sign and kept it up with more confident strokes but ready to pull away if she felt the need to. "Oh!"

"Good or bad?" He asked pulling away.

"Good good!" She replied and pushed his face against her. Annabeth had such a particular smell...he liked it. He went on licking and sucking softly

"Keep going...that way" He smiled against her and worked his tongue in slow movements in and out, the way she encouraged him to. He pressed one arm over her hips to stop her from wriggling so much and traced her nipple with the other hand.

Annabeth let out a high pitched cry when Percy started sucking harder, she tighten her fingers in his hair and grabbed a handful of sheets. He went towards her clitoris licking slightly and she cried out again. He was so glad he attempted that here and not a month ago in her parents' house when he wanted to. He'd been wanting for a while; he thought it was so hot.

He traced his tongue right under her clitoris but not touching it directly and Annabeth rewarded him with more cries.

"Percy! _Oh gods_!" Her back arched involuntary and he sped up his movements sticking his tongue in and out faster, then in circular movements holding her hips down the mattress.

She came crying out his name after a moment, her orgasm breaking in her lower section sending waves of pleasure all over, numbing her mind. It was one of the best ones she ever had. He ride her down from it still sliding his tongue slowly around. She cursed loudly and sighed letting her eyelids drop.

He came level with her face and wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face in his chest, breathing hard, trying to regain her senses. That was a tick and a star for oral, he couldn't stop grinning.

"That- was good." She managed after a moment and he laughed and kissed her temple. "So good"

"I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too" He grinned at her cockily. "See what I did there? I managed to find a balance as you said it was too much at first"

"Yeah yeah you were amazing" She rolled her eyes at his proudness but meant it.

"I can't wait to do it again" Annabeth smiled and brought his mouth towards her, the taste of his mouth was weird but it was hot at the same time. It made her want more just thinking about what he could do with his mouth.

She kissed his chest and undid his jeans; he kicked them off alongside his boxers, letting his hard erection to spring free. Annabeth grabbed his throbbing erection and stroked it slowly pulling the sensitive skin back and forth.

He moaned in pleasure and nibbled on her neck; Annabeth laughed and pushed him away.

"Don't do that Seaweed Brain"

"Can I do this?" He snaked his hand down and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over her little knob.

"Well..." She sighed in pleasure, wetter than before. She grabbed his hand and moved it slowly against her at the same time as she sped her movements on his erection.

He moved over her "I'm going to come if you keep that up" She grinned and guided his hard erection instead brushing his tip to her entrance.

Slowly he pushed inside her. "Ahh! Two weeks are too freaking long" Her grin widen as he spread her legs grabbing her tights and locking them behind his back.

"Think about how good you feel now" She said and he pushed in deeper, she was tighter than usual for her last orgasm.

"There's nothing- _I can't_\- think of anything else. Gods"

"I know, your mind is very limited, you can't think a lot stuff at the same time" He always wonder how she could keep such a steady voice while they were having sex.

"Haha- very funny Wise- Girl" Annabeth smirked and he started trusting inside of her "you feel so- _damn_!" Her nails dug in his back, he started out very slow, and Annabeth thought it was more enjoyable that way, long slow strokes that went from very deep inside her to touch her clit with his tip and all the way back in.

"Oh, my gods" She blurted out after a minute.

"Good or...bad?"

"Shut up" he laugh breathlessly.

"So bossy- I like it-I like bossy girls" it was her time to laugh

"Yes? Then get moving!" he shifted the next trust and made her grit her teeth.

They kissed each other and then he moved his mouth to kiss her neck and to whisper cute nothings mixed with moans in her ear like he always did. He loved the little sounds coming out of her lips.

"Go faster" She urged arching her back. Annabeth had to remind herself she didn't have to bite her lip and swallow her moans They were alone in his cabin.

Percy groaned and obliged to her request. "Annabeth!" He closed his eyes when she started meeting his hips with every trust. How can something feel this good?

Percy worked harder to get her to come before him, he was dangerously close. He put his hand between their sweaty bodies colliding together and used his index to rub her clit.

Annabeth let out a low sound and he knew how she was right _there_.

She encouraged him to keep doing it like _that_ and when Percy felt it safe he let go as well. A second later it was over for both of them. They took in their pleasure loudly, something they couldn't do before.

"Annabeth for gods sake!" He groaned with his face buried in her neck. Annabeth let out a little choked laugh when she heard a series of muffled curses between ragged breaths.

That was a good one.

She tried to catch her breath but supporting all Percy's weight was hard, he moved away from her when he noticed she was uncomfortable.

"We're getting quite good at this" She managed and he pulled her to his arms.

"You bet" He replied faltering. She sighed with her head in his chest. Annabeth brushed his sweaty hair back and he let out a content breath. They stayed silent for a few minutes, their hard breathing filling the room

"Such fun weeks ahead of us Wise Girl"

"And then school"

"Agh don't mention that!"

"Sorry if some of us want to graduate and actually do something with our life. You don't make a very good living out of being a hero"

"So they tell me"

"Come on! It'll be fun" She shook his arm excited and then propped her chin on her hand in his chest.

He rolled his eyes, Annabeth was the only one who could describe high school as fun, for most people it was a nightmare...killing monsters yeah he could do that but facing trig class no, not really...

"I'm so failing" he grumbled and she laughed

"We haven't even started Seaweed Brain!"

"Can we like not think about that nightmare now...let's just chill and enjoy camp with our friends and..." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively

"And...?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"And enjoy my sweet cozy little cabin and have lots of sex"

She scoffed "Uh-huh yeah sure Perseus."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her small waist but she pulled away and sat on the bed

"Don't go" he whimper like a kicked puppy. "Let's cuddle"

"No"

"What is lovemaking without cuddling afterwards?" She looked at him amused. He was a true _cuddler. _

"I'm hot" she replied getting all her blonde locks up in a bun she tied with her own hair.

"Yeah, I know you are" she rolled her eyes and stood up and grabbed her panties from the floor. He watched her slender figure go around and couldn't help but smile.

"I meant the room is too hot with this heater and you're sticky with sweat"

"I don't know if that's particularly sweat"

"Ewww" she made a face scrunching her nose and then went to his closet and grabbed a towel. She cleaned between her legs and then threw it at his face, he laughed.

Annabeth put her panties on and fished an old T-shirt from his closet and put it on. She grabbed her computer and sat on the floor, that was cool to touch, with her back to the bed.

Percy finished cleaning himself and threw the towel to the laundry basket, put his boxers on and propped his chin on his hand and watched her.

She was already typing some numbers on a program and a mass of lines came to life before her and she studied them and changed them...gods only know what she was doing.

He watched her profile, her lips set on a line; her grey eyes traveled all over the screen, determined and calculating; her long eyelashes; the rising and falling of her chest with every breath; loose curls lay on the nape of her neck...one curled really perfect and soft, he almost extended his hand to touch it but retrieved it because he didn't want to ruin it.

He leaned forward and smelled her neck moving the strands of blonde hair slightly...she smell so divine with that mixture of sweat and her own perfume. Annabeth grabbed onto the sides of her computer when she felt his breath against her neck but he pulled away quickly and continued to stare at her with his chin on his hand.

"What?!" She demanded annoyed after a few minutes, still staring at her computer screen. Annabeth hated when he distracted her.

"Nothing, you're just...beautiful" he let out without thinking.

She kept staring at the screen but cheeks flushed a little. His words didn't sound rehearse or forced and he said them in a way that she wanted to believe him.

"Annabeth are you blushing?" He asked with mock horror.

"It's the heat" she replied.

"Yeah, it's the heat" he smirked and kept staring at her from his place on the bed thinking how she looked adorable when she blushed.

She didn't turn to look at him but he could swear he saw a tiny smile playing on her lips.

He stood up and walked across the room and opened half the window. A gust of fresh sea air came in, cooling the room rapidly. He stood there a minute, breathing it in and went back to the bed, without closing it.

"So you stop being so hot" he explained smugly when she looked at him over her laptop. He lie on the bed again and could see how the hair on her airs stood on end as the air rushed in, it was January, of course the temperature outside was that cold.

He pulled the covers up, cozying under the duvet, sighing for the warmness and closing his eyes. Percy waited to see how much time she lasted sitting in the floor with only a t-shirt on.

After ten minutes or so she was already cold. Annabeth shook her head, smiling, at her boyfriend. She sighed too, but in defeat, and stood up and turned off the bedside lamp.

She saw Percy's triumphant white teeth smile in the dark… She lay down next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"See how nice this is Wise Girl?" He murmured against the skin of her neck, his legs fitted between hers.

"I hate you" She laughed and rearranged her pillow, sitting up a little and bringing her computer to rest on her stomach

"What?! No…don't work on that now" he tried to close her computer but she moved it away.

"Yes, come on, we both win"

He grumbled but decided this was the best arrangement.

"Now hug me, I'm cold" and it was true, the air outside the blankets was cold. He knew that as soon as it turn too cold she was going to nudge him to go close the window for her.

"Yes, ma' lady"

She let out a very girly giggle when he tickled her side. She tried to move away from his wondering hands which almost made her drop her precious laptop. Annabeth shoved his shoulder playfully but then scooted closer to him, he pressed his face against her shoulder, and her curls tickled his cheek. She resumed typing codes and numbers and whatever and soon her fingers on the keyboard lulled him to a sleep, dreamless for once.

* * *

**hi! I don't know if many of you know but english is not my first language so I want to apologize for any mistakes...I'm sure there's quite a lot of them, I try to revise my writing as much as possible but some might slip. Thanks for putting up with them**

**Hope you enjoyed it, see you next week :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oops im might have change povs like a lot in this one, I know I always do that slightly but oh well… **

**This is like **_**K**_**, not even T. it's the **_**fluffiest**_** ever like rereading it I was like whoa I swallowed a spoonful of sugar or something **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Percy really liked her lips against his. He had been thinking about that when her voice interrupted his trail of thoughts.

She moved closer and whispered in his ear "Let's get out of here"

They were at the back of the bonfire, the Apollo campers were singing happy tunes and the rest of the campers followed their lead while eating marshmallows. Nothing out of the ordinary, they won't miss a thing.

They got up and walked away silently. He looked back at the campers but nobody seemed to notice their absence or care.

Percy laced his finger through hers; her hand was really warm and nice to hold. He hoped his fingers weren't too sticky for the s'mores.

"Do you think we can go out again later this week?" She looked at him "I mean...I– only if you want to"

Annabeth laughed at his nervousness and nodded "I'm sure we can Seaweed Brain"

"I feel like I have to make it up to you," he murmured looking at his feet.

"What for?"

"For yesterday"

"I had a good time yesterday"

They'd both dressed nicely to eat at a restaurant but they never got there, after Argus dropped them off in New York and they got into the subway, well…monsters happened and rain happened...more like, a freaking downpour happened –he felt like Zeus was spoiling his date on purpose, the fact is that he probably was.

After fighting the monsters they managed to get food at an almost closed fast food place. They ended up eating cheese burgers and sharing fries with cheddar on the parking lot under a small roof, drenched and exhausted. They lost their ride back so they went back to his mom's apartment, who was pleased to have them. They sat on the floor of his room talking until very late and then Annabeth crashed on his bed with some borrowed clothes and he took the couch.

He had fun, they laughed a lot, but it wasn't the idea he had for their first official date.

"But it was a complete fail"

"Percy I told you, I had fun!"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I had fun too"

She gave him a reassuring smile and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I think it was better, it's who we are," she shrugged.

"We can still go...maybe to the movies?"

"Sure"

They sat down on the sand and Percy couldn't find anything to say, she kept quiet as well, so they sat in silence. The waves crushing on the sand and the monsters on the woods were the only sound.

Annabeth kicked her sneakers and extended her legs, leaning back on her hands. He watched her delicate features. She looked relax, the corner of her mouth was slightly turned upwards...the trace of a smile.

They started dating only two days ago and he realized he had never kissed her first.

How to start a kiss? Do you just go for it or– and how many was too many for the second day of dating? Was there a specific number for new couples?

"You okay?" He realized he was staring at her, turned to the side, his chin resting on his hand propped in his knee.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking"

"About?"

He saw her hands playing with her camp necklace. Another bead on it this year, it summed up to nine, plus her father's ring and it looked so good on her.

He shrugged but she wasn't looking at him, but to the sea that was really calm, as if resembling his emotions.

"Do you remember when you taught me the constellations? It was right here"

Dating had turned their relationship a little awkward. This wasn't the first time they had skipped a bonfire to sit on the beach alone...but it felt so different now. In these two days he had forgotten a few times that they were dating but then he would look over at her and it hit him hard like 'oh, my gods! Percy keep it cool! This is Annabeth, the girl you've known for four years…but wow she's holding my hand and…now I think she's going to kiss me. Oh, my gods'

So yeah, that was what was going on inside him every five minutes. He really tried to keep his emotions in check or hid them as best as he could but whenever he encounter Grover he was like 'Wow man calm down' –he thanked the gods the rest of the world didn't share an empathy link with him, specially Annabeth.

He pulled the tide up with the next little wave and it crushed on her toes. He could see a small smile playing on her lips knowing that he had done it.

"That was four years ago" She said after a moment, matte-of-factly. And with his mind going on about all that he almost forgot what she was referring to…right the stars! "I remember, why?"

"Just-"

He couldn't remember where he was going with that. It seemed corny to start his sentence talking about the stars she taught him...what was he going to do? Compare them to her eyes? What an idiot.

"What?"

"I was thinking that I–" He clear his throat, better to say it straight forward.

Annabeth was looking at the front, it was the same as in his birthday, and he could almost feel her laughing at him even though now her expression was impassive

"That I–I like you," he said in a low voice. "I like you a _lot_ and I don't think I told you"

She turned to him, after a very long second, with a smirk. She took his hand, was the electricity ever going away? The heat of her skin seeped rapidly into his going up his arm.

In the moonlight she could see how a deep blush spread through his cheeks and neck. She laughed quietly and Percy didn't know if she was laughing at him, she probably was.

He didn't know if it was necessary to say that out loud. Of course, they were dating; they knew they liked each other. Percy knew she liked him for at least for a year, kissing him in Mt St Helen was a pretty big hint and he liked her even longer…but whenever he tried to voice any of his feelings he got tongue tied and he really wanted to say those things to her, it was important.

"I like you, too"

A big grin broke in his face.

The fact that she was looking at him like _that_. Gods. Her grey eyes were intently looking into his and he couldn't look away. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe.

Her eyes. He really liked her eyes, too. He had its color memorized; the many different shades, the many stages of the raging storm.

The one she had when she was talking about something that excited her, like architecture, sparkling passion; her eyes in battle, darker and determined, ready to take you down; the teary one she had yesterday when she cried a little against his shoulder about Luke; the special color she seemed to reserve to glare at him; that soft grey her eyes turned when she laughed because he said something stupid; and this...the intent gaze she was using now.

He wanted to lean closer and kiss her but there was something in her eyes that made him hold, he couldn't move.

This moment was a torture and at the same time, it was totally worth it. These few seconds just before a kiss, before the soft pressure of her lips against his.

She started leaning closer slowly, too slowly. She was winning again, completely paralyzing him. His eyes shifted to her soft lips, following the corner of her mouth and the line curving at her bottom lip.

Before he knew it she was kissing him. Percy let his eyelids drop to enjoy it —not before cursing himself internally.

What kind of guy didn't have the guts to kiss his girlfriend first (or ever)...She was his girlfriend, right?

When their lips met he felt light headed, as always, she softly fitted her lips against his mouth.

Her hand went to the small of his back and lifted his tshirt up just a little, just so her fingers ghost slightly —so freaking slightly over his vulnerable spot but oh, gods! he can feel _that_ so much. He gasped against her mouth, and the tingles go all the way to his heart.

The combination of her lips and touching his core drove him _all_ kinds of crazy.

They were really feathery kisses, purely lips, nothing else. They weren't those mature kisses with whole open mouth you see at movies. He felt their relationship was too new and fragile for that, and he liked her kisses a lot anyway. They were slow and sweet and perfect, and you simply don't rush perfection.

As soon as she'd pressed her lips to his she was pulling away. He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet, with her quick kiss he barely had time to lay his hand on her shoulder. He wanted so much to keep her there, against his mouth.

He didn't let her pull away completely and they looked at each other inches apart. Annabeth loved that whenever she stopped kissing him he swallowed as if she had momentarily taken his breath away. His hot breath made her lips tingle

She was even beautiful_er_ up close, he thought —he could almost hear her voice chiding 'you cannot make a superlative like that, Seaweed Brain!'

He plucked out courage and set his hand on her waist, pushing her softly towards him. He pressed his lips to hers (praying to all the gods to be doing this right)

How hard could it be, really?

He could tell he had surprised her because she froze, completely taken aback.

He brought his other hand to cup her cheek and used it to guide her mouth towards his every time he pulled away slightly. He pressed harder with every kiss and moved his lips intently against hers.

Percy kept kissing her slowly, he didn't want to stop, her lips felt so good against his. Not like Rachel's or Calypso's, her lips felt different and warm and sweet.

When he pulled away she turned her face away to the side, the hand on her cheek fell on his lap.

He heard her let out a little breath and noticed how his chest felt heavy, rising and falling. He felt light headed and like _free_, warmness spreading on the inside of his body and his gut was twisting and turning like the feeling of powerful water.

Kissing, he decided, was like swimming, but so much better.

He realized how he still had his hand on her waist so pulled it away and gripped his hands together.

She was still looking away from him, her shoulders moving alongside her breathing.

Annabeth was at the point of freaking out. She run her thumb through her lips, still tingling from his kisses. Her other hand was buried on the sand.

The butterflies on her stomach. The thing everyone talked about when in love, she'd just gotten it. It was the corniest, stupidest and girliest thing to 'feel butterflies' but really there were no other words to describe it and she considered herself a person with an extensive vocabulary both in English and in Greek and Hades her heart bit was crazy.

Nothing had ever felt like that in all her sixteen years. It felt like...deep affection? caring? love? _Gods. _After the few people in her life that cared for her and then left, it was a good and warm feeling but it was also really scary.

"Di immortales," she muttered under her breath.

Was that a curse? He thought it must have been a trick of the wind on his ears. He couldn't be so bad at it. How could he be such a bad kisser?

He was too ADHD to be sitting for these long minutes waiting for a true reaction, she had to look at him at some point.

He stood up quickly, brushing the sand off him and walked behind her, pacing and cursing himself. The waves were a little crazy and he concentrated on breathing and calming the sea down.

"Err–I'm sorry," he said, he couldn't think of anything else to say. "I–"

She laughed and turned, her cheeks were covered by the cutest blush.

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"I don't–sorry," he struggled to say something and kept pacing and cursing and swinging his arms. Annabeth laughed again shaking her head and stood up too.

Such a Seaweed Brain! Oh, gods! He was apologizing for kissing her. She stood in front of him blocking his way and grabbed his arms by his wrists to stop him for moving.

"I don't know–" He hesitated trying not to meet her eyes, "was it that bad?" He could feel his face getting hot again. Annabeth shook her head, smiling and brushed a strand of his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"No, Kelp Head!"

"But you–you cursed!" It was almost an accusation, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't because it was bad," she replied in a low voice, looking down at her hands, her cheeks even redder.

"Oh"

He bit on his lip to hide the grin trying to spread on his face and when Annabeth looked up and saw his face she hit his shoulder, hard, pushing him back.

He touched his shoulder out of reflex; if he wasn't invulnerable he would get a good bruise from her punch for sure.

"Don't be so smug"

"Was it good then?" He asked sheepishly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and looked the other way, shaking her head muttering words like idiot and kelp head.

"Gods," she could still see his smirk from the corner of her eye.

"But from a scale from one to–"

"It was okay. It was not amazing or anything, don't get airs." She stated shrugging. That was his cue to shut up; he didn't want to annoy her but he was just so happy.

She sat down again, and then wrapped her arms around her legs, suddenly cold at the blowing summer wind. Percy sat down next to her.

They kept quiet looking at the sea. He tried but he really couldn't wiped the big smile on his face. And Annabeth even though she was trying too couldn't help to remember that feeling with his warm li–

"You're blushed," he commented and tried to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

He kept his hands together in his lap and faked a cough to hide his laugh not wanting to annoy her more but he was terrible at faking anything.

She shuddered at the rising wind and he scooted closer to her, their legs touching.

"Are you cold?" She didn't reply but he put his arm around her back, he took it as a good sign that she didn't pushed him away.

Annabeth already felt warming up with his hand going up and down her back. She licked her lips, the wind kept drying, they were salty like his, great. She internally rolled her eyes at herself.

She couldn't help but be very aware of his closeness. She was not going to be some love sick girl, thinking about him all the time...this was Percy! 'But he's so cute, he worried that you were cold' a part of her brain said 'shut up' she shouted back.

The wind blew towards his side so her ponytail caressed his neck every time the wind picked up, the smell of her hair was lemony and he was getting dizzy.

"Annabeth?" He cleared his throat. "Err, you don't think..." She turned her head to look at him and his face was a lot closer than she thought.

"What?"

He laughed nervously, "well...how much is too many for today?" As for today, they had only kissed three times.

"How many what?" He rubbed his neck. She wasn't oblivious like him, she knew what he was asking but he deserved torturing.

"Can I...maybe–can I kiss you again?"

A smile was fighting a way on her face and she rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them pressing her lips to him. He was numbed again but recovered quickly to kiss her back.

He could feel her smiling against his lips; he loved this new feeling of kissing her back and knowing that she enjoyed it.

He broke the kiss abruptly "I shouldn't ask, right?" Annabeth looked at him arching an eyebrow, not quite getting it "if I can kiss you again, because...you're my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, am I?" She shrugged. She was so much better at playing it cool than him. Of course, they were dating but that's not the same…or is it?

"Do you want to be?" She shrugged again. "I mean...will you...be?"

"Yeah, okay sure," she nodded and bit her lip not to smile. Percy was smiling wide "Percy?"

"What?" He was still a little breathless because of the kiss and voicing something like that out so quickly.

She laughed, gods this boy!

"You're a dork. Come here," she put her arms around his neck brushing his hairline on the nape of his neck. His fingers caressed her cheek and he smiled again that ridiculously adorable grin of his.

"Yeah, you're definitely my girlfriend Annabeth"

She couldn't help but smile and let him kiss her at first but then they both pushed-pulled their lips together, almost like a little battle.

Neither of them wanted to pull away first.

* * *

**So I started reading pjo series from the very very beginning and im dying with the percabeth feels! Cute little 12 year old dorks bickering and did you guys remember that when Annabeth first told Percy she wanted to be an architect he actually laugh? that was so mean little percy apologize! Anyway im gonna read all the books until boo, it's my countdown as boo it's the last book. Im going to start crying….. bye. **

**You might or might not get another chapter tomorrow ok bye. **

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's for someone who requested more about little Sophia, I had this written and I was not going to publish it just yet, I was going to give you some percabeth after the giant war and before kids, but you asked so here it is. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Why did you pushed your sister?!" Percy shouted getting his head out of the bathroom to look at her. She rushed, stumbling and wet down the hall, and almost slipped a few times in the parquet.

"Mommy!" She yelled and got inside Annabeth's and Percy's room.

She was sorting through her clothes, it was Date Thursday, and so like most Thursdays she and Percy were going on a date. Some quiet time together without kids, going to the cinema or eating out and a stroll around the park; they really needed that once per week.

"Sophia! Come back here right now!" Percy shouted from the bathroom, but the girl was smart enough to know he couldn't follow her; he had to stay with his other daughter.

"Sophia, what's the matter?" Annabeth asked seeing her eldest daughter, naked and dripping wet with shampoo in her hair. She was clearly furious; she glared at her with her sea green eyes.

She crossed her arms and Annabeth immediately got it.

"Come on," she said, her expression soften and she grabbed her hand, leading her to her and Percy's en suite bathroom.

She turned the shower on and moved the curtain, nor bothering getting wet. Sophia got in and she finished bathing her.

Afterwards she wrapped her in a towel and set her in the closed toilet and came down to eye level with her

"Do you want to tell me whats up?"

Sophia shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Annabeth could tell she was trying hard not to cry, she smiled at her and touched her cheek

"It's okay Sophie, you don't-"

Percy came in the bathroom "Why did you run off like that?" He asked his daughter a little annoyed.

"Percy, wait" Annabeth said and stood up. Sophia stood up, too, clutching the towel around her "do you need help getting on your pjs Sophie?" She shook her head and walked past Percy, without looking at him.

"What's up?" He asked in a calmer tone, together they left the bathroom. Annabeth closed their bedroom door.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't see it" She said and started going through her clothes again. Taking a pretty dress out from her closet.

"Is it because of Pallas?"

"Obviously. She's jealous; she's always wanted you to pay attention to her, like since she was born"

"Well, but it's not my fault," he said in an apologetic tone and shrugged.

"Yes I know, but come on Percy, make it a little easier for her"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe the bath together was a bad idea"

"It was _your_ idea," he pointed out.

"Yes, and I was wrong. I thought maybe if she was included, but clearly it affected it her more...maybe you shouldn't seem that happy about it?" He laughed

"How can I react to this? It's like when you discovered Sophia could read at two! I can't act like it doesn't make me happy"

She really couldn't argue against that, she remembered how it was for her; it was an amazing feeling, a mixture of proudness and love for her daughter and Athena.

"I know" she smiled at him. "You looked cute yesterday...I can't imagine today, but it doesn't to her, I guess she thinks..."

"That I love Pally more?" Percy finished her sentence and she nodded.

It broke Percy's heart; he really hadn't thought about it, he was to absorb watching his littlest daughter to pay attention to Sophia for two minutes.

"I really didn't thought it would be Pallas...I'm just amazed"

"Yes, I know" She set a hand on his shoulder. "It affects her more because she understands. When Sophia started reading, Pallas was too little to care"

"But now she can do it, too" It came out with a little annoyance.

Annabeth smiled triumphantly, it was more her determination to get the little one reading than actual 'powers' but she was very good at it now. She had it in her as well, and when Sophie could get it out easily she thought Pallas needed a little 'push'. It just took some practice.

"I don't think its fair" Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! You wanted it to be Sophia"

Percy said nothing, he couldn't really deny it, but of course he loved his kids equally! Percy couldn't believe how Pallas (even if she had been a very big surprised and they didn't want another kid at first) had brought _more_ joy into his life that he thought possible.

But Sophie...she was so special, with her weird ways of showing love and her witty responses, she got him every time

"Maybe she has it in her too, just doesn't know how to get it out?"

Percy laughed. "What, with that temper of hers? If Pallas had half the bad mood that little girl has...all our pipes would be broken" Annabeth laughed too "I wonder where Sophia got that temper from"

"What exactly do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow and he put his arms around her waist. People said Pallas was exactly like Annabeth but Percy didn't agree much, she could see a lot of her in Sophie.

"You, of course" she slapped his arm but smiled. "Pallas is amazing. She's so little and she..." His eyes light up and Annabeth couldn't help but grin at him.

He kept quiet thinking of Sophia looking that scene in the bathroom where he laughed and played with Pallas, while he showed her sister something and she tried to imitated him. She must have felt completely left out, watching them, feeling like he liked Pallas best for it; so she thought she might as well get out of the bathroom thinking he wouldn't notice but she pushed her sister away when she did it, so she wasn't very good at hiding her anger.

"Don't worry" Annabeth said, understanding his change of expression.

"If she's angry I don't know how we're gonna fix this, it's not like Pallas's powers are going away. I don't want her thinking that I love her sister more"

"She'll come round, but you should talk to her"

He sighed "Yeah, I'm going to talk to her. Sometimes it's like she's four going on fourteen" Annabeth smiled with affection and pulled away from his embrace

"What would happen when she has a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" He scoffed. She started getting dress to go out. "My little girl is never having a boyfriend" Annabeth laughed.

"You know what might help?" She asked and pulled her t-shirt off. "Help them, both"

"One of your brilliant ideas...let's hear it"

"Was that sarcasm Perseus?" l

"Of course not my darling wife" she made a ball with her t-shirt and through it at his face. He smiled "it wasn't Wise Girl! Come on, tell me. Oh, gods! Tell me because I might die if you don't!"

"You're an idiot. I'm not telling you anything now"

"I'm joking! Come on"

"No." He hugged her from behind. "That's gonna cost you. You're so not getting any tonight"

"I really want to know," she scoffed. "Will you, please tell me?" He kissed below her ear.

"For them to have a brother"

His arms froze on her waist. "Whoa, what?"

"Yes, a sibling will help them stop being so jealous of each other"

"Okay, so you're suggesting..."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just telling you. Three is different than two, they'll get on better"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain. We said we'd plan it and we are going to plan it"

"There's a reason you're telling me now" she pushed him away and took her jeans off and put on the dress lying in the bed.

"No, it's just an idea. Zip me up?" he moved her blonde curls out of the way and started zipping the dress up slowly. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

* * *

"Hey" he said leaning on the door frame of Sophia's room. She got up and walked out. He followed her to the living room where Pallas was glued to the TV where Percy had left her earlier, (she was too absorbed on….yes, Hercules _again_! Gods he really wanted to get rid of that movie) so she didn't see them came in. Sophia sat down on the parquet in front of the doll house.

"Sophie" he called and sat next to her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No" she crossed her arms and looked the other way. It was so hard to believe she was turning just five next month.

"Should I guess?"

"No, daddy. Stop"

"Sophie, why did you leave the bath?"

She didn't answer and pressed her face to her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. It broke Percy's heart to know that she was crying. He pulled her over to his lap and she cried against his shirt, it was a good sign that she was actually letting him hug her. "Don't cry Sophie, everything is fine"

"You like Pallas better now?" She asked between sobs

"Sophie! Of course not. I love you both the same"

"But she can do cool stuff"

"You can do cool stuff too" she shook her head "yes you can"

"But not with water"

"Maybe you can and you don't know"

"No, I can't. I'm four and she's three." She explained and it was a very good explanation for a four year old, she figured on her own that if she hadn't showed signs of it at almost five it would never happen. Percy cleaned her tears.

"Look Sophie, you don't have to- it's okay if you can't." He started to say. The girl wanted to get off his lap probably to run away and struggled against his arms.

"Why is she crying Daddy?" He hadn't noticed that Pallas was standing next to them looking down at her sister with concern. "Sophie, are you hurt?" Her voice was low and melodic as usual, like a cartoon character. Sophia didn't answer and looked the other way.

"She's alright Pally. Why don't you go check if your mother is ready? Tell me if she's wearing something pretty?" Pallas smiled and run down the corridor.

"Sophie. I'm serious, you don't have to do anything...we love you just the same"

"No. You don't say it but you like Pallas more, and granddad will too when he finds out and you'll take her with you on adventures and-" her lower lip quiver

"I love you both. So does Poseidon" He reassured her again but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to convince her, "we love you for who you are not what you can do"

"I can't do anything"

"You can read and spell. You spell long and difficult words from the dictionary, I can barely read without messing up," she laughed without wanting. "You can read books that you shouldn't be able to at 4. You read books for 12 years old. That's like 10 more years"

"Its 8" she corrected with another little laugh, Percy smiled

"And you're clever!" She frowned

"Yes and what use does that make?"

"You know why I got to 32?" He asked, "it's because I have your mommy with me since I was twelve. If it wasn't for her wits I wouldn't be able to put my socks correctly in the morning" Sophie let out a giggle.

"Mommy says so" she laughed again.

"She does, huh?" He arched an eyebrow and found Annabeth standing at the edge of the hallway with an amused smile. "Being clever is better that anything else!"

"Yes. I like being smart, like mommy. But I want to be like you, too. Pallas can do both, I want to, too. Why can't I?"

"I wish it was up to me Sophie." She pouted

"What if I ask Poseidon about it?"

She looked up at him with a big smile because of her brilliant idea. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Well, I don't know if it works that way sweetie"

She looked down pouting again. It got him thinking, it was a good idea…Poseidon was one of the Big Three transferring minor power to his granddaughter shouldn't be a problem to him, right? Percy was going to ask him, he really wanted to make her happy.

In the mean time he felt like he had to give her an answer, sort of reassuring her but he didn't want to lie either.

"If you can, it's here"

He touched her heart. He didn't know whether he should be encouraging her maybe that would lead her to be disappointment later. He didn't want to make her any promises but it really broke his heart she wanted so much to please him.

There weren't many demigods' kids. And the ones that were around were kids to minor gods' demigods or had only one demigod parent. They didn't know what to expect about powers or strengths.

They figured they were demigods, he didn't know what kinda strange calculus Annabeth had made but that was the answer and it seemed logic to him. They couldn't be totally god, duh! Of course, that's pretty obvious but they couldn't be totally human either because of the godly influence in their blood so they were _demigods,_ there was no other explanation.

The new question was whether their kids were equal parts Athena and Poseidon and equal parts mortal like they were or if one godly influence would be predominant on their DNI, or the other way round…if one mortal influence would be predominant making one of their kids less powerful than the other having more mortal blood.

It was clear that if they were kids _of_ demigods they'd be less powerful than the normal demigods because they weren't strictly one part god and one part human instead they were two parts human and one part god? Something like being a quarter god…well, Percy still struggled to get it, he got a headache just thinking about it, he wasn't good with math.

Anyhow, Annabeth thought that Percy's godly self should be stronger in their kids' blood, as he was a stronger demigod but she was _very_ strong too, she was no average Athena kid, and to her surprise their kids showed signs of Athena's wisdom in them from a very young age. Pallas could add and subtract some big numbers for gods sake! she was only three and a half and Sophie could do much more...he didn't even want to think about it.

Could both their kids control water? Did Pallas with her Annabeth's looks have more of his DNA than Sophia? He wished he knew.

"You really believe that? You think I can do it but I don't know yet?"

He looked up at Annabeth who was with an unreadable expression but then she nodded.

"Well, it depends," he finally answered

"On what?" She asked eagerly.

"On you. Do you think you can do it?"

"Maybe I can practice, like reading" he nodded and she smiled brightly.

How do you say no to that smile, seriously?

"Good girl. Give me a hug" Sophia hugged his neck and he kissed the side of her head. "No more tears okay?" She nodded. "And be good to Pallas, it's not her fault"

"Alright" she replied and Percy smiled at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too, daddy" they stood up and she saw Annabeth there

"You look pretty mommy" Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you" she opened her arms to her and she walked in on them. Annaneth picked her up "my baby girl"

"I'm not a baby! I'm almost five" she complained but accepted her mother's kisses while she hugged her tight.

"You're my baby" Annabeth said again. "You'll always be my baby"

"Where's Pally?"

"I don't know, I think she was in the playroom. Why?"

"Because I have to apologize to her" Annabeth looked at Percy over her daughters shoulder to find him equally as surprise.

They stood at the door of the playroom watching the little girls talk.

"Well that's a first..." Annabeth commented.

"It's just a miracle hour; tomorrow they'll be the same"

"Maybe not. They won't need a brother after all"

"Good riddance," he said and looked at Annabeth who started laughing.

"Oh you _so_ want a boy"

"Yes." He admitted and she kissed him "Pallas is three and a half, Sophia a month away from 5, is not that soon, I guess." He shrugged

"We can start thinking about it..." She suggested.

"Yeah" he agreed, trying to hide his enthusiasm but Annabeth could see right through him.

She kissed him, "you're cute," he rolled his eyes

"We have 8 to go so-"

"Do you still want-?" She looked at him horrified and he laughed.

"Gods! Of course not, I'm joking Wise Girl"

10 kids were _way_ too many. He could see it with now with two kids. A family of five sounded like really big and maybe that was their top.

"Good" she breathed in relief and he laughed and wrapped his arms around her small waist tightly, in a hug.

When they looked at their kids again Sophia was two shelves up in the library and Pallas was with a pile of books in her little arms

"Sophie no more" She begged

"Come on Pallas, don't drop them"

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Annabeth got hold of the books Pallas had in her arms.

"I can't find it!"

"We told you to ask for help when you want a book from the top shelves" Percy grabbed the girl and put her on the floor

"I can't do anything on my own" She protested crossing her arms.

"We want The Little House. Is not there" Pallas explained with her sweet little voice.

"Let me see" Percy told her and she smiled brightly.

"Sophie, what if the book shelves tips over? You're gonna be badly hurt" Annabeth told her seriously.

"I'm fine mom" She said a little exasperated.

"Sophie I mean it, you're not allow"

"Alright" the expression in her face was _so_ Annabeth it made him laugh.

"Here you go" Percy gave the book to Sophia and started putting the other books back in their shelves.

The two girls sat down to read, Sophia read out loud and very fast almost without missing a single word, they looked up startled after a few insistent rings

"Well...looks like the babysitter is here"

"Is granny looking after us?" Pallas asked

"No, not tonight babe" Annabeth replied with a smile.

"Who is it then?" Sophia demanded

"Leo"

"Uncle Leo!" They both said excited and ran towards the door.

Percy laughed seeing the last of their long pink night wounds as they raced barefoot down the corridor

"Thank the gods someone invented the fire alarm system"

"We have Pallas now" Annabeth reminded him smiling.

"Right as always Wise Girl." He kissed her temple, "come on, let's go on our date"

* * *

**Rick Riordan's answer from the FAQ on his website**

_**"Most half-bloods at Camp Half-Blood don't live long enough to have children. Their lives are simply too dangerous. If they did have children, the kids would probably pass for normal mortals, since the godly powers get diluted with each generation. If the parents were extremely strong, the child might be more like a demigod. At Camp Jupiter, things are a bit different, as you know if you've read The Heroes of Olympus.**_**"**

**I had to do like a research to see what kind of kids they would have. There are lots of different opinions on the internet like in everything but here's what rick said. **

**I'm still going for demigods though, first because I wanted to write this and second because come on! Percy and Annabeth are _so_ strong, every character who meets them admits it even Jason who is our blonde Superman and the guy is pretty strong too. and nico was also like if a pair of demigods can go through tartarus those are percabeth so yeah **


	11. Chapter 11

**I changed the name of the fanfiction bc well it started out being just about their parenting but its really not anymore. **_**LiFE AS IT HAPPENS**_** seems good. **

**This onshot was the result of an argument I had with one of my guy friends. **

**What would Percy do in a situation like this? **_**Obviously**_** the right thing. **

**Talks about sex but not a real smut. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Two of three, the lady wins again!"

The crowd cheered loudly. There was a big circle of people around them, trying to witness the popular kid beaten on his ground of expertise.

"For the gods sake! Have you really not played before?" Percy asked in a low voice in her ear. She was amazing at it and knew all the rules.

Annabeth watched her opponent chug the lasts beers of the game, her lips tugged up in a smug smile, arms crossed.

She turned around to face him and looked at him smirking "Percy..."

"Gods! You don't cease to surprise me" He murmured. It was kinda hot that she could play like _that_.

"I have a lot of surprises. Keeps the flame on," she joked "then you won't get tired of me"

She didn't answer whether she had played before. She winked at him and turned in his arms to face her opponent again. He would never get tired of her that was a ridiculous idea.

"She's beating the crap out of you" one of his jock friends, Mason maybe, told Julian. The guy laughed and shouldered off his jock jacket the team captain had clearly warmed up after two lost games. (Did he have to wear the thing every freaking moment, didn't he owned any other jackets. Percy thought that was so stupid).

The girls around him fought to hold his jacket.

As on cue, there was someone filling the empty party cups with more beer, changing the water to clean the ping pong balls in and reorganizing everything in the table.

"We'll see...so you guys, before NYU...were you at Columbia? I played against some hard beer-pongers when we went to one of their parties with the team"

Of course the athletes went around in packs. One of the reasons they 'dislike' Percy for, he was on said swimming team but didn't have many close friends in it.

He got on with them for the few hours of practice during the week but he just didn't like hanging out with them _every_ living second. His real friends were in his Marine Biology classes.

The other reason they disliked him was...well, he was extremely good (although he tried not to) and he had dethrone their precious leader.

"Nah" Percy shook his head. "We were in the west coast"

"CA? You look like, you know, those kinda people. Surfer and the tan cali girl"

Annabeth scoffed "I'm from Virginia actually, and Percy's from New York"

"Pff, obviously he's a newyorker"

He raised an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

"Your accent Perce" The Shadow said

_The Shadow_. He was another team mate but Percy, well into the semester, never bothered to learn his name; he just called him The Shadow because he was always right behind Julian.

'Perce?' Yeah suddenly they were best friends; he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't The Shadow's fault, he was sure the guy was nice if he was on his own. Anyway he couldn't argue about it, it was a thick newyorker accent, Annabeth teased him for it sometimes. But he didn't like to be teased by them, idiots.

"So where did you learned Valley girl?" Julian pressed, in between chewing his gum.

Gross.

He probably hated the couple now. Percy had at least two minutes less on his swimming time than him (without even trying, he felt bad about it sometimes, it felt like cheating but he really needed the scholarship) and Annabeth was now destroying him at his most beloved drinking game.

Annabeth shook her head. "We're not party goers. Is just my good aim"

"Beginners luck then. Haven't you heard I'm in my territory?"

"Not really, if it wasn't because Percy is in the team...well, you're not that popular over the architecture students. NYU is a big school"

She looked at him with pity as if she really was sorry of not having heard of him. Percy couldn't help but laugh but Julian didn't seem to get the sarcasm.

"I don't think you're really much of a threat though, I already won twice"

"I like this chick, she's got guts man"

Percy tightened the arm he had around her waist. Annabeth raised an eyebrow; she hated the term 'chick'. It was not necessary derogatory but it goes with the tone of voice, that was what she explained to him. Julian clearly was using _'the tone'_

Julian laughed but Percy could already see the guy looking at her that way. Wanting _his_ girlfriend. He wished she didn't look so pretty with that skirt on...

"Is she an athlete too?" He asked Percy.

Annabeth was sober enough and she simply hated when guys talked about girls as if they weren't in the room like she couldn't reply by herself, she answered.

"Sort of"

"Sort of?" Julian raised an eyebrow as he eyed her. Annabeth shrugged.

Percy could feel his blood heating, he wanted to beat him up and he wasn't a violent guy, at least not with mortals. He just hated guys looking at her like that.

Annabeth always told him he shouldn't be jealous. And really after all they've been through jealousy seemed so stupid but this was not that kind of jealously this was wanting to defend her good honor. And to make. Him. Stop. Looking. At. Her. legs.

"So, another round then?" He challenged with a wicked smile.

"Sure"

"We should be–" Percy started but Annabeth looked at him. She could tell by just looking in his eyes why his change of mood. She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, don't kill the vibe Percy. We are having a nice time, let your chick play"

She muttered a curse in greek and looked back at Julian.

"Annabeth, if you don't mind. And I am nobody's chick"

Julian laughed. Percy was sure he wasn't used to girls talking back at him. He just had to look at the girls surrounding him, all their eyes on Annabeth, giving her the bitch stare, fortunately for them Annabeth didn't feel like staring back, she could win at intimidating people too.

"So, Blondie" Annabeth rolled her eyes "Let's see if your aim's still this good after you have a few chugs"

"The two of you should have a shot before the final!" The Shadow said. Everyone cheered and Percy cursed.

The Shadow and his great ideas.

"We should all have shots!" Another one said. Everyone put their hands in the air 'wooo'.

Only the 'selected cult', meaning the team and their close friends were invited to this room. The whole party was outside but supposedly this was the _real_ party.

Percy had been invited to many parties (he presume exactly like this one) but it was the first time he ever came. It was Friday night and they were bored, Jason and Pipes were out of town so he suggested Annabeth coming to their first ever college party. Surely they have gone to some 'college parties' at the Roman camp but it wasn't really the same...the roman idea of fun was some sparring or _siege_ at midnight, now he wished he suggested a movie and popcorn.

They started filling lots of shots in the corner of the table. Someone turned the music up.

"No Annabeth, you already had ton," he talked in her ear. Annabeth smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. She had lost one time so between that and all the other points Julian scored in the three games...well, she had a lot to drink.

"I didn't, it was just a couple of beers and it's just one shot Percy. Don't worry"

"Annabeth you don't have to prove anything to this asshole," he insisted

"It's not that, I'm having fun"

"I know you"

Julian had challenged all the boys but most of them where already very drunk because of his victories.

Percy had said no for the trillion time and then Julian turned to Annabeth thinking 'Percy's chick' would say no, but of course the daughter of Athena accepted. She couldn't turn down beating someone in a contest.

She kissed him sweetly.

Everyone cheered at the first girls gulping in their shots. It will soon be the opponents turn.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, don't make puppy eyes"

"You've never drank more than a glass of champagne at Christmas"

She didn't want to admit that she was a little more than dizzy. The alcohol was slowly making effect, numbing her brain.

"Yo Percy, don't kill the vibe." She imitated Julian's voice poorly in his ear and he groaned.

"I'm serious Annabeth"

"And what if I get little drunk? My designated driver is a gentleman"

Percy rolled his eyes and she smirked and bit down on her lips while her hand sneaked under his button down feeling his hard abdomen muscles. Percy thought the behavior was odd; she was not the touching type in public. In fact she hated people making out on the street or the halls in between classes...or the people that were now at the corners of the room, entangled in each other's arms.

"A very hot gentleman," he pushed her hand away and she pouted. He highly suspected touching his muscles in public was a) because she was already drunk or b) because she was reassuring him that she could never look at any other guy beside him, she sometimes did that when he felt a jealousy sprout

Someone pushed a shot in both their hands, the transparent liquid looked like water but the smell gave it off. Percy set his down on the table.

"Oooh Percy is too good for shots guys"

Every other guy in the team laughed. He shrugged, he couldn't care less what they thought of him, he was only on the team for the scholarship he already had friends.

He cursed the moment he suggested coming here; they should have stay in and watch a movie.

"So, count of three Blondie?" He smirked, "one...t-"

Annabeth got the shot glass to her lips and drank it all in a matter of seconds. All the idiots cheered. Percy looked at his girlfriend stun.

She'd never done that and most of the drinkers here had gagged a little at theirs. She felt kinda good for accomplishing it without a single blink. Her smiled was still smug. Julian laughed hard and drank his shot too.

"Taught girl this one," he breathed out setting his glass down hard on the table. The refillers took all the empty glasses and then the game was set to start.

"After this we're going home," he told her and she kissed his lips, the taste of the alcohol impregnated in them.

"Okay"

Annabeth tried to concentrate on the game but her senses weren't as sharp as before.

Julian and Annabeth looked at each other in the eyes and shot their ping pong balls. He got it in so he had to start.

He aimed and got the ball in one of her cups. Annabeth's smile didn't falter as she grabbed the cup and took it to her lips, drinking was starting to feel like a heavy task.

He failed the next shot. In her turn Annabeth got two balls in one of his cups and so he had to drink three times for it.

She had to drink the next two times; she gripped the ping pong table fighting to keep it down. She'd never liked the taste of beer.

"If you throw up you lose sweetheart" She breathed in a couple of times.

"I'm not going to"

"You okay?" Percy asked after she set aside the second cup.

"Yeah, of course," but she didn't looked too well.

He stood protectively beside her; he could feel her weigh as she rested on his side.

His next shot spanned around the cup and she leaned to blow on it.

Percy went to her back; he considered her skirt was too short to be leaning on tables.

Thankfully the ball bounced off, Julian cursed.

He got her to drink the next one and the next one. She swallowed the last of it feeling her stomach twist and turn; Julian saw his victory already he smiled brightly.

Percy was about to suggest giving up but that would only insult her and encouraged her more. After all these years he knew that she wasn't the giving up type, she was not giving up in a million years

When it came to her turn again Annabeth shot and got the ball in one of his cups but Julian was too slow to take it to his lips because she threw the other ping pong ball at it and it got it.

"End of the game!" The Shadow shouted "Annabeth is the winner for the third time!" and everyone cheered and raised their party cups to her.

"Drink up" She said with a radiant smile.

Julian started having the rest of Annabeth's beers and the few cups he had left on his side. He was trying to look amused but Percy could see how pissed off he was for losing, Annabeth had left him exposed as the idiot he was in front of his cult.

Annaneth smiled smugly at Percy

"What? I never doubt you!"

She looked at him knowingly and put her arms around him.

"I'd never bet against you Wise Girl"

"Toughest opponent. None of you pussies could ever beat me! Let alone beat me three times in a row" Julian said to everyone but he was disappointed that there were few people listening.

Now that the game was over the selected cult had scatter around the room. People on the sofa making out and others were dancing.

Julian walked around the table with The Shadow. The guy was smiling but Percy knew that smile, the same he gave him whenever they compete at the pool.

"Nice game, well played"

He extended his hand to Annabeth and she took it, expecting a handshake but instead he pulled her from Percy arms to his and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Annabeth pushed him away with a little more force than intended and he stumbled backwards hitting The Shadow

"Even _beerified_ you're fierce" he said.

What a compliment.

"Beerified?" Annabeth scoffed.

"Slag for drunk" The Shadow clarified as if they didn't understand.

Thanks for clearing that up genius, Percy almost said.

Annabeth laughed at The Shadow and Julian smiled pleased thinking that she was laughing as his fabulous word, which made her laughed even more.

Percy kissed the side of her head and put his arm around Annabeth, "well guys, it was fun."

"You guys goin'?"

"Yep. Lots to study tomorrow," he shrugged and Annabeth nodded.

"Oh, you go study Percy. Let your girlfriend stay. We'll get her a ride home safely"

"We live together" Annabeth told him

"You guys going pretty strong, huh?"

"Yeah"

"What are you like nineteen?" The Shadow asked them in disbelief.

"We're twenty"

"Still pretty young to live together and all...you know most couples that live together don't make it to the third semester?" Annabeth laughed and leaned on Percy.

"By whose statistics?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow but the guy couldn't reply.

"We like our chances" Percy said and guided his girlfriend out. "See you"

"Goodnight Annabeth," it was the first time Julian used her name.

Annabeth turned in Percy's arms and waved, "Adios"

Will joined them at the door of basement, it was his house. It was one of the few guys Annabeth actually knew from Percy's team and she kinda like him because he reminded her (with a stung of sadness) of Beckendorf.

"Annabeth that was amazing; well played" He shook her hand.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly.

"You guys might want to avoid going through the kitchen, someone vomited and another one fell on top...it's pretty nasty"

"Gross" Annabeth said but started laughing.

Will eyed her amused but not in a mean way and looked at Percy like wow you're girlfriend is pretty wasted. Percy shrugged like yeah, she is.

"Oh sorry man, that sucks" Percy told him.

"Yeah well...it comes with it. My mom's gonna yell in the morning" he shrugged "see you at practice"

"Yeah, see you and thanks for the warning"

"Sure, take care," he clapped his back.

They went out of the room. The house looked pretty trashed. Kids were everywhere dancing and chatting, few girls crying and some others making out.

He guided Annabeth around the house and she stumbled and stepped on every person on their path.

"We are so never coming back to a thing like this again," he said when they made it out and were walking to their car —actually Sally and Paul's but they leant it to him for the night. It was rather chilly so he covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"I'm not cold" she protested fighting to get it off her. But the mid October air was only going to make her sick.

"Yes, it's cold."

"Wait, What?! You don't want to come back _ever_? But it was great"

"Yeah yeah, watch your step," he grabbed her waist but her feet weren't going in a horizontal line. She stumbled forward and almost fell a few times.

"I never had so much fun beating someone. Not even against _you_, not even against Clarisse...wait, maybe Mario Kart against you, but it was so good! Don't you want me to make him lose again? Tell me you didn't enjoy it"

"Yeah it was good to see his face while being trashed." He admitted "at least at first"

"I hate that guy."

"Me too. He was looking at you like–I don't like him looking at you," she laughed "but it's not worth it. You shouldn't be getting drunk just to win against him"

"I'm not drunk"

"Seriously?" He let go of her waist and she fought to keep her balance, slowly falling to the left and he caught her in his arms quickly, laughing.

She started giggling, "Seaweed Brain! I'm not _that _drunk"

"You are so drunk" He teased amused.

"Let go of me. I'm gonna walk on my own. You're the one making me stumble"

"I am making you stumble?" He laughed again.

She pushed his arms away and tried to walk to the street on her own. He watched her zigzagged over the rest of the front loan.

"See how I can walk?" She said and looked back over her shoulder at him

"Annabeth!" He tried to catch her as she misstep the curb and fell hard on her knees in the asphalt. "For the gods sake!"

He helped her up; one of her knees got scraped pretty badly. "Told you!" She started laughing hard and leaned onto his shoulder.

"Gods dammit! I had to fall!"

"This is so being broadcast on Olympus TV," he said and laughed alongside her, a thunder rumbled causing her to almost double over laughing.

"Hi mom!"

"The Architect of Olympus, ladies and gentleman"

"I hope they showed how well I beat that mortal at beer pong"

"I'm sure they did. This is even going in tomorrow's breakfast segment. Does your knee hurt?" Blood trickled down her leg.

"Nah. I think I'd worse"

That was obviously true, but Percy hated the sight of her being hurt.

"That's how drunk you're and how selfish of you, what if a monster attacks and I'm here alone to protect your drunk ass?"

She laughed, "You don't have to protect me"

He tried to open the passenger door for her to get in but she leaned on the door instead, blocking him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closely "did I tell you...you look extremely hot with that shirt and those jeans"

He laughed, "No, do I?"

"The light blue suits you" She threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed him below his ear. He moaned as she sucked harder on the spot probably giving him a hickey "You know...if any monsters were to be around...I can protect myself Perseus"

"Sure you can"

"I have my dagger with me"

Her pretty grey eyes sparkled as she moved his hand from her hips to the end of her skirt; she guided it up her tight.

His fingers skimmed over her skin and her hand let go of his when their fingers find the leather straps around her thigh.

She laughed as he touched around the straps until he reached the dagger on the side of her leg. She relaxed against the car and Percy touched a little higher between her legs

"Keep going up, you're making me so horny..."

He immediately pulled his hand from under her skirt. The word horny was not in her mouth often

"Maybe we can go to the back of the car and you can show me your sword?" She suggested giggling.

Percy choked in a laugh and took the pen out of his jeans pocket, "you mean this?" He waved the pen in front of her eyes. "No need for us to go to the back of _my mom's_ car"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snatched the pen and put it back in his pocket and hooked her fingers on the loops of the belt, trying to grid their hips together.

He pulled away and she groaned frustrated. He helped her in the car and leaned to buckle her sit belt while she planted kisses wherever she reached.

"Better if we go home, to our bed"

"Yes, I don't want you catching a cold"

"It's not cold out"

"You're just drunk and can't feel it"

The drive back to their apartment was faster than coming; there were not as many cars on the road.

"I think– "

"Don't puke on the car, please"

"No, I'm not going to–stop stop stop," she clutch a hand to her mouth.

He checked the reviewer, slowed and parked for her to open the door. She waited with her head looking down the curb, he pulled her hair back.

"No, I'm alright" she said after a moment

"Really?" He asked a bit concern about her and also he didn't want to hand the car back to his mom smelling of vomit.

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise," she gave him a smile. "Stop making that cute face"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay"

He laughed the rest of the drive back, Drunk!Annabeth was hilarious. She didn't shut up a single minute, a true long rant about life and whatever.

Percy couldn't even make sense of what she was saying, sometimes the words got in between her fits of laughter. He wished he could tape her, he'd never seen her giggle that much.

"I hope you remember all this is in the morning Wise Girl," he laughed as he helped her out of the car and into the building.

Their flat was small, really small but it was perfect for two college kids and cheap enough.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Seaweed Brain"

She pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Come on"

Annabeth stopped in the middle of their room and started kissing him and undoing his shirt. Percy couldn't help and start kissing her back and enjoying her hands over his torso…she was raking her nails just like he liked, he sighed in her mouth…

"No, no, no" he restrained her wrists.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed and tried to kiss his mouth again but he grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her back.

"We're not having sex"

"Since when _you_ don't want to have sex?"

"Since you're drunk," she crossed her arms

"I'm am not"

"You're very much drunk," she started grumbling

Percy laughed "come on, let me get you to bed Wise Girl," he unzipped and pulled her skirt down.

"Are you going to undress me?" Her lips tugged up and she let herself fell on the bed.

Percy got her shoes off and tried to work the straps on her tight holding her dagger.

"Stop moving," he fumbled with buckles

"You're fingers tickle," she laughed and wriggled, enjoying his calloused fingers working on the soft skin of the inside of her tight.

"Done," he pulled it loose and set it aside on the bedside table.

She wrapped her arms around him trying to pull him down on the bed above her but he got away and she chased him to the other side of the room.

"Will you keep touching me like that?" she was asking really nicely and tried to guide his hand between her legs

"Annabeth–" he swallowed as she kissed his neck.

"Please...will you pleasure me?" She nibbled on his neck.

It took all his will power to push her arms away.

"Gods! Why don't you want me?"

"You're drunk babe"

"No that drank. Don't call me _babe_!"

She did like it when he called her like that, but occasionally in certain intimate moments.

She laughed after a moment, "is this some consent bullshit?"

"Well...yes and I don't think its bullshit"

"Oh Percy! for the gods sake we've been together for five years"

"And I never ever touched you unless you wanted me to" she snorted

"I want to now," she said and he rolled his eyes and held her by the waist away from his body "Yes yes you're all good and honor. Come on! I'm your girlfriend and I'm consenting"

"You're not. I just can't"

"You _can't_?" She raised an eyebrow looking down at his pants.

"You know what I mean"

She rolled her eyes "Doesn't it make you hot that I'm drunk?" She approached and could see his green eyes dilated, "I'm so wet"

"Really?"

She nodded, "you want to check yourself?"

"No"

"You're not turned on? Not even a little bit? Because it makes me hot"

"No, you being wasted...it's more of a turn off," he lied.

"What? You've never call me a turn off before, never!" she looked at him really hurt. She sat on the bed looking down

"Are you going to cry?"

She broke down crying. The last thing he wanted was the crying type of drunk...but he still found it hilarious.

"You find me ugly? You don't like me anymore?" She sniffed and cleaned a few tears with her sleeve.

"No Annabeth, I didn't mean it"

"Yes, you did! You don't want to have sex with me. I don't turn you on anymore"

He cleaned her teary cheeks, amused. "We don't have sex, we _make love_"

"Hell yes, we _have sex_! And we have the best sex, the _bestest_!"

Percy laughed, sober Annabeth won't ever use an invented word like 'bestest'.

"We do?"

"You keep saying I'm drunk, well people under the influence are famous for honesty. Our sex is amazing Seaweed Brain. Not that I have to tell you, you _know_ it is" She stated dead serious.

"Glad you like it," he smirked

"Except you don't find me attractive anymore"

"Of course I do, you turn me a lot." He pushed her curls back to see her face.

"No, you said I don't"

"We just can't do it right now, okay?"

"Di immortales, Percy you're twenty years old, live a little"

"No, not tonight"

"Agh! You're too sensible to be a guy."

"You think?"

"A normal boyfriend wouldn't be doubting to have sex with his _oh_ so brilliant and awesome and very hot girlfriend"

"I take the credit, you know I'm not a normal guy but that's a good description of yourself"

"I believed guys only thought with their–"

"Not necessarily"

"You're so good all the time. Can't you turn off your moral values for a bit? Tell you conscious voice to shut up for two minutes and kiss me"

He laughed and kissed her temple. "There, a kiss"

"Wait I take that back, screw kissing! Tell your conscious voice to shut up and make me come hard," he laughed and stepped back.

She scoffed and stood up and kissed him with force, threading her fingers in his hair, pulling him close. Percy fought against her arms and she let go of him and sighed in frustration.

"Please please please pleasure me"

It was so unlike her to be begging him; usually it was the other way round. He sighed.

"Annabeth–" but she could see clearly in his green eyes that there was no doubt in his decision.

"I can't believe you" She shook her head "Gods"

"Sorry" He rubbed his neck.

She breathed in and started talking really fast

"Percy you're the biggest dork in history. You make this decision that as stupid as I think it is, and believe me I think it's the stupidest thing you ever decided like _ever_, and it's supposed to be the right thing and even though you know it's what you have to do because you're a too good person and really nice and cute but you still, at the same time, feel bad that you're denying something to me"

He nodded. Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

"That's a good analyze for a drunk person"

Her lips tugged up and she stood there with her hands on her hips looking at him.

"You're an idiot Percy and even though I love you so much, right now I hate you"

"It's okay, let me get you to bed Wise Girl"

She lifted her arms for him to help her out of her shirt; he unclasped her bra as well and turned to look for the old t-shirt she wears to sleep. Unfortunately when he turned with it in his hand she was already crawling clumsily on the bed.

Definitely trying to make it harder for him by sleeping almost naked.

He undressed as well.

"Seaweed Brain, why did you turn the ceiling fan on? You know that goes on the electricity bill," he looked up confuse

"Annabeth it's not on"

"But it's spinning so fast. Actually the room is agh make it stop," she buried her face against the pillow.

"That might be the alcohol making its effect honey" He said teasingly.

He opened the bed and she slipped under the covers.

She pressed her face to his arm and his arms wrapped around her, trying not to touch her breast directly with his bare chest. If she started kissing him again he'd be so lost.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No, it's just going really fast," her fingertips run over the side of his ribcage.

"That's not new, it always goes fast"

"Yes but right now is not for the good reasons," he kissed her lips and she smirked "did you change your mind?"

"No Wise Girl, we are not doing it"

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"You still think more than me, _even_ wasted," she laughed

"I'm thinking that I'm gonna sign a contract"

"What?"

"The next time I get drunk-"

"Oh is there going to be a next time?"

"Well it was fun; I'm assuming there's going to be. Anyway, so next time...I'll have a contract consenting. Saying that as long as I express it under the influenced or...as the cool kids would call it 'beerified', and as my current state is very turn on–"

"Seriously are you that turned on?"

"Do you want to touch between my legs?"

And for a moment he was so tempted, the curiosity was killing him, she had mention that several times, how wet could she be?...he swallowed

"No, that's okay. I'll take your word for it"

"So, as I'm turn on, I doubt next time I'm drunk I won't be...you'll have a signed contract stating that I soberly consent for you to fuck me senseless"

He laughed and tried to move a little away from her, he couldn't hear her say to fuck her senseless and not be affected. He tried to calm down.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. And maybe you should get drunk too." She put her head against his chest and sighed.

"Will you caress my back?"

How to say no? He had to show her he was in control; he couldn't let her get to him. His hand went up and down her smooth back.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow I won't be this wet"

"I'd tie you to the bed until you get wet enough"

"Oh, my gods! Why didn't I think of that? I could have tied you!"

Percy laughed and she yawned.

"Sleep my love," he kissed her nose, she got closer to him, their skins pressed together and he tried not to shudder.

"I swear I'm gonna sign that thing"

"Hmm, I'm sure you will Wise Girl"

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good boyfriend," She kissed his Adams apple and he chuckled

"Thanks"

* * *

"Morning," he smiled at her when she stirred

She muttered a cursed and buried her face against his chest.

"My head," she moaned. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

After a few quiet minutes she got up in a heartbeat, clasping a hand to her mouth, almost falling down because she was tangled in the sheets. She run to the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" He ran after her. She was throwing up pretty badly.

"No Percy! Don't come in here," she yelled but he entered anyway, she was hunched over the toilet still throwing up.

He went to the cabinet and fished an aspirin and filled a glass of water.

Annabeth moaned and hugged her stomach and flushed the toilet.

She washed her mouth and teeth thoroughly and then accepted the glass and the pill with a little smile.

"Agh! Please promise me you won't let me drink ever again"

He laughed and opened his arms to her

"Promise" she walked into his hug

"Thanks"

Annabeth stayed there breathing a few minutes.

"Now...I think you owe me something," she looked up mischievously.

"As in...right now?"

"Are you gonna start complaining again?" She smirked

"You remember yesterday?"

"Bits. I remember pretty clearly that you didn't want to do it. Its gonna stay sealed in my mind for eternity how you cruelly told me that I don't turn you on anymore"

"That's not what happen. You were very drunk"

"Yeah, thanks for the confirmation. I think I know," she motioned to the toilet.

"Okay, but are you feeling better?"

"Oh that's so _not _gonna stop me. You just wanted me sober, I'm sober. Maybe it even helps my hangover"

He grinned, "alright, let's have sex"

She started walking to their room tugging him along but stopped suddenly, Percy thought she was going to throw up again.

"Wait, I thought we _made love_"

She smiled at him knowingly and Percy thought that made everything worth it.

Somehow her drunk brain had registered that he made that distinction. He loved her so.

He smiled at her sheepishly and nodded "Yes Wise Girl, we make love. The bestest"

* * *

**And remember children: (a very good tumblr post I read a few days ago)**

_**Consensual sex**_** is just sex to say consensual sex implies that there's such a thing as **_**not consensual sex**_**. There's not, that's rape. **

**There's only sex between two people or rape. **

**Now go make lots of love to your sober enough significant others –with the right protection – but don't forget to review first.**

**I had so much fun writing Drunk!Annabeth. **

**Love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay! I've been busy. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sparring and sword-fighting with Reyna was fun, at this point she was one of the few people that can keep up with her. It was intense and Annabeth loved it.

"Annabeth, this is more than serious now"

"What is, me beating _you_? Come on, Ramirez Arellano!"

Reyna scolded, and muttered something under her breath swinging her sword that clung loudly with Annabeth's, she was blocking her way to fast.

"You know what I'm talking about. Annabeth, this is getting out of control"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Reyna looked at her knowingly and Annabeth smirked.

"Frank told you?"

"The poor guy couldn't even word it out. He rushed in last night and started stammering about you guys all red and bashful"

"He's 18 and he's so innocent. I love him. What did he say exactly?"

"Hard to tell, but I understood enough"

Annabeth laughed and attacked Reyna's other side, she stopped her sword and they remained still with the metals pushing intently back to one another.

"Annabeth!" She warned making sure to pushed harder but Annabeth's sword arm didn't give.

"We weren't doing anything!" Reyna arched an eyebrow, knowingly "I mean yes, kissing, but that's it"

Annabeth didn't know why but Frank always walked in on them...she started to feel really bad for him but it wasn't her fault.

They were doing something is not like they got in the shed just to fool around. But they got distracted while polishing their armors...Percy started stealing kisses and running his mouth over her sweaty neck and she wanted to tell him to lay off–really, she meant to...but one thing led to another

And she'd said something like 'okay, you have two seconds to impress me Jackson' and hell! He impressed her alright.

More than that, when Frank walked in to tell them something he never got to say, he found them kissing hard, against the wall, one of her legs around his waist and Percy's fingers sneaking under her shorts. Her boyfriend didn't have his Tshirt on but well, it was kinda hot in there and in her defense the door was close.

"Who goes to polish their armor at that hour?"

"Maybe he should have knocked?"

"We're the Praetors, we do not knock."

"Well, then don't get offended when you find people in compromising positions"

"It's not only that, the elders are not happy"

"Well, what about you? You're the Praetor"

"You know we don't rank below the Senate but it's my duty to listen to them, I can't simply ignore. It's not my decision either. This is a democracy!"

"Oh, you guys are so democratic!" Annabeth teased, her smile mocking.

"We are. We're better democracy than you. If what you call democratic is sitting around a ping pong table discussing where you plant your berries"

Annabeth opened her mouth faking hurt feelings. They made jokes against each other's camps all the time.

Reyna's right now made her think of those times around the ping pong table with a stung of sadness, she missed her home.

"You're a bitch. Yeah, sorry we do not have so many people living in a town...yet. Our democracy is smaller"

Reyna laughed. "Pfff, call me when you have New Athens built."

"The Greeks invented democracy!"

"And the Romans took over and made it a lot better"

"Meaning you took our concept and changed it as you liked...do I have to remind you about all the roman dictators?"

"Don't you know? Our dictators where only for times of war and their title only lasted six months, they had to passed it on. They were _good_"

"Good? Don't make me laugh. We have all day; I can make you a list that would reach _original_ Rome stating all the facts why Greek Democracy was hell lot better. But I don't have to, dear Reyna you're smart, you already know that"

"Shut up," the girl warned

And she should have shut up if she knew what it was good for her.

"Besides, everything you know is Greek. Every single thing Romans have was at some point Greek, even your deities, oh my gods, like the Romans were so unoriginal!"

The jokes were innocent, mostly...but it showed how true each girl was to their heritage.

"We just took everything and made it better. Have you tried asking yourself why? Greece was _so_ over; you didn't know how to use the knowledge you had. The flame went off"

"So did the Roman one!" Annabeth countered pressing with her sword arm harder.

They took everything with a little of hurt feelings but it was so much fun!

"Anyway, Annie we're discussing something else"

Annabeth groaned at the nickname.

"That conversation is so not over, but okay."

"Where were we? Right, you going away"

"Gods, come on Reyna. Are you kicking us out?"

"Of course not, but it's the last warning"

Annabeth shrugged and started lashing her sword at her again. They fought well together, after six months or so of training the two girls could anticipate each other's moves so it was harder for them to beat the other every time and it was too much fun.

"Why don't you just obey the rules?"

Reyna's long dark braid fell on her other shoulder as she moved from side to side blocking her. Annabeth felt a new energy surging through her body after she heard her criticizing Camp Halfblood.

As annoyed as she was, Annabeth couldn't help but notice how beautiful her friend was.

Even right now in her bronze armor covered in sweat, she looked seriously stunning; Annabeth was a little envious how good she looked. Reyna, just like Pipes, looked amazing without even trying.

Her dark eyes at setting sun seemed to become a sunset of their own. Her Latin complexion glowed under her helmet. Annabeth told her she was pretty, several times, but she found really sad how the girl believed in her heart that she was plain.

Reyna seriously drew most of people's attention in the arena, more now that she was open about her pansexuality, everyone in the Legion seemed to be interested on hitting on the Praetor.

"Reyna...It's just sex, come on"

"It's not just the sex. I mean, well of course, that too. That plus all the rules you break and I must say you, make Percy break too...it's like you respect them at your convenience"

"Like does everyone in the planet. Mm, I'm sorry...do you not live on this Earth? Have you seen politicians?"

"Don't come with your wisdom bullshit"

"It's not bullshit; 'rules are made to be broken' doesn't it sound familiar?"

"Not to me. You're nineteen, get yourself together"

Annabeth laughed, Reyna was her friend but sometimes she thought her as the scolding mom she never had.

Of course, Reyna was as Roman as Annabeth was Greek, she didn't understand the concept of rule breaking at ones convenience... But she was right though, Percy would break rules if it was ultra necessary but not just because.

But since they got to the camp Jupiter all she wanted was to prove them all wrong, like Athena's children actually exist for starters, like satyrs/fauns did a lot more than just serve food and entertain.

"Gods! Besides, you asked me if I'm alright with it...well no, everything you do, and I mean every single thing, goes right against the _praetorium imperium_ and the _praetorium ius_. Meaning the praetor authority and law"

"Yeah yeah, I know my Latin" Annabeth rolled her eyes exasperated.

"I don't understand why can't we like…sleep together in the same bed sometimes, the original Romans had sex all the freaking time, they have parties to celebrate it and all with their orgies"

"Greek orgies-" She started saying but then stopped herself "Let's not start again. Greek/Roman It's freaking tiring"

"Greek Orgies, Roman orgies;" she shrugged "whatever, same."

Reyna frowned, "you want to make a party to celebrate Bacchus? Drink some wine"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "maybe we can have a few nights a week…"

"Annabeth–" she cleaned the sweat from her forehead.

"It's not like we're the only ones having sex. You act as if we're the only couple around. Reyna, you need to relax, maybe you need some or–"

"Oh, shut up!"

Annabeth laughed, she was only mocking her friend talking about sex, because she knew it made her a little uncomfortable, the last thing she wanted was Reyna to start talking about them leaving again, it wasn't easy staying…

Annabeth caught Percy's eye across the field. He was battling two guys at a time, he gave her a radiant smile, his purple t-shirt was on a ball nearby, she could see the sweat running down his chest– Reyna's next hit made her fell backwards on the ground, hard.

"Ouch!" Her head had sounded against the floor loudly. Her bone sword had skidded a few feet away.

Reyna turned to see what had distracted her friend and rolled her eyes, groaning.

Percy had stopped sparring and was rubbing his hair with confusion and worry in his face. His eyebrows scrunched together, Annabeth found that expression endearing.

He was going to jog over to them but Reyna's expression told him not to approach. He was smart enough to know he had to obey.

"Oh, did that hurt _Wise Girl_? I'm so sorry," Reyna said sarcastically but offered a hand to Annabeth. She took it with distrust; Reyna probably would help her up to push her again. She stood and dusted herself off; she looked at her friend with an amused smile.

She loved having girlfriends, a stung of sadness got over her when she thought about Piper, she missed her terribly. Hazel and Reyna helped a lot, they were really good friends but Pipes was yet irreplaceable. She was so far away at her home, Camp Halfblood with Jason and Leo and so many other friends...and really a IM once a week or fortnight did not make their friendship justice, she needed her.

"So, okay we won't sneak out to have sex, anything else Mrs. Praetor?" Annabeth picked up her sword.

"Argh, Annabeth! It's not about that, you know it's not about that. I'm talking about _other_ broken rules"

Annabeth groaned. "I'm already banned from siege... Please, oh kind Praetor don't ban me from any other Roman fun," she rolled her eyes as to make her point. Reyna laughed and shoved her back playfully.

"Oh gods! Why do I even put up with you?" Annabeth smirked

"Banning me from Siege was so unfair, you know it was! I'm still not over how cruel you were"

"Are you kidding me? There's a point in Roman structures in battle, it goes a long way my friend, it's not like I invented them. You can't just break them in the middle of a siege"

"It was freaking ridiculous; I had this better idea to–"

"Yes yes, but that's not how it works! Imagine if every single one in the Legion had a better idea? It would be a disaster!"

"Okay yeah, valid point but I'm not anyone in the Legion–"

"You're not even in the Legion"

"I'm a battle strategist!" She argued

"You're not even supposed to exist for Roman standards"

"Argh, I hate it when you use that as an argument. I'm not Roman; I'm daughter of the_ Greek_ goddesses Athena!"

"Clearly," Reyna smiled at her, Annabeth knew that deep down Reyna liked it that she wasn't Roman.

Reyna started laughing and Annabeth punched her.

"Anyway, if you hadn't stopped me that time playing Siege, we would have won"

"That time I was refereeing and you can't break rules...which take us back to the start." Reyna motioned for her to follow out of the arena.

"Oh, are we done here?"

"I managed to take you down, now we're having a bath"

"Is it an order?" Annabeth teased and sheathe her sword

"Yeah, it is." She grabbed her arm digging her fingernails in it.

"Okay, let's go"

They went their separate ways to gather their stuff for the bath and joined later at the entrance. The Praetors had their separate room with tubs.

Annabeth loved it, the design was amazing, the arcs on the roof, the little tiny mosaics on the columns and on the tubs, forming colorful patterns. The skylights gave the room the perfect light.

Annabeth set her towel down and started undressing while Reyna got the baths running. The water started rushing through tiny canals on the floor that connected to the tub, filling them quickly. Several pipes started pouring scenes and soaps aromatizing the steamy air.

"You can use Frank's" Reyna told her and pointed to the left one.

Annabeth arched an eyebrow, "Do you guys bathe here together?"

Reyna laughed hard, almost doubling over "are you kidding me?"

"I don't know, they are positioned for discussion"

"Yeah, we discuss how to run The Legion between bubbles and splashing water to each other. The guy is too bashful for that, but it's the intention, I guess…"

"Wow, The Romans are so cute" she found it a bit perturbing that the bath was built like that in the XXI century. They were still like old, really traditional on everything. "I think I'll stay with our ping pong table"

Reyna looked at her amused and slipped in her bath full of bubbles and Annabeth followed her, sinking in the tub in front of hers. It was big enough to swim in, she went around and down and opened her eyes under water were the mosaics shimmered with the sunlight.

"Are you studying?" Reyna asked after a moment of peaceful silence. Annabeth sat on a built in stool and started washing her hair "What am I asking, of course you are"

"The finals are about three weeks away so yeah, I am. And I have my final project almost done and I'm so excited!"

"You're excited to leave," Reyna pointed out.

"I'm excited to present it...but that too" She shrugged

"You should tell him you want to leave" Annabeth frowned

"Uh, we're going back together?"

"That's not what I mean. Annabeth you want to go back to New York permanently, I can tell"

Annabeth leaned against the tub and just looked at her

"You want to go back since you first stepped here"

"Your point?" She wasn't going to contradict her

"You should just tell him, Percy will follow you, and you know it"

"I don't know...I mean yes, of course, if I wanted to leave he would pack right away but do I really want to leave?"

"You hate it here"

"I don't particularly hate it."

"Should I let my dogs in?" Annabeth sighed, a smug smile spread across Reyna's face.

"Yes, your Roman training sucks and so many other things. I miss my home and going out of camp whenever I please...I miss going around and being, I don't know, respected..."

"You're a leader there, here you're just one of the whole and even _less_ because you're not roman. It's understandable"

"It's not that bad"

Reyna started laughing. "You hate it"

"Okay yes, I hate most of it. The architecture program it's very good though, I enjoy my classes"

"So are other programs in other universities"

"What do you want me to do? Walk over to him and tell him yeah we spent six months here but I hated every single minute of it?" Annabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her temples "He was so psyched about New Rome and everything, he saw all this good life for us here with college and–and kids"

"That's kinda cute. He's only 19 but he's committed, I give you that"

Annabeth smiled with affection, he's more than committed when it comes to them

"It was endearing how he said it, we were in the middle of the war...I didn't say yes right away but when it was over I did. I told him we would come after high school and after we graduated it was already settled, we didn't ever discussed it again, we just came"

"Annabeth you couldn't stand six months. You've been counting down the days for the moment you two get back. Six months is not a lot of time, you know what is?"

"Six years?"

Six years were the amount of time you had to serve the Legion to actually live forever in New Rome.

"Exactly. Six years are a fucking load of time." She showed her forearm where she had her Camp Jupiter tattoo with a series of lines, a few more than six.

"I don't know if I can do it six years...or live in New Rome, the city is amazing but–"

"I'm not going to get offended 'cause you don't like it." Reyna smiled at her "go now, you only spent a semester, you can start somewhere else with your studies. Percy will understand"

"Yeah, of course he will"

"Yes because oh my gods Percy Jackson is _so_ perf you know?" She started talking all valley girl twirling her wet hair in her fingers "Like he's the cutest boyfriend ever. Savior of Olympus and all!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and snorted "His hair is like messy all the time and so sexy! And those eyes, oh my gods! They are greener than the Mediterranean Sea. And have you like _seen_ him swing his sword?"

Annabeth laughed and splashed water from her tub. Reyna spattered and rubbed her eyes, she was smiling.

The two girls got out of the tubs and got dressed. Relaxed after the hot bubble bath, they headed out to dinner.

"You know I could use a bath like that one a few nights a week. Next time you want a bathing buddy call me." Annabeth winked and then laughed at Reyna's sudden embarrassment. "I'm actually kinda hurt you decided to share your awesome baths just now, I've been on this damn camp for six months"

"I shouldn't have invited you, it's for the Praetors only, but we had to talk"

"Yeah, it was a good talk mom" Reyna laughed and shoved her.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"Don't think for a moment I believe that. You're so getting rid of your own problem" Annabeth looked at her knowingly.

Reyna smirked "well yeah, in a way, good riddance. Nobody wanted to accept you here and I vouched for you, and you–you paid me like that!"

She called her a bitch in Latin.

Annabeth laughed and hugged her. Reyna had been a good friend; she was one of the few good things about Camp Jupiter.

Reyna wasn't the hugging type, her displays of affection were to shove her or snack her or even junked her hair but right now she tried and Annabeth appreciated how she returned her hug wrapping her arms around her kinda awkwardly even if it was for a second.

"You know why I allowed you not to get marked?"

When Annabeth entered the camp as a daughter of Athena (a demigod that wasn't supposed to exist since Minerva, Athena's Roman form, didn't have any kids and was, by the way, only the goddess of wisdom. No battle strategist for the Roman goddess...) most of the people didn't want her around, she couldn't even pretend Roman, Percy at least was a son of Poseidon and the god in Roman form was pretty much the same.

Most people voted against her stay but Reyna, Frank and Hazel stood up for her and Reyna sword the senate Annabeth would be a good warrior and someone valuable to have around.

Redesigning the Olympus was a plus. Being a part of the seven famous was a plus _plus_, recovering the Athena Parthenos was another big thing, knowing that she went through Tartarus should be _the_ act and they still looked at her unconvinced.

And what the fuck man, after everything she accomplished…How else should she prove her worthy of their Legion?

Stupid Romans.

She really thought they weren't worthy of _her_.

Okay, maybe feeling like she was worthier than said Legion was her big pride. She tried to suppress the thought the first few weeks at the camp but really it was her hubris acting up, she couldn't.

Later they let her in but they didn't trust her much, again what the fuck.

Annabeth had kinda disappointed them–or Reyna, but they let her stay because of her good marks at the university, her ideas for some modern buildings in New Rome were amazing and she won most of the war games, so people started liking her (except when she broke the rules...)

At any rate, what Annabeth didn't want, deep in her heart,_ really_ didn't want was to be tattooed with the symbol of the Roman goddess and the SPQR. A roman goddess that didn't even resemble her real godly parent.

So when the time of impregnating her skin with the roman symbol came (about a month after she arrived when the Senate decided to let her _in_ the Legion) she begged Reyna not to and even though most people were against that because the tattoo was very important and was supposed to make you proud and count the years you serve the Legion and some roman shit, for some reason –and to her surprise –Reyna decided to grant her wish (with Frank's approval)

"No," Annabeth replied "I don't know why you, the only thing I know is that it was not out of kindness, for sure"

"How do you know?"

"Ha! Because I know _you_"

Reyna rolled her eyes but it was kinda true...they weren't as close six months ago and it definitely took them a good bit to open up completely to one another.

"Annabeth, I knew you would leave. This is not your home and you make one step like you belong one step like an alien"

"Thanks, I guess. I'd hate it if I was stuck with that tattoo...you know what? You guys should totally rethink the tattoo idea, it even hurts! Are you like masochist or something? Don't you want a cute bead necklace?" Reyna laughed

"Yep, the Praetor is gonna wear a colorful bead necklace. Please, get out of my sight and go talk to Percy right now"

"You're so thinking about it" Annabeth walked backwards a few steps smiling

"Talk to your boyfriend because if you don't then I'm kicking you out. It's an order from your Praetor"

"Good thing Greeks don't have Praetors. I don't take any orders from _you_"

Reyna squinted at her

"It's that supposed to be your intimidating look?" She broke into a grin and Reyna couldn't help but smile back

"It's still an order"

"Yes Mater"

* * *

There was nothing she liked more than to watch him study.

He was completely oblivious of her looking at him from the door. He was lying on his bunk bed with his legs supporting a thick book and rolling riptide between his fingers, uncapped, he was using it to write.

His eyebrows were scrunched in deep concentration. Reading didn't come easily to him so she found the sight endearing. She could make out the title of the book 'XXI Century Oceanography'

He run a hand through his messy hair and turned the paged and read some more "what?!" Annabeth covered her mouth "this is bullshit man!"

She couldn't hold the laughter any longer; she exploded into very girly giggles "What is?"

He jumped and dropped the book and the pen "Jeez, Annabeth!"

"Sorry!" She laughed and picked up his pen and handed it to him "You're too cute when you study," his cheeks colored red and he rubbed his neck "What is bullshit?"

"Err, the scientists...they made all these stuff uh–the ocean is simpler than that" Annabeth smiled knowingly.

"I think the ocean is actually pretty complicated"

He arched an eyebrow, "you think?" She smirked and he tugged her over to him. He kissed her and she cupped his jaw in her hands

"You need to shave" She said against him mouth, caressing his cheeks...his stubble turned her on a lot actually.

"Yeah" He went back to kissing her and she relaxed in his warm embrace "did you have a nice time with Reyna?"

"Usual mother and daughter talk," she said, he chuckled against her neck. His lips trailed her throat

Annabeth pulled away and put her hands in his chest, she shook her head as if to clear it "wait–I came here to talk. I need to tell you something," he turned serious

"Actually I need to tell you something too, I was only delaying it. But it's very important"

"Really?"

He sighed and let go of her, then nodded "yeah"

"Okay, do you want to go first?"

He motioned the bed and they sat in silence, Percy looked down at their hands

"Percy, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...well, no. Not really," she waited "Look Annabeth I don't know what Reyna told you today, probably some lecture over us going around, but I don't care about that...I feel like a jerk"

"What?"

"It's not like I'm realizing now, I know how you feel I'm not that stupid"

"Okay..."

"I feel like a jerk because I imposed this on you and you never got much say in it and I'm an awful boyfriend, you told me when you were like thirteen you wanted to go to NYU and I come with the 'yeah let's start a life on the other side of the country' thing and you–you just went with it."

Percy stood up and started pacing through the room nervously

Annabeth was too stunned to talk for a moment, its amazing how synchronized they are.

They both wanted to talk about it right now!

He cleared his throat. "And I'm a jerk because I knew you hate it from the very beginning. I thought maybe it takes a little time to adjust to the new environment but who am I kidding I hate it too! It's so..._so _Roman." He looked at her for a second to see if she's understanding but she's just quiet.

"And then when I was going to tell you we should leave, somewhere mid semester...you kinda started liking the people and loving your subjects and your teachers so I just kept quiet which was jerkiest thing because I wasn't being honest...Gods! And It's been six months and_ all_ I want to do is leave. I miss my friends; I miss my mom and my home. I miss Camp Halfblood more than anything, my cabin, the sea..."

"Percy"

"I'm so sorry. This gets you another semester behind your architect degree and you already lost two years!"

"Percy!" She stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Because you know, that stupid year with the war and then we had to finish high school and–"

"_Percy_!" She grabbed his jaw for him to look at her "it's okay"

"No, it's not okay."

"Yes, it is. Do you know what I wanted to talk with you about?" He shook his head trapped between her hands "I was going to tell you we should leave"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You hate it?" She asked

"You can't tell?"

"Well, yes but I thought you pretended for my sake"

He laughed and shook his head then turned serious "I'm sorry, we should have left as soon as we got here...let's just pack right now!"

"We can't"

"Yes! Let's leave now"

"We've been here six months and we still have to sit for our finals. I'm not letting another semester to waste"

"What use does it make if we have to start somewhere else?"

"They can validate our subjects, Reyna told me"

"That's nice of them and all but who is going to accept subjects from the University of New Rome? It doesn't even exist!"

"I don't know how they do it but they make them worth"

"Okay...then three more weeks," a grin spread on his face

Annabeth nodded smiling, she hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder, they were going back, permanently.

"Annabeth, there's something else" she pulled away but kept her hands around his neck "I never want you to follow me again on something this big"

To her it seemed really small comparing it to–she made it out because he fell with her, they'd done it together. There's nothing as big as–. Annabeth took a deep breath and put all those thoughts in the back of her head telling them to shut up.

"I want you to tell me what you want. Always"

"I want us to live together." She blurted out "If we're going to NYU, I don't want to live in a dorm. I don't care where we live, let's go to your moms, at least for a while, then we can figure something out, and–do you want to?" She asked a little unsure because they are still 19 years old and it's a big thing!

But on the other hand, what could be better for them? They could barely stand it when they were not together.

"Are you kidding me? I want to!" He grinned and crushed her in a hug. He kissed the side of her head "Of course I want to! Let's get our own home and sleep together everyday"

He kissed her; they were both giddy, smiling in the kiss.

They looked at each other a moment smiling and he kissed her again. And again. And again. And again...

Annabeth was sure if her mind wasn't in hardwired she would have let him continue and carried her to the bed but she was thinking a lot of stuff at the same time. There was a lot to think about.

"We have a lot to plan!" she said excitedly after pulling away. Percy laughed and stole another kiss.

"Yes, we do"

She used his notebook and Riptide and they spent the rest of the night sitting on the floor, talking and writing stuff down about their new close future (and well...kissing, too)


	13. Chapter 13

**For some review I received I realized that of course I know what's happening in my 'canon' percabeth world because I'm writing them and reading them all the time but you probably only read them once and that's supposed to be enough but clearly its confusing. They are not in chronological order so I know maybe it's hard to keep up. **

**Anyway until now you learned that: **

**(Chapter 9 very early in the relationship –prev Giant War)**

**-17 they came back. First time together at Sally's (Feeling Normal independent story)**

**(Winter of their 17's Chapter 8)**

**-18 highschool. I never wrote about them in highschool but it's implied**

**-19 at Camp Jupiter. They stayed a semester in the Uni of New Rome (Jason and Piper are in Nyc) (Chapter 12)**

**-20 they moved back to NYC (Chapter 11)**

**-21 Percy gets a quest with Jason and Leo (Chapter 6)**

**-23**

**(Chapter 13 THIS ONE!) **

**-24 Percy proposed to Annabeth. (Chapter 1)**

**-25 they get married at some point in that year. They start trying for a baby (Her Working Clothes)**

**-26 Annabeth gets pregnant early in her 26s (Chapter 5)**

**-27 they had Sophie at some point after turning 27; I think when I calculated the ages between Sophia and Pallas it was around March/April. (Chapter 2) **

**(Chapter 4 is in between 27/28)**

**-28 they found out about their second baby (Chapter 3) **

**-29 **

**(There's Chapter 7 between this ages)**

**-30**

**(After the 30s Chapter 10)**

* * *

Percy came in the living room with a piece of wrinkled paper in his hand.

His girlfriend was lying on the couch, with her laptop on her stomach. She was blinking slowly, sign that she was falling asleep. Percy found the sight endearing, she was being lazy for once! (Well lazy for Annabeth's standars but it was something)

And it was totally fine of her to do that, she was done with college (top of her class, of course!), she was working in the mornings but the afternoons were all to herself while she sent applications to every architecture study in the city.

"Annabeth," he called and she looked up "we need to talk"

She sat up and yawned, then smiled and extended her hand at him "What's up? How's your studying going?"

"It's good. Look, I want to talk to you about something important"

Annabeth closed her laptop and put it on the coffee table, she sat giving him her full attention and he sat down next to her.

"Annabeth, I–"

She recognized the paper in his hand, "what are you doing with that?"

She tried to take it away from his hand but he was quicker.

"I'd been waiting for more than two weeks for you to tell me something about this," she crossed her arms.

"What is there to tell?"

"What is there to tell? Are you kidding me?" The annoyance was evident in his tone of voice.

"Okay, you already know. What do you want?"

"I want to know why I had to find out about this internship while emptying your trash?"

"Why are you even doing that? Keep to your stuff!"

"Annabeth," he put a hand on her shoulder but she was looking the other way "you tell me everything and this is a _big_ thing"

She shrugged, "it's just information, why do you care so much?"

"Just information?"

"Yeah, you read that, right? Its information" She was avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not–"

"Should we read the email your professor sent you together? I might have misread" Annabeth opened her mouth then closed it again. She sat staring at him for long seconds, maybe thinking the fact that he discovered she was lying or the fact that he had read his emails "It was a very emotional email" he added.

"For all the gods! Why are you reading my emails?!" She looked at him, her eyes sparkling anger. Percy hadn't expected her to act this way over that, _he_ was the one being lied to!

"It was not my intention! I was going to check mine-" He started excusing himself

"You have your own computer!"

"Yes, but it was off and I was going to waste time from studying turning it on so I just grabbed yours and when I went to check my emails... well, your account was logged and his email was _there_"

"You don't have the right to–it doesn't matter we've been together for seven years!"

"I didn't mean to–I never wanted to pry on your stuff but I just opened it because it was _his!_"

_His_

He meant that thirtyish architect professor he hated so much.

Annabeth had been on his classes for two semesters and he was cocky _and_ blond _and_ handsome _and_ smart, Annabeth loved him –his classes she said –.

Whenever Percy was around said professor with her, the guy laughed and flirted with Annabeth, he looked at her in a very unprofessor like way of looking at a girl. You just didn't look at a student like that!

And it was just unfortunate his girlfriend happened to be the best student, incredibly smart and beautiful and in the young blossoming years of twenty three, of course the professor was interested in her but that didn't make Percy less protective or jealous over his girlfriend. He hated him.

When Annabeth graduated Percy was glad because that meant she wouldn't be seeing Mr. Perfect any more.

Stumbling with his email was like the guy was saying something like hello bitch I bet you _thought you_'_d seen the last of me _and he just had to open it and read its content.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Or maybe yes, he could. His girlfriend was simply the best. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him. They never kept a secret!

"The immortales Percy! I can believe you're still jealous over a teacher. You should never–! You can't go through my emails!"

"That email he sent you...it was more of a love letter than a recommendation letter, no wonder they accepted you"

"You think they shouldn't have accepted me?"

"That's not what I said"

"That's what you implied"

"No. You're amazing; with that portfolio anyone would be stupid if they didn't take you. I was just…addressing the unteacher like way he wrote about you"

He tried to grab her hand but she didn't let him, she just sat there staring at the wall. She was dreading what he was going to say next.

"Annabeth, this opportunity...you _have_ to go!"

"Why should I?"

"Do I have to list you the reasons? I read about the place on the internet, it's very well known. They only take two interns a year! And it's about urbanism, and you love that, I understand as much"

"I already told my professor that I'm not going"

"And he can't understand the reasons anymore than I do. Everything is for free a whole month, it's for _you_, you have to–"

"It's in _Rome_"

"I know it's in Rome"

"You say it as if it's just in the next borough"

"I know where Rome is"

"I don't want to go. They are telling me about the New York studio next week"

"And how good is that one compare to this for an internship?"

"It is good"

"Yes but not as good"

"I don't –Percy! What are you trying to do?"

"I just want the best for you"

"I just can't–I can't go"

"Why not? You know it's a good place, you love to learn and there you'll learn a lot. Its gonna be good for experience and for your already amazing resume"

Her lip quiver "It's not about me, it hasn't been about me for many years. I just can't leave you here"

"It's only a month Annabeth. To quote your handsome teacher 'you can't quit your professional career because of _some _boy'" Annabeth snorted.

"I don't care what he said. Who is he to tell me what I can or can't do?"

"Come on, I'd be so angry if you don't accept it"

She smiled at him and took his hand, "we haven't been separated that long or that far away for many years...besides, Percy...this _is_ Rome we're talking about"

"I know its Rome...Is it a no then? You still have a few days to decide"

"Yes, I made my decision, it's a no"

"Okay, so as hurt as I am that you didn't tell me–"

"Sorry," she hugged him and buried her face in his neck "it was not that important, it was nothing! I promise"

"I still want you to tell me everything," he run his hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry. I don't like to keep stuff from you"

"Then why did you?"

"Forgive me"

"I already have" He kissed the side of her head. She stayed there snuggled against his neck thinking the topic was closed. "Annabeth…I've been thinking this through, and I thought you might say that you don't want to go to Rome...I decided to go with you"

"What?" She pulled away from his arms to look at him "Percy...I know everything you do it's because you have good intentions but...I don't think we can afford a trip like that"

"Yours has everything pay except for extra money. I've talked to our parents. _All _our parents and–"

"You did what?"

"I talked to them about this."

She stared at him blank for a moment and he smiled, he surprised her.

And then he's talking really fast, he can't ease her to this news because he's pretty excited himself.

"Athena is actually pretty pissed that you decided on your own to waste this opportunity to stay here. She was one of the most committed to help, although she thinks you have to go on your own because, and I quote 'I'm a bother that needs to be incinerated'"

"What?"

"Yes, apparently even though we've been together for more than ten years she still thinks I'm up for doubt and better off as a pile of dust"

"No, not that...you-you talked to our parents?"

"Everyone wants the best for you, we love you so much," he touched her cheek, softly.

"Percy..."

"I'm done with college about a month before you have to take off. It's our graduation gift Wise Girl"

"What–what did my dad said?"

"He started crying when we talked on the phone, because his baby girl got the most amazing internship" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her happily

"He loved my idea of course, because it's a great idea!" He grinned but she still looked as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening "I didn't have to tell them we need help or anything, we've had scholarships and part time jobs and we've barely needed their help these years in college, just a few times for rent and they _know _that. We've managed to get by on our own; they want us to have this."

"I-I don't understand" Percy smiled his big lopsided grin.

"I will be two entire weeks in Rome with you"

"We can't just leave"

"Yes, we can"

"And our apartment?"

"We'll...just lock the door, I guess. It's like any other break we've had. It's not like we'll stop renting it, it'll be here when we get back"

"What about your job?" She asked and he shrugged with a side smirk.

"That's not important; you're important. I'll get another if they don't want to give me two weeks. I'll be a graduate anyway or I hope so; I should get a better job. And–why are you not happy about this?"

"I'm just...amazed"

Then she broke into a grin and kissed him and climbed onto his lap and hugged him tight, "you're coming with me? Really?"

"Really! But I won't be coming back to NYC by plane because Zeus said only one flight, so I talked to Hermes about the return ticket and he agreed, so that's even less money to think about! Isn't it great?"

Her lights brows furrowed, "How many gods have you talked to?"

He chuckled; "a few actually, even some I don't personally like"

"You planned everything! For me," she whispered almost in disbelief in his ear.

"Yes! We'll plan it better together, because you're the planner. Can I tell you?"

She pulled away to see his face and she was smiling brightly

"Yes, please tell me!" He grinned

"So according to the thing they sent you, you are on your internship only until three so after that we'll go around sightseeing. I googled a few sites, we have to make a list. We'll visit every museum there is to visit because you love museums; the Trevy Fountain, it's the most spectacular fountain in Rome but you probably knew that; the Coliseum; the Pantheon; there's something called the arc of Tetus? Titus? Something like that, it's one of the few remaining arches from the Roman times" Annabeth couldn't help but smile even bigger "And there's all these churches and stuff in Vatican City and I can't remember any more names but I looked at pictures and everything is _so_ architecture. I think you'll like it very much...we'll have pizza every day and pasta. And there's this page I found about a top ten Italian food that are a must try!"

His green eyes were so excited Annabeth thought she might start tearing up, he was extremely cute.

"That sound really good Percy" She felt her eyes watering and he continued.

"And on the weekends you're free so I was thinking maybe we can rent a car. Florence is only three hour drive up north, so is Naples but south. I saw on your Paint Interest that you love Positano and it's amazing, the beaches! Those views..." He ran his hands up and down her arms as if to warm her up to the idea.

"Paint Interest?"

"Yes, it's that page you like"

"You mean Pinterest"

"Yeah, that one"

"You've been on my Pinterest boards, too?" She raised an eyebrow but there was a smile playing on her lips.

He smiled sheepishly, he was so not telling her that he saw all her collection of pictures on the wedding page (did she call it board?) and that he found it adorable. They weren't even engaged.

"Only once, and in my defense it was logged too! It's not my fault you left all the tabs open. It's good, real good! It means you have nothing to hide" She punched his shoulder.

"It means you're nosy and don't ever use your own computer"

"So, what do you say? Positano?" He smiled sheepishly "Its only three hours away from Rome, I looked it up."

"Seaweed Brain..." She smiled brightly at him. He could tell she still couldn't believe it.

She hugged him and he tip them over so they were lying on the couch, his head nestled on her neck, their legs and arms intertwine, the hug was warm but after a moment she went rigid in his arms.

"What is it? You still don't want–you can think about it, you have time"

"Is still Rome," she murmured against his hair "what if–what if I get triggers again?"

So _that_ was the whole reason. It was even the original reason. It was not very Annabeth to turn down something this big and important like that. They've been away from each other and they survived, it wasn't nice but they survived...this went deeper than missing him.

Rome was a nice place, Percy was sure of that. It just didn't bring the best memories of their life...He was trying to change that.

He wanted them to think of it as their first trip together, as a couple, visiting sites and museums, kissing underwater in Positano or making love in a small hotel in Florence.

In these seven years the nicest breaks they had where at Montauk or their small flat, cuddled under covers. Camp Halfblood was the nicest place on earth for them but it was never a real break when you had to run around managing a bunch hormonal preteens, demigod preteens!

This would be their first real vacation and all he wanted was to enjoy it with her, never once thinking about...

"If I get triggers and I'm on my own, there, in _Rome_..."

"We're past that," he reassured her, running his fingers over her curls "when was our last episode? Two years ago? Something like that. Anyway if it does happen and I'm not with you…You've managed it before and overcame it. You can overcome it on your own, you're strong. You just IM me, and we'll talk until everything is alright again"

Their triggers were awful, some more than others. He still remembered finding Annabeth on a corner of the room with her hands over her ears, screaming. It often was the other way round but he couldn't remember his episode once it was done, hers on the other hand he could recall _every _detail, and it was heart crushing to see her that way. The last thing he wanted was to see her that way again.

It took them a while and experience to know what and how to calm each other but they done it, and slowly they disappeared. The nightmares where still hunting them but every demigod has nightmares, there was not much they could do about that.

He couldn't help to shudder; the last thing he wanted was for them to have episodes again. If Rome trigger her...they'll be better home.

He noticed she was crying silently because of the change in her breathing and he just held her tightly, nuzzling his nose in her neck.

One of her hands sneaked under his t-shirt and she brushed her fingers over what used to be his vulnerable spot. The effect was not the same now, it was a normal touch but any of her caresses melt him to the core so it didn't matter anyway.

He thought about it a lot, why she still sometimes absent mindedly reached over to that one spot on his back, it was something that tied them pretty hard.

She has always been his one big weak spot, she will always be.

"They are happy tears," she told him and Percy pulled away from their embrace to see her face "you arranged all this, for me, for _us_...you looked all that information up and talked with my mother and...You love me so much"

He laughed at this. "I've been trying to tell you that for a while. I'm happy you finally got it" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're amazing"

"Well, actually all this was possible only because you are _such_ a nerd you got an internship on the other side of the world...so you are amazing" She rolled her eyes "but yeah I'm a little amazing, too" she laughed and kissed him and he cleaned away her tears.

They settled in the embrace again, holding each, limbs wrapped in a tight hug "it's our life together; I want the best for you" he murmured in her neck

"Love you, too" she whispered back

Percy mimicked her breathing. There was this warm ray of sunshine streaming through the window getting right on his back. Annabeth's fingers over his scalp helped the mood of nap time.

"Percy" Annabeth warned because she probably could tell.

"Mmm?" He moved his fingertips over the nape of her neck around her hairline.

"You have to go to study, your finals remember?"

"Nooo," he moaned "I refuse"

"Come on"

"I repudiate any idea of studying right now" She laughed into his hair "No please don't make me! I miss you, just a little bit more" he kissed her neck softly a few times to temp her "aren't you comfortable?"

"Yeah, but you're falling asleep and if I heard correctly this thing is gonna be a graduation trip. What kind of graduation trip would it be if you don't graduate?"

"It can be an early birthday present for you...happy 24!" He cooed

"No, I like graduation better"

He groaned and she laughed and kissed his temple.

"Okay," he agreed and took his time to disentangle himself from her arms and legs.

When he stood he sighed and pouted at her still lying down. He handed the laptop to her

"Why don't you start a page on Paint Interest about our whole trip? You know the sights and stuff. You can schedule it as you like and you can show me later?"

Annabeth grinned at him and accepted eagerly.

"And send an email to stupid professor perfect that you're going to do the internship and you're taking 'some boy' with you"

"You're _so not_ some boy," he grinned and kissed her forehead. With a last heartbreaking sigh he headed out to study.

* * *

**I have a big writers block about Sophia and Pallas. I promise I have a few one shot ideas but I can't get them out ; ( So you're getting a lot of younger percabeth instead.**

**If you like this leave me a cute review, if you didn't well you can leave a review too!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! **

**Someone requested Percabeth's first Kinky stuff... and i thought that was so much fun so I had to write it.**

**They are around 21 maybe and **

**Its M, for obvious reasons but not much explicit. **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

This was kinda new territory for them...

It started like a normal make out session on the couch and she really did not expect it to go this way.

For some reason instead of going to the bed or staying in the couch he wanted her sitting on a chair. He pulled it in the middle of the living room away from other furniture

She complied not knowing exactly what his plans were. Because really Percy is _Percy, _and not that spontaneous…if he wanted her in the chair is because he'd something planned out.

She was wearing some cotton shorts and a tank top because it was a hot and a stay-in Saturday.

"Close your eyes," he commanded with a peck on her lips and she laughed.

"What is this Seaweed Brain?"

"Come on, close them" She smirked and let her eyelids drop closed.

She felt him leave the room so she opened her eyes again, peeping out, but he was nowhere to be seen

"You are taking too long, you know. If you don't take my clothes off now my mood is going to change" She called

"Can you be patient? Stay there," he yelled back "Eyes closed"

"If my mood changes, you'll highly regret it _babe_"

She heard his laughter at the mocking nickname.

He surprised her talking right next to her ear "just wait..._babe_"

He dropped the sentence with a light kiss on her neck and he trailed the sweat at her nape with his finger. She shuddered.

"Is this okay?" He showed her what he had in his hands.

He pulled a dark bandana, something Annabeth used to wear like million years ago that must have been buried in one of her drawers.

"Yeah, its fine" she sighed and then smiled

"Tell me if–anything," she nodded knowing where he was coming from with the questions but she felt relax and happy and she didn't want anything of that sort of crap in their day.

He used the cloth to blind fold her and she couldn't help a little giggle.

"Gods" she said smiling "you're a dork"

"It'll be fun!" she could hear his trademark grin in his voice while he made sure he secured the bandana tight.

"I'm already having fun...now, get on your knees"

"Oh…is this how we're playing?"

"Yep. Get down"

She felt him kneeled in front of her and grabbed her waist. He lifted her tank top just a bit and kissed her stomach, her hands went to his hair and she started running her fingers over his scalp. He moved to her tights and he started dropping kiss after kiss over them.

A little sigh escaped her lips when his fingers joined the party and he started running his fingertips over her legs, sneaking in her shorts, touching the soft skin of her inner tights.

Annabeth leant back in the chair still with her fingers in his hair, enjoying every last bit of her boyfriend's touch and kisses.

"What..._is_ this?" he choked when his fingers reached her front. He run them up and down slowly trying to recognize the material, it was foreign under his fingers.

"It's a gift" she replied in between a moan "from Piper"

"She got you underwear?" his lips moved over her knee and he pressed his fingers intently between her legs.

"Ah...uh, she says mine are not for twenty two year old woman, too cottony, plain…mismatched and whatever..." She trailed off with a sigh.

He peered at the underwear moving her shorts slightly, his chin resting between her thighs.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath. He wasn't going to strip her just yet but he needed to see it all on her. She lifted a little from the chair to make it easier for him to take her shorts off.

The sight of her new panties made him harder than he already was. He usually didn't care about her underwear, like at all.

Piper said her underwear was plain and mismatched and yeah, maybe it was. Why would he care? She was really hot; she did not need any 'nice' underwear when he was going to take it off anyway. He only wanted her naked but Holy Hera…this freaking thing...!

This thing was extremely sexy and it gave her a kinda innocent look too...and that made it a lot more interesting and...Why not say it? Kinky. It was hella kiny…It gave him a lot of ideas.

He went for her tank top next to see the whole set. He dropped it to the floor admiring her rounded breast picking out from the bra. He pulled a little away to see her whole body. He cursed again, she was really s_omething _and with that stuff on, those panties and that bra...

No, this was not some panties and a bra...this was lingerie.

"So, you like them?" She asked with a little giggle when he didn't say anything; he was too busy ogling at her.

She was dying to see his face and his reaction but pulling off the blind fold would spoil the fun.

He was having a hard time (literally) concentrating. How could he not like them? they were a very pale nude color that made perfect contrast with her bronze tan and it was lacy and see through, he kinda love them.

He chuckled and pressed his thumb over her nipple hard. He teased it over the material until it was hard and trying to pop out of the undergarment "remind me to send her a thank you card"

Annabeth laughed "or maybe we can asked her where she bought it and you can go pick some other you like"

The thought of it...him going alone to buy something like _that_ for her it made him all blushed and flustered.

She smirked knowingly when he didn't say anything and touched his cheek that as expected was hot.

These changed the game; he had the urge to attack her mouth immediately.

Annabeth laughed against his urging mouth, the weather was nice and spring like tonight but staying in was the probably the best decision they made. She leaned towards him almost slipping off the chair and that brought him back.

"No, stay there" he said and stood. Then he pulled her up and she was confused, but he grabbed both her tights and pulled her legs up, she locked them around his waist. _Oh_

"Can we go to our bed?"

"No" she kissed his bare chest.

He sat down in the chair with Annabeth locked that way, her back to the chairs', so he had her trapped between his body and the wooden bars.

It was confined space and she tightened her legs around his hips. He started kissing her neck slowly, sucking and nibbling. She moaned to encourage him and traced his chest with her fingers over the lines of his defined muscles.

"Oh" she let out and bit on her lip. He was definitely leaving a mark on that spot.

Her fingers went down his chest to his sexy happy trail. Annabeth couldn't say how much she loved that trail of dark hair. She wanted to kiss it and smell it but with their position she couldn't reach.

"Come on, let's go to the bed. I'll keep the blind fold if you want"

"No" Percy thought it felt good to have control over the situation once in a while.

He sucked on another spot on her throat when her hand squeezed his erection still in his boxers. She managed to get both her hands in there...she closed them around it tightly, almost to the point of hurt.

He grunted and failed to get her hands out. Her touch was too much and he could only set his forehead against her shoulder and moan. He lost all control possible when she did stuff like that.

"That's…enough" he told her but it clearly was going to be enough when she decided it.

She let go of him after a moment and pressed herself against his erection and gridded their hips together.

He cupped her breasts in the cute bra while she started humping him.

Percy slipped the fine material down and tugged one of her hard nipples free with his lips. She moaned and his hand went down and sneaked in her panties touching her.

She threw her head back as he continued to touch her.

"What are you...doing?" She managed to ask

"You don't like it?"

She didn't reply. She was liking it very much, but he never touch her knob for _so_ long, he got bored and used her entrance instead but now he was only using his index to rub quick circles on it, and tap his thumb and Oh gods! He was touching nothing else. Annabeth was going crazy.

He grabbed one of her hands, numb at her sides, while he continued that sweet torture. He slipped both their hands alongside his other, he quickly replace his fingers for one of hers.

"Shit Percy! What _are_ you doing?"

He was now pleasuring her with her own finger, moving her index slowly in circles over herself.

"Can you keep it there for me a second?"

"What?" She gasped

"Keep doing that, don't stop"

"You want me to do–what?"

"Pretend is me, just a second" he let go of her hand and he saw her continue on her own. The sight of her pleasuring herself almost made him come. This was _hella_ kinky for them.

Annabeth felt weird doing it; she hadn't touched herself in years! She did it and put her other hand on his happy trail, curling her fingers in the dark hair and he moved to one side.

Something made a clicking noise. Was that the apartment keys? What was he playing at?

His hand was back on her again

"You can pull your hand away now, well…if you want to" She could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

She rolled her eyes but he couldn't see her.

Annabeth hissed as something cold brushed her thigh, then her stomach, and higher at the pick of her breasts.

She tried to touch it but he didn't let her reach it.

"What's that?" he moved it over her arms…cold and metallic, it gave her Goosebumps. He kept pressing it to her skin but she still couldn't grasp at a shape.

Percy laughed at her sudden frustration and started kissing her neck and sucking softly.

Her next low sound told him she was right there so he intensified the circular movements. She grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue slipping in. She bit on his lips as she came

"Ah!" He was definitely touching only that in future days, it was fun.

At the sudden vulnerable moment of her orgasm he grabbed both her hands and pushed them behind the chair. She felt the cold thing pressed to her wrists.

"What-?" She started coming down from the high. She tried to move her hands but found herself trapped

"Shit" he said when he tried to move his hand between the chair bars. Somehow he had handcuffed himself to one

"I can believe you just did that!" She tried harder to free her hands. She knew what the thing was now, "where did you even get the handcuffs?"

"Don't ask" He chuckled

"Percy Jackson did you walk into a sex shop?"

"No!"

Annabeth laughed "you little..."

"I didn't, I order them online"

"Oh, holy Hephaestus! You're trying to kill me"

"No, just play for a while"

"This is not playing Percy. Do you see me having fun?" She was still all sweaty and blushed for her orgasm

"I–well, you were just laughing and I'd say you came pretty hard"

"Get your elbow out of my waist, you're hurting me"

"Annabeth-" he tried to move his hand. How he even managed to pull this wrong? "I kinda..."

"Don't tell me...we're both handcuffed" her voice came out monotonous; she was ready to kill him.

"Uh...yeah"

She laughed humorless "gods, this was getting good Percy."

"We can still try...?"

"Try getting your arm away from my waist!"

"I can't" he tried to move it only to stick his elbow in her boob.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" he slapped his face with his free hand

"This metal thing is biting into my skin. Perseus!"

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked peering at her hands over her shoulder. His wrist was hurt but maybe it was because he had bigger ones.

"You got both my hands in the same handcuff how you managed that!?"

"I don't...I wasn't looking!"

"Genius! There are two because there are two hands"

"I know that Annabeth! Jeez"

"So where's the key...?"

"Mm..."

"Oh shit. What?"

"It's far"

"Where?"

"On the table, I think" he mumbled

"Can you pull the bandana off me?" He pulled it loose with his free hand and she blinked. "You're an idiot! Next time you want to play this way you should tell me, your plans go horribly wrong Perseus"

"Sorry"

"Because this is everything but arousing"

"Did you enjoy your orgasm at least?" he asked sheepishly biting his lip, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's move" she tried to move her legs from around his waist "you have to stand"

"Okay"

She moved one of her legs to the other side; he helped her using his free hand. She was now sitting on her side with her arms extended in weird and painful positions, one of his legs over hers.

"This is so the worst idea you _ever_ had"

She caught him looking at her back...Piper really went all the way with see through and tiny.

A smirk formed in his lips "You're so cute and so freaking sexy. Damn" she blushed, the pinkness getting her nose and cheeks. He leaned to kiss her but she backed her head.

"Hey! Focus!" She shoved him with her shoulder only to get the metal handcuff to bit painfully on her wrist. She winced.

"Yeah, right, sorry" he blinked stupidly

"Now, you have to stand slowly. Whatever you movements remember me and the chair are going too"

"You have to stand too"

"Yes I know, I will when you do"

He sighed and used his free hand to keep the chair in place while he started standing slowly.

"We did it!" He cheered and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on, small steps"

"Baby steps?" He made the sound of a drum set to mark his joke.

"Oh shut up"

"Yes ma'am" he turned the other way and started walking slowly towards the table.

They almost made it if it wasn't that he stumble on the last steps

Percy, Annabeth and the chair all went down with a loud thump.

"Agh! Annabeth!"

"Don't yell! We've got neighbors!"

He moaned in pain "your knee...you just hit my..._your knee_!"

When he moved his face to one side she could see how his eyes were watery and she started laughing super hard.

"Oh my gods!" She shook on top of him with laughter, tears reaching her eyes too but for a very different reason.

"Don't laugh!" He complained

"You got us in this situation!"

"It hurts so freaking much" he moaned in pain.

Annabeth was sure that if anybody saw them it looked hilarious. Percy crying and grabbing his balls with one hand, Annabeth on top of him laughing hard and the chair on top of them.

"Will you kiss me better?"

Annabeth laughed some more "After we get that key I'm so not kissing any part of you"

He moved them all to one side and the chair hit the floor. It was Annabeth's turn to yell

"Move!" She shifted uncomfortably "my hands! All your weight is in them"

He moved away so she could move them a little

"This is ridiculous"

"I'm sorry!"

"Get the key Jackson"

He reached with his free hand and pulled down the table cloth a little and the key came down with some other things.

"Oh gods" Annabeth muttered as a book fell on her head.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah yeah I heard you! Get me away from you or I'll kick you in the crotch voluntary"

He grabbed the key that was lying on the floor at an arm length and sneaked it between the bars

"Oh no way! Me first" she said when he reached for his handcuff. He nodded because really it was his entire fault. Without watching what he was doing it took him a few tries but he managed to set her free "Finally for the gods sake!"

She sat up rubbing her wrists that were red and cut in some parts

"I'm so sorry!" He said after he sat up and he saw them. He took her wrists and examined them, felt so bad now.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking her hands away from him "no more handcuffs or kinks for you Kelp Head" she stood and he followed her.

"Can I kiss _you_ better?" She smirked and shook her head

"There's no way you're kissing or touching me. You're under restraining order"

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry"

She picked up the handcuffs and turned them in her hand. They looked pretty solid to be fake

They looked at each other and their smirks turned into laughter, they stood there laughing for a good minute, doubling over and hugging their stomach. They laugh until the point of tears and then stopped still looking at each other.

Their first attempt at something like kinky sex games and it ended this way…give it all to Percy.

"Maybe next time we should try role playing" She suggested still laughing and shook her hips seductively. "Just tell me what character should I get into" She winked and he laughed but then shook his head and grabbed her hips to pull her close.

"I'm sorry!" he slapped his forehead "That was not sexy at all…"

"Not it wasn't" she snickered

"Are your wrists okay?" he asked concerned

"Its fine." She laughed again and pecked his lips "Your brain is full of kelp"

They laughed again and shared a sweet kiss.

"Should we watch a movie...maybe?"

Annabeth looked down at the handcuffs and laughed to herself, no a movie its not what she wanted right now, she wasn't done. Percy raised an eyebrow probably knowing well what she was thinking

"Lets get these locked somewhere" He said pointing at the metalic handcuffs "They are dangerous" she nodded but then stopped getting an idea

"Well...on second thoughts" a smug smirk appeared on her face

"I think we should keep it conventional...at least for now" he feared for his life.

"Oh, I'll keep it conventional alright."

"Uh, Annabeth..." her smirk turned into a big grin.

"Believe me when I say you'll be the only one handcuff tonight"

He groaned, why did his plans went always wrong?

"Come on" she pushed him towards the bedroom.

She got him lying down and she sat on her stomach straddling him "hands up prisoner!"

Percy sighed and reluctantly moved his hands up. Annabeth secured the handcuffs between the bars in the headboard and then locked his hands separately.

"Are you comfortable?"

He shrugged "I guess so," his head was against a pudgy pillow and he didn't have to stretch his arms high, it was like sleeping with his arms behind his head

"Good" she smiled mischievously.

"I'm in so much trouble" he moaned defeated.

"Right you are"

* * *

**Annabeth would totally touch _herself_ in order to torture him a while...i was going to write that but I'll leave it to your imagination! **

**see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So what color do you want?" asked Annabeth sitting on floor looking down at the coffee table full of different cloths.

She turned and held the two fabrics up to him. They were identical

"Either is fine"

He hadn't even look at the textile samples once.

"What about tablecloth? White with gold?"

"Yeah." he muttered in agreement.

"Or maybe gold with white? Mm, think about it...when the sun is setting in Half Blood Hill and with the candles in the middle...I think it's gonna look amazing!"

"Sounds good"

'Isn't it the same?' Percy though...he wished Annabeth stopped asking all this stuff all freaking day. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe black. Yes, _black_. Everything black. I'm thinking Medusa's head embroider in every tablecloth...the guests would love it"

"Sure, yeah" he replied absent mindedly leaning back on the sofa.

"Perseus Jackson!" She snapped

"What?!" He jumped at her sudden change of tone

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Percy didn't replied and rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to pick a fight with Annabeth right now.

"Do you even care?" She asked.

"Honestly? No"

"I see." She replied and started gathering all the little samples. "You never care," he could hear the evident hurt in her voice. He cursed himself and hesitated

"Don't—Annabeth, come on, it's not like that"

"Why can't you just give me your opinion!?"

"Because!" He breathed out exasperated "_every _single time I pick something you pick the exact opposite and also because I don't care"

"Maybe I should call off this weeding then"

"What?! Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yes if you can't make a decision with me how can I know if we'll ever make a decision when we're married"

Percy rolled his eyes. That was a stupid argument, she was smart what the hell was with this accusations. "Seriously Annabeth? That's your reason? Gods, you're smarter than that"

"Then tell me...is not so hard they are just napkins!"

"That's exactly my freaking point! They are napkins, who the fuck cares?"

"I care!"

"Well_ I_ don't. And I'm sure not even half the guests will notice, go with whichever you like!"

"Percy! I want you to pick with me!"

"Annabeth—" he sighed heavily.

Work had been hard today, fighting with stupid politicians over the preservation of the sea and rivers...trying to get some proper legislation while they kept dumping their stupid garbage that was killing all the inhabitants...the last thing he wanted was to pick the color of napkins.

It wasn't _her_ fault of course, it was his work. He couldn't say that he loved it like Annabeth was passionate about hers; it was more like he felt that as a son of Poseidon he _had _to and the payment wasn't bad but right now he was in a bad mood and he couldn't care less about the napkins.

"You're insufferable. We're getting married in about two months we're not even half way done with the preparations"

"Agh!" he clenched and unclenched his fist.

After getting out of the office he wished for a monster to appear, anything to appear. He needed to fight and run and sweat it. It seem really stupid to wish for a monster, as a demigod he usually didn't have to ask for them, they were there waiting, round the corner to ambush him and make his day crappy but when he _wanted_ to slay with all his heart there was nothing. So he got home without any release for his shitty day and his canalized anger went to Annabeth instead.

"You're not helping!"

He brushed a hand through his hair and muttered "we should have gone to Vegas like I suggested"

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"Percy! Should I call off this weeding, is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" he countered.

"I'm asking you!"

"I never suggested that idea, you did. Are you backtracking on your decision?"

She groaned in frustration, "Gods Percy, of course not!"

"I just got home from work and I'm tired can we not do this right now? Please?!"

"Why won't you just help me make a simple decision with the preparations?"

"Please! Will you stop bugging already?! I told you I don't fucking c-"

"Yes, I get it, you don't care." She finished grabbing all the textile sample in her arms. She glared at him furiously, "I'm going to the kitchen...pretend I don't exist for a while, so I can stop bugging you"

He sighed when she left, it had came out a lot harsher than he meant to...he repeated in his mind what she said last. Of course he didn't want to pretend she didn't exist...it's not like she always bug him, he loved her! He was talking about _this._ He hated all this fuss about the weeding, nobody would care what color the napkins were. He wanted to be done with the thing already.

He leant his head back against the couch and concentrated on breathing in and out to calm down. He had always been hot headed, since he was a kid, but he could control it, but after…Tartarus it only grew stronger and he sometimes couldn't.

Annabeth helped him overcome it, _she_ helped a lot. Her only presence helped but not right now when the anger was directed at her. There were still times when his anger was too much.

His head hurt a lot, it pounded.

He only spent about twenty minutes calming down and to get his head straight. He sighed again and knew he had to apologize for his stupid behavior.

"Annabeth..." He stood and followed her with heavy footsteps to their little kitchen.

"Annabeth," he called again softly when he entered

"What?!" She snapped when she saw him came in and leant on the counter.

Hair up in a messy bun and a pencil in her hand, the sight of her drawing with her legs folded under her, so concentrated stirred something in his chest, hot and fuzzy. It almost made him smile. He loved her in architect mode.

"That is cute," he pointed at her drawing, knowing that it was their future house. She moved it between other papers hiding it from his sight.

"Annabeth...I-"

"Should I leave? Do you want me to leave? I'm sure I'm bugging you so much," she made a motioned as if to leave but he noted the extreme sarcasm in her voice and her movements.

He was pretty sure he was the one leaving or sleeping in the couch not matter who was annoy with who.

"Annabeth, please...you know I didn't mean that"

"Didn't you?"

"No, I just-"

"Yes, you don't care. I heard you the first three times Perseus"

"Yes I don't! But I wasn't going to say that, you never let me finish and then you start yelling about calling off the weeding. As if I wasn't sure, did I give you that impression?

"Well every single time I ask for your opinion you say 'yeah' 'sure' 'whatever' 'mmhm'!"

"What does that have to do with not being sure? What are we even fighting about?!"

"It does have to do! When I ask something, _anything_, to do with our weeding you just seem to turn off, _completely_"

"Why do you want my opinion constantly? Not that you care"

"I do care about your opinion, that's why I ask you for it! It's_ our_ weeding, you should have a little say in it"

"I don't want to have any say, do what you like"

"If I wanted to do what I like I'd do it."

"No, you just want me to have the same opinion as you"

"If I wanted you to have the same opinion as me _I_'d tell you what to opinion," she rolled her eyes and waited for him to reply, he didn't answer. "Why can't we do this together?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, looking at the floor.

"The sighing again. I'm so sorry for you; your girlfriend wants you to choose between napkins colors, how hard must your life be"

He looked up at her amused at what she said. Annabeth was glaring at him furiously, her grey eyes sparkling dangerously. He was glad her dagger was nowhere to be seen. He started laughing then

"What are you laughing at? Is not funny!"

"Yes, it is. Wise Girl!" He looked at her with amused green eyes.

When he laughed looking at his hot fiancée glaring at him, his worries seemed to slip a little. He could worry about his work later; he shouldn't bring his bad mood into his house. He shouldn't bring it into their relationship. His work was or any anger toward it should be in the office only. And from now on he promised himself that.

"Annabeth! The only thing I want is to marry you, okay? That's the only thing I want. And gods! It would be so much faster and cheaper if we get someone to do it, and go, dress like this" he motioned their sweat pants and hoddies "to get married in the middle of Central Park. The only thing I want at our weeding if for _you_ to be there. I couldn't care less about the rest, arrange it as you like, do you want a disco ball, serve Chinese and have mariachis signing? So be it."

He looked at her and noticed how her expression soften a little.

"I don't care, yes, but I don't care not because I don't care about you, because I care I want you to have whatever you want. I know you want it be perfect for us, its okay, and I get it! If you want it perfect and I know it will be, do it, choose whatever you think will make it perfect"

"But I want to include you in the decisions!" she almost pouted. His lips curled up.

"Gods! If you want to have 'ecru' or 'egg-yolks' napkins or any shade in between, whichever is fine by me"

She laughed a little, "its eggshell, you idiot!" she rolled her eyes.

"Eggshell, right"

"You mean it?"

"What? That we should get the old homeless guy at the end of the block to marry us right now? Yeah I mean it"

She laughed again and shook her head, "not that...about the rest"

"Yes, I mean it. I just want to marry you Annabeth. I wanted it to be official actually, because I already feel married to you. And if I get to share it with my family and friends and you know the extended family *hundred years sigh*" he emphasized his words with one heavy sigh "you know, _the gods_" She laughed again because they were still bugged they had to invite every single god to their wedding but whatever it gets not to annoy those folks "the more the marrier! But the only thing I care about is that you become my wife, I don't even care what you gonna wear"

"You better care, because my dress is beautiful"

"And expensive," she shot him a look and he smile sheepishly. It was the only thing that he wasn't paying so he could joke about it

(The dress was Athena's present, and it was probably worth more than the entire weeding)

"Is it done yet?"

Her excited smile was stunningly cute and he cursed himself for not being more excited. Most of the time he wanted the thing over with but when she smiled like that his stomach knotted and the fuzzy warm feeling intensified.

"Almost"

"Will you describe it to me a little?"

"No, I can't. Piper would kill me!"

"I can't wait to see you in it" She walked into his arms and he wrapped them around her tightly. Smelling her curls, nuzzling his nose in her neck laying a few kisses.

"See? You _do_ care," she kissed his jaw.

"Mmm" he let it up for doubt but she smirked and planted another kiss on his jaw.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Okay, maybe a little" She rested her head in his shoulder. "Sorry for yelling at you"

"It's okay; I'm sorry too" She said and he shrugged "you must be so stressed for today..."

"Pss, its okay. Lets not talk about work." He kissed her cheek "Are you overwhelmed? For the weeding?" He rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders.

"Piper is driving me crazy, I just want it to get it over with but I'm a little nervous. You?"

"I'm not nervous. I want to marry you right now," he kissed her temple and Annabeth smiled.

"You'll get nervous"

"Why are you so sure?"

"I know you" he chuckled

"Okay"

"So...about the napkins..."

"Yes, I don't think egg-yolks suit us. Too orangie"

"Eggshell! It's not the same"

"Eggshell's not even a color"

"Aha! So you do have an opinion. Actually, it is a color but you saying so, that was an opinion right there"

"I'm still not choosing" she crossed her arms and looked at him determined.

"Tell you what...if you help me choose the tablecloths and napkins I'd give you _one_ right here right now"

He was startled for a moment and he drew back, standing straighter giving her his full attention.

"One? One what?"

He knew exactly what she was proposing. It was _so_ Annabeth to bribe him with sex. She smirked, her grey eyes sparkling mischievously.

She stood on her toes to be taller and whispered in his ear, her tone playful and sexy.

"I'll give you a blow job right here right now if you help me get this over with."

"You will–give me a…blow job? Right here, uh…right now?"

He knew it wasn't her favorite thing even although she would do it from time to time completely willing but offering it like that...

"Yes, here and now" she pressed her body to his, trapping him against the counter.

He rubbed his neck, he'd started to sweat. Percy let out the breath he was holding.

"Gods...you must really want my opinion on tablecloths"

She laughed and brushed her lips slightly on his neck. He cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The offer is about to expire" She murmured with her lips against the corner of his mouth. She traced his lips with hers slightly and pulled away.

Saying yes meant giving in to her and the napkins...he cursed himself internally. He should just say no.

He couldn't give in. He couldn't…

He couldn't…

He knew Annabeth was looking into his eyes, seeing the gears turning in his head, seeing that he was trying to fight her charms.

Annabeth snickered "Suit yourself!" she shrugged and walked back to the table. He stopped her in the middle of the kitchen, redness spreading on his cheeks.

Well fuck it; he couldn't turn down this offer. He was already imagining her warm and wet mouth all over him…and what she could do with her tongue.

"I'll–I'll help you," he tried not to sound too eager, but his excitement was evident.

"Of course you will Seaweed Brain," she pushed him backwards till he was sitting on the chair.

She gave him a sexy smile, kissed him sweetly on the lips and then got down on her knees. She licked her lips and he cursed again.

"I hate you so much"

"Yeah," She shrugged nonchalant knowing his words meant the opposite "Love you too"

* * *

**So I got a birthday request and that's on the way. I wanted to do one birthday fic for a while. Also there's the when in Rome ff and when I wrote the one on the internship I knew I had to give you a glimpse of that vacation. I'm also thinking about Pallas and Sophia a lot, there's a few. **

**I hope you liked this. I just came up with it while seeing what to expect when you're expecting a movie with jennifer lopez and she said the same blowjob thing to her husband, and I think its a really Annabeth thing to do. **

**This needed another weeding related ff, maybe I'll write the actual weeding sometime.**

**Love u.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I edited this 14-10-2014**

**i wrote this ff way before reading BOO and now I edited it bc I cant go against canon, I simply cant. and I just finished BOO and well... I might discuss it with all of you later.**

**BOO SPOILERS**

**SPOILER**

**SPOILERS**

**BOO SPOILERS! **

* * *

Annabeth was having the morning off because she felt terrible.

She barely had morning sickness when she was pregnant with Sophia, she remembered wanting to spit something out because the smell or taste suddenly didn't appeal to her but never actual throwing up. This second baby was getting her all the symptoms and she didn't like it one bit.

"Agh. I'm sorry" She said to Percy while he held her hair and she vomited some more. "I've made you late, again"

"I think I'm staying" He said concerned.

"It's normal Perseus" She replied and went to the sink to wash her mouth. "Fortunately the first trimester is almost over"

"I want to stay, you also have a cold" She leaned on his chest and groaned in pain.

"But your work-" She argued and he put his arm around her and helped her to bed.

The fact was she _wanted_ him to stay and tend to her, with kindness and love, like he always did when she was sick.

"They can handle things without me for a day, I'll call and say that you're ill, you can't stay with Sophia like this. She walks now and it harder to keep up"

She managed a smile while he tucked her in bed. He caressed her cheek and then palmed the bump. It was already noticeable, and that was another difference with the first pregnancy, Sophia didn't seem she was there for at least very well into 15 weeks

"Your kid is giving me a hard time" She complained and pouted, he laughed.

"Why are they always my kids when they do something wrong? Sophia was suddenly my kid last week when she grabbed the flour from the cabinet and covered herself with it" She laughed a little; she didn't realize she made that distinction. "And I still believe you were the one who forgot the baby proof safe to that door"

"No, it wasn't me! But they are your kids when they misbehave because you're the troublemaker" He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Rest, Love" He told her "I'll do your chores today and until you get better. Now I'm going to check on this girl, I don't want her cover in flour again" She nodded and he walked out.

"Sophia?" Percy found his daughter sitting on the floor in pjs with her bottle of milk in her hand and a handful of cheerios between her legs. She wasn't very good at walking still, she stumbled forward to him. "You have to be a good girl today, yeah? Your mommy is not feeling well; you have to help me make her feel better"

"Dada" was her only answer. She didn't say many stuff even though they tried to encourage her; she managed well by signs, so she didn't need to talk. Her only words at almost 13 months were mama, dada and yum.

"Good" Percy replied.

Percy started out doing the house chores that Annabeth did in about an hour and a half before going to work. Those involved some cleaning and tidying, doing laundry and some other house stuff and after that she got Sophia ready to take her to Sally.

Percy wondered how could she do all that stuff in the short amount of time because he was barely able to watch his daughter and do other stuff. Laundry alone was requiring too much work, separating the pieces of clothing into different piles by colors. It's not like he wasn't good with house work, he was very good and helpful, Annabeth wouldn't have it any other way but he could do it when his kid was not around.

He turned the tv on for his daughter the moment he realized it was probably the best way to keep her in one place, the baby tv channel showed bouncing colorful fluffy balls singing a song and she stood staring completely absorbed.

"Stay put" He told her and went to prepare tea and toasts for Annabeth.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" He asked and set the tray on her lap.

"A little better, thanks" She smiled "did you finish?"

"I know I said it before but you_ are_ seriously amazing. How in Hades do you managed to do all those stuff within an hour and a half? I can barely watch Sophia and breathe at the same time," his wife laughed and intertwine her fingers with his.

"She's sneaky" Annabeth said.

"And very quiet" he agreed "One second she's there and the next she's gone"

"What is she doing now?"

"Watching tv" He replied waiting for her to be angry, she didn't like her watching too much tv. "It's the only way to keep her sitting for ten minutes" She nodded and didn't argue.

"Is your mom picking her up?"

"No, I told her I'm watching her today"

"If you think you can handle it"

"You think I can't?!" He asked faking hurt feelings.

"I never said that!" a smug smirk appeared on her face and he nodded

"Uh-huh! You'll see, I'm proving myself today"

"Wait until we have two kids" She said and sighed then winced

"Fighting to keep it down?" He asked, she had barely taken a bite from the bare toast.

"Sort of" Sophia came stumbling to the side of the bed where her mother was lying "Hey, baby" She smiled down a her

"Mama" She threw her arms out for Annabeth to get her on the bed. Annabeth picked her up and Sophia sat beside her, grabbed her toast and started munching at it.

"Her hair is getting so long" Annabeth commented and brushed her fingers through the golden curls on her daughters head.

"Let her be. Her hair is too cute"

"I don't think I could stand watching someone cut it"

"I was thinking taking her grocery shopping and you can sleep while we are gone. We are kind of short on everything"

"Oh! I was supposed to go today, don't worry, we'll go tomorrow. We can leave on take out for a day, I think"

"But I want to go"

"Percy I really think you're going to get lost in the supermarket" She admitted and he rolled his eyes.

It's not like he never do the house stuff, he just wasn't as fast. He went to the supermarket regularly but it took him a while longer than her.

"Ha-ha! You're such a tease. I have gone on my own before, Smartass"

"Okay, Kelp Head. Don't forget anything"

"Ehh...would you make me a list?" She laughed.

"If you bring me my computer"

"No, no computer today"

"But I have the list there!" She rolled her eyes

"Oh, right!" He went to get her the laptop and a piece of paper. She wrote with riptide a super long list of things, clarifying which ones to buy.

"Okay Sophie say goodbye" Annabeth kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, be a good girl. Don't cry for dad"

"We're going to have fun right?" Percy asked her and hoisted her up in his arms. "Okay, I'm taking this away"

"Agh, please, I need to..." She started holding onto her laptop. "Percy!" Percy pulled from the other side harder.

"No, sleep, I'm serious. Relax for a minute, you do too much" She crossed her arms and sighed, defeated. "I'm hiding this thing. Don't go looking for it" He warned and tucked her in then kissed her cheek, she smiled at both of them.

"I love you!" She called when they got out of the room.

"Love you too"

* * *

"How hard could this be? See, Soph?" He turned the stroller in another aisle. "We are almost done"

His daughter had behave pretty well while he shopped but now she wasn't staying sitting down, she wanted to walk. Of course she wanted to walk, it was all she wanted nowadays, now that she learned how.

"Okay, just for a minute. Then you're back in the stroller"

People and women in particular tend to look and awed at Sophia a lot when they were out. Seeing the little toddler stumble around the supermarket in that sweet navy romper was not different and he went around getting a lot of compliments for his daughter.

"Your kid is cute" Say a voice and Percy turned towards it. The 'woman' was far down the aisle but Percy's brain went hardwire.

"Holy Hera..." He muttered and grabbed the baby quickly and pushed the stroller around "You've got to be kidding me"

Encountering an Empousa was not on his supermarket list, he cursed while he tried to find his way out. Sophia was wriggling in his arms, not happy to be carried.

"Perseus Jackson!" The familiar voice called.

A big pile of tins exploded as the monster made her way towards him, pushing people and food. He run faster. Usually he would faced the monster while Annabeth grabbed Sophia and watch from a distance or they set the stroller away from the action and both took care of it, but Sophia was not strapped to it now and Percy cursed himself.

They had monsters encounters regularly so they were used to it. They had set a plan a long time ago, before she was even born. One of them would get her out of there if things got too ugly and the other will fight the monster. They almost always went together everywhere but they had had alone encounters with the baby, too.

The monsters didn't want to get the famous Percy and Annabeth but their baby too. They didn't pose any threat to the kid when she was out with her grandmother because she didn't smell so demigodishly but the whole family was another thing, Percy alone was smelly enough for the three of them.

"And here I was thinking today was going to be a good day" He said to his daughter as he run to the exit with the monster chasing him.

He tried to wheel the pram around to the exit when he remembered it was fully loaded with food that he had to pay. He cursed loudly in greek and left it behind "that's the last pram I'll buy, I'm serious"

"Where are you going Percy Jackson? Scared?" Kelli yelled.

"Me, scared?" He yelled behind his shoulder and laughed getting out of the supermarket.

Thank the gods Empousai were slow...He crossed the street to hide in the park but somehow when he looked behind his shoulder the stupid Empousa was there.

"How in Hades...?" He got his sword out now.

"Hello again" She said in that stupid girly voice.

Why in Hades was she still dressed as a cheerleader anyway?

"Agh! Ready for me to kill you yet again? Gods! You know, you should stay put, dead. It's been what...four years or something? And you still come back" He fake a yawn and Sophia tried to fight the hold he had on her. Kelli hissed and Sophia started crying.

"Oh! Adorable little Sophia, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. As soon as I came back I heard it all over the monsters news"

"Aha…"

"Yes Percy Jackson, the word has gotten around; I wanted to meet the little shit. Baby Jackson..."

"Baby Jackson-Chase" he corrected

"Agh! Your face is as disgusting as your mother's and those eyes…"

Percy was getting angry, thinking hard a way out. He should have listened to Annabeth and stayed inside; going grocery shopping was a bad idea.

"What's it like to have the two worst demigod parents around?"

"You mean awesome?" He asked with bored expression. "She's crying because she can't stand your ugly face"

"Set her down and I won't touch her"

"Yeah right, and you expect me to believe that?" Kelli got closer to them and he backed slowly.

"Look at me in the eye" the monster invited and Percy stared at her "do you want to kiss me?"

Percy made a disgusted face. No, the last thing he wanted was to kiss her. He remembered her well in her true monster form, a donkey leg? Come on, that wouldn't temp anyone.

"Kelli dear, can't you see that doesn't work on me anymore?"

"What, are you into men now?"

"No, but the last few times you tried it nothing happen"

"So you're into men" Percy laughed.

"No, I'm not. That might be a possibility for other demigods, your preys are cut in half for the gay men, I never thought about it before. They must be so good at killing empousai"

"Kiss me!" Kelli insisted

"I'm into Annabeth too much" He shrugged "Sorry"

Kelli roared

"Aren't you tired of dying?"

"This time I WILL WIN"

"Okay, sure" he rolled his eyes.

Kelli threw herself at him and he swung his sword, making an arch ready to slay.

"Typical Percy Jackson move. Where's your sidekick? It's a pity she's not here, I wanted to kill you three together, and it would be like so dramatic"

"Annabeth is _nobody's_ sidekick and yes, I'm so sorry she's not here too. It would make this funnier. We were wondering where you were, we thought you got tired of us killing you and went after other demigods. It's been four years...last time, was it at the shopping mall or something?"

The talking strategy was the only he had in mind now, he was still thinking.

_What would Annabeth do?_

Percy went forward and swung his sword; Kelli backed and bared her teeth and claws.

Trying to hold Sophia while she cried and wriggled and holding his sword was a bit hard. This would be so much better if he had the baby wearing strapped at his back. He could move freely with that.

Options? Not so many. Gods

He walked backwards with his sword extended so the empousa stayed at two arms length. He set Sophia on the ground

"Please please baby. Stay there for dad"

Kelli laughed "aww it's so cute to see you act like a daddy Percy Jackson. It makes me want to kill her first just to see to what extend it affects you"

Percy gritted his teeth. And advanced on Kelli making her to back away.

No monster ever had laid a finger on his baby and would never as long as he lived. He didn't have boundaries to protect her and Annabeth.

"You're so full of empty threats. Since the moment we met, you never caused more than a scratch"

"We'll see Perseus"

They started fighting then, Kelli baring her teeth and trying to claw at him. He tried to put a space between the monster and his daughter but he couldn't go too far. Sophia was still crying, calling him from time to time.

While he fought he tried to keep an eye on the baby, looking from the corner of his eye.

She was still there, sitting on the ground, crying. This would be so much better if she couldn't walk. He didn't want her to go towards him but also he didn't want to lose her! This was Central Park! It was huge. Anyone could just grab her and take her with them. He was scared out of his mind.

He couldn't lose the baby, Annabeth would kill him! He wished so much to be back at their apartment safe.

"Sophie come aid your daddy!"

"Sophia stay!" He warned looking back for half a second. He tried to use the most authoritarian dad voice he could. When he looked his heart sunk...she was standing up closer to the action. "Stay there!"

But of course, she was barely one, is not like she did as they say all the time. She was just a baby.

He moved towards the monster but putting a bigger distance between himself and his baby. She was walking towards him now, he cursed.

Which god should he pray to take care of her? He considered Hera, wasn't she the family goddess and all, she should protect the integrity of his family but her hatred towards Annabeth made him doubt what the goddess could do with the child in her power…

"Lady Athena please! If you're listening! Please. Don't do it for me. Do it for Sophia or Annabeth. Please _your_ granddaughter!"

Kelli laughed between hissing teeth "Who are you? Did you just pray to a stupid goddess to help you?"

"Do not insult the goddess Athena! And I was not praying for me I was-why am I even explaining something to you?"

He looked around for a source of water. He found a little drinking fountain not far from where they were.

Kelli made him turned so he was now watching his daughter that was on the right. She had stopped crying and was looking around the park, watching him.

He prayed so much she was under the mist, if anybody saw her standing there alone, teary eyed...this was the kind of thing people call social services for.

Athena was clearly not answering to his prayer or she should be here already. He had to swallow like 15 years of pride to actually pray to her! He hated the gods. They would call you to help them if they've got a split nail but they never came to your aid.

In the millisecond he had been watching his baby. Kelli attacked him and her claw got to his shoulder, reaping his shirt and skin off easily. He screamed as his sword fell of his arm

He called the force of water and it took her in not before her teeth got into his arm as well.

He cursed loudly and tried so hard to drown her but somehow she was still fighting her way out the whirlpool. He let go, feeling his arm heavy, when he looked down, it was a bloody mess, literally. The flesh was thorn out, disgustingly.

It seemed so stupid to be injured that way, he was Percy Jackson for the gods sake but he was distracted, his daughter was more important than his wounded (literally) pride. Seems like he was no longer a hero, he couldn't against a stupid monster.

He looked back at his daughter that was closer to a tree, she was crying hard again. Percy grabbed his sword again and went to finish the monster.

This was starting to feel ridiculous; the last time he'd gotten more than a scraped knee for fighting a monster was like two years ago.

"Percy!" He heard someone call from behind

He killed the stupid Empousa that was gagging on the ground; she dissolved in a puff of disgusting yellowish dust.

Done, but it was a lot harder than it should have.

He barely had time to look up and find Sophia wasn't there anymore. He frantically looked around the park.

His baby!

"Oh my gods"

"Percy!"

He stumbled forward to find Nico Di Angelo right in front of him. Was it…when the last time he'd seen the guy?

Nico caught his good arm and helped him down before falling against the concrete.

"Nico!" He struggled against his arms that held him down. His eyes tried hard to focus

"I think you're losing consciousness, it's just the blood loss, don't worry, you're okay" he told him "I'm calling-"

"Nico! My baby!" Nico drew back from him kinda weird out "My baby! Please!" He gripped the front of his black t-shirt with bloody fingers. "Sophie!" He cried desperately "Sophia! Nico please help me! Go look for her"

"Oh gods, Sophia! Right! Don't worry. I'll find her" He said quickly and stood looking around the park. He looked back at Percy he was struggling to stand up and look for her himself. "Stay there. I'll find her"

Percy got to his knees and pulled himself up only to find the concrete against his face again. He certainly was never bitten by an Empousa, what were the effects?

"Sophia!" He gasped trying to sit up.

* * *

"Percy!" Nico shook him awake and he opened his eyes. It was hard to focus on his face. "I found her!"

A bright light hurt his eyes and he saw a flash of blonde hair.

His daughter in the arms of a lady.

"Thanks for showing up on time" He said bitterly and tried to sit up. Athena leaned forward to inspect him, her eyes cold.

Sophia threw her arms out to him; he could see her teary cheeks. Athena held her firmly but it was Nico who take the baby off her arms and set it beside Percy on the ground.

He sighed in relief. "Sophie" the baby set her head on his stomach and he held her with his good arm. He didn't want to look down at the other, it hurt too much. "thanks" The goddess look at him with her usual i-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-and-I-don't-care look. "You answered my prayer, thanks"

"Take them home" Athena said to Nico

"No, not home" Percy said "take me to my mother's Nico, please. Annabeth is pregnant" he said as if that explained it but the goddess didn't seem to get it.

"Take them home" Athena said again

"Didn't you hear me?" he argued but it came out really weak. The goddess didn't even seem to hear him

Nico touched his arm and they were shadow traveling.

"Percy?" it was his wife's voice from their room.

His head was spinning but it was his wife.

"Nico! Why did you bring me here?"

"I-I didn't" Percy looked to his other side. Athena was standing with her arms crossed, who let her tagged along? He wanted to yell at her, Annabeth was going to freak!

"Mother!" Annabeth let out, quite not getting why the goddess was in their living room but then she looked over to the couch where Percy was lying trying to keep his eyes opened. She shirked in horror "Percy!" her hand covered her mouth.

He wanted to tell her he was fine but one look down and it confirm he was far from fine, was his arm changing color?

Sophia started crying, still hugged to his good arm.

"Sophia!"

"She's fine" Nico said trying to reassure her. "He's the one hurt, don't worry."

Annabeth looked at Nico as if he was crazy, oh totally fine...her husband was with a major cut in his arm that was more purple than red. She ran to the kitchen and came back with an emergency kit.

"Annabeth, don't worry. My…I mean, Will is on the way, he's close" Nico tried to reassured her.

Will Solace, the former counselor for the Apollo cabin…in their days. He was a good doctor.

"What happened?" she asked looking at each person in the room. She grabbed Sophia that was wailing and cradled the baby to her chest. With her free hand she took a square of ambrosia and gave it to her husband.

Nico came down to inspect Percy's wound, tearing the rest of the shirt apart to get a good look at his cut. He knew stuff about medicine, of course he did.

"An Empousa" Athena replied.

Annabeth heart rate was only speeding up and she was already sweating for the nerve racking situation. She tried to breathe and calm down, Will was on the way. He could handle this, yes; relief started flowing to know that a skilled healer was less than ten blocks away.

Annabeth leaned closer to see Percy's wound as well and had to suppress the urge to cry out. Percy could see the tears glistening in her eyes and he tried to speak up

"Shhh. You'll be fine," she grabbed his hand and rubbed gentle circles on his palm.

Percy tried to grin to lighten up the situation "A stupid Empousa got me…what has become of the great Percy Jackson, eh?" he breathed out for the effort of talking; she noticed his chest going up and down unevenly.

Annabeth managed a small smile and Sophia turned in her arms to look at dad as well "See Sophie, he's fine" she said more to reassure herself and kissed one of the baby's chubby hands.

"So much for nothing Soph, look you scraped your knee" and it was true, Sophia's knee was a little red from a scrape.

"That's nothing, will put a bad aid and-"

"Err…" Nico started and cleared his throat. The child of Hades was, if possible, even paler "Annabeth I think you and Sophia should…go to another room"

"What?!" she asked

"Annabeth, get out of the room and take the baby" Athena said firmly. The goddess had been standing out of the way but when she leant to see the wound as well she saw that his wound wasn't superficial.

"Go" Percy said, he wanted to sound angry or at least more like a command but it came out weak and strangled.

Athena grabbed her arm and pulled her back but Annabeth pushed her off, when she looked up to see her husband's arm, she felt like puking but for a whole other reason. Percy's hand went numb against hers; he wasn't grabbing hers like a second ago, his eyes were closed.

Athena took Sophia from Annabeth's arms and started walking away.

"Oh gods" she bit on her lips with new tears pooling on the corners of her eyes. Nico went to open the door and Will did not even great anyone and got straight to work. Probably he was already imagining the danger of the situation.

"Annabeth, this can be harmful for your baby. Both actually, both babies" Will spoke to her without looking back. She could hear the concentration in his voice…the concern. Will had deliver Sophia, (and will most probably deliver the new baby), of course he was concern.

Athena was the one who pushed her out of the room with Sophia in her arms.

The last thing she heard was the healer asking Nico if he saw exactly what happened because it was important information. The bedroom door slammed shut before she heard the reply.

"Annabeth get yourself together" Her mother said.

She looked at her mother like seriously? You're telling me to calm down when my husband is...hurt and I'm freaking pregnant!

She didn't say anything and grabbed her daughter from her mother's arms, the baby was crying again.

Annabeth sat on the bed holding her baby to her shoulder, caressing her back but she was crying too bad herself, how could she calm her kid down when she couldn't even breathe properly.

"Oh please, please Apollo. I'm begging you," she whispered under her uneven breath.

They were almost 28...but they were demigods. Freaking demigods were not supposed to live until adulthood and they went against all the freaking odds to get to this point in their lives. It was stupid to ever think that they were safe away from death, they weren't, and death was always a very present thing in their lives. Another friend, another shroud they watched burn into smoke going up to the sky. They were living the dream here, 28 years old and alive and married and with a beautiful daughter and another little one on the way, with wonderful jobs…

Annabeth pressed her lips together to stop the sobs coming out of her mouth, she was clearly affecting Sophia, at her one year of age her daughter could perfectly tell when a situation was distraught, and she couldn't think how this stress could be any good to the baby on her belly, either.

She shivered intensively. Thinking about Percy…_gone_, about burning _his_ shroud. She had done that once before and burning it now would be a hundred times worse…they had a daughter, she will be watching. Not _a_ daughter, two kids.

How could she manage to go through that and then come back to this house where everything was so impregnated with him and his _life._ No, it wouldn't be then. He was so full of life and he would be taking it with him.

When she came back to the house everything was going to be so empty. No shoes and socks in the doorway, no more pancake smell on Saturday mornings, no more wake up kisses or dances in the kitchen, no more listening in against the doorframe to the stories he told their daughter for bedtime…

She couldn't face life every single day for the rest of her life without him. Raising their kids without him…Sophia was only one year old; she wouldn't even remember ever meeting him. The other one would never be in his arms…

She felt her heart crushing and contracting…no, no. _No_.

That was not going to happen. No, they were growing older together; they would both see their babies grow old and go to college and then get married or become great people and then maybe their grandchildren.

She pulled herself together the next second and cleaned the baby's teary cheeks and her own.

"Shh, shh Sophie. It's going to be alright. Everything is alright. Daddy is going to be fine; he's got a scrape too. Nothing too bad, we'll see him in no time" She kissed her and kept whispering soft words to her.

She got up and went over to the diapers and wipes she kept in her nightstand for quick middle of the night diaper changes. Annabeth stripped her daughter out of the dirty clothes; some of Percy's blood had gotten the romper.

"Sorry," she told her daughter that was complaining and wriggling while she wiped her butt "That must be cold"

She talked gently and caressed her baby's stomach "Lest get some clean diapers, shall we?"

Skillfully she attached the adhesive straps and helped her sit.

Aggressively she tried to ignore her emotions and the goosebumps she got thinking about Percy in the next room.

She watched her kid all the time she walked to the corner where the clean laundry was sitting and got a pink wrinkled pj out.

"Look what I have here! Isn't this the pjs granny got you? They are pretty and pink"

Sophia started smiling and talking baby gibberish while Annabeth dressed her

"That's more like it, a happy babe. Can you say pink?" more nonsense and she chuckled "that's a hard word, right?"

After that she sat on the bed with her baby and Sophia put her head against her shoulder and she put her arms around her. The kid must have been so tired that she fell asleep after a few minutes of rocking her gently.

When Annabeth looked up she realized _her_ mother was still there in the room! Athena was looking at her intently, a calculating look.

"What?" she asked softly, caressing her daughter's blonde curly head.

"You're good at it" Athena said

Annabeth looked at her trying to comprehend where the goddess was coming from. To find any way how the phrase wasn't a compliment, or wasn't it?

Athena was standing in the middle of the room, irradiating her aura but Annabeth had paid very little attention to her, she almost forgot she was there.

The goddess looked so out of place at her home, in the bedroom she shared with Percy (and sometimes with Sophia). She should feel ashamed at how messy the whole house was.

This bedroom was full of toys, the bed was unmade because she'd been lying on it, a million dirty tissues peppered the floor and the bedside table where a baby bottle and a pacifier were sitting, and her computer was running in the middle of the bed with an AutoCad blueprint.

Athena got closer and leaned to inspect the floor plan Annabeth had been working on her laptop and gave it a slight nod of approval.

"I might have doubted you at first" she said finally, not even a slight tone of regret in her voice. "I see now how...you do. You do have it in you"

Annabeth didn't know what to reply. Thank you? She had doubted her capacity to mother a child... Maybe she should be thankful the goddess recognized it. It wasn't often your godly parent recognized they were wrong.

"Annabeth, you are one–you _are_ my most successful child" she said in the same neutral tone. Annabeth realized how her mother never said she was her favorite child, just the most successful one that in theory had to be the same thing "alive, at least. And a mother"

Putting her title as mother on a second category didn't come unnoticed to Annabeth.

Athena was not one to do or say things lightly. This was all very though through. And she couldn't express how wrong she was. Mother was one of the _best_ things that had happened to Annabeth, it filled her, and she needed her baby now as much as Sophia needed her. For almost two years she had been trying to fulfill that need of becoming a mother and now that she was couldn't be more content with it.

She wanted to be successful at it more than she wanted to be successful at anything she ever done. She was an architect but she was also a mother and being one was the best form of architecture.

She was building another little life inside her and she thought the love she had for Sophia would split to share it with the new baby but it didn't divide in two, more like her love _doubled_, grew and expanded.

Annabeth didn't say anything; it was all very confusing right now. She could tell her mother was impressed by the fact that she could still be a successful architect and a mom at the same time.

No, Annabeth got it. How the great goddess Athena could be thinking that you _couldn't_ be two things at the same time. That wasn't it. Not when Athena was the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill…that was being more than two things at the same.

The goddess knew everyone could be two things at the same time.

The great goddess Athena had only questioned _Annabeth's_ capacity to mother a child.

Maybe she was projecting herself too much on Annabeth, seeing herself as a mother…yeah, no, mommy Athena was never a figure; she didn't have that motherly self. She would protect her children when it was of her convenience, Annabeth only had to remember Daedalus and how she cursed him, a rightful curse, but still, she could have pitied him.

Yet, Annabeth was human and different; she might have not seen it at first, but her mother self was always there, buried deep down in her heart. Her whole story with families was what buried it even more but then Percy arrived and he only helped to spiked it and brought it to the surface.

"Why thank you, I guess" she replied and sounded like she had a cold for crying "Why are you even here?" It came out of nowhere and kinda rude. She didn't want to be rude to her mother when she was being so...open? Nice? Even if she had to pick this distraught situation for it.

"Alas, apparently Perseus decided he couldn't fight the Empousa and keep an eye on his kid" She said as if he was incapable and such a thing was unheard of. How dare he not do both things?! "He prayed for me to come get her"

"Oh" Annabeth replied trying to picture Percy battling while trying to keep Sophia safe "thank you"

"I'm her grandmother. Of course I'd come"

Annabeth simply nodded and stayed quiet after that.

Annabeth started muttering to Apollo again with her eyes closed. Concentrating all her heart in the prayer.

"Apollo says shut up. He can't concentrate"

Annabeth opened her eyes and stared at Nico that had opened the door, a small smile on his lips.

She stood up and hug him, with little Sophia between them.

"Thank you for being here Nico"

"I was just–I didn't do anything. Will-"

"Of course you did" she kissed his cheek.

Will appeared on the hallway next to the door "Come on, the danger is over" she hugged Will briefly

"He's going to be alright?" She asked to no one in particular while she walked fast towards the living room.

"Lord Apollo!" She bowed uncomfortably trying not to drop her kid. He dismissed the gesture as if it wasn't necessary, but as a god Annabeth knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

"That's alright, I came to save the day" he pushed a hand through his hair, messing it up. He grinned widely.

"Apollo" Athena said from behind Annabeth "not completing that punishment our Father imposed?"

"Hey! I didn't know you were here. What's up, Wisdom? And no, I'm out of punishment right now, I can get out sometimes"

"So...how is he?" Annabeth interrupted, trying to see her husband over the god's shoulder.

"My son here made a huge deal, Percy wouldn't be breathing if it wasn't for him" he said and Will had quite a proud expression. It was weird to know that Apollo was his dad when he looked _so_ young. Annabeth turned and smile gratefully at Will, he looked drained, his blond hair in a mess. "But I must say, you were _very_ insistent. Your voice kept me from continuing my business, I had to come over"

"That was all very good of you Apollo" Athena said and Apollo grinned and winked at her. Athena rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said not a bit of regret in her voice "but Thank you Lord Apollo"

"I know, I'm the best" he got closer and touch Sophia's cheek. "Cute kid. You know, I think I heard Percy this morning too and I'm feeling so generous" he touched her baby bump "there, no more morning sickness or cold. I'm the coolest of what?!"

Annabeth felt her sore throat and snot get out of her system. No more heartburn...he was really cool.

"That is cool!" She agreed "I swear, we'll burn something in your honor. Thanks"

"Better be big. Maybe buttery popcorn. Mmm, I love buttery popcorn"

Annabeth nodded and he laughed and moved out of the way for her to see her husband. All her worry slipped when she saw him peacefully sleeping on the couch. A white bandage covered his upper arm and wrapped around his shoulder.

She kneeled beside her husband and felt his forehead and cheek.

"He won't be able to use the arm properly for two days, maybe three. There's a prescription I left over the table, 1 every twelve hours. A bit of nectar or ambrosia and he would be good as new" Will said and Apollo pointed at him with a big smile like 'hey is this my kid or what' he clasped his son on the back and then rubbed his scalped.

"Um, father..." Will pulled away and grinned, then walked over to Nico and grabbed his hand.

Nico looked uncomfortable for the whole situation, but he always looked that way. He was clearly relief as well; he was staring at the rejoined family.

Annabeth stroked Percy's hand, and kept kissing his cheeks.

"Oh! I feel a haiku coming!" The god announced in a high tone

Athena snorted but it was Percy, to everyone's surprise, the one who answered "I'm very grateful for your appearance lord Apollo, really, I am. As fast as the sun! but let's not wake up Sophia, she had a stressful day"

"Oh, the little one is sleeping, right." He lowered his melodical voice "I'll send it to you later. I might even write a haiku in her name."

"We are honored" Percy replied with a small smile, he was still very pale. Annabeth kissed his cheek again.

"Well, the sun is raising somewhere and I think my autopilot just broke. Gotta get to work, eh Athena? Don't go telling on dad or he might extend my punishment another eon"

"You're late in China" was her only reply.

"The sun is made of me. I'm the sun" he flashed his white dazzling smile "and I'm never late...everybody else is just early"

The Lord disappeared as fast as he came. After Annabeth hugged the breath out of Will he sat on a chair next to the sofa, Nico sat on the arm of the chair and he grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles as the color returned to Will's face slowly.

"Get well" Athena said leaning over Annabeth shoulder to look at Percy. He looked surprised but smiled at his mother in law and there was almost a trace of a smile in _her_ lips. Probably those two words meant a huge deal, it wasn't usual to hear nice things from her.

"Thank you." He said "And thank you for coming"

She turned and Annabeth surprised her mother with a hug as well, (Annabeth blamed it on the emotional drain…hey! She was pregnant, pregnant girls have their hormones all over the place) the goddess gave her a tight lipped smile and patted her shoulder then kissed her granddaughters head.

"Goodbye Sophia" she told the baby in ancient greek.

"Nico" Percy called when the goddess disappeared. Sophia was now lying against his side, wrapped in his good arm.

"We…should go as well" he said we with a little embarrassment.

"No, wait...Thanks."

"It was more of me being there at the right time"

"What were you doing there?" Annabeth asked, it hadn't occurred to her that he might be doing something important.

"Going to the underworld the regular way. I never use the stairs anymore; I thought I might as well do"

"Oh"

"The entrance we used that one time?" Percy asked

Nico cracked a smile remembering it, "yeah"

"Nico...I know it's been a while–"

"Don't worry–" he started shaking his head.

"Since before our wedding... I always meant to talk to you"

"Percy, really...it's alright. I thought you would find it weird, even when you said you didn't...well, I didn't believe you. I wanted to be on my own for a while. I'm only coming to terms with myself, after _all_ this time! I felt so gross for a long time and...Sorry,"

Will wrapped his arm around Nico's and shook his head at the over two as if 'can you guys believe this? My boyfriend is an idiot'

Annabeth hugged the son of Hades, "Nico! How many times do we have to tell you?"

"I know, right?" Will commented with his head against Nico's arm. "he's stubborn. It's been years and he's still apologizing"

"I know, arg! I know..." Nico pressed his lips together "I'm sor-"

Will glared at him and Annabeth put her arms on her hips and shook her head. Percy just smiled, he could see how much Will liked, no, loved Nico. It was just there plain and simple in his blue eyes.

"I swear if you apologize again…" Will started and marked his words with a light punch.

Nico smile a little and then shrugged "everyone around had been trying to tell me for a long time. It was hard to tell..._you_," he looked at Percy now but then he dropped his gaze "but I had to and I feel like I still have to be uncomfortable around you. Even when I...liked you when I was a kid"

"Please don't," Percy told him "you don't have to be uncomfortable or anything, it's okay."

"I know but still"

"Still…still, he's an idiot, this boy of mine" Will said still slumped against the son of Hades's strong arm. Nico rolled his eyes but his pale cheeks blushed deep red.

He could never get over Will calling him his. They only started in a full relationship recently only because he had been doubting for years if he should actually commit to something with a boy so good like Will, thinking he didn't deserve such a guy. He thought denying him and his feelings would make him eventually go away to find someone nicer and cuter.

Nico glanced down at Will still kinda snuggled against his arm, he can see how tired he is for performing such a healing magic. His lips curled up in a smile and he felt like kissing him so much.

Annabeth laughed, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading on her chest and everyone looked over at her. She couldn't help it, the two boys looking at each other…that's simply too cute.

"Well, Nico, I can assure you, the only thing you did when you told him that you liked him was to enlarge his already huge ego. I'm telling you, he wouldn't shut up about it!" Annabeth was smirking with her hand on her hips.

"Not true!" Percy protested "well, maybe a bit true, but I mean come on…I was so fluttered that you found me remotely cute" Annabeth rolled her eyes and Nico flushed red, then Percy started laughing "ouch! Ouch, it hurts"

"Dude, don't move. Doctor's orders!" Will chided glaring at him.

Nico tried not to smile at that

"Don't push as away! It's been more than a year. Last time we saw each other was for Sophie's birth" Percy said "you didn't even bring Will along…that time"

"that's because the guy was all like…no, we cant and stuff. Like…gods! I tried to tell him Nico, you're stupid I like you, you like me, the end. He kept blabbing about how I deserved better. He just simply couldn't understand that I didn't want-that there's no one better"

"Awwe" Annabeth rushed over to hugged Nico pressing him to her pregnant belly because he was sitting down "Gods Nico! I really thought Percy was the biggest idiot in history!"

"Hey!"

"Seaweed Brain it's the truth"

"I'm complaining because I don't want that title stolen" Percy said and Nico chuckled and wrapped his other arm around Annabeth's back.

"I'm sorry guys…"

"there he goes apologizing again" Will rolled his eyes

"No, Will, I mean it…I'm sorry that I was away but I needed the time but I now regret how I missed all this time with Sophia, with you guys, with all my friends. Annabeth, you're pregnant again, I didn't even congratulate you and Sophia was so tiny last time I saw her"

"That doesn't matter" Annabeth intervene "you're still her godfather, you will always be"

Nico smiled, "really?"

"Dude your boyfriend is so…so bone headed!" Percy smiled over at Will "of course you're her godfather! What? You thought we would replace you? We told you when she was born"

"I don't know. Have you guys thought this through?"

"there he goes again." Will rolled his eyes and smiled up at him. Nico couldn't help but grin stupidly back.

"Duh, more than you think. It was decided a long time ago" Percy clarify.

Sophia stirred beside Percy and opened her eyes to find the four of them looking down at her.

"Gee, thanks" Nico whispered unbelievably. Sophia yawned and Percy kissed her cheek.

"She's cute guys. Good handiwork" Will commented.

"Aw, thanks that's my good genes" Percy said and Annabeth scoffed.

"And she's like…healthy. I can feel it from here, she has a strong immune system" Will added

"She's healthy alright. Didn't even catch our viruses this winter. Annabeth's been sick for a long time and she hangs with Sophie most of the day. Not even a single snout"

"Nico, will you be around more?"

"Yeah, I promise" Nico touched the babie's hand and got a chill when she closed her around his finger. Sophia used her other hand to rub sleepy eyes "Percy she's got your very own eye color, she didn't before..."

"That's because we're not born with the eye color that stays. The color settles during the first year" Annabeth explained

"Oh."

Sophia sat up and started protesting, Nico looked puzzled at the parents and Will laughed at his boyfriend's expression. The idiot probably thought he had provoked that.

"Oh-uh, that's hunger alarm" Percy said

"Nico, do you wanna hold her while I fixed something for dinner?" Annabeth said seeing right through him.

"Err, sure" Annabeth settled the baby in his arms. "Aren't you scared I might drop her?"

"You won't drop her" Will and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Hey girl. How's one year old life going? Are your parents giving you enough sugar?" Will asked and Nico thought he was going to melt in a puddle of feelings, he couldn't hide his smile.

Will put his hand over Sophia's belly and then he placed it over her back, as if listening to her heartbeat without a stethoscope, then he opened her mouth to inspect her teeth.

"Watch it, she bites hard" Percy warned and Will smiled when he got a good bite on his forefinger.

"Do you tend kids over at the hospital?" Annabeth asked

"Not as much as I'd like. I love kids but I just go where I'm needed the most" Will replied and Annabeth nodded.

"Well, you're welcome here with Sophie anytime. Nico _should_ come often, he's the godfather anyway and you should come too" Annabeth looked pointedly at Nico who nodded "and you know…I'm only three months pregnant but that offer we made when I was pregnant with Sophie, that still stands"

"Ugh, no. I told you guys, I'm like honored and all…I don't deliver babies anymore"

Percy laughed at Will's disgusted face. "That's too bad, Annabeth really trusted you on that one, and she wanted you to"

"And I swear, I would really do it…I mean, gods it is an honor, it's your kid but I don't know. I'll think about it"

"It's okay, I won't press" Annabeth said with a smile "But if you change your mind…"

Annabeth went into the kitchen and Percy did his best to sit up.

"Dude, don't stress it" Will told him "Doctor's orders"

"Easy there" Annabeth said, when she came back with a cracker for Sophia. "You gave me quiet a freak out. You idiot! You are never going grocery shopping alone again. At least you're not taking my kid"

"Sorry" he replied genuinely "I was so scared...for Sophie, but I can't still believe Kelli got me"

"Kelli! I knew it"

"Yes, it was her. She's so gonna enjoy that she bit me next time she reforms."

"Let's hope it's a long time"

Nico sat down with Sophia in his arms; the baby was thoughtfully enjoying her cracker happily.

"Annabeth? Is there a cracker for me?" He pouted and Annabeth laughed at her husband and Nico smiled.

"Of course, Perseus. Nico, Will, you're staying for dinner" Annabeth went in the kitchen again without waiting for an answer.

"Annabeth...I have to tell you something. Promise me that you won't get mad"

"Yeah I promise" She replied from the kitchen

"No, say it meaningfully"

"Okay, I meaningfully promise I won't get mad. What is it?" She asked.

Percy bit his lip and looked at Nicoand Will like oh-uh.

"I lost the stroller again…"

"Seriously Seaweed Brain! That's the third in six months!"

"You promised!"

The couple laughed at the parents, and Nico felt so happy and a bit overwhelmed. He sat against Will's legs on the floor and Sophia went over to her toys and started giving him stuff and talking gibberish to him. She even intended to share with him a bit of her cracker with drool, he declined but she insisted and Will laughed, caressing his dark hair lazily.

She then dragged a big toy that made noises and flashy lights and had different shapes to stack over.

"That's her telling you to play" Percy gestured with his hand as if go. Nico looked at the parts as Sophia handed him a cube and she tried and failed to stack over a star. She looked a little frustrated and she frowned just like Annabeth did. The son of Hades looked at the baby amazed.

"Darling should I explain this game to you?" Nico glared at Will that had a mischievous smile.

Sophia looked up at him with those cute green eyes when she put the shape correctly and the toy flared up with lights and noises; she started clapping at herself and looked rather please as if saying 'ha, see what I did there!' she waited for him to catch up and congratulate her.

"Wow…Sophie!" he said with a smile

"Wow, you're a genius Sophie" Percy said beaming at his baby.

"Well done babe" Will clapped and Sophia smiled to have everyone's attention.

Percy and Annabeth started bickering. Annabeth saying how he should have listen to her once in her life because she told him not to go grocery shopping.

"And did he listen? Of course not." She said looking at Will and Nico "and now we don't have a pram again. It's like he doesn't know we have another kid on the way. We are going to need a freaking stroller!"

Percy started excusing himself.

"Okay, now you better tell me the whole story Kelp Head"

* * *

**BOO GUYS! like i assumed, nobody important died. we had minor deaths, like octavian :) or the hunters :( but then none of the 7 or reyna or nico. everyone alive! **

**imo Nico's confessiong to Percy was...kinda rushed. too rushed. It didnt feel natural, My nico would have totally being awkward and scared and it would have taken him years to actually come up to percy and tell him that (thats why I rewrote the fic above) I felt that in boo rr wanted to wrap everyone's love story up and thats why he introduce Will and made nico come out to percy that way. Dont get me wrong! I love solangelo! you can see it clearly here in this edited ff. i love will, he's character took me completely by surprise and i liked him and i loved how well he connected with Nico. I would have loved to see nico happy about making that new friendship and feeling accepted at camp but then kinda saying okay, now im going to think about coming out to everyone but in my own time in my own terms. it was just too fast, not natural for his character.**

**other than that I completely loved his pov. he and Reyna were sooo good. **

**all in all...mmm, boo wasnt as good as I expected. I liked it, I just love MoA or HoH more. **

**now, another rant...there wasnt enough percy or annabeth in the book and I know there's the whole drill 'its not everything about percy and annabeth its not their series blablabla' but it kinda felt like they were around but never talking, they dont have enough lines. we missed on Annabeth being smart like she always is, she wouldnt even comment on stuff like in other books. Percy only made jokes, that i guess its fine but the guy has his moments where he's smart and has a plan, or at least he had, in this book nothing...**

**dont get me wrong. I liked it. and there are some specific parts that I loved, like Percy talking to Leo, like there's 5 books and thats the first they talked, im not kidding. i love piper and annabeth solo quest. and Reyna Reyna Reyna. I liked the book, I just didnt love it. **

**tell me in the reviews what you thought of boo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**BOO IS SOOOO CLOSE. I cant express my love for these characters, I love them all so very much!****I seriously cant believe its coming all to an end in 12 days! **

**In celebration that we have only _12 freaking frack days_ to wait for the FINAL _FINAL_ battle (that they absolutely win and no, nobody is gonna die because come on! Rick is not going to kill anyone duh) i wrote this oneshot that'd go right after the last page in hoh. **

**I hope you like it**

* * *

Annabeth screaming was terrible and heartbreaking but Percy couldn't find her in the darkness.

"Where are you?" He screamed back, running around "Annabeth!"

The smell of Tartarus was penetrating and the thick air was making it impossible to see. He fell to his knees, desperately calling her name.

And then it hit him. After all the time he had dealing with dreams he somehow realized she wasn't really there.

The screaming was _too_ real.

He forced himself to wake up and by doing that he got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed face first, against wooden floor of his room in the Argo II.

His T-shirt was drenched in sweat, sticking to his body, so was his hair.

Her voice rang loudly in his ears again, and he stood and ran towards the door.

In the corridor he collided with Leo and Hazel running toward the exit.

"What's attacking as?!" Hazel asked him but he run straight down the hallway.

"Where's Annabeth!?" Leo asked

"The alarm didn't go off Leo!" Frank called appearing somewhere behind the others.

"Come on, guys! Piper and Jason are on deck"

Percy saw Piper running down the stairs and Jason a flash of blond hair behind her.

The couple was coming down from deck because they took the first watching shift.

He wanted to do the watch. Actually, he and Annabeth had volunteer but they others wouldn't let them. Percy was sure this was some kind of pity thing for Tartarus. 'You guys go rest' they kept insisting, it wasn't because they were mean or anything, right the opposite. Percy knew that, but the fact was he didn't want to 'go rest'.

The last thing he wanted was to sleep, he felt so useless and also he wanted to avoid sleeping. He hadn't slept 'well' for almost twenty days down there but now that he had a comfortable bed again he doubt he would sleep well, either.

After tossing and turning in the dark for half an hour, he turned all the lights in his room; he realized he couldn't sleep without it off. Every time he closed his eyes there were images there, hunting him.

He needed Annabeth desperately, after saying good night they parted to their rooms but he really didn't want to. He was hoping she would suggest something...he didn't even need to sleep, he could just stay sitting down on the floor of her room to be near her, but she didn't say anything so he thought maybe he was being clingy or stupid and went to his room.

"Guys! What's attacking us?"

"Nothing is attacking us" Jason replied with a grim expression.

"Annabeth!" He called breathless almost to her door.

Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel all stopped suddenly colliding with one another; it would have been hilarious in another scenario.

"Percy!" Piper called but he pushed past her.

He threw Annabeth's door open and ran to her side. She wasn't being attacked by anything, it was just a nightmare but the feeling of his chest being crushed by a giant foot didn't go away. The sight of her wriggling and screaming at invisible forces was too much.

"Annabeth!"

He stood above her, trying to shake her awake, the panic evident in his voice.

"Wake up! I'm here. Please!"

Dream!Annabeth might have been struggling, not knowing which one was reality. He knew the feeling.

"Please" he called and shook her shoulder and palmed her cheeks "Wake up Annabeth! Come on"

She opened her eyes with a spasm while Percy insistently shook her.

"Percy!" she let out with a strangled voice and tried to sit up. He helped her to a sitting position and he kneeled on the floor in front of her.

She looked around the room, completely lost, probably expecting to find Tartarus around her.

"I can't see! The Arai made me blind!" Her eyes were teary, terror in her voice "I can't–" she faltered.

With the lights from the hallway on the room was clear enough to see each other but still quite dimly

"Turn the lights on," he said looking back just a second and somebody did as he commanded. He blinked for the new brightness. "Annabeth, you are not blind!" He told her cupping her face for her to look at him. "It was just a nightmare. You were asleep"

He looked into her dilated teary eyes "You're here, I'm here. In your room in the Argo II"

"No—" her breathing was so ragged and cold sweat ran down her temples

"Yes, we're _here_. We are here with our friends and you _can_ see"

Her grey eyes were so hunted but he could tell she was starting to recognize her surroundings, to see him clearly. Her hands gripped his damp t-shirt and he crushed her to his chest.

"Percy" she breathed out.

"Shh, we're together. Okay?"

He continued talking softly in her ear, repeating his words over and over and it took her a few moments but she nodded against his shoulder. Her heartbeat was still crazy but her breathing slowed a little.

He caressed her cheeks and run his fingers over her curls, they smelled lemony as always.

Percy could feel a lot of pair of eyes staring at them. He heard Piper's voice saying something and then somebody replying.

Annabeth looked up at him cautiously as if to check if he was still there.

One of the guys spoke again but he couldn't make out the words.

She got startled at their friends at the door; they were all piled there looking at them. All of them except coach Hedge but he was a heavy sleeper and his room was the furthest away.

Annabeth looked at them for a few minutes. Percy wished they weren't there really, he knew they were concern but he didn't want them to see _her _like that, she was the leader.

Besides, he felt like this was private matter between them, Tartarus was their thing.

He met Nico's eyes, he was at the back beside Reyna, and he wondered again how he'd done it. Going through it _all on his own_. How he was sane and still going. The guy's expression was one of understanding.

Annabeth's gaze fell back to his and he caressed her hands and spoke softly to her.

He felt someone approach and his defenses went up, he didn't want anyone to touch her or bother her.

Piper walked her way into the room slowly not to scared Annabeth; she was holding a glass of water.

She sat down next to her. Annabeth didn't seem to be bothered by her presence, instead her body became less tense.

"Here" Her quiet peaceful voice touched Percy most deeply and he felt himself relaxing at her one word.

Annabeth accepted the water but didn't drink any, she just held the glass.

Percy didn't know Piper that well, he liked her of course, she was great, but they didn't have a super close relationship, but Annabeth did.

He never realized how much Annabeth needed a girl friend. She had Thalia but being a hunter she was never around. He knew how Annabeth and Piper got on very well; they bonded when he was gone. He had paid enough attention to them interacting, they kinda complemented each other.

The daughter of Aphrodite sat there beside her for a moment, she didn't even touch her. She kept quiet as well. Percy was glad she didn't go for 'are you okay?' Or 'do you want to talk about it?" No hugs or reassuring smiles.

But maybe he was just being an idiot and unfair with Piper, of course she wouldn't! She was a halfblood too, she knew those kinda stuff didn't really apply in their conversations.

After a moment she stood and looked at Percy, he tried letting the thank you clear in his eyes hoping she understood. She made a slight nod.

Their friends started moving backwards, maybe realizing that they shouldn't be staring...nobody talked while they walked different ways down the hall. As if the 7 remembered all at once that they had somewhere else to be at two in the morning.

"Thanks Pipes" Annabeth's voice sounded like she had a cold. "For the water"

"It was nothing, Annabeth" She put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and then got out closing the door after her.

Percy grabbed the glass of water and set it on the nightstand, because if his girlfriend kept gripping it like that she was most probably going to hurt herself.

Annabeth didn't even seem to realized she wasn't holding the glass anymore, she sat there motionless looking down at their hands intertwine in her lap. Percy was still kneeling on the wooden plank floor.

He kissed one of her cold hands realizing that her palm was bloody with nail cuts. He did his best to clean them.

"I'm sorry" she said after a moment.

"It's okay"

"No, I am sorry"

"What for?"

"For–for everything"

"For waking us? Everyone here has nightmares, it's o–" he talked lightly caressing her knuckles

"No," she whispered and shook her head

"What then?"

"I'm sorry for..." Her voice failed and she breathed in but then broke down and started sobbing, she covered her face with her hands.

Percy felt that panic rising again. Not knowing how to calm her, what to do. He was her boyfriend he should be able to make her feel good, safe, happy…anything.

The panic overtook him. No, not panic. This time it was something else: despair, dread, anger, rage. All the emotions cursed through his head making it hurt.

She was sobbing so badly. Really heartbroken sobbing, he couldn't remember the last time she had broken down so bad in front of him. She tried to breathe in to calm down but she was choking in her tears. Her chest moved up and down as the ragged breaths filled the room; she hug herself and rocked back and forth, her cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears…

He felt a lump in his throat as the terrible pain continued to engulf him, he couldn't breath either.

"Annabeth…!"

Percy sat on the bed and pulled her to his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She cried against his t-shirt still damp for sweat and fisted the fabric in her hands. Her skin felt so cold against his and she was shivering so he grabbed the comforter and wrapped them both in it trying to warm her.

He didn't try to calm her down by saying something. Annabeth was no crier but for what they went through it was more than understandable. If she wanted to cry, she should be able to cry all she wanted.

They held the tears for 18 days no less. She needed the emotional release and so did he.

How could they...? They survived the depths of–they'd been _there_ and they made it out. Percy shuddered at the thought of the place.

He started crying too, sometime after that, remembering, a blur of images of what they lived.

Damasen,

Bob...

He pressed his face to her shoulder and tried to think himself somewhere else, away from his head and his thoughts and the pain, away from this shitty situation.

"I'm sorry." He heard again muffled against his t-shirt.

"Why?" He choked

"You're crying" she noticed when she looked up and cleaned his tears, she started crying even harder because of that. Another strangled I'm sorry left her lips.

"Annabeth why are you apologizing?"

She crushed her lips to his and kissed him but he pulled away.

"Annabeth..."

"Because–its killing me" her voice failed again. "Percy...I just can't–I can't handle this. The guilt"

"Guilt? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one...Percy! I'm so sorry. You should have never–how could I ever forgive myself?"

"I don't– what is this about?"

He really didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"You–It's my fault! I'm the one who dragged you–I'd never wanted something like that to happen to you"

"You feel guilty–What?"

"I'm sorry" she put her arms around his neck and started crying again.

Realization dawn on him after a moment 'I dragged you...'

"Annabeth! No–it's not your fault. How could it be your fault?"

She didn't say anything and kept her face pressed against his chest. He pushed her back softly to see her face. He couldn't believe she would think something like that. Annabeth was intelligent, how could she think it was her fault?

"Please don't–it was not your fault"

"But it's true"

"It's not true!" It came out louder than he meant to. He lowered his voice but the annoyance was clear in it "If that's your fault, then it's my fault because I couldn't pull you back up"

"What? No, of course not Percy!"

"See? We can be here all night blaming ourselves and arguing. Thinking about every what if, it won't do any good"

She didn't say anything, she looked down at her hands but Percy could tell she was not convinced.

"Please Annabeth–please. Don't." his tears started pooling on the corners of his eyes again "I don't blame you! Why would I do that? It was not your fault. It was not our fault; nothing has ever been our fault."

"But–" her lip quivered. He shook his head, the anguish filling his chest.

"Would you please stop thinking that way?" Now he was more desperate and his tone trembled dangerously about to break down in tears again. She seemed to notice that

He cupped her face between his hands and looked into her red and tired eyes. It was like her grey eyes had lost that spark he loved so much "We're still together" he ran his fingers over her messy bedhead.

She nodded after a moment, because seriously that was the most important thing. Her mouth curled into a pout and he knew she was about to start crying again. He cleaned his tears and tried to hide his frustration.

"And stop making that cute face"

"Now is not the time–"

"To tell you that you're cute? That time is all the time"

He tried for a smile to lighten things up and cleaned her tear streak cheeks with his thumbs.

They stared at each other a moment.

Another feeling stronger than all the others came crushing to his chest, all traces of anger fade away and he cleared his throat.

"Annabeth–" He bit his lip and then breathed in. _"Annabeth..."_ Her eyes cleared and there was that spark on them that he loved so much. He was about to continue with his oh-so-not secret declaration. She kissed his lips sweetly not letting him finish his sentence.

She managed a small smile, "Percy, I _know_. Gods, of course, I know"

"You know everything, Smartass" he rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed and it got a little laugh out of her.

"I love you, too. So much"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Percy could feel she was trying to calm down, his arms moved at her will whenever she breathed in and out, slowly and deeply.

"It's not even past two. You should sleep; you still have a few hours. Do you want me to stay?" He wanted to stay so badly; he wanted to stay for his own sake. He couldn't stand being away from her all the way in his room.

"Yes, please"

"Okay" he nodded relieved

"Percy, Can you open the door? I feel...trapped"

"Yes, of course" he got up and opened the door wide. The corridor was dark and quiet. Annabeth motioned for him to get the lights and she turned on the one in the bedside table.

Percy leaned against the headboard, not fully lying down on the mattress. She didn't tell him to lie down and he was grateful, she probably could sense that he didn't want to sleep. He preferred staying on a sitting position and watch over her.

He pulled the covers up to her chin and she hugged his waist and pressed her face against his side. He ran his hand through her hair and she was so tired she immediately started blinking slowly.

About half an hour after Annabeth fell asleep a dark figure appeared at the door, his face in the shadows. He knew who it was instantly and he moved Annabeth arm from around his waist and got up. She stirred a little but continued sleeping.

"Are you guys leaving?" He asked in a low voice.

"As soon as I get on deck"

"Nico..." He started but he never knew how to talk to the guy. It's not like he could just ask about Tartarus.

"Percy take care, this is far from done"

"Oh, thanks for the notice" he couldn't help the sarcasm. He was going to apologize because of her harsh remark but he saw a tiny smile in Nico's face. "Nico...You saw Annabeth, you know, before...I never–you. _You._..I mean, how are you?"

"oh, I'm grand"

Percy cursed and Nico only shrugged. "Sorry, it was a stupid question" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Annabeth's sleeping form from the darkness of the corridor. He felt so bad for Nico, he and Annabeth had each other...

"Look Percy, it's okay. I know what you're trying to say" He nodded and then shrugged again, like he didn't matter.

"I don't know how you do it man" Nico raised an eyebrow "any tips?"

He laughed, the sound echoed in the hallway. It was a strange to hear him laugh, he never laughed.

"The feeling...it'll go away" He said.

Percy couldn't help to doubt.

"Really?" Nico didn't reply and he thought that maybe he was just saying so to make him feel better. He never considered Nico to be that kinda guy, the one that would want to make you feel better, to tell you everything was going to be okay, when the harsh truth was that it wasn't going to be. "Nico, If you ever–if we get back..."

"When" Nico corrected with a harsh voice. "When you get back"

Percy nodded, "_When_ we get back...if you ever—if you want to talk..." the guy nodded

"I know" but Percy knew he was only saying so, Nico wouldn't go to him if he felt the urge to talk. He wouldn't go to anyone, and that's what really got him sad.

"I know I said it before, but have a safe trip. I know you're gonna make it, you lead them well when we were gone"

"Thanks Percy" he muttered.

"You and Reyna and coach. It's a good team"

Jason came down the stairs to get Nico at the same time Annaneth sat up in bed and called him a little anguished for not finding him on the bed.

"I'll be right there" Percy promised her.

"You guys...you stick together, okay?" Nico murmured nodding towards Annabeth "it's when you're strongest"

Percy nodded and caught him in a hug before he could step away. This could be the last time they see each other..._no,_ no it wouldn't.

Nico tried to return the hug patting him awkwardly on the back and pulled away almost instantly.

Jason was standing on the side with a little smirk. The blond guy put his arm around Nico's shoulders, that he tried to shrugged off, but Percy saw that his grip was strong, and like that he led him towards the stairs.

"Nico" he called before he started going up "I'll see you soon, buddy."

"Mine is cabin thirteen" Percy broke into a grin

"I'll recognize it alright without the number, thanks" he could see a ghost of a smile in the son of Hades before he turned away.

Annabeth opened the covers for him, inviting him inside the bed and he felt bone tired. He instantly yawned and she smiled. He felt like sleeping now, he close the door halfway. He could only imagine horrified expressions of Hazel or Frank finding them snuggled in one bed and it brought a grin to his face.

She pulled the covers up around them and he brought her closer to his body. She was warm now and he embraced her tightly.

"What did he say before leaving?" She whispered already half asleep

"That we ought to stick together because that's when we're strongest" he whispered back

A hopeful little smile appeared on her face, she nodded with her eyes closed "He's right"

"I know" he kissed her forehead.

The next day according to Leo they were going to land in Greece but Percy couldn't think of the final battle...instead he thought of camp HalfBlood, a warm little spark of hope flared in his chest.

Hope, the last thing humans loose. He promised a long time ago he wasn't loosing this one, ever. The emotion grew warmer in his chest.

Warm like Cabin Three in summer afternoons...

Warm like the coals of Hestia's fire. He remembered the last Olympian. He remembered _Home_.

He thought of good times and his many friends, of bonfires, his cabin, and the Stoll's pranks, capture the Flag...Learning the constellations lying on the sand, naps under trees while Annabeth read and run her fingers through his scalp and underwater kisses...

He cherished those memories and swore for more good times to come with the seven new friends he had made along the way.

Now with a third place to call home, maybe, just maybe New Rome could happen...

Percy fell asleep almost instantly after closing his eyes. He knew terrors awaited him in 'dreamland' but Nico was right, (he hoped) the feeling would eventually go away.

Besides, as the son of Hades remarked, he had Annabeth and they needed to stick together.

But not only them. Sticking together, the seven were strongest.

Annabeth warm embrace and the rhythm of the Argo II in the Mare Nostrum lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**tell me in the comments if you're dying of excitement for boo or if you want someone to die or who do you think its gonna die in boo! **

**In my opinion the seven are going to live, (not bc i want to, I mean OF COURSE i WANT THEM TO LIVE. But because its not like rr to kill main characters. Percabeth is soooo safe they freaking deserve a vacation for the rest of their life. and the only one Im scared for is Hazel because she was dead before and she kinda has to go back to being dead, but I think he's gonna give her like a second chance or smt) **

**only 12 days to know guys! **

**I CANT EXPRESS WITH WORDS HOW EXCITED I AM FOR THE BOOK!**

**Maria**


	18. Chapter 18

**Basically I've been rereading the heroes, I just finished SoN…still two to go but as im not going to finish in time I'll probably read BoO and then read MoA and HoH and then again BoO.**

**This is the first book in a long time were I didn't read any spoilers…not even accidentally! I haven't been on tumblr all week because of that and so far im doing great so please no spoilers in the reviews or i'll swear I'll block you. **

**Tomorrow I have a big midterm and after that I'll come home and start reading that freaking book. I swear I'm going to die guys!**

**Enjoy this one-shot that goes sometime in the end of SoN where Percy, Hazel and Frank are still in Alaska trying to defeat the giant. **

**Its Annabeth pov**

* * *

(a/n: a little reminder)

"The station wasn't far. They were just in time to buy tickets for the last train south.

As his friends climbed on board, Percy said, "Be with you in a sec," and ran back into the station.

He got change from the gift shop and stood in front of the pay phone.

He'd never used a pay phone before. They were strange antiques to him, like his mom's turntable or his teacher Chiron's Frank Sinatra cassette tapes.

He wasn't sure how many coins it would take, or if he could even make the call go through, assuming he remembered the number correctly.

Sally Jackson, he thought.

That was his mom's name. And he had a stepdad…Paul.

What did they think had happened to Percy? Maybe they had already held a memorial service. As near as he could figure, he'd lost seven months of his life. Sure, most of that had been during the school year, but still…not cool.

He picked up the receiver and punched in a New York number—his mom's apartment. Voice mail. Percy should have figured. It would be like, midnight in New York. They wouldn't recognize this number.

Hearing Paul's voice on the "on the recording hit Percy in the gut so hard, he could barely speak at the tone.

"Mom," he said. "Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" His voice faltered. How he could possibly explain all this? "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest—" He winced. He shouldn't have said that. His mom knew all about quests, and now she'd be worried. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

**Excerpt From: Rick Riordan, **"**The Son of Neptune." Hyperion Books**.

Annabeth was studying some California maps on her Daedalus laptop. She had street view since before it was developed, (of course duh, it was _his_ laptop!) and she was using it now to locate Camp Jupiter. Of course, the Roman camp didn't show in it because of some magical thing like Camp Halfblood, but she was searching the hills, watching the land, just to get familiar with it, more familiar with it, she'd lived there near Mount Tam for a few months.

What terrain they were going to fly to…she was so scared for the whole thing, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all but they couldn't back track…or yes, they could, _she_ couldn't back track, Percy was there.

After Tyson had spoken to her via Iris Message the day before, telling her about how Percy reached to him in dreams and told him to pick up a harpy (that apparently he found cute, ehem, Tyson, not Percy) and brought that harpy named Ella to the Roman camp...well, after _that_ Annabeth had swollen her tears and felt her chest on fire, he was alive and well but...if Tyson had to get the harpy to the camp where was her boyfriend going?

Annabeth searched around the location Tyson told her the camp was...of course she knew it was in California but Jason had never said exactly where. She still was a little suspicious of him, every day she watched him and he seemed to be...restless about the whole thing.

Well, obviously they all where, especially Piper...but Jason, it was like he thought of it as an invasion of his previous home, correction: of his _other_ home. Jason Grace, always so perfect following the rules, doing his duty, he was like man of steel…superman, yeah, but blond. She didn't like him much, he was kinda weird, or yes, yes she did like him, but more like a necessity, they needed him like they needed Percy, he was a fundamental part of the seven but if she was to pick…that said, they were all there for a reason.

Piper would practice her words every day, making them stronger, she was ready; Annabeth knew she was but she had confided that stung of…what? Jealousy or maybe nervousness about that girl…Reyna. Reyna de Praetor, the leader. Annabeth was so curious to meet the girl, there were two possibilities, she thought she could become best friends with Reyna or hate each other to death. Hopefully the first, she didn't want to make any more enemies.

Leo was worried out of him mind with the flying ship, the Argo II, he didn't thought about anything else. Annabeth thought the guy was a mastermind, building that thing…she helped, of course, some of the designs and additions were hers but the guy knew his thing, he was amazing, she told him that sometimes. Now all he worried about was what to put on the mast, maybe a big flag with a smiley face, he said that would do the trick with the Romans. Annabeth wasn't so sure.

She couldn't wait to meet the other two Roman demigods. She couldn't wait to see the seven 'in action' how would they all cope and manage to make it a team.

She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, her head hurt from all the thinking. Something that was never a problem _before_, duh, she was used to it, thinking a lot being a daughter of the great goddess Athena of course she did a lot of that. Thinking was never a problem, she loved to think but not now, she kept giving herself really bad headaches.

What did Annabeth thought of flying over to the Romans? Long sigh…

She only thought of it as a rescue mission, she couldn't care less about being nice or anything (not at first anyway), she only wanted to get Percy back and only then she was going to act diplomatic and stuff. She was leaving the diplomacy to Piper. She could only hope the Roman didn't attack on sight.

First: Percy, the: everything else.

Everything else…she felt Athena's silver coin growing hot and heavy in her shorts pocket. 'follow the Mark of Athena, avenge me…'

'Well, maybe later mom,' she thought or maybe a better response 'you know what? Considering everyone that tried that died…well, thanks but no thanks, see you later, love you'. She shook her head as if to clear any thoughts about her mother and that...quest.

First things first_: Percy._ They were so close yet so far. Where was he now? Was he thinking of her, too?

Ugh, cheesy. No, not cheesy, more like ridiculous. She almost slapped herself, her thoughts sounded so stupid, needy and clingy. She wasn't like that.

Her affections for him, they had grown so strong over the last seven months. He was an essential part of her...she hated to admit that she really couldn't do without him.

She breathed in and kept searching the empty green hills, spanning the mouse around, watching the land from all possible angles.

She studied the poor drawing Jason had made of the whole camp, basically just squares with names. He had described the camp to her in detail, she knew it as if she'd already been there, and judging by her position she was looking at the empty spot where the Principia was, the Praetor's place.

She sighed. Gods. They still had a long way.

She turned on her cellphone for her daily check. It was early; there were probably no calls or anything. Everyone looking for Percy would send her an IM but still she checked every day.

She waited a minute for the signal to act properly taping her fingers on her leg; the magic border was interfering as always so it took it a few seconds to connect.

_20 messages from Sally Jackson. _

Her heart leaped and twisted. What was so wrong that Sally called her?

She only called her once or twice a week to check on things. Annabeth usually called too just to keep her updated. Every second had been terrible for her; she could only imagine what _Sally_ had to endure.

If she had a kid she would be going out of her mind with worry. She snorted to herself. Kids, she rolled her eyes. That was stupid thought.

She dialed Percy's apartment when someone knock on the door.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called and opened the door. Piper right was behind him.

She held up her hand but they spoke anyway.

"It's Sally"

"She called" Piper said on top of the centaur

"What's up?"

"She wouldn't say..." Chiron started

"She still on the phone in the Big House!" Piper chimed in breathless.

"What? Why didn't you say?!" She dropped her phone in the bed, closed her computer and put it in her backpack and then started running towards to cabin door

"My dear" Chiron grabbed her arm and let her hop in his back "It'll be quicker"

Piper didn't want to be left behind so she ran after them.

Annabeth breathed in, trying to calm down. What was so important that Sally called the camp? She never did.

If Percy–

Tyson had spoken to him yesterday and after that she had willed herself to go to sleep (even if terrors awaited her in dreamland) to try and reach her boyfriend in dreams.

Tyson had said that the last thing he heard Percy say was 'Tell Annabeth–' Tyson thought that must have been very important. But what? Tell Annabeth...what? WHAT GODS DAMMIT?!

That's why she fell asleep in his cabin trying to reach him too, desperately calling him in her dreams. No such luck, he never showed up.

She bit her lip painfully the entire ride towards the Big House and when Chiron stopped she jumped and went straight to his office and picked up the phone.

"Sally!" She answered

"Oh Annabeth!"

Annabeth set a hand on her chest, that was about to burst.

"He called"

"Oh my gods!" She felt about to combust. Two different interactions with her lost boyfriend in two days, _he_ was reaching out to them now. He wanted to come back. He remembered, he was alive somewhere!

"He called us last night. Around one in the morning"

"From...where?" She asked breathless "how did he sound? What did he tell you? Is he okay...how...? Why didn't he call the camp? Does he need help, Wh–?"

"I thought it was you. I thought it was some news about him. When I got up to pick up he had already hung up. It was charged call. He was calling from a pay phone. The number–"

"Was he on the other camp? Near California?" Her heartbeat hit a terrible high.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Annabeth, Paul tracked the number with the computer. It was from Alaska"

"Alaska?!"

Chiron eyes widened and she heard him swallowed loudly. Annabeth sat down on the desk, trying to support herself from falling and gripped the phone tighter. Piper went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Oh dear, he's in Alaska, on a quest"

Annabeth bit her lip again, there was a gash already there, and it closed everyday to be opened again. She tasted blood and stopped.

"The message, you want to hear it?" Sally asked her.

"Did he say something important?"

"Yes. _No_, not really. Just– him" Annabeth trembled

Him

"Yes, yes of course I want to hear it"

"We didn't delete the recording, for you"

"Okay, I'm coming. Thanks Mrs Blowfis" she hung up and swallowed hard.

"He's somewhere in Alaska" she said trying hard not to break down

"The land beyond the gods." Chiron said grimly. As if she needed reminding, she knew that. Annabeth nodded staring at nothing.

"What's he doing there?" Piper asked. Annabeth could hear the concern in her voice. She was cute, she didn't even know him. Well, not personally, but Annabeth (and everyone) had filled them in the greatness and sloppiness of the son of Poseidon.

"A quest." She replied, her voice sounding harsh.

Annabeth breathed in deeply, like so many other times in the last seven months or so. That's what she did to get herself together.

Annabeth Chase always breathing in.

"I'm going to New York. I'll be back later" she said hoping off the desk.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Piper most probably already knew what she was going to answer but she asked anyway.

"No Pipes, stay here. Go check on Leo. I'm sure he's in a nervous breakdown double checking every little detail on the Argo II. One of the left boars started making funny sounds earlier, I'm sure he needs the calming down effect" Piper nodded but Annabeth knew what she was thinking 'you need it more' but the girl didn't say anything and just squeezed her hand. Annabeth loved Piper a lot.

"Do you want Argus to take you?" Chiron asked and as if he heard him Argus appeared on the door.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to bother him, beside it's the rush hour. I'll get Blackjack. Thanks anyway" she tried to smile but it was probably only a grimace.

Chiron nodded and set his hand on her shoulder, she offered him a firm nod to tell him she understood.

She got to the stables with Piper trailing behind her.

She had already everything she needed with her, like always; there was a backpack on her back. She never took it off, she'd been traveling alone for seven months, and she knew how to be ready. Her cell phone stayed behind on her bunk inside her cabin but whatever, she didn't need it particularly, and she had drachmas.

"Blackjack" she called and the Pegasus turned from where he was eating with the others.

He whined as if saying. Percy? Where's Percy?

"Yeah, I miss him too buddy" he nuzzled her arm. "I need to go see Percy's mom. Can you take me?" He made a jump and flattered his wings showing he was ready to leap off the ground in a second.

"Great, thanks"

"He's okay Annabeth" Piper told her and hugged her before she got on the Pegasus's back.

"Yeah, I know." She said halfheartedly and then tried to smile again. Piper frowned, she didn't buy it of course "See you later Pipes, I'll be back in a few hours"

Blackjack flown like Annabeth never saw him fly before, she didn't speak horse like her boyfriend but probably the pegasus understood that this was important, they were in New York in about ten minutes.

She didn't even have time to think on the way, and for that she was grateful. She didn't need to think anymore.

Blackjack landed on the rooftop of Percy's building. She stood there looking at the busy street and she remembered with a bitter taste in her mouth how they done that together once, in their second month anniversary.

They went on a picnic on his rooftop, he was on gym shorts and a hoddie and she had her new school uniform on (she knew he secretly loved how the skirt and shirt looked on her, he saw him staring enough times, it made her smirk)

'Sorry it's not as nice as Towel Eiffel. Not even close but happy anniversary?" he said with that side grin she loved so much and she loved that he had remembered their anniversary and prepared everything for a picnic dinner. They eat sitting on a blanket while the sun set on Manhattan, they even had champagne on paper cups and slow dance to no music, it was lovely. That little dork, she loved him so.

"Thanks Blackjack. You can...go do whatever and I'll call you okay?"

The horse made an agreeing sound maybe? She caressed him between his eyes.

"I'll bring you sugar cubes!" she shouted before going down on the stairs.

She knocked on the door, she had a key but she never used it. When Sally opened the door she wrapped her in a hug.

Annabeth realized she was crying so she patted her back and tried to say something.

"The idiot finally remembered his home phone number, huh?" She said trying (and failing) to light things up, her voice broke and she did what she always did…she breathed in.

"Apparently so." Paul said behind her with an expression that wasn't quite a smile but he was trying, too.

Sally finally let go whipping her eyes. Annabeth saw that they were very red and puffy, she had most probably been crying the whole morning. Sally was no crier, she knew what his son had to endure as a demigod but still she was a mom and she'd held up a lot during these 8 months, she was allowed to shed as many tears as she wanted.

Paul went towards their phone and punched in a combination and handed it to Annabeth.

She put it against her ear. Her heart was racing so fast. She bit her lip opening the gash again.

"Welcome" a pre recorded lady voice said "This is your message recorder. You currently have one new message. To listen to the message press 1" she did and waited

"..."Mom," he said. Annabeth's heart felt like someone was crushing it and twisting it, the pain was too terrible. She almost dropped the phone. There was a pause and that stupid awkward voice he had when he was nervous. "Hey, I'm alive." You little idiot, she wanted to scream and kick "Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" His voice faltered, she noticed it faltering. She felt her legs falter alongside his voice and with Sally's help she got to the couch. "Anyway," he said "I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest—" Idiot! Why tell his poor mom he was on a quest? Another considerable pause "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

She stayed there dumbfounded with the phone still on her hand.

"To repeat the message press 1, to save it press 2, and to delete it press 3" the lady said.

She wanted to replay it but instead she saved the message again.

The three of them stare at each other. She didn't realize she started to cry, she looked at the floor not sure what to say.

"I think…" she managed. Sally hugged her with one arm and she let her cry on her shoulder, like the mom she never had. "Gods, I'm sorry" she swallowed and pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes trying to stop the stream of tears, they just kept coming. She hadn't cried in a month or two.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about Annabeth…" Paul said and stood there half way in the living room, she saw that he was trying to comfort her somehow too.

That got her crying even more, they were so good, his parents didn't deserved this either. _She_ didn't deserve this.

Just when they were so close to him, the ship was sailing in two days, three at the most but with this news…Percy in Alaska…she'd started to get her hopes up, she even woke up in a good mood this morning, she showered and changed clothes…hearing that he was there, beyond the gods reach, her reach. It was too much. After 8 hard months of search and then this…she couldn't handle it.

"I'll get you guys something" Paul said and went over to the kitchen probably to give them some time alone.

"He's okay" Sally said like reassuring herself more than Annabeth.

She forced herself to reply "Yeah, of course he is. His head is full of kelp but he'll manage to stay alive just fine. He did it before"

"Not on his own" Sally reminded her and smiled sadly, she cleaned Annabeth's teary cheeks "He's had you all the time…now…"

"He's smarter that he lets on, he's okay."

"Oh, that boy…he's going to give me a heart attack sooner or later"

"I'll bring him back, sooner rather than later"

"I know you will, thanks for all you've done"

"Well, keeping your son alive is a big task Mrs Blofis…it gets harder every time but I promise you, I _will _bring him back"

"You guys still sailing to Rome?"

"That's the idea I'm afraid"

"Are you guys sure?"

She looked at her and then shrugged "I…I always have to look so, I don't know, confident about everything...in every quest…now-" she let out a shaky breath.

"Annabeth, you know you don't have to here, you can tell me how you feel. I'd seriously prefer you didn't sail anywhere but if it must be done…"

"I'm afraid so" she repeated

"What's the situation? Bad or too bad"

"Worse than too bad maybe"

Sally breathed in like Annabeth did. They kept quiet; there wasn't much to talk about. A minute, two, five…Annabeth looked down at her hands

"You raised him so well…" She started and paused, not knowing how to continue, not knowing if she should really, that could make his mom worse but then the words kept coming "he's probably in Alaska because…well, because you know him, he can't help being so _him, _so absolutely and freaking unprecedented and…" her chest hurt "that's why he's in a quest even though we told him to stay put a hundred times. His big seaweed brain can't process stuff when other people are in danger so he's probably doing something very noble and stupid right now. He's probably saving the whole world with all his _Percyness_ and then walking out like 'hey what's up? I saved the world what did you do this afternoon?' Or some other sarcastic remarks…" she cursed badly and then regretted it, this was still Percy's mom.

Sally laughed and hugged her tighter; she could see how tears were pooling in the corners of her blue eyes again.

"He's so good, your son-" she tried to calm down before getting choked up in tears again, too "that dork is my best friend…" she pressed her lips together.

"Annabeth, I know, of course I know"

"It's just that I…" Sally nodded as if understanding, Annabeth had never said those words out loud. Not to him, not to Thalia, not to her new girl best friend Piper, not to anyone. "The thing is that I really, really love him"

"I know dear. You know he loves you a lot too, he's brain just takes longer to catch up"

Annabeth smiled with tight lips, yeah, he took long to catch up that Kelp Head "I know" she replied with a small voice "It's just that I didn't know…that I could ever love someone that much or have someone love me the same way"

"We are part of our family, we love you too" Sally said. Paul appeared on the door with two mugs and he was with a little smile on his face, a silent agreement.

She loved them so much; they always received her with open arms. Even these 8 months with Percy gone, sometimes she needed somewhere to crash and she just found her way here, knocking the door. She remember one time during winter when her search for her boyfriend was crazy, when she felt completely hopeless…she was in New York but far away and she walked all the way to their apartment in a pouring rain in the middle of the night, when she got here she was drenched and exhausted, her teeth clattering with the cold. Sally and Paul wouldn't stop fussing over her, seeing that she was warm enough, wrapped in blankets and with a big mug of hot chocolate, warm borrowed clothes and then she slept on his bedroom.

In a way, they felt like her parents too.

Annabeth's smile was genuine for once and they seemed to realize that.

Giving one last hug to Sally she stood and grabbed the tea mug Paul offered to her.

"Do you guys mind if…" She was still clutching the phone in her other hand, she motioned down the hall where his bedroom was "Just stay here for a while?"

"Of course we don't" they replied almost at the same time.

"Thanks"

Paul sat next to Sally and grabbed her hand in his, Annabeth tried to remember Percy's hand in hers, bigger and always so warm…how the first few days of dating him it made her all fuzzy inside whenever he took one of her hands and kissed it like it was something precious.

"Thanks" She repeated and walked over to his bedroom.

She sat on his bed with blue covers and leant on his pillow that smelled more like her than him now. She breathed in; she didn't want to cry anymore.

She was probably going to listen to his message again and again while sipping that tea. She could smell the honey in it, and it made her happy that Paul remembered that she liked it that way.

Whatever Percy was doing in Alaska he was coming _back,_ she knew that. Mainly because he was not done with whatever Hera/Juno wanted him to do. Secondly, and most important, because he promised it to his mom on the message. He was coming home to her, one way or another; she was going to see him in a few days when the Argo II hit Camp Jupiter. He was coming back because _they_ were not done; they were going to go through all this shit with Gaea and the giants just because they were not done, after this they deserve the whole freaking time together. And her promised to him was that they were going to get it.

* * *

_**HAPPY BOO READING! DONT DIE **_

**-NOTE: If my next chapter has boo spoilers or is somewhat connected to the ending I'm going to say it loud and clear! So nobody reads anything they don't want**

**Leo my bb Valdez's voice:**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**

**Maria x.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the M request. This is a thing I never thought about writing before, I hope is good. **

**THERE ARE NO SPOILERS FOR BOO IN HERE.**

** ! **

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Percy was in his gym shorts that hung low on his waist, his boxers waist band picking out, his chest was bare and glistening with little water drops that were slowly absorbing inside his being, he never bother with drying his body…but he was using a towel to dry his black hair.

With Annabeth gone he hadn't even bothered to shave this morning, a noticeable stubble on his cheekbones…he looked good in an unkempt kinda way.

There was no better image of him to do this. Percy right after coming home from work, and fresh out of the shower still wet and blushed for the water heat. He liked the water _hot._

She pressed her lips together.

"Percy!" She called for him to look up at her.

"Hey babe!"

He shouldn't be using that nickname that one only came up in certain...situations. Mostly it came out moaned or gasped.

He grinned when she saw her appeared in the mist of the Iris Message. She was in bed, wrapped in a sheet. The hotel room was dimly light, enough light to make out her face.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course. Fine, I'm fine" she breathed in and bit her lip. He flopped down in their couch.

He frowned worried. It seemed a little odd for her to be calling him _again_ the same day, but maybe she was having a hard time in Rome on her own. He couldn't exactly place her expression, it wasn't fear or panic or sadness...

He smiled a little trying to seem at ease. Hiding how much he missed her and needed her, he couldn't throw that to her if she was having a hard time.

"I didn't expect another call from you today. Did something happen?"

He threw the towel over his shoulder and it landed on the bathroom door, then he brushed a hand through his hair, trying to comb it back.

"No, shh. Shhh," she called agitated.

"I mean...I'm not complaining or anything. How are you?" He tried to push her into a conversation; he gave her his typical lopsided grin.

"Shut up for minute Percy," she let out a breath. "Oh"

"O-kay" he squinted noticing her shuffling under the covers.

"Percy...ah"

She tried to bit her lip harder but a moan-whipery sound like anhghhh came out of her mouth.

Realization hit him suddenly. He was shock for a second and then he started grinning, he was certainly not expecting this on this quiet afternoon.

She closed her eyes and moaned again lying still after that.

"Did you just...got off?" He asked with a smug smile.

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes and peered at him sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted and he laughed.

"I can see that"

"I was...you know, thinking about you and how much I miss you and stuff"

"And _stuff_?" He raised his eyebrow, knowing pretty well what she meant by stuff.

He amused for the whole situation, he never thought Annabeth did that. Like, ever. Even after she _told_ him that before they started having sex she did it regularly, getting annoyed that he thought girls didn't go for masturbation, as if girls didn't feel sexual desire or something.

She even went for a lecture with a 'listen carefully Percy, what did you do afterwards whenever we had a strong make out session?' and he had answered with embarrassment, first because he was expressing that he had had vivid images of her and had…how to put it? Touched himself to them, second because he was told off that way but really he never thought about it much. 'What did you think girls don't need to release that tension too?' and he was quiet trying hard _not_ to get hard of the sexy images that got into his head about Annabeth…

Now it was the same awestruck feeling…Annabeth had touched herself to him…

"Yeah, so I couldn't make myself fall asleep." She said and sighed again "I felt like I needed to...relax"

He laughed, that didn't mean he couldn't tease her about it, "You mean you needed to come? Finish, climax, hit the high spot, relish, pay off, reach the peak, get off?"

"Percy!" He could see her blush and she covered her face with her hands "Gods..."

"It's okay, what's wrong with wanting to let off a little steam?"

She bit her lip, her cheeks reddening more. She shouldn't be embarrassed about it. It was only natural that she needed him like _that_, they were 24 and as a couple it was obvious they needed their sex time as any other couple would. And when it was probably her first time, he lied in their bed every night the past week and a half (after a jack off) feeling lonely and wanting to put his arms around his girlfriend

"It's okay, you called me. I'm glad you didn't go for a valet or a bell boy at your hotel"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I know those Italian boys want a fling with 'that sexy Americana!'" he gave it his best Italian accent. "I've seen them staring enough times"

"That's not true, they are just nice." Percy rolled his eyes, sure they are nice "I wanted my boyfriend tonight, and then I though...what if I do _that_? And...so I did, but then I just couldn't get there...I needed–I haven't done it in years. Gods, I needed to see you"

He laughed at her silly embarrassment. "Was it good?"

"It was enough. It was not...you"

"You could have told me you were doing this. You know...I could have helped"

She grinned and he saw her cleaning her fingers with the bed sheet. "You helped a lot"

"I miss you," he pouted

"Me too. I miss falling asleep with you"

"Six sleeps and counting" he announced "and then we're spending the weekend inside, cuddling and catching up"

"Sounds good" she turned her face over to the mist, hugging her pillow.

"Should we...maybe you need a little more help to fall asleep?" He asked playing with a little loose string on the couch. He didn't want to admit that he was a little more than excited about Annabeth calling him past her Roman bedtime to masturbate to his face.

She laughed and he looked up

Annabeth grinned and turned the nightstand light on revealing she was more blushed that it seemed.

"Yeah, okay"

"How should we do this?"

She kicked off her sheet and Percy almost choked when he saw she was naked under it, the light hair between her legs dumped.

"What?" She asked a little defensibly

"Nothing, you're beautiful"

He took off his shorts and boxers, revealing there was already a forming erection.

"What would you do to me if you were here?" She asked in a whisper but at the same time trying not to laugh.

This was arousing and _fun_!

He bit his grin and whispered back as if someone was going to hear and discover their sexual conversation.

"I'd–I'd kiss you"

She cracked up, "you sound like you're thirteen. You can be more specific Seaweed Brain, you need to give me an image to work with"

"Oh, right–I'd...I'd kiss your neck, that way you like. I'd trail down...Nibbling on you collar and leaving hickeys"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'd probably touch your legs, um, between your legs...but I wouldn't go higher just to have your complaining about it"

She hissed and squirmed while she touched herself where he instructed, not reaching the apex of her tights. She really could see him doing that. "You always like to tease me. You're mean"

He laughed, "You'd probably drive me crazy with your next move, you don't like to be still"

She nodded, watching his fit naked body. "I'd probably turn us over, so I can sit on your lap and then...slid down, kissing your chest and then..._lower_...I'd wrap my hands around...and push my mouth over _it_, you know how, just a little bit, not completely"

He did know how. He swallowed...her mouth always hovering on his tip, blowing hot air and sucking with lots of tongue involved, he liked that.

"Shit" his erection twitched and he wrapped his hand around it, stroking down and letting out a moan "I wouldn't let you go very far because...I'd want to–mmm"

She reached between her legs with her hand, she was wetter than before, and introduced her finger that slicked in and out without effort. "Come inside me?" It came out as a moan. She spread her legs further apart giving him a good view of what she was doing.

He nodded and he moved his hand up and down, stroking with steady rhythm. "But first I would totally go down on you. Yes...Starting slowly, kissing your stomach and then between your legs, the soft skin between your tights…then I'd use my tongue over–" he watched her rubbed her knob with her other hand and his hand peak up speed responding to the image "and then..."

"Ah!"

"Then harder" she moved her hips up, arching her back to meet his imaginary mouth.

"Percy!"

His hand stroked frantically up and down. His wet strokes resonating over to her side of the world, the sound helped increase her desire.

"Yes," he instructed breathless while she used two fingers "like that"

"Would you–ah! I'd want you inside me"

"Yes, I'd push in when you're turn on enough...I like it when you're wet"

She had the image of him trusting in, filling her completely. She relished on the image the IM was showing of him and he extended one hand as if to touch her.

She touched her breasts with one hand just to give him something else to look at. He groaned

"I'd move against you...oh!" He cursed and pressed his other hand against his forehead, blushed and breathless, he couldn't reply because he came, groaning loudly.

Annabeth saw how his cum reached over his stomach, wet and trickling down.

She reached her climax at that, the whimper escaping her bit on lips, leaving her panting.

They both stay still and breathing quickly.

"Shit" he said away, running the hand he didn't use over his hair. Annabeth could see red staining his cheeks.

"Shit" she agreed. She cleaned off her fingers again.

"We should do this more often"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, please"

"That's out first with a golden star on phone sex...or IM sex, whatever"

"Shit, Iris" Annabeth muttered, Percy's eyes opened in a horrified expression. "She was probably recording this"

"No, Iris is good. You haven't met her, she's all about R.O.F.L and tie-dyed t-shirts, dream catchers and nuts and seeds and stuff. She's busy and probably averted her eyes and gave us...privacy. I hope."

"Right…and if she saw...Well, I don't care now that I think about it. What, I watched my boyfriend of 6 years jack off to myself. We did that rather than watch porn on the internet." She said and Percy smirked "porn that I wouldn't even know where to look" she added

"Yeah, like I believe that"

"I swear! Come on, I never–"

"I know," he laughed "I bet Daedalus has some porn stuffed somewhere on that thing"

"I seriously doubt that"

"Yeah, and if it's there its probably like a hundred years old, it won't be worth watching"

She reached the sheet and covered herself a little more self conscious that they might be watched.

"Oooh," he complained "show's over?" He pulled his boxers on

"Yep, I already feel sleepy. I have to be up in a few hours." She smiled "thanks for the help"

"You're welcome any time. Good night Annabeth" he smiled back

"You better clean that couch"

"Oh, right! If you say so honey" she smirked

"You better!"

"Will you call me tomorrow?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

If the rest of the week waiting for her was going to be like this…he was looking forward to having more video call sex, it felt better than jerking off to nothing at all, it felt better to know that she approved and it felt better to do it _together. _

"Yeah, around noon"

"But I'm at the office at that hour," he said in a lower tone, implying that they couldn't go for phone sex.

"More fun then, you'll have to watch me and suffer a bit of frustration. It will get you an idea of what I was feeling earlier"

"What?"

She smirked smugly, "Goodnight Percy, I love you"

"Agh! Come on, I'll be home by three, can you wait until after–"

"Love you Kelp Head" she was already waving at the mist "clean that couch"

"Love you too, but– Annabeth!" She laughed as his frowny image disappeared.

After getting comfortable in the huge and empty bed, she sighed. She still missed him, there was nothing better than cuddling after –as Percy would say– reaching the peak, he definitely wouldn't let her escape his arms, he was a _cuddler_ and she had grown to love sleeping tightly wrapped in arms and legs and have his face against her collar drooling all over her...but Hades, that _was_ exhilarating! She never thought she'd find it so wonderful and thrilling.

Annabeth smiled to herself, she loved that idiot so much.

Maybe IM sex could be a regular from now on. She didn't think it would be that good, but they still had six more days to put up before she went back to US...this should be fun.

* * *

**And I'm totally thinking about actual phone sex with a phone for older married percabeth with kids at office hours! That'd feel so prohibited and wrong and **_**sexy**_**. Yeah, that's totally percabeth, I'll consider writing that one some other time. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Maria.**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guess. **

**Yes**

**I was on my **_**period**_** when I wrote this whole thing.**

**and I mean...I'm freaking **_**21 **_** and I've got my first at 13 and I swear it felt like that bad. **

**Second Day was the freaking Niagara falls down there (okay, tmi) also I spent the day curdled up in a bad mood because I didn't have any ibuprofen or tampons and I hate pads with all my heart and I didn't want to go out and get some. **

**Instead, I wrote this, most comes from personal experience because I'm a girl –and I'd be lying if I say I didn't exaggerate some things a bit –but I bet girls can relate to some point.**

**i'm so sorry this is 10k?**

* * *

**Percabeth is 14, the end of the summer of SoM. NYC, Percy's apartment.**

* * *

"Oh gods, not now!" Annabeth cursed sitting on the toilet looking down at her panties around her knees.

Fourteen years old and she was still getting used to it. Even when her first period came a little more than a year ago...this thing, this was a curse.

she never had anyone to do any explaining, not that she needed it anyway. Annabeth Chase duh!

She sighed and cursed again, thinking about what to do.

Maybe...just maybe She'd have liked to have someone there though, an older sister, a friend or...perhaps a mother?

It was stupid, Annabeth Chase didn't need any lecture or talk about the birds and the bees, which she had found out around age 8 or 9 on a book. She thought at that time that was absolutely gross, why the hell would someone do that?

Now she got it a little better, it felt good for people; still she couldn't imagine herself doing it, not really.

Sexual acts involving someone felt a really _long_ way to go for her, 14 wasn't that young right? She had overheard girls at her school doing it...but she just didn't think of herself in the situation, naked and doing _that _with a guy.

Which guy anyway?

She liked Percy, that much she knew, and...touched herself sometimes and it felt good...but still she couldn't imagine herself like that and how it would feel and she definitely tried to not imagine herself with him. Or him. Doing something with his...no.

No.

She shook her head as if to clear it.

No, she didn't need anyone to be there for her when she first got her period, or needed comforting in the most confusing week of her life.

No, she didn't.

She felt completely independent since she was three and had learned to tie her sneakers on her own. No bunny goes inside the burrow that was for little children. She learned the hard way, falling because her laces weren't tie. And she had to teach herself.

This was no different.

Besides, she had read about periods in anatomy books, she knew exactly what to do and what to expect.

(She didn't understand why the book never covered how shitty and messy it really was.)

Later when Thalia asked her about her period, and she said she had it a few weeks before turning 13, the punk said she was sorry she couldn't be there for her. Of course she couldn't, she was still a freaking tree for the gods' sake.

She remembered staining her cabin bunk sheets and stripping the bed the next morning, embarrassed and trying to cover the fact the counselor was a 'lady' from her brothers and sisters.

She cried a bit on the same day (which was really confusing, Annabeth Chase didn't cry) and was alone for most of it. She got a ride downtown to figure it out on her own, like everything in her life.

Sitting down on the toilet now she remembered how she picked a dozen different pads and tampons at the store and read its labels and the instructions (not that she needed them, it was not rocket science, but it was good to know).

She tried every single one in that first week. She tried tampons too, they hurt...she ditched them.

She wished for a single tampon now, those things were the most useful crap ever invented, she was so happy when she finally figured them out. They were so comfortable not like itchy pads that moved in your sleep making your clothes all bloody.

She was content with a tampon now but on a regular day she would go for the two of them together. She figured after months of experience that the combo was the safest; it allowed her to run around without having to be worried about staining her shorts.

She looked around the bathroom...nothing. She opened the cabinet under the sink still sitting on the toilet sideways and looked inside maybe Sally had something; she was in her thirties, young enough to have her period still.

There was nothing there other than the toothbrush she left at Percy's and an extra toilet paper.

But of course, if Sally had pads in stock...the things wouldn't be here, this was Percy's bathroom not hers, she had her own.

She breathed in, cleaned herself, flushed the toilet and stood arranging her clothes.

She cracked the door opened just for her head to peak out. Sally was on her room, she couldn't yell for her...it would be suspicious.

Percy was watching tv with his legs propped on the coffee table, completely oblivious of her watching him. He was waiting for her to come out because they were hanging out together in the city…maybe get some junk food and fight a monster or two, fun activity for _friends_ to do, so she needed to come out, sooner or later.

She walked straight in front of him

"Ready to go?" He asked with a little grin and sat up.

"I–" she could feel a deep blushed settling on her cheeks "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" He asked but she ignored him and walked straight towards the hallway.

She knocked on Sally's room

"Come in Percy!"

"Err-its Annabeth"

"Yes dear?"

"Annabeth, what's up?" Percy asked behind her

"I'll be there in a second," she said "go get your jacket"

She opened the door and closed it behind her, shutting it on his nose

"Hi dear" Sally was lying down with a book in her hands

"Hi," she muttered looking at her feet "I–I might need a little help"

"Help?" She sat up concerned, and that eagerness to help she saw on Percy everyday settled on the woman's face.

"I...sorry to bother you, err, oh gods. I didn't realize what date it was and–I think I'm kinda early this month and...Do you have maybe a pad or..." She fidgeted with the hem of her camp T-shirt.

This was more difficult than she thought.

Sally jumped to her feet, "of course Annabeth! Sweetie, it's alright" she said when Annabeth wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't reali–"

"It's alright. Come here"

Percy knocked on the door, "Annabeth, you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine!" She called

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Percy don't be impatient" his mother said and walked to her bathroom.

Annabeth stayed standing up by the bed awkwardly, waiting for her.

"Here" she hand two pads and a tampon to her.

"Do you mind if I change here?" She motioned to the door, towards _Percy_.

Sally smiled and nodded

"Do you need underwear? I could wash yours while you're away"

"That's not necessary but thank you"

"No, really. How bad are you stained?" She went over to her closet and started going through her underwear drawer

"Uh–it's okay. I don't want to cause you any trouble"

"Annabeth," she looked at her with a reproachful smile, she felt her blue eyes boring on her soul "It's no trouble at all. I even have a little pair somewhere that I never use because...well, wider tights" she chuckled patting her legs.

"I–" Annabeth laughed a little nervous, breaking in a sweat "It's bad to be running around with a boy when these stuff happen, I guess..."

She wished for some girlfriends that she could ask tampons to and complain about cramps. Sally laughed too.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Percy too much, he's completely oblivious"

She laughed, "I know"

Her stupid Seaweed Brain."If he knows girls exist it's because you're there to remind him."

"He's cute" she didn't mean to let that little bit of private information locked on her heart out and she cursed herself. For once she didn't know how to fix it, there was nothing she could say to take it back.

He's cute. He's cute. _He's cute_.

The words resonated in her brain.

Just great. This was a terrible day.

She could see the corner of Sally's smile and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. She wanted to face palm herself. She just confessed to his mother that she liked him.

Oh gods. What if Sally told _him_ she thought he was cute. She'll be ruined.

"Aha! Here it is" Sally took out a small pair of pink panties with little hearts that would make Thalia cringe. "They shrank in the washer a long, long time ago; you can keep them if you want"

"Thanks, Mrs Jackson" she went with all her stuff to the bathroom.

There was nothing than stripping from her damped bloody panties and put on some clean ones and inserting a tampon and feel safe.

Ugh, she sounded like those commercials with the girl smiling widely walking on the street with a dress while she was supposed to be bleeding a lot between her legs.

After coming out of the bathroom she went over to Percy's mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you"

She brushed her blonde hair back with a kind smile like a true mother. Annabeth felt warmer suddenly, was this how people with mothers felt all the time?

No, of course not.

No, people with mothers complain that they fuss over them all day.

She had convinced herself a long time ago, parents were a bother.

Yes, but right now she loved Sally with all her heart.

"It was nothing dear, have fun."

She opened the door and Percy was standing there in the hall looking nervous

"What's up Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Do you have like diarrhea or something?"

Annabeth laughed and shared a conspicuous glance towards Percy's mother who smiled confidentially.

"What? Was this about like a surprise birthday party or something?" He grinned

"Oh, bummer. You totally discovered us!" Annabeth said and Sally laughed

"Really?!" He beamed at them.

Annabeth bit on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

He was _very_ cute.

"No," she replied dead serious and his smile disappeared "Come on you dork, we're going to be late for fun" she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him over towards the door.

"Uh, we can't Annabeth. _I_'m fun"

"Yeah, sure Kelp Head. Bye Mrs. Jackson"

"Have fun," she called "tried not to get in trouble"

"Mum we never get in trouble. Trouble seems to find us"

"Or you!" Annabeth reminded

"Well, but you know I _need _you to stay alive so I'm wherever you are"

She tried to suppress her smile and bumped him affectingly.

* * *

**Percabeth is 16. Post TLO mid October. Percy's apartment.**

* * *

Percy didn't really know what was up with Annabeth that day.

She arrived with her school uniform like almost every Friday afternoon when her boarding school let her out.

Percy tried not to step on her toes since she'd crossed the door of his apartment, she seemed crankier than usual. (And she was usually in a good mood on Fridays because Fridays meant together time, movie and make out...or at least that was what they meant to him)

He didn't want to pick a fight with her right now but it was like she was doing everything to start one.

She was sprawled on his bed, lying on her stomach with a thousand math books around her, chewing on the end of her pencil, one hand rubbing her lower back as if it hurt.

Percy turned and looked at her; she was frowning at the sheet in front of her.

"Do you want some nachos?" He asked putting his pencil down.

They were doing homework go figured...as soon as Annabeth got there she started complaining about the piles of homework she had and having a boyfriend made everything somehow worse. As if seeing him was like a duty or something.

Yeah, she said that to his face but Percy didn't know how to _not_ make everything worse. He tried to be a good boyfriend, mostly, but he was now wondering if he had forgotten an important date or something.

"I have homework," she barked back and he frowned not sure if she actually heard him. She loved nachos; she would never turn down cheesy nachos.

"We only see each other some Tuesdays and most Fridays" he reminded her sugar coating his tone "and you can tell me if you can't come over, it's alright if you have to stay in your dorm and catch up with homework or whatever"

"So you don't want me to come over?! Should I leave?"

"What?" He asked confused, eyebrows furrowed "I never said..." He trailed off because she shifted on his bed turning a little to look at him.

She looked mad, grey eyes sparkling dangerously and she'd never look lovelier. And hell he loved when she sprawled in his bed like that. Blonde curls loose over her shoulders, barefoot, shirt out of her skirt and tie loosen up...kilt raiding up the back of her legs. Tan smooth legs that go on and on forever and...

"Percy!"

"Yes!" He answered straightening. His cheeks dusted red, he was sure she had caught him staring.

"I said okay, if you want me to spend my free time in my dorm"

"No, no that's not what I said" he assured her "I like having you here, I really do. You can do homework here if you want but if you get too distracted I won't complain"

She smiled then and Percy couldn't help but think she was bipolar today.

"I do get a little distracted"

"Is it my fault? Sorry, I should...talk less"

"Come here"

"What"

"Will you stop questioning everything!" she groaned and stood and put her hands her hips...and oh gods that skirt, he absolutely loved the uniform.

Thank the gods for school uniforms.

She snapped her fingers impatiently and he looked up.

She started yelling at him for something and he kinda tuned out for a few minutes.

"...are you even listening Perseus"

"No"

"What?"

"I said I'm not." He sighed. His patience was thin and his girlfriend wanted to play hard to get and he hated that game "You're so...so exhausting! I can't figure you out for two whole minutes that your mood changes and then–agh," he run a hand through his hair frustrated "it's supposed to be a nice time together but instead its exhausting and I have enough on me for the week, you know? Because it was a nightmare, between school and basketball practice and monsters. I don't need you yelling"

She blinked at him and then sat on the bed. She winced at that, and put her arms around her lower stomach.

"Okay" she said in a small voice and he was sure to be dreaming because real Annabeth would have jumped to his throat for that one.

Percy relaxed the frown that had formed on his face. "are you feeling okay?"

"Don't talk to me" she crossed her arms. Okay, that was more like her.

He shrugged and then got up "whatever, I'm going to go get that snack."

She slipped past him grabbing her pack and walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

She almost bumped Paul on the way

"Oh, sorry Annabeth"

She shrugged and kept walking towards the end of the hall.

Paul looked at Percy for an explanation and he shook his head like no idea man

They walked together through the living room towards the kitchen.

"Hi dear, should I get you guys anything?" His mother asked when she saw him grabbing plates. "Have you finished with your homework?"

"I don't do homework on Fridays. Its Annabeth the one that acts crazy here"

Sally laughed "does she want anything?"

"Ask her" he replied dryly.

"Oh-uh trouble in paradise?" Paul asked and chuckled.

"I don't even know" he sighed

"Oh well, you guys will figure it out" Paul clapped Percy on the back "I'm going to start the movie" he said to Sally

"Okay, I'll be right there" She winked at him while Percy was with his back to them. "Where's Annabeth now?"

"The bathroom" he filled two separate plates with nachos and put the cheese on another one melting it in the microwave.

"She's in a bad mood?"

"Kinda, I don't know. She changes every five minutes. She's acting crazy. I mean, crazier than usual"

"Well, we girls are kind of crazy" he shook his head at his mom "you gotta be understanding"

"I think she's like incubating something, maybe a cold or some stomach thing"

"Stomach thing?"

"Yeah, she was complaining earlier. Well, she is complaining about everything today so maybe not?"

"Percy have I teach you nothing?"

He looked up from his task and quirked his eyebrow completely dumbfounded, what is it that he missed this time? He started to panic, what if it was their half a month anniversary or something.

Gods, boyfriends was the most exhausting thing ever, at least with Annabeth. He loved being her boyfriend he just didn't know where they stood half the time. Two and a half months in and hell!...

"She's on her period, love"

"Oh" he coughed choking in his own saliva and turned crimson "I–You sure? Uh...um, I don't know, isn't that a monthly kinda thing?"

His mother rolled his eyes with a smile "Percy, don't they teach you these things at school? Jeez, I hope sex ed classes have actually more information than biology"

"Mom!"

"Okay, so it is a monthly thing. How do you know it's her time of the month? Haven't you notice anything?"

"I–I don't know" he felt the heat on his cheeks and looked away from his mom's blue ones that seemed to bore into his soul "I...never really thought about it." He muttered and spilled a little of hot cheesy on his hand and bit back a curse. He sucked on his hand and tried to look uninterested. "How can you even notice?"

His mom laughed at the question, "You really don't know?" She asked and Percy's look told her he was absolutely in the dark about the situation. "Oh my baby" she hugged him

"Uh mom...please"

She chuckled and let go "You'll notice from now own...little things, a few changes during the month. You'll see" she patted his cheek affectionally "It's completely normal that she's in a bad mood, period's suck"

"O-kay. I'm going to go," he announced before she got into detail about it.

What did he know about periods? It told a girl wasn't pregnant because something did something because it didn't get something and it came down as _blood_. That description was terrifying, he thought that when they explained it at school, he didn't get how a girl would put up with freaking _bleeding_ for four to seven days.

It sounded terrible to him. He couldn't stand a paper cut…he hated whenever he got a graze knee and being a demigod, he was supposed to be use to wounds and stuff but he still hated them, hated the sight of blood even.

What else about periods? He searched his mind…A girl needed tampons or pads that were in that pink section on the supermarket and that was the end. He didn't need any more information. He doubted there was more, it sounded terrible as it was, why more?

Did he think it was gross? _Kinda_. Yeah.

He really couldn't picture it.

And he absolutely didn't think Annabeth was gross, she was actually the complete opposite of gross...specially not with her school uniform.

He couldn't picture it and he didn't want to. He couldn't relate what he had to study for biology to her body. It was weird. Although it was surely happening to her...she was in the age range and...Were the mood swings real then? He didn't think it was true when they said it in class. How could someone feel that many stuff at the same time?

Was that what was _wrong_ with her?

That had to be what was wrong with her. Probably was. Or maybe not wrong, but _right_...

"Hearth to Percy!" His mother called

He blinked "Just...thinking"

She laughed "I'm sure. You're little head must be going at a million miles an hour"

"Oh no, no. I didn't mean-" his mother laughed again.

Great. Now his mother probably thought he was thinking about Annabeth. _That way_.

She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Be a good boy and give her some cuddles"

"Yeah, bye"

"And pay attention in sex ed. I'm serious, or I might decide that we need to cover some talk."

"Oh gods, please don't"

Sally was laughing when Percy exited the kitchen at speed of light.

Annabeth was back at her spot on the bed, chewing on her lip at some equation.

"Yum" she commented when he set the tray on the floor right next to the bed for her to reach her drink and snack easily. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

He crawled on the bed next to her and started closing all her books, pilling them on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This can wait a little bit"

"That's what you think"

"You're _too_ smart, I say it can wait. You're probably finish and revising"

"Don't try to compliment me just to get your way"

"Shut up and come here."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She chided

He grabbed her waist and pushed the papers away with his other hand. He set her gently against his chest and put his arm around her.

"Percy let go" she complained and he held onto her tighter and received an impatient huff, hot breath hitting him on his neck.

"Are you done?" She asked

Percy laughed and brushed her cheek with his lips.

"Nope" she could hear the grin in his voice. He started running his hand up and down her back working on the muscle knots with his fingers. She shivered. "Relax for a minute. Homework can wait. It's Friday"

She looked up at him and moved up to be eye to eye.

"See how nice this is?" He asked and put a rebel blonde curl behind her ear. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

She pressed her leg against his and got comfortable seeing that she couldn't run away. Not that she actually wanted, his arms felt strong and warm around her.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asked when she moved closer with an arm wrapped around him "do you want Advil or something?

"I'm fine. I'm going to kill your mom"

"What. don't kill my mom! Why would you do that?"

"Because she _told_ you. You don't turn all perceptive and nice and huggable all of a sudden"

"Hey!"

"It's true"

"I'm huggable all the time"

"She told you"

"Um, yeah, she did. Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "oh gods, like it's the first time I'm on my period. Please, I think I have had worse than a few cramps, don't say it as if I just caught a disease. That's so sexist"

"Right" he mumbled, embarrassed and trustful. "sorry, didn't mean to"

She smirked and looked him in the eye, knowing that he genuinely wanted to make her feel better, and maybe it wasn't so bad to show him the side of her that wanted to curl against him, have him caress her back and receive a few good kisses "It does suck though, you know" she pouted for good measure and snuggle closer to his chest.

His cute eyebrows furrowed "Sorry"

She fixed his hair, with the new haircut it stick out funny and she loved to have an excuse to brush it back all the time.

She kissed his cheek then pushed her knee between his. Her arm around his neck, brushing her fingers on his hairline.

He held her and kissed her face, hair and lips.

His hand was on her cheek, thumb brushing her neck.

He could count the little freckles on her nose looking at her this close; admire her light eyelashes framing those dark grey eyes. Her eyes had so many shades. Darker on the outside and going slowly lighter.

She blinked playfully and he knew she knew he was a staring, and there was probably stupid smile on his face but she wasn't making any remark about it, she just let him.

She rubbed her feet against his calf.

Almost three months of dating and they haven't done much of _this_. They had lie in bed together for a movie or talking, but not this way, intertwine and feeling each other's body close.

Cuddling in bed felt so compl-y and...He could feel the curves on her chest and her flat stomach and_shit._

Curves. That brought a blush to his face.

He blushed harder.

She let out a laugh, eyes crinkled because she knew something was up "What?"

He tried to take his mind off how her breasts were pushed against his chest and cleared his throat.

"Um, nothing"

He tried to break the hug a little but he still could feel the heat…he was a teenage boy and he couldn't tell his body when to get aroused, that couldn't happen right now it would totally blow it. Annabeth would be horrified that he was thinking of her that way. Because he wasn't, no. Well, not that he wasn't thinking of her that way _sometimes_ but he still didn't want that. He was perfectly content with himself right now and probably for a long time he wouldn't want to bring that up and why the hell was he still thinking about it.

He cleared his head of all thoughts…cupcakes, blue cupcakes, the sea, dolphins…_dolphins_…_Mr D_. that's it. Gone. He almost sighed.

She was still looking at him like he was weird and Percy smiled at her and said whatever came first to his mind.

"You're pretty"

Annabeth smiled and crashed her lips to his and closed her eyes…she started a tender kiss and Hades…it was corny to think about it but she wasn't feeling the cramps anymore. Look what he turned her into...into some touchy feely girl.

He started playing with her hair, disentangling it, running his fingers softly over it.

Annabeth hated to interrupt this but there was the cheddar smell filling the air and–

"We can continue with this later I kinda want my nachos"

He tightened his hug and smirked, "so you admit this is nice"

She kissed his lips and sat up.

"Was that you admitting it was nice?"

She shook her head with a little grin on her face

"Nachos time"

"Yeah, yeah, but we're doing more of that later"

She shrugged nonchalant but she couldn't wait to go back to the circle of his arms and snuggled against his t-shirt.

She slid to the floor next to the tray and sat cross legged and he sat next to her. She dive a first nacho in cheddar, mouth watering in anticipation and he stole another kiss from her lips before she could put the treat in her mouth.

She shoved him playfully, mouth full of cheese, liking it from the corners "not getting between me and my nachos" she said midbite.

* * *

**Percabeth is 17 in the Argo II before tartarus. Slightly different than the rest of them.**

* * *

"Come in!" Annabeth yelled and she and Piper turned to see who of the guys was bugging their bonding time. Because this was totally Percy or Jason.

"Piper you're here!" Hazel said and sighed "can I…" she looked at Annabeth because it was her cabin.

"Come on Haz, of course you can" She said and smiled. Hazel nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Whats up, babe? Why were you looking for me" Piper asked with the sweetness that characterizes her.

Hazel took a deep breath and shifted her weight from one foot to another in the middle of the room.

"You can sit if you want" Annabeth motioned to the bed where they were both sprawled.

"No, it's better standing up. Oh Lord" She sighed and shook her head, chocolate curls spilling everywhere. "So I guess this was going to happen sometime. And with coming back from…you know, it couldn't have been right away because…whatever, maybe it was going back to normal?"

She met Piper eyes and Annabeth tried to made sense of her words.

"Sorry Hazel I don't think I'm following you" Piper admitted and shrugged. "like at all" she laughed

Hazel laughed too and her cheeks colored red. Annabeth thought the blush looked so adorable on her.

"I think I know what she means" Annabeth said after a moment where the girls looked at each other, she smiled at Hazel.

"Jesus, do you? This is actually hard. I don't…it's really not a thing to talk about ever and…gods, I really couldn't bring you apart this morning what if the boys…"

Annabeth laughed at that, "Don't worry it's totally a thing to talk about. Boys are boys, although Percy probably would have help you if you asked"

Hazel turned a deeper shade of red. "Oh what if this happened in Alaska…"

"It's absolutely fine Hazel" she reassured her.

"Why would Percy even know about something like _this_?" She inquired with a horrified expression.

"Oh, he knows" Annabeth smiled.

"Sorry I'm a bit lost here" Piper said and looked at Annabeth for an explanation

"She's on her period"

"oh…_right_." She started laughing when the whole conversation started to make sense

"Piper don't laugh!" Hazel pleaded embarrassed and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't have any clothes so I had to ripped a shirt in various different cloths but I'm sure they run out faster than I can wash them"

"Oh no" Annabeth said "No cloths."

"That's what I did…you know" Annabeth understood,

She did that _before_ in the forties.

"I only had it…I don't know, like three times and then I- yeah"

"No cloths needed" Piper agreed.

Annabeth stood and looked around her closet for a box of bathroom products and set it on the floor and started going through it "Leo was the one that hinted that we should make sure to bring enough of anything we need." Annabeth laughed and Piper joined in but Hazel just winced. "He said like toothpaste…but I knew what he meant. The idiot thought we haven't already thought it through. I've been running around with Percy and Grover since I was 12. I know what I'm getting myself into"

"Did they ever…?" Hazel started

"No, Percy never thought about it as far I know. I mean…he knew he just never mentioned it until after we started dating. It was his mom the one that actually told him to be more thoughtful with me"

"Oh god, really?" Piper laughed so hard "did he ask stuff?"

"Not at first, but he was treating me like I was made of crystal or something and then I had to like punch him and he stopped. He did asked later, and he started magically knowing whenever I was on my period."

"Really?" Hazel asked, golden eyes going wide.

Annabeth nodded and smiled with affection, she was cute "he just knew, _knows_, but it was only four months and then he…you know," she said and started taking the pad and tampons out "I was on it last week…have you notice Percy's behavior? He doesn't even have to ask anymore"

"You complained with me the whole week" Piper said with a grin "and now that you mention it I do…he has a period, too"

Annabeth laughed

"Oh" was all Hazel could articulate and grabbed the pads and tampons Annabeth was giving her and stared at them.

"Wait…" Piper said and squinted and looked at Annabeth, she lower her voice "he knows when you're on your period…"

"Uh, Piper not for _that_ reason" Annabeth clarified

"What reason?" Hazel snapped her head up to look at them.

Piper laughed and shook her head at Annabeth, "You're so lying to me"

Annabeth pushed her and she felt her cheeks going hot "I swear we haven't...we never,…_not yet_. We only sleep on the same bed sometimes...uh Hazel-"

"I wont tell" She said but Annabeth could see her horror about the subject

"We cant handle nightmares...because Hera took him and all, we need it, sometimes it gets bad" She explained and Hazel nodded. Then she looked at Piper "We haven't, he barely makes out with me anymore. It's…being here, I guess, it's not the best turn on in the world"

"Oh" Hazel said again, probably getting the change of subject.

"Anyway…whatever." Annabeth shrugged "It's not like I'm dying to do it-I'm fine. I just-" She looked down "I wouldn't like us to die before that happens"

"You won't die, there's no reason to rush it" Piper reassured her and grabbed her hand.

Annabeth shook her head "Yeah, you're right. It probably be in his cabin at Camp Halfblood when we get back"

_if ever, _she added in her mind but there was no reason to share her worries with the girls, they had enough trouble with her own worries to add to Annabeth and Percy maybe dying virgins because really it wasn't _that_ important after all and she preferred to live and never stopped being a virgin than die in this war and loose her virginity in a rush.

She just wanted them to _live._

"And bad" Piper said smirking "don't forget it's going to be bad" and Annabeth opened her mouth in disbelief.

Hazel just looked between them more and more horrified for the topic they were discussing.

"You're mean. You're supposed to be a daughter of Aphrodite! You can't tell me my first time it's going to be bad, your mom should ground you for that, or something"

Piper shrugged laughing and tried to move faster to the side because Annabeth was going to punch her "Well, I'm sorry but first times are not great"

"How would you know?" She asked and raised her eyebrows and then started laughing at Piper so hard because she turned red

She cleared her throat "excuse me, but its general knowledge"

"I'm sorry for you and for your _absolutely_ terrible first time but we'll be an exception. It'll be amazing."

"I haven't done anything…just to clarify" Piper said to Hazel

"I don't-it's not my business" She wasn't looking at them.

"I know but Annabeth makes it look like I did when I didn't and-" she laughed and then shrugged "Whatever, you know I'm just kidding with you_Annie_. Of course it will be amazing" Annabeth groaned at the nickname and rolled her eyes, then turned to Hazel

"_Anyway_…Hazel you can use my bathroom if you want"

"I'm not entire comfortable…" she started and nodded towards the tampons.

"Oh, let me show you" Piper said and grabbed the stuff from her had. "Disposable pads started around the thirties, right?"

"Yes, but I was too poor to get some" she replied uncomfortable. "I never even saw one in real life. I saw ads in New Orleans and then Alaska was kind of behind on any new stuff"

"Right, they were only for really rich and important people" Annabeth remembered

"That must have been terrible, I'm sorry" Piper said

Hazel shrugged "I never live with them so I don't know"

"yeah, but you had to changed the cloth all the time...and I bet you felt really wet"

"I didnt leave the house. We call in sick for a week a month"

"you're kidding" Piper grinned "Well...that's not so bad"

Hazel turned the package containing a pad in her hand

"Right…well, look here" Piper opened the package and one of the pads "You just take this label and its adhesive, so it just sticks to your underwear, and this things" she pointed at the sides "make it stick even better, they are wings"

"Do they go any particular way?"

"Not these ones" Annabeth replied "they are standard but there are others for smaller underwear, thinner at the back"

"God" Hazel breathed out and brushed her hair back

Annabeth and Piper laughed and Hazel frowned at them

"Sorry Haz" Piper said and brushed one of her curls back but Hazel pushed her hand away "You're just cute, we're not mocking you, I swear"

"Shut up" she replied and crossed her arms

"Then there's this" Annabeth grabbed another package "This are small ones for when you are on your last last days of your period, and that's why they are so small" she showed her a daily pad "for an occasional flow discharge or whenever actually. I used them regularly, you never know, specially fighting monsters"

"They are hygienic; there might be a mess even when you're_ not_ on your period" Piper said "I use them too"

Annabeth grabbed the tampons and took the instructions out

"If you didn't have disposable pads I'm assuming no tampons either" Annabeth realized that Hazel look at the box uncomfortable "if you can you should read this little paper, its helpful. Tampons existed in the thirties, they were new, but did you guys know the Greeks, like the _original_ Greeks, had tampons?"

"You're kidding" Piper said in utter disbelief.

"No, serious!" Annabeth grinned "I made my research when I had my first at 13 and they made tampons from lint wrapped around a small piece of wood, but as far as we know these were only made for contraception, that was what it said in writing records, although it's possible it was for menstruation too"

"No shit" Piper let out and laughed

"Pipes" Hazel chided

"Sorry, but they were geniuses"

"It must have hurt" Hazel made a grimace

"Don't think so, it's the same as a tampon minus the wood" Annabeth said and took one out of the box.

"I'm good with the pads, thanks"

"I can tell you how to put it in" Piper offered "I don't mind at all"

"Uh…Piper"

"I'm not touching you, just showing you. I'm not uncomfortable"

"I swear they are the best thing ever invented," Annabeth reassured her and put the tampon in her hand and she didn't want to close her hand around it "They are really comfortable, you don't even feel it inside"

"Uh…"

"Thank you ancient Greeks" Piper said to no one

"It's…" Hazel started going extremely red again "I don't know"

"Oh" Annabeth nodded "I get it"

"It's your catholic school, right?" Piper asked

"It's not much about the religion in particular, they don't mind it now, its more it was in the _forties _in a catholic school" Annabeth deduced "Hazel its fine."

"Yeah, whatever they believed in before…it changed now. Tampons are absolutely fine but if you don't want to you don't have to try one"

"We won't force you, but if you do you'll see they are good" Annabeth added.

"It might hurt a little the first time"

"Piper don't scare her"

"I said it might, its possibility not 100% true"

Hazel gave her a tight lip smile "Don't worry. Okay, let's go"

"You'll do it?" Annabeth grinned

"Yeah, what the hell, let's get this over with" She stood

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other for the choice of words; it was like she just cursed bad and loud. What the hell was such a big phrase for her, it didn't go well in her mouth but they could definitely get use to it.

"Alright" Piper grinned and pushed her to the bathroom "We'll be back"

"Clean up your mess"

"Don't worry; you'll never notice we were there" Piper replied and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Annabeth stretched back in the bed against the pillows. She loved having girl friends.

There was another knock on her door and she knew who it was, because there wasn't any other girl in the crew to go ask for pads to her

"Come in"

"Hey" Percy poked his head and seeing she was alone he entered

"How are you?" she extended her arms so that he pulled her up

"Missing you. Things are calm," he said and didn't finish the sentence but Annabeth knew how it went…_'for now'_. "What do you think if we go down to the stables?" he asked and grabbed her hands and help her up.

"Is is it a date?" she asked, now in the circle of his arms

"Totally" he kissed her temple

"Okay"

"Are you on your period again?" he asked seeing her bed full of girl stuff over shoulder.

Annabeth glanced back at the mess of pads and tampons and grinned "Nah, just…some girl talk"

"Oh"

"Guys, I'm leaving" Annabeth announced

"Fine!" Piper yelled back and she heard and affirmative from Hazel.

"What-" Percy started and then shook his head, Annabeth smirked "I don't really want to know"

"That's what I thought" she pecked his lips and pushed him out.

She closed her cabin door behind her and led him down to the stables.

**(a/n): The story of the period here: **

**Read more at /2010/11/17/history-of-menstruation-part-1/#JOoQUfS767UTjvDZ.99**

* * *

**They first had sex at 17 so here Percabeth is 18 almost 19. They are finishing high school so that's why it's Percy's apartment **_**again**_**.**

* * *

She moaned a little under Percy, fingers threaded in his black hair pulling him impossibly closer.

He kissed her with so much care and love, praising her lips with every kiss.

He let out an endearing sigh and Annabeth moaned again, she had to stop this sooner or later.

She pressed her legs together trying to stop the burning sensation in her centre, pushed Percy from on top of her and he ended lying on his side and brought her mouth closer to his again. His hands stayed under her t-shirt, stroking up and down her sides.

"Mm, we should...we should stop," she muttered breathless turning her head to the side away from his mouth, which didn't seem to stop her boyfriend. He kissed down her chin ending up in those sensitive spots on her neck.

He nibbled softly on the skin joining her neck and shoulder. His hands found her bra clasp and he undid it experimentally

"Oh Percy…" she shivered as his fingers trailed the underside of her breast "…gently," she pleaded, he was more than delivering gently but her breasts were very tender and sensitive, her hard nipples almost hurt at his sweet grazes, the pads of his fingers running slowly over her skin.

She pulled away and he looked at her pouting, his lower lip sticking out adorably, his hardness was pressed against her thigh.

"We...cant today," she said a little breathless and tried to arrange her t-shirt (that was actually his) her bra handing loose, she took it off without taking her the tshirt off. She shrugged at his face "period, remember?"

"I don't care"

"Come on, wait a day or two. I'm almost at four days"

"But I don't care," he complained, green eyes shining like a lost puppy.

She sat up and brushed her hair back.

"I'll help you–"

"It's not about _that_," he sat up as well. Really she could just get him off with her hands and that's it they could sleep. "Don't tell me you don't want to"

"I do...its just–I don't know. I'm on my _period_"

"And I know! It's alright. I'm cool with it"

"I don't know if you'll be so cool with it when…Percy it's messy and not very sexy, like at all" she muttered

"Not sexy?" He laughed, "That's what you're worried about?" he grabbed her face in his hands "Come on Annabeth, do you think I'll stop wanting you for seeing your period. I don't care really"

She scoffed and then sighed long and dramatically "well, okay…"

"Yeah?" He asked with a big smile "wow that took me a lot of convincing"

"Well, I want you" she said defensibly crossing her arms over her chest

He laughed and poked her nose "and so you should!"

"Okay, let's do it"

"Should we...I don't know, maybe go to the shower?"

"I don't feel like standing up for that long. Besides, if we do it standing up its going to be even messier"

"I'll get a towel then"

She grinned. He was so comfortable with it when she knew most boys wouldn't even mention it, sometimes he remembered what date she was supposed to start her period and would ask his mom to buy her tampons or Advil.

Sometimes he simply rubbed her back and it showed her how much he cared and worried that it suck for her.

She remembered how she stained her jean once walking down the freaking street (which was absolutely horrible!) and he simply unzipped his hoodie and tie it around her waist...oh her Seaweed Brain.

Asking for sex was a new one; it started a few months ago. Last month was the same, he wanted to do it, he'd been wanting for a while but she said no, she didn't know if she felt entire comfortable. She didn't feel pressured at all because she knew that when she say the word he'd back off immediately. Not even asking for a hand-job and swallowing his sexual frustration, he was a boy after all but he was the sweetest about it.

She wasn't being entirely honest if she didn't recognize how absolutely thrilling were his caress when she was on her period, how sensitive her breast became, how horny he made her. It was four days of the month that she was torn between hungry and horny and she never got to please the second need.

She got up and went to her underwear drawer, (yeah, she had a drawer in his closet with panties. She needed to keep some at his house bringing a bag full of clothes from her dorm every weekend was exhausting) she pulled some panties out and arranged them with a pad for after the...'do'.

He brought the tissues they kept by the bed closer and the small bin they had on the bathroom, without her even saying so, it gave her the idea that he had thought this through.

She closed the bathroom door and washed herself between her legs, period momentarily stopping as the shower head spilled the warm water over her causing some powerful sensations. She got rid of any blood in her folds and closed the water. The thing was that when the water stopped dripping her period came rushing down…one of the many hateful things to add to the list of the period.

Annabeth thought it was stupid to get the new pad dirty so she just run a crossed his boyfriend's bedroom in Percy's too big blue t-shirt.

Percy laughed seeing her rushed over to the bed and lying down on the _too_ white towel he set on top of the sheets.

"Someone is in a hurry?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm in a hurry because blood is gushing down my legs. I didn't want to make a cramp trail of blood all over your parquet" she rolled her eyes a little annoyed "and you just had to choose the white one, right?"

She crossed her arms impatiently and huffed. Percy laughed and leant down to kiss her forehead and then made a show of taking off his t-shirt and throwing it against the floor and Annabeth just shook her head trying hard not to grin.

"You idiot, come here"

He finished undressing, leaving his boxers on, and went to lock the door, his parents were out but it was a good to be cautious.

"There's anything else we need?" He asked as he crawled over her.

"Come on, you better hurry cause I'm already regretting this" she caressed the sides of his ribcage and he helped her out of his t-shirt "Don't look"

He rolled his eyes "I don't care, it's just a bit of blood, how bad can it be?"

"I assure you it's not just a bit, it's a lot of blood and it feels very..._personal_"

He laughed at that and kissed her cheek "how more personal can we get at this point?"

"Too personal when you see me naked on my period"

"Don't care" he singsong

He kissed her lips and pressed his chest against hers, she shivered with delight.

Percy trailed kisses down her neck again and she started moaning in no time.

"Wait, shouldn't you get a condom or something?" She asked already panting when she felt him hard against her inner tight.

"I don't know, should I?"

"You're going to get all dirty"

"Oh but I love getting dirty with you" she rolled her eyes

"You know what I mean"

"If you think it necessary"

He reached over to his bedside table drawer and pulled one.

"You still have condoms in there?" She grabbed the foiled package and ripped it open with her teeth.

Percy smiled mischievously, "For my other girls that are not on the pill"

"Other girls, huh?" She frowned at him and grabbed him in her hand, her grip harder than usual making him yelp. She smiled triumphantly at his expression when pumped up and down.

"Mhmm," he pressed a kiss to her lips "you did make me wear one when we role played last time as strangers"

Percy's hand landed on her tight and he stroked her skin with wide open palm.

"Oh, right..." she was the other girls. She laughed remembering it and let her fingers trailed up and down his shaft and pressed her thumb over its head. He bit his lip at her caresses and curled his hand under her knee bringing her closer "that was fun"

She rolled the condom on after a few moments teasing him and nodded "Okay, go slow"

"Don't worry." he grazed the soft skin between her tights making her part her legs wider. Asking for permission he didn't need with his green eyes. "If this doesn't feel good just tell me"

"Okay"

"Wait!" She said stopping him with a hand on his shoulder when she felt him pressing against her.

"I'm not doing this if you feel uncomfortable" he said backing away.

"I–no, just go." She laughed a little "I'm kinda nervous, it's stupid"

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her blushed cheek. "I get it" he kissed her lips "just relax"

"You said that on our first time too"

"And remember how amazing that one was...for a first time" and she could recall everything about their first time even if that was like one year ago.

He lined them up again holding her gaze intently.

"It's supposed to be intense or the worst thing ever" she said in a whisper in his ear as he started pushing his way in. She seemed deeper than usual. "Or...so it says on the internet"

He let out a breathless little laugh, it was no surprised that she did her research when they'd been going on this topic for months.

He stopped inside of her, letting her adjust to the new sensation. "if it's the second one you only have to tell me and we'll stop…if it's the first one then I'll just ask you; are you scared of intense?" He sucked a few kisses on her collar bone.

"Mmm, ask me again later?"

"Oh shit." He groaned as he pulled out and started going in again. "You're hot"

"Ah!" She let out gritting her teeth.

"Hurts?" He asked and stopped

She shook her head "no, no. I'm good, you?"

"If it hurts me?" He laughed. Annabeth gave him a look and he started moving again very slowly

"You're not...oh!...gross out or–or anything?"

He bit his lip and swallowed a moan "You can tell I'm not" and it was true because he was so hard.

He trusted slowly and careful, making each one felt equally delicious which had Annabeth curling her toes in pleasure.

After a few minutes she started losing her patient at slow, she wrapped her legs around him started grinding their hips for more friction.

"You can go faster" she breathed out, breaking into a sweat while moving against him harder.

"You good?" He mumbled, face pressed against her neck where he alternatively kissed and nibbled

"Yeah. Faster please"

He complied and peaked up his pace.

"This is–" she moaned the rest of her sentence incoherent and muffled against his hair. She held his dark locks tightly in a fist as her other hand ran over his back.

He moved his mouth downwards and started kissing her breast.

She bit on her lips as his mouth found her nipple, hard and too sensitive. He was sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it softly.

And Hades. She let him know how she was feeling bringing his mouth towards her and kissing him in between gasps of his name.

That was it for her; all too soon, she found her release arching her back against him, toes curling in pleasure.

"Oh–oh _gods_" she moaned with her eyes squeezed shut.

He kept going at the same fast pace, relishing on her new tightness.

"Annabeth" he gripped the sheets beside her head tightly moments later.

They lie still foreheads pressed together while they recovered their senses. He gasped her name again.

"Shit Perseus" She said and he let out something like a laugh in between his pants for breath at the mention of his full name "oh, it is good" she mumbled pressed by his heavy weigh "its...so good. Hell-a...good. I think–that was...yeah. No pain"

He kissed her lips with a lazy grin "you're blabbing" he told her still faltering

"I'm not" he kissed her neck

"Was it that nice?"

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded "The internet wasn't lying"

"I'm glad" he commented.

He sighed and rolled to the side, and started playing with the slightly damp hair sticking at the nape of her neck while he kissed any patch of her skin he could reach.

"I should..." she started, voice a little husky.

"Mmhm yeah"

She almost complained that she had to get up, she felt like curling against him like this and closing her eyes.

Reaching over her, he turned on the light and disposed of the condom in the bin next to the bed and grabbed some tissues from the box.

"Clean up?" He grinned sheepishly holding the tissues towards hers.

She grabbed the corners of the towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Oh, come on. How many times do I have to tell you? Its fine"

She kissed his cheek "I'll be right back"

"You better, I want snuggles"

Annabeth smiled as she picked up her pj t-shirt and closed the bathroom door.

She came back a few minutes later with the blue t-shirt on and climbed onto the bed.

He tucked her in beside him

"Your mom will totally know what we did we that towel"

"We can say I got a very bad nosebleed"

"Right..." She rolled her eyes "it's almost spell out"

"She won't mind but I'll do laundry if you do"

She laughed "you are going to do laundry?"

"I know. I am the best boyfriend ever, right?"

"Like a believe that. You have no idea how to turn the thing on"

"What, I have to turn it on? I thought I just put the things inside and..."

"You better learn because I'm not sharing a place with you if you don't know"

He kissed her temple "Annabeth we're 18."

"I know. That's why I'm giving you a heads up. You have a least three or four more years or something" she turned her face against his neck and closed her eyes.

"Three more years, huh?"

"Mm" she replied

"I better start then"

"You better" she murmured.

He couldn't help grinning when she mentioned marriage so naturally like that. He kissed the top of her head

"I promise I'll learn"

* * *

**Percabeth like 20 or something...whatever age you want with this one. Location: Camp.**

* * *

"Percy Jackson you come here right now!"

A pair of campers made way for the couple.

Percy walking with his hands in his pockets shrugged at them apologetically. Annabeth stomped after him with a serious scowl.

"I still don't get what's up"

People didn't even turn to the fighting pair, they were used to it. They'll be kissing in no time.

"What's up?" She retorted "you blew it! Like always"

"By saying we don't want anything to do with that quest?" He asked, turning down a path that was always deserted. Taking their conversation to a private place

"Yes! Now will have to take it anyway."

"I'm not going anywhere. Piper and Jason want to go, let them go. Besides, we discussed this, we _didn't_ want to go"

"It was not that you said it, it was the freaking way you said it. Now it looks like we're bailing on them"

"Well, we kind of are! That's exactly what you wanted to do; you said last night you didn't want to go"

She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to go but now we'll have to"

"No way"

"We gotta help out"

"What? No, this is not what we talked about"

"If you had said it any other way...but you just had to explode, right?"

"You're the only one exploding. I don't get why it was so wrong of me!"

"Because–" she sighed exasperated and then started yelling a million reasons.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" He asked and brushed his hair back "are you on your period or something? Because _that _is totally not my fault"

"What did you just asked me?"

"If you were on your _period_" he spit back

She shook her head exasperated "I can't believe you"

"Gods. You totally are. We can talk about this later when you're off it and calm down. Gods women" he rolled his eyes and started to turn away from her leaving her standing on the spot, mouth opened in disbelief.

She recovered quickly and her eyes hardened more. "You're so dead. I swear gods help you Perseus"

"What now? Don't tell me-" her nails dig in his forearm and he yelped as she yanked him forward deeper in the woods "ouch. Annabeth, let go"

"I wish your mother was here. I can't believe you. She would kill you"

"Ouch! What does this have to do with my mother?!"

"She raised you well!"

"It hurts! Can you let go?"

She gripper his t-shirt instead and slammed him against a tree trunk.

"What-" he started cradling his arm with nail marks. She unzipped her shorts "Annabeth!" His green eyes opened up in a horrified expression.

She slipped her shorts taking her panties down with them, far enough for him to see between her legs.

He choked and anything he was about to say got tangled up

"Uh"

"I. Am. Not. On. My. Period" she pointed between her legs "see?" She moved closer "do you clearly see I'm not on my freaking period? And I'm not going to be either. I have a least twenty days and you know it!"

"Oh, no way!" A girl yelped appearing out of nowhere. She had a lilac tone of skin.

Percy fell down against solid ground against a mud puddle because the truck he was supporting himself had vanished. He stood and brushed his face, puzzled

"You demigod heroes think you own everything! You're not using this tree" she looked at them both for another explanation.

"Uh..." he started

"That's not what this is about!" Annabeth blushed

"Hmpf!" She turned and disappeared, her big tree along with her.

Percy turned to Annabeth, trying to fix his eyes on her face but they kept sliding towards down her hips.

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"This is the last time you dare say that to me"

He put his hands up, "alright. Alright! Please get dress anyone could see"

"I don't care. I'm not a girl on her period. I'm not full of period hormones or whatever crap your manly brain thinks its driving this argument. This is about you talking on my behalf on something-"

"That you said to me the day before!"

"We're not talking about that right now. Now it's about you saying that I'm on my period as if a period has anything to do with this"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"That was so sexists of you"

"I get it, I'm sorry. You're not on your period. Please put your clothes on"

"I'm not on my period and if I were this has nothing to do with it"

"Okay"

"Say it"

"You're not on your period."

"Go on"

"And if-if you were...it's got nothing. Nothing to do with it."

"Good! That wasn't so hard. Was it?"

He shook his head staring right between her legs. Blonde hair glistening to the stray of sun rays

"Okay, I get it. Get dress"

"Glad we can understand each other" She smirked and nodded once then fixed her clothes.

"For the gods' sake" he muttered and rubbed his mud stained face "you want to freaking kill me"

"I was only teaching you a lesson" she had a smug expression in her face

"You scare the crap out of me and then you start taking your clothes off and seriously woman." He motioned in a general direction down her waist

"I'm still so angry at you. For saying something to them that was totally not what _I _said."

"You did-"

"You said it wrong alright?! You did not explain the reasons like you should and I'm so mad for it and for the period thing. Especially for the period thing" she crossed her arms tightly on her chest.

"I figured" he brushed sweat from his forehead.

They stayed silent a few minutes. Percy was still kind breathing hard and Annabeth was glaring daggers at him.

She was so angry and…wait, not only angry.

Not only anger was cursing through her body. She felt _that_ and she knew exactly what the feeling was.

Oh gods.

She smirked and put her Yankees cup on, vanishing.

"Walk to your cabin." He stayed looking at the spot where she was standing a second ago. "I'm angry at you and I want to get rid of it. What are you looking at idiot? Move"

"You...want-"

"You've managed to frustrate me enough and I'm going to do something about it. We'll talk about this later. So, quick step. Come on"

"Yes. You're totally going to kill me!" he sighed dramatically but he couldn't hide his growing smirk. Her taunting lips brushed his slightly and she was gone before he could catch her in his arms, which was good because they were probably going to end up with another angry tree nymph.

She wanted his fingers

His mouth.

"Quick step." She pushed him from behind and he let out a breathless laugh "one two. One two. Come on march"

He grinned like an idiot as he started walking down the same path they came this time alone.

"See? My mood changes so fast because I'm totally on my period" she said somewhere to his right

"I don't mind it at all"

He received a smack on the back of his head

"Lesson understood. I'm never going to mention the period thing again"

"Because it's not true"

"I'll never mention it again because it's not true," he added obediently. She patted her shoulder approvingly.

"You better." She said and he could hear her grin. She gave him a little push forward again, hot breath hitting his ear and they way she whispered the word making him shiver "_run_"

He laughed breathlessly and trotted all the way to his cabin trying to look calm and normal to the rest of the demigods, when inside he was like 'listen up guys, I'm a total loser but I'm going to get lucky for getting my girlfriend angry, how about that?'

He was feeling her racing by his side.

He knew all too well how she was going to slam him again when they get there...this time against the bed.

No, not the bed

The _door_. They probably wouldn't make it to the bed.

* * *

**Percabeth is 21? Right after they started sharing a place. Location: their first flat after they moved back from camp Jupiter to nyc to study together at nyu.**

* * *

Admittedly, it was stupid to get nervous about it; it was just some thing...

When Annabeth yelled at him from the other side of the bathroom door of their new apartment he expected something like 'we're out of toilet paper or can I use your razor?'

He didn't expect to hear "Percy! I need a favor"

"Yeah?"

"Go to the store across the street, I forgot to buy tampons"

"What"

"That I forgot to buy tampons. And I need them, like right now"

"Yeah, I heard you...but–um, do you want me to go?"

"Who else is going to go genius? I can't and unless you want to call Mrs. Collins at 4B you're the one going."

He hated Mrs Collins and she was the only other woman tenant of the floor. She would spit on his face if he ever knocked on the door to ask for cup of sugar. Hades, she would spit or throw some holy water on his face if she crossed him on the hall...Apparently her problem was that Annabeth was not his wife and they shouldn't be living together. 'Sinful kids, shame on you'

Yeah, right.

"Don't you have a pad somewhere?"

"Don't think so. But you can check my bag, maybe you're lucky" she snickered and Percy realized that this was actually fun for her.

He rushed over to check her multiple bags and packs and there was nothing. Not a single one, not even those tiny ones.

"Come on, it's urgent"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be back in a few"

He grabbed the keys and exited the apartment, using the stairs instead of the slow elevator.

They were lucky enough to have a store just down the street and they usually run there for urgent stuff like these.

He gritted the cashier with a nervous smile and went over to the aisle of the girl products and...Seriously, why were there so many?

So many seizes and labels and colors. He was dizzy in a minute, looking from one to another...Which ones were Annabeth's? It was a white box...

He grabbed a few trying to remember the package exactly but as usual in these kind of situations his mind went blank.

He couldn't believe his brain was acting like that. He had seen the thing a million times!

He groaned.

"Need help?" One of the girls that stocked products asked from behind him, he jumped like he was caught doing something dirty. He turned towards her and she was holding one of her headphones that were blaring with rock music.

"Oh, hi. Um, I– well...it's for my girlfriend. She's a girl. Female on her…period"

"Wow, really?" she smirked and Percy turned red for her teasing. "I would have been very surprise if your male boyfriend with _male_ body parts was bleeding…because if that's the case then you should probably take him to the hospital"

"Haha, I–yeah, stupid"

"You don't remember its name?"

"No,"

"Mm, she's the tall blonde right?" He nodded "I can ask Tessa what she gets, if you want. That woman remembers everything everyone buys, it's amazing"

"Nah, don't worry," he rubbed his neck and then grabbed his phone "I'll just call her"

"Okay, sure. See ya!" she smiled and put on her headphone going down the hall.

He dialed and surprisingly she picked up. Thankfully she picked up.

"I didn't think you'll pick up" he sighed relieved.

"I noticed you might get...overwhelmed with the varieties. Forgot to tell you what to buy"

"You did it on purpose"

"Maybe" he could hear the smirk in her voice

"Which ones"

"A box of _ob_. They are light bluish…? Medium size"

"How do I know that? All the boxes are the same"

"Can you spot like three little full drops and some that are not painted?"

He scanned the box and saw one full drop "this was has two"

"I need three"

"Found it!"

"Great, now a bright green package. Called Al-"

"Always." He finished grabbing the pads package he had right in front of him

"Found it? It needs to have wings and be extra thin and have three drops"

He put the package back on the aisle…

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious"

"The writing had to be extra small, right? I could be here all day"

"Come on, focus. You can do it!"

"Girls come and go and I look so stupid. They are looking at me weird"

"Percy you're not stupid. It's kinda sexy"

"Oh" he scratched his head.

"I'd love to be there and show you off. There are not lots of guys that would agree to do this."

"Can't imagine why"

"It's so manly" she continued

"You think?"

"Why would it say it louder than going to buy pads for your girlfriend without being grossed out or _even_ acknowledging that these days exists and you're totally fine with doing this. Acknowledging that girls don't want to have sex all the time and they simply want some couch cuddles and some of their favorite Hershey's chocolate bar and lying under blankets with your boyfriend who also happens to be your favorite person ever."

"I hate you"

She laughed

"Did you take notes or should I repeat?"

"Noted, I'll be right there. You're my favorite person too"

"I know"

"Also, thanks for the confidence boost…all the manly stuff, I think I'm going to pick up some chicks in the girl products aisle any time I'm at the store"

She huffed annoyed, he liked to spike up her jealousy sometimes "Scratch that, it's not sexy, you look like an idiot and I want you back home with me"

"wait up Love, I'm being sexy…"

"Well," she said nonchalant trying to give it back to him "you should totally meet Jake, he lives on the building next to ours and he's vegan, I totally visit the veggie section when he's around. He likes brussels sprouts..."

Percy_ hated_ brussels spouts and he probably went red with envy...he knew who _Jake_ was alright, he had seen him around the area.

"Okay, I think I found th pads and please" he pouted and even thought Annabeth couldn't see him she guessed his face "you really talk to this Jake guy?"

She snickered

"sometimes"

Percy groaned and she laughed harder.

"Anything else _Wise Girl_?"

"Your turn to cook dinner, maybe you'll like to think of something while you're there"

"Mm, yeah. See you"

He came back with a bag full of groceries and that's what he hated about going to the store for just one thing, because you came back with a hundred and you spent that bill you weren't planning on spending. And maybe it was the fault of the girls products being pile on the back because when he got to the cashier he had his arms full of totally unnecessary stuff.

"So...how did it got?" Annabeth asked plopped down on their couch. Her voice full of mockery

He closed the door and set the paper bag down

"W-what are you doing out of the bathroom?" He pointed accusatory

She laughed "well hun, you were there half an hour."

"And? This was because you were out on every..." He rubbed his face "was this some kind of test?"

"You passed" she smirked. She kissed his cheek and kneeled on the floor and started rummaging through the bag's contents "I still need them though...oh! A Hershey's Cookies and cream chocolate, you were listening!"

"Of course I was"

He put the stuff in the kitchen while she used the bathroom.

When she came back out, he had changed into comfy clothes like the ones she was wearing and he had her favorite thick blanket and her chocolate on the other hand.

"Someone order some cuddles"

She grinned and climbed in the couch and he slumped beside her and pulled the blanket over her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon rubbing socked feet and cuddling, watching movies and eating pieces of chocolate.

"Jake probably wouldn't spent the afternoon this way. Who other guy would buy you your favorite chocolate and watch Les Mis with you for like the tenth time?"

"Jake's favorite movie is Les Mis"

"What?! how long have you talked to him that you know what he likes" she kissed his pouty lips and laughed

"I'm just kidding!" she turned in his arms "I invented it, I doubt he likes Les Mis"

"Who in their right mind would? its like four hours long" he received a punch in the stomach because it was _her_ favorite movie

She kissed him "don't tell anyone I said this but you're a good boyfriend"

He laughed and kissed her nose "Your secret it's safe with me"

"Love you"

* * *

**i didnt plan it to be this long! 10k is the longest I've written for this series**

**Oh god! I'm so sorry. I received a review the other day kinda demanding a new chapter and it was good that I did because I probably wouldn't be pushing myself to post this right now. **

**Last month was absolutely crazy and December is even crazier! For us in the south hemisphere (hot whether yuck) it's the end of school year so I had like a tone of projects and essays and stuff. And guys! If I pass all the coming exams I'm going to be two years away from finishing college. That's crazy too. It's been two years and it was (is) hard! **

**I started working in October because apparently I'm an adult now and it's my first formal job with all the formal stuff and woah I'm tired. Working is fun sometimes …but I wake up at 5.45 am ride the train to college spend 4 hours there and then 4 more hours at work, public transport in the middle and then I ride the train back home. **

**It's exhausting jeez. I need a rest. Like, now. I'd love to sleep for the next two years actually. Thankfully college its over in the 20 and then summer holidays!**

**Also November was the month I had lots of different family gatherings with birthdays and baby showers and my sister graduated from college and my niece had like three school plays I had to go to. **

**Writing this is fic my break and I absolutely haven't stopped, I write about these two cuties all the time. I have like 5 iphone notes of fics I just need to finish them and edit them, that is actually the hardest process for me being a nonnative English speaker and all. After three years of sitting for my CAE I think I'm kinda losing stuff, I need to practice. **

**That leads me to...a beta. Someone here said months ago he/she wanted to be my editor and I accept the offer now. It clearly needs to be a native or someone who has good knowledge so if anyone wants to I won't mind exchanging emails. I'll probably be one or two ffs to correct every month –sometimes none depending on how crazy my life –but with the summer holidays I thought I should give it a try so if you're interested send me a PM and we'll talk. I think I can learn a lot from it. **

**That's all. This was probably the longest a/n you've ever avoided reading.**

**Bye! Next post will be around the holidays. **

_**Christmas**** percabeth yeeeees! **_

**Xoxo, Maria. **


	21. Chapter 21

**(Christmas) Percabeth 26 –because I'm sure it's confusing at this point – **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! its that time of the year again, crazy!**

* * *

The contractions hit her well into the afternoon, in her office, while she was going through some blueprints.

She had contractions before, once every few days, they lasted around thirty seconds and they were absolutely painless. She got used to those.

This was different, this _hurt_.

Her hand went to the phone, he'd made her swear, literally, on the River Styx if anything ever happened…but she let go of the device. If this was nothing –and it probably was –she shouldn't be worrying him, Percy worried too easily, he wouldn't let it go.

She'd better wait.

"Okay," she muttered a little freaked out when the contraction persisted.

She rested her hand on the lower section of her bump where the contraction was hitting. Her belly was really hard and pain shot from her stomach up and down her body.

Ouch. This really hurt.

Immediately she set her watch to time it and leaned back on her chair.

Annabeth focused on breathing in and out slowly to calm down. This was nothing, it had to be nothing. If it was just one, there was nothing to worry about.

There, done. She sighed and was about to continue with her work when less than four minutes later the next contraction hit her.

After all the reading she was sure that this wasn't normal for a 25 week pregnancy. It was normal after 37 weeks, but it was just too soon, even then it should only be one every few hours.

This couldn't be labor, her baby was small, the lungs weren't fully developed yet, and she wasn't even upside down!

While she scolded herself and pressed her lips to avoid yelping, she went over the knowledge she had on contractions. She settled for Braxton Hicks. She'd read about them in one of the many pregnancy related books she bought when the first test(s) came back positive.

In the blank moment she couldn't remember why they happened or how to stop them so she looked it up on the internet quickly.

She squeezed the mouse and let out a little gasp when the third one came.

'You shouldn't have these contractions less than 10 minutes apart, if so call your doctor or midwife'

And that was three for her in less than what, 7 minutes or something?

Her assistant came in with a few folders and when she saw her face she got concern immediately.

"Annabeth!" she set the files down on her desk "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"Lizzie! Contractions," she managed "They hurt"

In thirty second her assistant got her in the elevator and down to her car with one colleague that was there to support Annabeth's weight, although she insisted she didn't need anyone, she could walk by herself. Apparently her shy, sweet assistant was having none of that; she yelled orders to the others like a pro and even scolded Annabeth when she told her she wanted to wait it out.

She reassured them she was fine. That was kind of a lie, of course, she was trying to act tough but it really did hurt.

Lizzie drove while she talked with Percy on the phone.

She tried to sound like everything was cool but as soon as she said the word contraction and pain in the same sentence he completely lost it. Of course he did. She tried to calm him down but it was no use.

She could hear the racket on the other end, she didn't know what he had knocked down but there were people asking him what the hell was wrong with him. She told him to calm down and meet her at their hospital and then hung up because she could feel another contraction coming, summing them up to five, and she didn't want him to hear a little yelp.

About thirty minutes later she was with a doctor, not her usual doctor, but she knew the guy from previous appointments.

Percy was there with her, holding her hand and kissing her head and murmuring soothing words but they were mostly a way of calming himself down. His eyebrows were scrunched up in worry.

She asked him if he got to the hospital okay, because really he could have killed a few people on the way and he wouldn't have cared. Thankfully. somebody drove him.

"So, Annabeth Jackson-Chase..." The doctor said looking through her medical file really quickly "Are you familiar with the Braxton Hicks?" she nodded and Percy shook his head "so to be all in the same page...they are basically fake contractions. Your baby is not coming today, but if they persist they are going to lead to an early birth or something worse...but not to worry–"

"We do worry" Percy said a little too harsh, she looked at her husband and patted his hand. Percy returned her a look as if to say 'I'm calm, I'm calm'

"Yes, I know. That's not what I meant Mr. Jackson. I meant they can be stopped." Percy nodded and he addressed Annabeth "They are mostly due to stress or certain...situations"

He hesitated before continuing and then looked over at Percy standing by the bed "Why don't you wait outside?"

"What?!"

"I'm going to ask the patient a few questions" He replied calmly.

"What questions are you going to ask her that I can't hear?" Percy asked looking puzzled and annoyed. Percy looked at Annabeth with an eyebrow raised

"It's okay, he's my husband" she said to the doctor.

"Still, it'd be better if–some patients feel better and confide when there's no family in the room"

"Confide?" Percy asked, Annabeth started shaking her head and opened her mouth to reply but he got it alright "Do you think this is something to do with me? Stressful situations…meaning home violence or something?" He took a step closer; the doctor didn't say anything and addressed Annabeth again.

"I assure you, there's no need for that" Annabeth said firmly "Please, continue"

The doctor pressed his lips "Okay, as I said, they are due to stress." Annabeth nodded "you have to stop any hectic activities. Do you exercise regularly? How is work?"

"I'm an architect." She replied "It doesn't require a lot of movement. I don't even visit the buildings I'm working on myself anymore. I stopped doing it for now; it takes a lot of time"

"And stressful somehow?"

"Well, I guess I'm a perfectionist so I might stress over the details a little" She said with pride, the doctor gave her a smile. Annabeth felt a puff of air over her hair, Percy was angry. The idiot probably thought the doctor was hitting on her.

"And exercise?"

"I work out"

I fight monsters, she said in her mind.

"Often?"

"A few days a week," she shrugged. "Nothing too…well, normal I guess"

Depends on how many monsters attack me, she thought. Might be two days on a good week. A very good week.

"You need to cut back on that. You're in pretty good shape and at a good weight for 25 weeks, it seems for the last doctor appointment where they weighed you and what you gained is only baby, no fat excess. A very good shape."

And she was glad to hear that again, she wanted to eat all the time and not nutritious food either! She was following a very balanced diet but it was really hard not to get tempted. Besides, Percy spoiled her a lot and was a very good cook.

Of course what the doctor said was purely medical but when Percy squeezed her hand she couldn't help a little smile. Her dork husband would consider that as flirting.

"I recommend walking or pregnancy exercises. Breathing exercises help a lot, too. And you are a little dehydrated; you need to drink more water. Reduce coffee if you drink it, or go with decaf"

"Okay" she nodded

"Now...any violence?" Annabeth could see a small flicked of his eyes towards Percy. "Heavy arguments? Um, deceased?"

She didn't want him to think anything like that towards Percy, but she got that lots of women could be in an abusing situation with their partner and wouldn't speak up. She understood where he was coming from before, of course women would speak up only if alone.

"No, nothing of that sort of thing" she shook her head firmly. She squeezed Percy hand a little. The doctor only nodded.

"Have you experience any cramping after sex?"

"Uh, not really" she replied and couldn't help but blush.

"Well, don't worry if that happens. Its normal, they might be uncomfortable but they don't hurt."

"Okay"

The doctor nodded again and started completing a form for her regular doctor.

"What should I do not to get them again?" She questioned still worried.

The doctor looked up at her and smiled reassuringly "I was getting there. First I'd suggest taking a few days from work, or work from home. Relax and have lots of water and you should take baths if you get an occasional contraction. If you have one you should immediately change position, walk if you were sitting down and the other way round. Relax, breath, give yourself a rest. This might happen again if you keep up with a hectic routine and we don't want it happening again"

"Anything else?" Percy asked and she could hear the relief in his voice.

"No, that's all."

"My baby is safe then?" Annabeth asked and hugged her belly.

"Yes, perfectly fine Annabeth. I know you had an ultrasound scheduled for next week but we might as well get it over with so you don't have to come and can truly rest at home."

The doctor went away.

"Ha. It had to be Doctor Love the one to take us today right? I want to punch him and I'm not a violent person even though he thinks I am."

Annabeth laughed "He's just a doctor, he's doing his job."

"If his job is to pick up other people's wives! Pregnant wives! Ooooh you're in a very good shape" he imitated his voice. "Like hell, I _know_ you are. You're sexy and mine."

She laughed again and kissed his hand, "You're an idiot. Did you know that?"

He kissed her forehead.

"You're so staying at home for the rest of this pregnancy." Percy told her.

She smiled and looked at him, she could see in his eyes how some of the worry had faded "Shut up, that's not what he said at all."

"You've been fighting too many monsters these past weeks and if that didn't make me worry like crazy, now I have this to think about as well."

"I have to slow down, that's all" He kissed her temple "I'll take a week off"

He nodded "And after that I'm going to ask to leave early to pick you up from work, you can't go on like this."

"I don't know if that's necessary."

"It's just an hour, I don't think the boss will say no…If I don't do it I think I'm gonna die of worry."

She smiled and grabbed his hand other hand in hers, "Percy…"

"I'm serious; you know what it's like to be sitting there waiting for you to call from home to tell me you've arrived in one piece? It's horrible! Annabeth…" He sighed and the lines in his forehead deepened, "This is our baby we are talking about, I'm dead scared. You're a good fighter I know that, I'm not questioning it, but you're pregnant now. Any day it could be a bad day for you, not a quick reflex or too many at once or—" he shuddered

"Stop, stop. I know" She said because his words brought a shudder to her too and it was true, she couldn't afford to count on luck every day.

"You have to watch out for the belly" he stroked her tummy just as the doctor came in.

"The technicians are all busy, too many babies this time of the year! But I can do it myself. I've done it before, you don't mind right?"

"No, of course not" Percy replied and Annabeth shook her head still deep in thought. The doctor smiled for the first time to him.

He got the ultrasound equipment ready and Annabeth lifted up her blouse. He put the gel on her bump and started sliding the stick over it.

"You know the sex?" the doctor asked "I don't want to spoil anything"

"They told us it was 85% a girl" Annabeth replied and Percy laughed. "Apparently the baby is always too shy to show properly, crossed legs or behind the placenta"

"We're dying to know if the last guy was correct" Percy said beaming.

"Well, here you have a 100% confirmation that your baby is a girl" the doctor commented pointing at the monitor.

Annabeth smiled, it was really a girl! Percy was grinning widely too. He loved the idea of a girl; he thought the baby was a girl from the very first moment.

Annabeth shot a look at her husband that was tilting his head sideways trying to understand what the doctor was pointing.

"There, see? No penis, female parts"

"Oh, I get it now" Percy replied

"She's moving around a lot." The doctor commented.

"Yeah" Was all Annabeth could say, because she was feeling it. "She's been getting a lot of hiccups, lately"

"That's perfectly normal. Mmm, I'm a little rusty at ultrasounds but I guess they fill you in with baby facts…Your baby is now the size of an acorn squash and she's developing strongly: hearing, sight, smell and touch. She can hear us pretty clearly already I'd say, right little one?"

The doctor moved the stick a little further to the right trying to get her profile. Annabeth still couldn't get over the sight of her baby girl on the screen…her little perfect profile and hand. She was so in love with her baby _daughter_.

Percy squeezed her hand so she knew he was thinking the same thing. Annabeth could finally breath again, her baby was okay.

"Okay. That's it for today." He printed the baby's ultrasound and gave it to Percy who stared at it with loving eyes.

"Thank you" Annabeth said with relief. She looked at Percy who was still smiling at the baby picture. He said thank you as well.

"My guess is that you won't get them again if you rest for a few days. Enjoy the festivities!" The doctor told her right before he walked out.

They took a cab back to their apartment, the Christmas lights trickling away all over the place. Annabeth was so absorbed in the pretty decorations and the bright snow in the trees in central park…

For all the things going on she didn't even realize how far into December they were. Christmas was only three weeks away!

"You. Warm bath. Now." he ordered her as soon as they got home.

She couldn't help a little smile, "So bossy."

"You're not lifting a finger for a week or until I decide you can."

"Are you going back to work?"

"I think I deserve the day off too," he dismissed it and she laughed. "I'm gonna oversee the first day of your resting, besides its Friday. Good day to give us a freak out little one!" he poked the top of her belly

They put away their coats and bags and took off their shoes.

"Now...since you're resting," she raised an eyebrow and he hoisted her up bridal style. She shrieked

"Percy! Put me down!"

"You're resting. I carry you" He started walking towards their bathroom.

"The doctor didn't say I couldn't walk. Actually he said I should walk!"

He set her down in the toilet and brushed the back of his hand over his forehead as if to clean the sweat "Gods, you're _so_ heavy."

"Shut up" and he smiled "you heard the doctor I'm all baby. The best pregnant shape you'll see"

He laughed and turned on the faucet, checking the temperature of the water. When he turned around Annabeth was half naked already and he smirked and started undressing as well.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow "I thought this was my bath."

"Let me correct myself. We're taking a bath. You know how stressful that was? I almost died."

"That's funny since I was the one with the painful contractions" His forehead creased at that.

Percy climbed in the tub first and lay down and Annabeth went after him. They shifted a little until they were comfortable in their small tub.

Annabeth was half on top of him sideways, her pregnant belly over his stomach. Percy circled her with his arms, his hands resting over her bump.

She relaxed and nuzzled his neck with her nose, laying a few kisses below his ear.

"Okay?" she asked

"I should ask you that"

"I'm fine"

"I'm fine as long as you two are"

"We're fine"

"You're not even a seven month old baby in the freaking womb and you've already managed to give me a heart attack!" He caressed Annabeth's bump up and down. Annabeth placed her hands over his; she was smiling against his neck.

She pressed their hands down on her belly. Annabeth laughed when she felt an urgent nudge "She's answering back"

"Yeah, I feel that." He was grinning, he loved whenever he caught the baby moving "You're grounded, young lady, you hear me?"

"She's grounded until the 40th week. Then she can come out."

They stayed quiet for a good bit, enjoying the warm water and each other's embrace, feeling their baby daughter move around.

"We should figure out the thing about getting you from work"

"Okay" She replied because she knew fighting wasn't going to get her anywhere, Percy had already made up his mind.

"If I can't do it someday, Piper will. Or Leo, or Jason"

"Percy, gods...there's no need-"

"There's no need to keep our baby safe?" He asked shutting her up "They are our friends. As soon as we tell them they will help, of course they will."

"I know, I just don't want to complicate everybody's life. You–"

"No, I wasn't asking you. I'm doing it. I won't let anything happened to you two" he said and felt the tensing in her shoulders "we won't talk about this anymore, relax"

"Okay, do whatever you want"

He grinned "I was going to anyway"

"Your daughter is kicking away, seems like she is not very happy about mommy being carried around either. We like our independence"

Percy laughed and kissed Annabeth cheek.

"I love you. Both of you" Percy said, his voice clear and loud. He rested his hand where the baby was pressing.

* * *

So Annabeth was commanded to rest and Percy was going to do everything it took to make her truly rest.

She was supervising work from her computer, eating healthy (or trying not to temp herself with junk food) and barely tidying up the house.

'Breaks are good' Piper told her while she painted her toe nails one afternoon, both girls lying on the couch doing beauty dept for old times sake.

And she was right. Apart from needing it for the pregnancy, she realized how she needed a break for herself, once every few months, she needed to slow down, relax and take things easy.

Annabeth remembered taking a break a few months before she found out she was pregnant with her girl, and she was sure their baby was conceived in that week she took off.

She was lying on the bed thinking about all this...she had done some pregnancy exercises during the morning and now her feet and back hurt.

The laptop was on beside her but she had already gone through the day's work. She finished an email for Lizzie and sent it, she was sure her assistant was managing the office well after her outbreak the day of the contractions.

She went on the internet to read the news and an ad for a baby website caught her eye and she clicked on it out of curiosity.

She went through the site, there was a forum and a bunch of stuff she already knew and when she was about to close the tab and get on with her work she found the baby names link.

They didn't have a list of names. They've came up with a few but none of them went well with Jackson-Chase, they didn't have a good ring to it, they didn't sound right for their baby.

They thought the name was one of the few things about having a kid that would be easy, wrong! Naming your child was a huge task, this was a name she was freaking carry for the rest of their life, they couldn't randomly name her! It had to have meaning but not too much meaning, the kid should be able to carry the name as their own and make her own meaning out of it. They couldn't name her after someone and remind everyone of that person every time they call her. The name needed to become hers.

Annabeth certainly never asked her dad why he decided to name her _Annabeth_. It was not a common name and she was usually called Anna_belle_ by strangers (which was infuriating). She knew her name meant favor, grace or the god's gift or promise. Well, every child of Athena was a gift but she sure wasn't any favor or grace to her dad when she arrived in the golden crib. She was more of an inconvenience, he made sure to let her know. But that was all water under the bridge, no need to think about it now.

When Percy found out about her name's meaning he called her Grace sometimes in mockery or to use it in his advantage, trying to be 'romantic', (chessy) telling her she was his grace.

Percy was another thing; Sally named him Perseus after _the_ Perseus (even though his dad was Zeus) just because he was the only Greek hero that had something of a happy ending. But really nobody call him Perseus ever (except for her in certain situations), his real name, the one he made his own was _Percy_. Every god, every monster, every demigod knew him as the hero Percy Jackson

Annabeth started going through the names, alphabetically. As soon as she reached the D's she was already tired of reading every single one with their meaning. They were so many names!

So she changed the order and arranged them by origin. It felt only right to go to the Greek one's even before the English or American.

Most of the names were something to do with Greek 'mythology' and the last thing she wanted was to name her kid after someone who died a horrible death or a maiden that was raped a hundred times.

For example Helena was a really good name but did they really want to name their kid after a girl that started one of the biggest Greek wars?

She liked Atalanta (or its variation Atlanta) a lot. She knew her story well and she admired her when she was young. Around the time she wanted to join the hunters.

Atlanta/Atalanta was supposed to be a powerful maiden huntress that was raised by a bear after his father left her in the woods because she was born a girl. She became the best huntress and she was really fast and always happy. She had taken an oath of virginity to Artemis and in some stories she was part of the Argonauts with the original Jason and the original Argo.

Her father, sometime after she got old, decided that he wanted to be involved in her life, so he wanted to marry her to a good guy. She didn't want to because of her vow and because the oracle had told her that losing her virginity would have a horrible fate.

So she decided that she'd marry the guy that beat her on a race (clever) unfortunately she was deceived by a guy named Meleager that had asked Aphrodite for help. The guy tossed her some golden apples and she picked them up losing time running so she had to marry him.

Afterwards Aphrodite got mad at Meleager because he never paid her back for the favor so she made him have sex with Atlanta somewhere sacred to Zeus and (of course) the god got angry and turned them into lions. The End!

It wasn't as bad as other Greek stories go. Annabeth liked it a lot but then it didn't sound good with their last name.

She decided to keep a bunch of names both Greek and English and made a list. She could go through them later with Percy.

She went over the questions in the mommy forum. At first she thought they were stupid, but then she realized she was going to be in the same situation in just three months! Not that she didn't know about the things they were asking, some were a bit silly, but still! These were scared new moms. She closed the computer, frustrated; she couldn't read any more, they made her nervous.

She felt overwhelmed suddenly. Sometimes she felt that way, looking at her bump in the mirror or thinking the many things she still had to learn.

She had read a lot of baby books and stuff, but who was she kidding? Reading a book did not prepare you to become a mother. Nothing did.

She was scared to death! She didn't even know if she had it in her...

No, she's got to have it in her.

Yes! She must have it in her because sometimes she got this feeling...a feeling absolutely heart crushing whenever she felt a new kick.

She tended to cover her bump whenever she encountered a monster or when people were talking about horrible things like diseases or even in the slightest wind or discomfort.

Piper was the one to mention she did that, with her usual sweetness she pointed it out squealing that she was the cutest mom ever…and she did tend to wrap her arms around her bump, unconsciously trying to protect her daughter from the (sometimes inexistent) threat. That had to be maternal instinct, it had to be love, and there was no other explanation for it. Her logic couldn't find it.

Of course she knew she loved her daughter, how could she not? But sometimes the feeling of how much took her by surprise, enveloped her all and overwhelmed her too.

She cleaned the tears she didn't realize she was shedding and felt a familiar nudge inside her that made her grin.

"Oh, hi!" she positioned her hand over it, in the lower right section, pressing back. The baby was always quick to respond or remind her she was around. Like saying 'hey that's my spot!'

She fell asleep sometime after that.

Percy arrived and kicked his shoes off. He lie right beside her and moved her hair away from her face. He kissed her face and lips and Annabeth started grumbling and letting out those little sounds she made when she was waking up. Something he noticed years ago when they started sharing a bed and a what he call the 'Annabeth Chase waking up process', which she denied she did, he found it so cute.

Her eyelids fluttered open and he grinned at her. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and gave him a lazy smile too.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"How's my beautiful girl?" Percy let himself fell beside her belly. He pushed her shirt up and rubbed his cheek against her tummy.

"I'm good, thank you for asking" Annabeth replied sarcastically.

He glanced up with a smirk and went back to nuzzled her belly with his nose.

"My little girl" he kissed right below her belly button

"She knows you're here. She just went crazy" Annabeth commented and let her eyelids dropped. She sighed and put her arm around her stomach.

"Oh really?" She could hear Percy's big smile "I've missed you. I've been thinking about you all day, all I wanted was to get back"

Annabeth grabbed his hand and put it near the bottom.

"I felt that alright" he cooed happily after a few quiet moments. "I can't wait for you to be here baby"

"Don't hurry her"

"No, of course not. Take all nine months" He came level with Annabeth's face. "And how's my other girl?"

"Oh, no beautiful for me?"

"Sexy for you"

"It doesn't count now" He rolled his eyes.

"How are you?" He insisted.

She shrugged and sighed "Alright, I guess"

"Less contractions?"

"None painful"

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"Annabeth look at me" She did reluctantly, "have you been crying?"

She considered lying but what was the point when he knew "...maybe"

"Why?"

She forced herself to swallow the new tears and shrugged "Just…really overwhelmed."

Percy's forehead was scrunched up in worry. Of course he was worried, Annabeth was no crier, if she cried it was because the emotions were too strong, painful and overwhelming.

"But why?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we're going to have a baby in three freaking months! A human being that's gonna be entirely our own responsibility to...to turn into a person, to help grow up."

He laughed and Annabeth pushed him and he laughed again.

"Stop laughing, I'll punch you!"

"Oh, come on! Don't start _that_ again. You'll do just fine" He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close to him as possible, the bump between them. "You're good with responsibility, I'm sure the baby is gonna have you fussing over her all day, not a bad thing too, I love to have you fussing over me…like when I'm sick, you're good with that bossing people around and loving them at the same time."

"Maybe a lousy teenager, that's what you still are" she said and he laughed. She rolled her teary eyes "Not a baby, a tiny baby that's so…fragile, I'm serious...I don't know, there's lot of stuff at stake. What if she hates me?"

"Do you really think she's gonna hate us?"

"Me, not you. You're _good_" She said it like a complaint and he laughed.

"You? Nobody can hate you. You're adorable."

She frowned "I'm not."

"Okay, you're not" He kissed the cute crease between her eyebrows. "And you'll probably be an awful mother."

Her eyes started to water "I know"

"Oh gods, no…Annabeth! I'm just joking." He pulled her close "I really, really think you'll be wonderful at it" He kissed the tip of her nose.

She hugged his neck "I don't want to mess up with our kid."

"We'll learn" he reassured her

"Aren't you nervous or scared?"

"Terrified, but we'll be fine. I'm sure of that. And she's going to absolutely love you because who wouldn't love you?"

* * *

The baby's room was far from done. The base paint was a creamy yellow and different other colors were on the papered floor ready for mixing.

They had only a few items in the room, a white dresser on the side, and the crib in the centre, it was a beautiful gift from Leo and it was kinda vintage, made with white iron and rounded.

Annabeth was rocking on a chair in the corner and she yawned.

Tyson's mobile on top of the crib was really doing its thing. Hippocampi turned and went up and down in different heights, some cords held blue seashells and starfish found on the sand. The whole set was really beautiful, Percy and Annabeth loved it, it was probably the first gift they received for their baby.

"You know..." Rachel said as she finished the rough outline of another flying Pegasus. She startled Annabeth, she'd been so quiet while she drew she almost forgot the red headed was there "I saw her."

Annabeth looked at her without understanding, she blinked away the sleep "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"That I saw her!"

"Who?"

Rachel turned, she put the pencil between her teeth and tied her red locks in a messy bun, and then she smiled "Oh dummy, who do you think?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as if it was obvious. Annabeth saw how she switched her eyes down towards her belly.

"No shit" She whispered, unbelievingly.

Rachel laughed, "You should watch your language mommy!"

"Tell me you're kidding."

"No, it's true."

Annabeth put her arms around herself and caress her stomach, she got goose bumps. Rachel had seen her baby and that made her a lot more real. Like a _lot_ more! If Rachel saw her then every little fear she had seemed to fade away.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I had to."

"What, is it bad?" She asked concerned, her fears returning.

"Bad? Gods no! Nothing like that. It was just an image that popped into my head the other day. It was absolutely cute; you have nothing to worry about."

Annabeth smiled "What did you see?"

"Her, a few months old. She was sitting up, on a blanket at camp surrounded by toys...then a little older walking on the beach, that's how I knew it was her, Percy's daughter, of course she was at the beach."

"Really?"

"Yeah" she turned and started drawing again like it was no big deal.

"What did she look like?"

"She was adorable, she looked a lot like you, and Percy, but I'm not giving you details. I wasn't going to tell you, but I had to share it, it was killing me."

Annabeth felt her heart swell.

"Do you know her name?"

"Naah"

"Rachel..."

She stood up and cornered her to the wall and Rachel held her palms up

"Sorry, can't tell you! I would manipulate your choices."

"What choices? We can't find a name that suits her, we've gone through lists and lists and discarded them all"

"Oh, you'll find it alright."

"I'm dying to know" She pouted and Rachel shook her head at her attempt to get her to feel sorry.

"Be patient Wise Girl" Annabeth frowned.

"But what if...what if you're meant to tell me! _Yes_"

"No way, you know I can't. I shouldn't have told you that I saw her either, it goes against the rules. If I told everyone what I see all the time. Agh! Let's not talk about that, it makes my head hurt"

"Okay" She crossed her arms; she was getting the name out of her one way or another.

"Annabeth" Rachel grinned seeing that she was working her brain off to figure how to get it out of her "Its fate! You'll find the name, I'm sure of that."

"Agh! I hate that you know."

"It's good" she turned grinning. "Suits her"

"Stop!"

"Okay, I make you a deal. If she's like 10 days old and you still haven't figured it out I'll tell you."

"That's no deal."

"I won't have to, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Annabeth gave up; it was probably for the best. She wanted to come up with it, with Percy. She smiled to her friend

"Rachel, thanks" she hugged her friend tightly. Expressing her emotions through it.

Rachel and Piper had been with her every step of the way. Lifting her spirits every time she got another negative pregnancy test. Shopping when her clothes started to fit tight. Even eating calorie after calorie whenever Annabeth had another craving, and she craved such bizarre things like watermelon and cheetos and chocolate smoothies with sushi.

Rachel giggled and returned her hug "You guys–gods, I still can't believe it. Congratulations, you're going to be so wonderful at it"

* * *

On Christmas morning Percy woke her. A million kisses peppered her skin. He was gently caressing the sides of her tummy, trying to pull her out of her dreams

"Percy..." She hummed turning her face against his body to continue sleeping.

"Come on Wise Girl!" He shook her awake now urgently "we have presents to open!"

"Percy it's so early" she complained.

They went to a Chrismas Eve party the night before, at Piper and Jason's, and they went home last, after that...well, Percy made sure they carried on with their own private party between the sheets.

"But it's Christmas, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth couldn't help but grin still with her eyes closed. The excitement was evident in his voice; he was almost jumping on the bed beside her.

She opened her eyes to find his green eyes looking at her closely, he kissed her nose.

She'd been woken up by her boyfriend (now husband) like that on Christmas morning for 6 years.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and grumbled some more. He pulled her off the bed with a chuckle.

She went to the bathroom while he ran off to the living room in his striped pajama bottoms.

"Come on!" He urged.

"Coming!" She called and grabbed a hoodie and tugged it on.

Percy was sitting cross legged on the floor beside the couch and their tree, presents of all colors and sizes bellow it.

"Merry Christmas, my dear wife." He grinned at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too"

He stood up to kiss her properly and whispered I love you.

Percy tugged her over to the couch and he sat on the floor again.

There was a tray on the coffee table with hot chocolate and blueberry muffins and the cookies they made the day before, they were blue Christmas trees. All the arranged food made her realize how he'd been awake for longer.

She slipped to sit on the floor next to him.

"First present" he passed it over to her.

"From you?" She stared at the white envelope

"Of course, duh"

"What did you got me?"

"Plane tickets"

"What? To where? I can't travel, I'm seven months pregnant."

He rolled his eyes "Annabeth, it's not a plane ticket. Can you open it?!"

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Okay, calm down" she started opening it but he stopped her

"Of course if you don't like it...I mean, we still have time, and we can change it and think of something else. But I thought you might like it...we still can–"

"Can you calm down? I don't know what it is yet!"

"Yeah, okay, sorry"

She took out a small piece of paper and looked at him raising an eyebrow. He bit his lip and nodded his head for her to go ahead. She unfolded it and there was only a word written in gold on the centre.

Σοφία

"Um...I don't get it" she rubbed her eyes still half asleep. He grabbed the paper from her hand almost ripping it in half.

"What, did I misspell it...? No, its fine. What is it that you don't get? It's a _name_. I thought..."

"Why would you give me a name...oh? Oh!"

She stared at the white paper, it was not any paper. It was textured and nice...It had some little painted flowers on the corner, Rachel's work for sure. In the middle Percy's distinctive handwriting, clearly he tried to do it as neat as possible.

She took her time watching it, every last little curve of the letters. The gold ink that was in the rough paper.

Σοφία.

Sophia.

Why hadn't this name ever appear in the lists of names? In the books, on the internet...?

Sophia

Sophia: meaning wisdom, wise.

_Sophia_ Jackson-Chase

It had a good ring to it. It was amazing...and Percy found it! She rubbed her thumb through the inked letters.

"I knew this was stupid" he muttered and ruffled his bedhair. He groaned for his own stupidity. "Um, Annabeth–"

She looked up and put a hand against his mouth. He kept blabbing under her palm.

"Shh," She smiled and hugged him, "I love it."

"You–you do?"

"It's beautiful Percy, I love it. It suits her."

"It goes well with the last name." He added with a little smile.

"Yes, I love it." She kissed his cheek and then his lips twice. "When did you find it? Why didn't you tell me?! I've been going nuts with names."

He smiled "You like it, really? I don't want to force you into it."

"No, no. I'm serious, it's beautiful. And I'm so jealous you got to find it and decided to keep it from me!"

He laughed and kissed her nose "I only found it last week."

"Where?"

"I...kinda prayed to your mom."

"You prayed to Athena? Seriously? For a name?"

"I kinda did. Not with so many words please" She smiled, she didn't get why he was so embarrassed about that, and she found it cute. But being well...Percy, Athena was probably the last goddesses he would or should pray to, she was always so harsh with him and he didn't deserve it.

"You better explain yourself a little more, Jackson."

"Well don't yell, but I wasn't working the other morning, I was looking for names in that book you gave me and I stumbled over Athena. But as much as I love Athena, you know...! Woooh _so_ much, I don't think–"

"Yeah, no. We wouldn't be naming our kid after our parents, we swore."

"Yeah, so I thought...well, isn't she the goddess of wisdom and stuff...she sure has a few good names up her sleeve. It wasn't like a full on prayer but I asked."

"And she replied with the name?" Annabeth asked, eyes excited for hearing the story.

"Nah, she didn't say. I was actually quiet surprise she responded with anything. I thought she would ignore me. She only said I'd find it on my own that very same week, she even smiled, but if it wasn't for her I think I wouldn't have been paying close enough attention. So thanks for the heads up Athena, you're cool."

"Yeah, thanks mom. Now, who do I own my baby's name then?"

"A girl at the coffee shop."

"What?!"

"They called up her name and she looked...unusual. I liked the name so I looked it up."

"You were checking out a girl?" She frowned and Percy did not think the conversion would go this way.

"That was so not what happened!" He laughed nervously, his cheeks starting to dust red "I was not checking her out…I mean, no I wasn't looking! Like at all"

"I can't believe you."

"I swear" He laughed putting his hands up "I wouldn't have looked at her twice...if–well, if she didn't look so much like you, or the _unpregnant_ version of you"

She huffed indignantly "The unpregnant version of me, huh?! Cuter and sexier you mean? Less bloated?"

"That was not what I meant at all, just...not pregnant, I wasn't looking at her _that_ way, she was only a teenager. Don't make a huge deal out of this babe."

"Don't you _babe_ me right now."

She pouted and crossed her arms that stayed right over her rounded stomach. Percy grinned thinking she never looked lovelier...the pregnancy certainly added this _something_ to her appearance.

He hugged her and brought her closer, talking softly in her ear "You know how your pregnant self excites me very much...I told you, I don't know what it is and it feels really dirty when I think about it but you look so freaking sexy all the time, you have no idea. And you look extremely cute, really cute. I just want to touch you and hold you, and kiss you all the time."

He touched the sides of her pregnant belly.

"Really? I still excite you?" She was trying not to smile.

"Yeah, like a lot. You know...I think last night should be enough proof of that."

She giggled thinking back to their two hour sex session. "Okay"

"Silly, you didn't even let me finish! Think it was like a younger version of Athena or something. Sophia means wisdom. Isn't she like _The_ Wisdom?"

"Yeah, I suppose so"

"That would explain why she looked so much like you...Except–"

"Except what?"

"Except she had green eyes. That's weird..."

"Mm?"

He grabbed her shoulders "Jeez, Annabeth! I think it was our kid...like in the future."

"Um, Seaweed Brain...I don't want to sound...discouraging? But, time travel doesn't exist, okay?" She looked at him as if he was crazy and patted his arm "There's no blue box traveling through time and space that's just Doctor Who. I don't know how you think that's even possible"

"No, no really! She did look like you Annabeth and she had my eyes. I think it was like a projection of our daughter sixteen years from now."

"Shut up. Are you saying our kid is somewhere in New York, already sixteen and ordering coffee?"

"Actually it was Chai Tea Latte, which you like a lot. Another coincidence? But really she looked exactly like you when you were sixteen..."

"Yeah, you said that. She was smocking hot" She rolled her eyes.

"You are still smocking hot, like when you were sixteen." He said and pecked her lips "You know…I think your mom did that."

"My mother...you really think–?"

"Can she do that?"

"I don't know, I guess? You never know with the gods' powers."

"She totally did then."

She got quiet thinking about it, if it was like he said, and she wanted to believe him, really! Then it surely was her mother's doing.

"I'm so intrigue now."

"Really if it wasn't our kid...like Hades, it might as well be. I'm not lying, she looked a lot like you. And I'm not saying she was beautiful like you as a pervert, she was only a teenager, I'm saying it like...like a dad would?"

Annabeth laughed "You better be, daddy. Whatever it was, I'll ask my mother."

"She likes the name." He said for Athena, "I do too; when the barista said it out loud it kinda felt _right_, it was weird. It clicked. Like I'd be saying it…for the rest of my life. Do you really like it?"

She smiled and said it out loud feeling it in her tongue, feeling all its syllables roll, making it sound perfect.

"Sophia."

She could picture herself calling that around. It had meaning, just like she wanted.

Wisdom was something she valued so much, but there was nobody to refer it too rather than that and its referent Athena (that of course liked it, she was The Wisdom after all)

Annabeth liked that there was nobody special in Greek myths with that name either. It was perfect.

"I do," she replied and felt her eyes watering "I love it."

Percy grinned and hugged her. "And I love you."

She kissed him "That was the best Christmas gift Percy, thank you."

"And how do you like it Sophia?" He asked and kissed the top of her stomach.

"She's totally asleep."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, most probably. If not she would be kicking me or hiccupping"

Percy smiled fondly "Should we open the next gift?"

"They certainly won't compare to this one...but bring it."

"Okay...let's see, next present" he grabbed one randomly, big and wrapped in Christmassy paper with a big red bow. "This is from my parents" he said checking the card attached "This is for the baby, I'm sure"

"Percy all the gifs are for the baby this year. I beg them all Christmas was a second baby shower" he started tearing it revealing a box with pictures of babies using the thing.

"Well duh! They better be, we need a wardrobe to fill and toys, and so many other expensive things!"

"Great that you think that because my gift to you is two packages of diapers and some baby wipes."

"What, I give you our daughters name written in golden Greek letters and you give me a bunch of disposable diapers?! No play station four?!"

She laughed and winked. Percy whined like a kid.

"Annabeth!" He pouted.

"Think what you'll use more."

"The Playstation. Undoubtedly, the Playstation."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You did get me the Playstation, right?"

He set the box he was opening aside and went crawling under the tree to look for her present. She bit her lip while he opened it.

"Annabeth!"

She laughed and tried to make a run towards their kitchen or the bedroom but she found herself trapped in his arms instead.

"You're in so much trouble."

* * *

**hoozemy aka Emily is my beta! And this chapter is probably a lot better with her work, she knows what she's doing. Thank you so much Emily.**

**And thanks to everyone who offered. i hope you guys enjoy the chapters more now that they are gramatically correct. **

**There's been a lot of reviews asking where I'm from and no, Im not greek. Someone said my name is from greek origin but I actually doubt Maria is greek, I have no idea though. Maria is actually my first name but it works as a second name in my country so they called me for my second name. I'm from South America, Argentina. (bottom right country)**

**I hope you all have a good holiday and finished okay with school/work/whatever. I did okay in all my exams except one that I don't know what I got because the professor thinks he's funny, guys! he's literally waiting until Christmas Eve to upload the results to our college web…he's a fucking joke.**

**I can't believe the year is over already, it went so fast. (And I really hate that I haven't completed not even one New Year resolution, it sucks. I'm seriously not thinking anything to change for 2015 because I doubt it'll happen) how did it go for you guys?**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Secret: Im writing my first ever percabeth AU, it's really hard but im trying, i'll have it ready next year…meaning in about a week and half. WTF**

**Maria**


	22. Chapter 22

Percy woke up to a cringing metal sound that made him alert and anxious. He snapped opened his eyes to find himself in his cabin, thankfully.

White ceiling, white cement walls encrusted with colorful mollusks, a fishing net that hung across from wall to wall, some crossed row boards high on the left wall and two old life buoys on the right, one from the USS Indianapolis and the other one from the Titanic.

He reached to his right to pull his girlfriend close but she wasn't there and the panic came back. She was probably in the bathroom but Annabeth never stopped giving him freak outs during the night, he just needed a nudge and to know she was going, he was not a heavy sleeper anymore.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearing them from sleep and started breathing normally when he saw her.

Annabeth was standing, supporting herself on his desk looking out at the sea.

She had opened the eastern window and the summery wind was fluttering the white linen curtains and her blonde curls; his tshirt that she wore to bed barely covering her naked behind when it was lifted by the gush of fresh air.

His girlfriend was breathing hard, almost to the verge of tears. He could tell she was upset even though she wasn't facing him.

He stood quickly and went over to her.

"Hey..." He whispered, approaching slowly as not to scare her.

"Oh, hi." She swallowed and tried to cover her watery eyes by looking away "did I wake you?"

"No, the window did. I've been meaning to oil them like...since I was twelve"

She managed a small smile "Then I did wake you, sorry" she muttered.

"What's up?"

She shrugged and he pushed her bed hair away from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands sliding up over her hips towards the middle of her stomach. She shivered and he saw over her shoulder how the light hair on her arms stood on end.

He loved the way she wear his t-shirts to sleep, they were too big for her and the collar left a lot skin visible. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"You're cold" he tightened his arms around her.

She shook her head still a little shaky, "I'm sorry" she repeated "I know it must be like...five"

"Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have seen that." He pointed at the sunrise where clouds were turning every shade of pink, purple and orange and there were pegasus far away over the sea chasing each other.

Percy saw how Annabeth's eyes followed the beautiful creatures as she was slowly calming down.

"It's pretty. I can't remember the last time I saw a sunrise."

"Yeah, me neither"

"So thanks" Annabeth nodded absentmindedly "wanna talk?"

She stayed silent so he stayed there holding her for a bit.

"Tell me what upset you" he said low in her ear. "Please?"

They stayed quiet until she turned and kissed him hard, pushing him back towards the bed.

"Wait Ann-" he tried

She made them crash against the mattress where Percy landed on the pillows with her on top of his chest.

"Slow down, tiger" he joked

"No" she smiled a little, part of her sadness gone from her eyes but he knew better but to be convinced

"Wait…"

"What, you don't want to be kissed?" she asked with a little flutter of her eyelashes and kissed his lips again.

He pushed at her, grabbing her shoulders "Annabeth…"

"Percy!" she replied playfully "Go down on me?"

He laughed into her next kiss and pulled away looking at her for a bit.

Annabeth Chase, the breathtaking beautiful strategist, knew exactly how to play her cards against him knowing that she was asking directly to be please and he wanted nothing else but to please her.

He knew exactly what she was doing but if she wanted this…how could he deny when it was going to make her feel better?

"That's direct and kinda rude" he said

"It's rude that I want my boyfriend to go down on me?"

He grinned "mmhm, you're missing the magic word."

"Please?" She amended with a little smile as she laid a kiss in his jaw. She knew she had him hooked, "Perseus, would you please go down on me?"

She was good. Real good…using the full name card when she knew it only made him squirm in delight for some stupid reason.

"Now you're asking nicely."

He kissed her now, really kiss her, using his tongue to show her what she was asking for. Annabeth gasped against his mouth and grasped at his hair.

"I need you to..." She started and the sentence was lost in a yelp when he turned them around.

He lifted her t-shirt revealing her stomach and kissed her around her belly button.

He put her hands on her tights and she parted her legs pushing his head down.

Percy chuckled at her eagerness and kissed down slowly.

She moaned as his lips grazed her very marked tan lines and Percy kissed her inner thighs and trailed around her perfectly trimmed pubic hair.

She pushed the back of his head against her, directing his mouth where she wanted it.

His cheek brushed against the apex of her thighs and she squirmed relishing the soft contact.

The first twirl of his tongue had her gasping his name.

He talked with his mouth against her folds "Tell me if you..."

"Yeah yeah." She nodded "just go ahead."

Percy murmured in agreement and sent a vibration her way making her toes curl.

He looked up and his gaze traveled all over her upper body towards her face. He caressed her thighs softly and smirked when she bit her lip.

He tried not to laugh as he positioned his mouth right over her and waited. He enjoyed this part, he loved doing all this for fun, to make her mad and beg for him.

"Come on!" Annabeth urged, her legs trapping him in place, and he chuckled again.

He let out a hot breath right over her which had her arching up to him.

"Oh please…Do that. Again"

He blew air against her again, deciding he liked what it caused in his girlfriend, making a mental note to remember.

He kissed around it, his lips ghosting right next to her clit, millimeters away from where she wanted his mouth; it had Annabeth groaning in frustration. Her nails dig in his lower back.

"You're mean" she complained, hitting the bed with her palm.

She hated him for it. How could he get her this wet without doing anything?

Percy smiled and kissed her right on the tip of her swollen round clitoris and she shuddered.

Her fingers threaded in his black hair and pushed his head against her.

He gathered wetness on the tip of his tongue and licked it with slow strokes.

"Yes..." She breathed relaxing her hold on his hair

His mouth worked in gentle circles. Tongue all over the place, trying to stimulate all the areas at the same time.

It was tricky; he had to pay attention to all her sounds and reactions, repeating those that had her gasping louder. He went as far to figure that her pushing herself against him meant harder and pulling away meant slowly.

sometimes the hair pulling meant get me off right fucking now and other times it meant please take forever never stop.

she was complicated like that.

"Mmm, you're good" she told him. "That way is good"

He liked to give her slow builds, so he started stroking her whole, spreading her wetness from her centre to the tip of her clitoris, slowly and evenly, applying the same pressure everywhere. Driving her closer to the edge with every flick of his tongue until he knew she was there by the way she breathed and how her fingers fumbled for the sheets and her legs weaken against his body.

She gasped louder when he dragged his bottom lip up and stopped on her tan lines, looking up at her with a little smirk.

"What" She asked breathless, lifting her head to look at him "why...would you stop?"

His fingers replaced his mouth; he used his forefinger to graze lightly over her.

"I just remembered–"

She panted and tightened her hold in his hair making him wince.

"What...could be so important that" she lost her air in the middle and took a break from talking "you decided..."

Percy laughed and brushed her clitoris with his lips making her shudder again "It's early. But I just remembered!"

"What?!" She asked impatiently in a low but wanting voice that made him wince again, this time at the press the bed had in his hard erection.

He moved his tongue over her bundle of nerves again "did you know..." He blew some air on top of it "that the clitoris has 8,000 sensitive nerve endings?"

"What!" she asked breathlessly.

He smirked and wrapped his lips around it and sucked trying to get her off.

Annabeth, still braced on her elbows, kept looking at him work her while trying to find meaning to his words. She hated when it got to this stage where she couldn't manage to get around his words because she was feeling numb.

When she did get his words she wished she could fight him.

Cocky Percy was the absolute worst (and best) while having sex and she wanted to get back at him for it. He couldn't comment something like that while having her at his complete mercy.

"You better..." She warned "oh! Make the 8000 work" the last word came all tangled in a moan.

She got comfortable in her upward position and watched him and he worked his mouth his best against her

"Ohgodsplease!"

Percy picked up his pace and dug his fingers on her thigh, breathing hard against her.

"Percy" she moaned "oh yes."

The last thing she moaned in complete ecstasy was his name.

She let herself fall against the soft pillows.

He moaned almost in pain against her bare thigh and she heard him curse and breath hard as he rested there.

How good could this get? She loved Percy and the way they could be together like this and make each other feel good.

Annabeth almost remembered how there was something that upset her before. That anguished her but as fast as it came to her mind the thought was gone when she felt his lips kissing her hip and leg while his hands brushing up and down her sides.

She sighed satisfied.

"You came" she whispered and moved her fingers to graze his messy hair

He made an affirmative sound and dragged himself up.

Annabeth sighed again, still numb and wobbly. Percy looked down at her absolutely in love. He was positive he would never get bored of seeing his perfectly reserved and thought through girlfriend get undone under his eyes when an orgasm hit her.

"That was probably...best I've ever..." She murmurred against his neck. He kissed her temple.

"That hurts me. All the others were crappy?"

"No" she said shaking her head. She kissed under his jaw "no. This one was just...so good"

"So the other ones paled in comparison."

She smirked "Mmm...Maybe you work better in the morning"

He cleaned his chin that was shiny wet with her juices with the back of his hand.

"I hope not! I'm not waking up at the ass crack of dawn for this."

Annabeth pushed his shoulder without force.

"Not even for me?" she locked eyes with him.

He absolutely loved that adorable blush she got when she reached her peak...he brushed her cheek.

"Maybe for you I'll think about it"

He smiled and then yawned and extended his arms up on the pillows.

"You have worn me out. I haven't recovered from last night that you wake me five hours later"

She smirked and slid herself all the way on top of him; she brushed her hands over his underarms all the way to his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I guess that I'll have to do all the work...if you're that tired. I wouldn't want you to die of exhaustion" she smiled faking innocence.

"You don't have to. I already...you know, came" he blushed which made her laugh and kiss him.

Morning was already on the way. Sunshine streamed through his wide open window.

"I would have felt bad if you hadn't" she told him honestly.

He smiled and put his mouth to her ear "I couldn't help it, you have no idea how sexy you are while you..."

"Shut up!"

"It's true!"

"You got all cocky about it...down there."

He wriggled his eyebrows making Annabeth laugh again.

"Just something I read that made me think of you. Didn't I just prove it?"

She could already feel him inching up and hard against her thigh.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh but Wise Girl, tell me you knew that one?"

He tried to free his fingers but she grabbed his hands tighter.

"Okay, you have your moments." She allowed and freed one of his hands and slid her hand inside his boxers grabbing his hot wet erection.

He breathed out "It's so sad I have only 4,000. Can you believe that? So unfair"

Annabeth laughed, "A pity."

Her thumb brushed his tip and she gave him a few good hand strokes to make him fully hard again.

He bit on his lip "I think it won't matter if you're doing that"

She let go to and together they moved his boxers out of the way

"Then I'll do all the work" She sighed as if it pained her. Her thighs found their way next to his.

"Oh you so love being in charge."

She grinned and moved to get the sun out of her eyes "Yes"

Her mouth found that one spot in his neck while she guided him where she wanted it.

They went back to sleep an hour before the alarm for breakfast was supposed to go off, they completely ignored it when it did; they were too tired because they spent the rest of morning gasping, moaning and sighing under the sheets.

"Tyson!" He exclaimed when he opened the door to his cabin after lunch.

"Brother!" The Cyclops hugged him tightly and he was temporally left without breath.

He breathed in deeply after Tyson let go "When did you came back?"

"Now!" His brother was already with a big flowery apron and a broom. "You and Annabeth, you two fine? Where is she?"

"She's–" He choked in his answer.

What he really did not expect to find when he side step him to enter the cabin was a beautiful display of a collection of _things_… over his recently made bed.

"I didn't know what to do with these things." He admitted nonchalantly and went to spray the windows with some cleaner "Should I put them in your closet?"

"Ah..." He started feeling his face hot, staring at the items. He could feel his brother's big brown eye watching him expectantly, a smile on his face.

They were mostly Annabeth's things...well, of course those sexy panties were hers.

Her cute little flowery panties...

They must have kicked them under the bed last night when they rapidly took their clothes off after the bonfire...no wonder Annabeth couldn't find them this morning, she hadn't slept with them on and well... she didn't need them this morning either.

He tried to push all thoughts about last night off his head. Or the night before last...

Or this morning.

But that bra? Since when had it been lying around? And that camp t-shirt? It was clearly too small to belong to him. It probably had been hiding under his piles of dirty clothes. There was a hair tie and a few bobby pins...

And that condom wrapper! They hadn't used condoms in months; Annabeth was on the pill, they didn't need them. He would have cleaned if he knew Tyson was coming!

He wasn't entirely sure if his brother knew what was going on. If he connected all the items to sex or if he even knew what sex was really. He surely didn't seem to be giving it away if he knew.

"You know what? Why don't you let me deal with these things?"

"Okay!" He smiled and dusted the hippocampus dangling from the ceiling.

Percy put the ripped tin foil package in his pocket...what to do with the rest?

He searched his desk and found a bright orange plastic bag that belonged to the camp store and stuffed the clothes inside.

"Tyson!" Annabeth marveled. He turned to find his girlfriend at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Annabeth!" Tyson went to hug her but Percy could tell he was gentler with her. "You're pretty"

"Thanks. Nobody tells me that, like ever" she eyed him for some reason and he just rolled his eyes

"What?! That's bull..!"

"Language" Tyson reprimanded.

"I tell you every day, Annabeth."

"Not even close." She snorted and addressed Tyson "Seriously, he never says anything." The Cyclops laughed.

"Percy!" Tyson reproached "you have to tell her she's pretty."

"I don't need to tell her she's pretty. She knows she is."

"Girls like reminders." Tyson offered and Percy laughed thinking it was weird to be getting dating advice from his Cyclops brother. "I tell Ella. Ella likes to be told" He blushed.

Annabeth crossed her arms and nodded with a smirk as if to say, you should listen to him, the guy knows.

Tyson turned and kept cleaning the cabin and Percy approached his girlfriend.

"Here Pretty Woman" he handed her the bag and she raised her eyebrow. He put his hands up and she took a look inside the bag.

"Ehem. What's this?"

"Stuff" he muttered "that Tyson found...around"

"Oh" she blushed too. "I see. Thanks."

Percy smirked noting that she was speechless for once.

"How is Ella by the way?" He asked Tyson without turning

"Ella is fine! Ella is pretty and pregnant."

"What?!"

"Ella is pretty and makes Tyson feel good" Tyson smiled

"Yes, but– you mean– I mean...what?"

Annabeth pinched him and smiled.

"Ella is pregnant with little baby!" Tyson clapped

"Right...so you mean–"

"Wow. Tyson, that's great! I'm so happy for you" Annabeth beamed at him.

"Tyson is excited for baby. I love baby."

"You sure are, that's great news" Annabeth said and nudged Percy in the gut, "babies are so cute."

"Yes. Yes, that's amazing big guy. You were really keeping a secret there."

He blushed and clasped his hands. "Tyson came back to tell the camp. Tonight at Camp Fire with Ella and friends."

"Everyone's gonna be so thrilled" Annabeth hugged Tyson and he laughed.

"Since when do you guys know?" Percy asked, still stun.

"Yesterday! She got pregnant yesterday."

"Wha–" Percy started.

"We're so happy for you two!" Annabeth said and Percy nodded quickly

"Percy's gonna be uncle and godfather to baby."

"Wow. Brother...that's–that's amazing. I'm honored. Thank you!"

"And Annabeth's gonna be auntie and godmother as well!"

"What, Really?" She asked, she expected they picked Percy for obvious reasons but her, it was a beautiful surprise.

Tyson nodded beaming

"Annabeth is kind, smart and pretty. Ella thinks so too."

"Oh, Tyson! I'm so flattered and ...excited, thanks"

He gave Percy another bear hug and Tyson smiled widely and took the apron off "I'll find Ella."

After he went away Percy turned to Annabeth horrified.

"What?! Is that even possible?"

Annabeth laughed at his expression "I don't know, I think everything is possible in this world."

"I'm serious Annabeth!"

"What, your brother has a girlfriend and she got pregnant. Is that so hard to believe? Not everyone uses birth control."

"Birth control...but-" her smirked assured him she was only teasing but it was too weird to him. Annabeth laughed again "how that's...how does it even work? Tyson's huge..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Seaweed Brain, you moron, stuff might not be the same way...what's the anatomy for a Cyclops and a Harpy? How should I know?"

"It's just..."

"Weird?"

Percy made a face and nodded, he couldn't help to be a little disgusted and horrified! Tyson was a baby...how was he, like, doing that. No, no. It was too much for his kelped mind.

Annabeth laughed again and put her arms around his neck.

"You're an idiot. Do you think it's weird when we do it too?"

"What?" His cheeks colored "No, but–"

"But but but. Percy, don't be like that. Just because they are not human doesn't mean they can't have kids or–"

"Have sex? That's my baby brother right there" he pointed outside the cabin, flustered "He's a baby, he's...he's baby innocent!"

Percy found it unpleasant and Annabeth was just smirking, he hated that she thought the situation was so amusing.

"Not everything is the same way...not with immortals anyway." She sighed "don't try to give it too much thought Seaweed Brain. You're gonna give yourself a headache."

"Dont tell me you don't find it remotely weird. This is Tyson for the gods' sake."

"Look, I told you not everything is the same way. Maybe there was no _act_ involved; maybe it was just figurative love turning into a being. I was born out of a brain remember? My mom is a maiden goddess. Not once Athena, uh...touched my dad...or any man. How do I even exist?"

She scrunched her nose; Percy knew she didn't like talking about her brain birth.

"Still weird."

"You think I'm weird too, huh?" She punched him in the gut but then nodded "I guess I am weird...How am I suppose to exist if I'm just a thought?"

Percy smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her "Well, you look pretty solid to me. I'd say, you're a very solid and formed idea" he pinched her arm to make his point.

"Ouch!" She complained and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah, you're very solid indeed. And pretty, very pretty, too."

She raised an eyebrow "Are you taking your brother's advice?"

"I'm just making a statement. Athena has some very cool ideas." Thunder rumbled, "Hey! I'm saying nice things! Gods, we can't have a single private conversation?"

She laughed and Percy tightened his hug speaking close to her ear "you're not pretty, you're beautiful."

"Oh?"

His mouth brushed her cheek and went over to her lips. Annabeth felt those amazing tingles when their lips met, Percy's kiss started ghostlike, barely touching hers.

Annabeth decided she needed to look into how many nerve endings the lips had because his feathery kisses were making her breathless considering he was barely touching her. Warmth spreading through his lips to hers and to the tips of her being.

"Kiss me" she let out almost pleading. Percy chuckled against her mouth but responded, enveloping her mouth with his own, fitting his lips deliciously against hers... She pushed him against the post of his bunk bed "Harder Percy."

They kissed after that a little too passionately.

Her hands gripped the hair on the back of his head and his brought her closer by her hips.

A shiver went down her spine; he was fitting his lips every time with such care, spilling all his love into her. She gasped his name.

Annabeth nipped and pulled on his bottom lip trying to get back at him.

He tried to say something sassy but failed and a moaned slipped out instead "mmhn"

Annabeth suppressed her grin to keep kissing him like that.

He slipped his fingers under the hem of her camp t-shirt just an inch and Annabeth jumped forward at the touch.

A stomping of hoods over the wooden plank floor made them pulled away, breathless and flushed.

"Breaking that rule again, are we not?"

"Uh, Chiron..." Percy started; he had to swallow to get some air back. It wasn't doing much good to notice how Annabeth's lips were deep pink and a bit swollen. He wanted to slam the door and continue kissing her for three hours.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something as well, to save him from the embarrassment.

The centaur held up his hand and gave them a side smile.

Really...they weren't supposed to. At least not in broad daylight. The little kids might see them, how was Chiron to explain that he left his two (favorite) students to be alone in a cabin, performing some not so PG activities.

"The door was opened?" Percy offered and brushed a hand through his hair. "We weren't doing anything."

"Come on, I have to talk to you two...about some recent events."

"Chiron" Percy tried, the centaur crossed his arms. "I thought we had...some kind of mutual understanding? Yeah? No?" He pulled a little at his beard, teasing him like old buddies, which they were, but he was still his teacher and an elder. Chiron watched him with an impassive face.

"Percy, shut up" Annabeth advised and pulled her boyfriend's hand away from the end of Chiron's beard.

"We never talked about any understanding."

"Chiron... We know we have been–" Annabeth failed to finish the sentence. Been what? Banging a lot lately? Missing on some activities because they found some other more interesting ones? Yes, that was it, plain and simple.

"We're not discussing this here. Both of you to my office" he tried to scowl at them but they weren't buying the supposedly angry face.

Percy tried to suppress his groan but Chiron caught him and turned with a small smile. He motioned for them to go before him and they started down the steps of the cabin towards the Big House.

Once inside the office they sat in the two old armchairs across his desk and he wheeled himself towards the other side of the desk, shuffling away reports and cards.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you guys heard about Tyson"

They nodded.

"Ella is going to be a mother, really?" Percy still couldn't believe that

"So it seems." He smiled

"To...what?" Percy asked in a lower tone, still absolutely perplexed.

"Gods Persues!" His girlfriend chided "we discussed this. Don't be a moron."

"I know Annabeth...its just–"

"Some kind and beautiful child" Chiron clarified "to what species, well the creature might be a harpy or a cyclops. As well as any other nature spirit. Harpies were wind spirits...originally, and Tyson is son to a nature spirit and your father"

"There are lots of possibilities, I told him that" Annabeth nodded towards Percy. "Now...?"

"Yes, we are not here because of the new baby. There are some other matters to attend to. I know that Percy has...some advantage, having the cabin to himself for most of the time"

Percy tried hard not to meet his teacher's eyes; he could feel them in his forehead.

Both teenagers stayed silent.

"And there's some notion that Annabeth's missing archery more often than not. And Percy completely stopped sword fighting in the arena, also...you guys seemed to be always missing, together"

Annabeth bit her lip when Chiron stayed silent waiting for a response, she thought Percy wouldn't speak up first, but he surprised her when he did.

"Sorry, time out, okay?" He made the sign and sat straighter in his chair "I need a break, can people let me be? Yeah, I've not been sword fighting every single day since the summer started and so what?" He pushed his hair back impatiently, the sign that it was too long and falling over his eyes.

Annabeth turned to him, he looked pretty pissed and she almost held a hand towards him but gripped her hands together in her lap, she didn't think he would appreciate that gesture right now.

"We need some time with the war going on and all that we were–We've been...to hell and back, alright? Freaking literally."

She tried to suppress the shiver that went down her spine but it didn't come unnoticed to any of them. His cheeks got hot, this time with anger. At Chiron for this talk, at himself for mentioning that. He hated making his girlfriend feel that way.

Chiron's face kept impassive. Letting Percy let it out before intervening.

"For what I know I'm better swordfighter than most. I won't lose my...skill" He always hated when people said he had skill for sword fighting...it was more of a need "because I missed a few times practicing or teaching...I don't want—I" he gritted his teeth, trying hard to not make this about Chiron, this wasn't his fault. That was just gossip. "I can't teach anymore. Let Jason take over"

"He has taken over."

"Good." he replied.

What about Jason and Piper... The guy has a cabin to himself as well, and they are there all the time. But maybe he and Annabeth know because...well, Annabeth told him because Piper told her. Jason never mentioned it to him, guys don't usually talk about that stuff and nobody at camp seemed to have noticed. And Piper is a daughter of the love goddess, parent to the most gossipy kids at camp.

But the unfairness of this conversation wasn't his real reason to be mad. He was kinda glad his friends didn't have to go through this when their relationship was so new. It would be rather (more) awkward for them if they hadn't done anything yet (not that he knew and if Annabeth knew she never told him about it).

He had another reason. Hiding away in his cabin all summer wasn't only because Annabeth was sexy (which she really was), it was because he couldn't stand it outside.

He couldn't go to the arena without getting angry and turning every single doll to pieces and every camper he faced got scared away.

The sword fighting started out okay, friendly swings of his sword but then something he couldn't exactly place took him back and he just got angrier and angrier and with that came the force, he forgot how to control himself.

It wasn't only sword fighting...it was most activities too. He couldn't climb the lava wall without getting flashbacks about climbing that cliff in Tartarus.

That left him riding Blackjack and walking at the bottom of the sea helping animals.

He couldn't do anything else without getting looks.

He couldn't face other campers knowing what they were whispering behind his back. Percy Jackson was not really back; this was some kind scary angry impostor.

Percy Jackson...that guy who went missing in November, he was lost still.

He sighed. "I...it makes me mad, I don't want to go. It makes me _so_ mad."

"Oh Percy. It's okay" Annabeth said softly "you don't have to. You never have to" he wanted to hold her. To tell her everything was okay.

She looked at Chiron with that hard expression of hers, to see if he was going to disagree with her.

"We talked about that" Chiron reminded him "any improvements?"

Percy shrugged "I haven't been back."

"You can't run away from it. You have to face it and figure out a way to channel the ang-"

"And what if I don't want to?" He snapped regretting it after a second the words came out. "I don't need any practicing if this is about monsters outside...I don't–I don't want to go."

Annabeth took over when she saw her boyfriend's face "That's true. He doesn't need practicing, not more than I need to practice archery."

"And I know that–"

"And I'm my own counselor; I don't need to manage people around. Annabeth has Malcolm..."

"It's not like I haven't led my mother's cabin right. I take them to lunch and dinner, make them tidy up, I help the little ones with their picking interest in the best way that I can."

"That's right. She does. She taught herself all those stupid runes because that one of her siblings wanted to discuss it with someone. Have you seen those things? It looks like Chinese!" He looked at Annabeth and flashed her a big grin, his anger forgotten for a moment. He couldn't miss opportunities to compliment her "Did I tell you today that you're amazing?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him at the same time her cheeks turned crimson. She fiddled with the cushion on her lap and ignored Chiron's look.

"We have been teaching classes to the newbies and– I mean, other classes. We're both very good at crafts" he said, he didn't want to bring sword fighting again.

"And we're tired." She completed

"Damn right. We're tired." He agreed stretching his long lean legs on the old rug to make his point.

"I know all this." Chiron said looking sternly at both of them in turn, his eyes looked calm though (as always) and soothing in a way. And it did the trick to get them to shut up.

Chiron shook his head and sighed. Annabeth knew what was coming. She swallowed a curse.

"The rule still stands. Don't think for a minute that I haven't got a clue about what's going on in there. I've lived too many years, too many teenage heroes...I know how romantic relationships work and what they...need."

"Right" Annabeth muttered. She was trying to change the subject. This guy practically raised her more than her actual dad. He was the one Annabeth was embarrassed about opening up to say she was actually (more than) sexually active. She was surely blushing.

When her father asked about it (he sent his wife to question her first) she was more like 'yeah, of course I'm having (wonderful) sex.' She said it proud, stating a fact, standing her ground with her hands on her hips. Because it was none of his business what she did or didn't do with her boyfriend.

"Please don't talk about hormones. It's enough with my mother talking about it every time we're over." Percy pleaded looking up as if saying gods help me.

Chiron chuckled and shook his head again. "I've been a teenager myself" Percy raised his eyebrow. "Hard to believe Percy? I know about being young and full of...energy. Well, the hormones. They do wonders don't they?"

Shit. Annabeth couldn't say she didn't love them whenever she got Percy like...she blushed harder trying to get last night images out of her head.

"I know you need the time to be alone and–"

"We're _fine_" she said firmly. Chiron wasn't asking with so many words but the question was clear in his eyes as he switched them steady between them.

Percy went back to staring at the floor, trying to slow down the anger rising again. He felt this way whenever anyone asked them how they were, with almost a pitiful expression, he hated it. He knew they were being nice and they were concerned but...he felt weak under the pity eyes. The anger made his head pound and it hurt, he needed to suppress it...maybe a few hours in the arena would help. That was bullshit, it didn't. He knew how that ended. His anger only seemed to increase and scared people around him.

He needed...well, _sex._

"I know you won't appreciate me asking."

"Then don't" Percy almost barked.

He looked at Annabeth, who was looking at Percy. He shrugged at her.

Annabeth breathed in "We–" she started but didn't seem to find any suitable words.

"Annabeth, my sweet girl...or should I say _woman_?" He smiled a little towards her.

Her cheeks reddened again. She still remembered first meeting him...10 freaking years ago.

She breathed, that was a long time.

"How are you two doing?" He asked and then chuckled to himself and Annabeth glared at him.

"What?!" She asked, why was he laughing at them?

Chiron shook his head and then raised his eyebrow "I mean how you are doing besides the not so extracurricular activities."

"Oh" she tried to avoid his eyes. The sex references where getting to her, she wasn't appreciating this in the least. "_Fine_" she repeated, grey eyes hard.

Percy shrugged when he realized Chiron was waiting for his answer too.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" He inquired.

Tartarus, this was Tartarus talk. Annabeth didn't know if the sex talk was better.

"Not really" Annabeth replied monotonous.

"You need to keep talking to each other, if it helps" his teacher pressed.

"It helped-helps" Percy commented still not meeting his eyes.

Annabeth scoffed, it was like they were getting marriage counseling.

"You guys need to keep the communication flowing."

They were still freaking 18. (Well, Percy is still 17…his birthday is weeks away)

Percy nodded "Yes, we talk."

"That's good." He kept quiet after saying that.

Annabeth shook her head exasperated.

"Can we go?" Percy pleaded

"Not yet," Chiron sighed and gave them a kind smile "sex..." Percy swallowed another groaned; he couldn't believe this was happening. Even his mother kept her distance with the topic, teasing only a few times a day. "I know sex feels good..."

'You don't say...' Annabeth thought trying to keep her cool. Her cheeks were unnaturally hot.

"...but you don't have to, er, avoid certain...discussions." Even Chiron was having trouble saying this and he was the kind that said things straight to your face without hesitation.

Still Percy couldn't picture giving this lecture to Achilles or Patroclus, so maybe this was a first.

"Certain discussion?" Annabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. With your past experiences it might be easier to...turn to something physical that turns out to feel good rather than talk it out. You know, talk about whatever it's bothering you. That's why I insist on the talking."

"We do talk to each other" Annabeth remarked defensibly. "Not everything is..." _That_. She stopped herself.

"That's good. I'm just making sure you understand that turning to an activity like that one when you're upset won't make you feel great after the effect passes."

Annabeth nodded, thinking about this morning.

Well, the effect doesn't pass when you do it repeatedly.

Chiron cleared his throat.

Percy wasn't going to care if he forbade them. They actually already didn't cared that it was forbidden. It's going to add to it, was all he thought. They were going to manage it even if it was forbidden. It was going to be sexier for it.

They were freaking teenagers, they had needs. It was stupid to even think so. They wouldn't ever stop it. Not when they finally figured each other out, not when it was so freaking good.

They were being careful, they were enjoying it. As their relationship went they only had a few things that were in the absolutely normal couple thing to do, this was one of them.

It was healthy for the gods' sake! And he was going to fight for it.

"Now, what you mention in your cabin, about a so call mutual understanding."

Percy nodded "People will comment if they knew...and they kinda already know."

"Comment, yes, these things...they spread like wild fire. I can't take sides or show favoritism, you know that, especially not with so many new campers. I can't take off this rule; we can't have...it would make everything complicated."

Percy grinned deviously, looking up for the first time. Of course a lot of teenagers running around in cabins with their partners was a complication.

"Well I'm sorry if we are your favorites, that's what I'm gonna say" He joked.

"I'm serious," Chiron replied "do you still have trouble sleeping?"

"I've always had trouble sleeping" Annabeth replied.

"You know what I mean." He nodded towards Percy.

"I think" Percy started "I…It's been less than half a year."

Everybody in Annabeth's cabin knew she slept with him and probably everybody in the other cabins knew too.

Chiron never authorized it; they just started because they couldn't bear it. It was too hard for her when she lie in bed for hours thinking that maybe he was being taken away again and seeing him almost dead after taking too many curses from the aria. And Percy couldn't sleep with his light off if she wasn't there to comfort him. He didn't even need to be sleeping because he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Tartarus there, without seeing the nightmares…the only thing that anchored him to reality was her, her voice, her smell and her lips.

They prevent each other from getting panic attacks, they just couldn't sleep alone.

Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to ask her next question.

"I can sleep in his cabin then?" She blurted out, this was important. He was letting them, breaking the rules with or for them.

He was the camp director; he shouldn't encourage them to this but in Percy's view you could be nothing but evil if he said they couldn't?

Chiron made a sound like tsk. Percy went back to staring at the floor.

The centaur stayed silent as if thinking for a minute. He looked at Annabeth then, boring his eyes that held eons into her grey.

Annabeth nodded. Not out loud, that was what it said.

Percy raised his gaze towards them, staring between the two like a tennis match.

"Okay, I'm still here, you know?" Annabeth tried to suppress her grin. He always hated when they did that "mind sharing?"

"As long as it helps." Chiron concluded.

There, he didn't exactly say it but it was more than implied. He didn't even need to nod to Annabeth or anything.

"It helps! We–I need it" she hated showing weakness but if they were banned (which they actually were) to sleep together she didn't know what she was going to do.

Chiron cleared his throat "As long as you're responsible about _it._"

"Oh, Please" Annabeth scoffed and Chiron smile bigger this time.

"I know, I know" he chuckled again "I'm not that old and I've already got grandkids"

"Oh gods" Percy commented with his hands covering his face. "We're not...having kids alright? Not yet anyway"

"Not yet" Annabeth agreed shaking her head with a small smile.

"Good. No comments about it. And do your activities, please."

"Will do" they said at the same time

"Good kids. Be discrete"

Annabeth nodded, stood and hugged Chiron's neck.

When she pulled away Chiron held her hands and watched her sternly.

"I'm serious, be careful..."

"Chiron...of course!" He patted her blushed cheek, smiling.

Chiron held her by the arms when she tried to walk away "Annabeth, you are sure you're alright?"

"We're…better" Annabeth concluded smiling a bit "right, Percy?"

Percy looked at them standing beside his seat with his hands in his jean pockets.

"It's getting easier" he replied shrugging.

"Better and easier is good." Chiron nodded "You two are so grown."

Annabeth laughed "You're not gonna start tearing up are you?"

Chiron chuckled

"Off you go now kids" Percy shook his head with a side smile.

"See you Chiron."

"Thank you."

He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the dock.

He didn't speak until they were there, looking down at the lake they had their first ever underwater kiss.

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head "No, I want to be mad at someone, but I'm not."

She made an agreeing sound.

"Is he right?" He asked

"You feel he's right?"

"I'm asking what you think. Do we do that?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Annabeth, you're smart. I'd trust your judgment blindly and..." She winced and looked away, "Shit sorry, not the best choice of words." He run a hand through his hair "do we turn towards it to avoid other stuff?"

"What I said is true. I wasn't lying when I told him we do talk to each other."

"I don't know."

"You feel like we don't talk to each other." she stated, not a question. She could feel his uneasiness, his doubt.

"Maybe not as much as we should."

"It doesn't always help," she remarked letting go of his hand. She was getting defensive but not knowing towards whom. Was she defending herself for not wanting to talk? Was she defending them as a couple, what she believed they were?

She hated when people talk about her relationship as if they knew. Like Chiron had done in his office. As if– their relationship only had two people, that was them. No one else could butt their way in.

But Percy was here discussing this with her and he made 50% of the relationship.

She could be 50% wrong.

If she had to take a step back and observe their relationship as an outsider...did they talk enough?

"It doesn't always help." She repeated.

"I know but maybe–"

"You're saying it about this morning, right?"

"What was your nightmare about?" He almost glared at her.

"Percy–I don't really...I–" She faltered and shook her head.

She hugged herself and looked the other way.

"Don't get upset" He whispered sliding his arms around her waist. He talked against her temple "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

She shook her head again. "We do that."

"I think so. I know I did."

"I did this morning." She confessed but he already knew "It helps me forget, it helps me sleep. I enjoy it, it is better than talking."

"I know."

She chewed on her lip. "We should—"

"Stop the other."

"Know when it's coming. You could tell this morning, why didn't you stop me?"

"I just–I just want to make you feel good. I don't want you thinking..."

He breathed in and pressed his forehead against hers "it got me so distressed to think that you...I want you to forget too."

She blinked the tears away. "That's one of my reasons too."

"You don't want me thinking and getting angry. You want to distract me, as well."

She nodded "I'm sorry."

"We both do it."

They stayed silent wrapped in each other's arms.

"I know" he said "let's get a safe word!"

Annabeth pulled away to see his face, light eyebrows furrowed "Seriously?"

"Yes, something like...peanut butter" she laughed

"I feel like we're stealing a battle cry from Tyson."

"Right. Gave me a word. The first that comes to your mind."

"Architecture."

He grinned "Oh gods, my girlfriend is such a nerd!" She rolled her eyes. "Another word that comes to your mind. Is that all you kind think of?"

"Mmm. Percy!" He laughed "What?! It's the first two words that always come to my mind."

"So I'm second to Architecture?!" He asked setting a hand to his heart. "That hurts."

She snickered "You're a close second."

"Oh, a close second, I feel so important now."

She pecked his lips and put her arms around his neck "You should be grateful for close second."

"Right..." He said and she laughed "Come on, give me another word."

She bit on her lip thinking. Pressing her face against his shoulder, his tshirt was soft cotton and it smell nice and she liked it...pressed into him the only thing she could see was..."blue"

"Okay. Blue. That's it" he nodded "I like blue."

"Every time there's something like this the other has to go 'blue'."

"No denying a talk."

"Never denying a talk." She agreed "No more kissing until we figure out what was wrong."

He nodded "Yes. And don't go playing tricks on me. I'm just a teenaged boy."

"Are you implying you can't contain yourself because you're a boy?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"No, but I'm weak when you kiss me...like this morning. I just couldn't say no."

She rolled her eyes "Okay, I promise to try."

"I promise to try too." He let go of her and backed a step at arm's length. He spat on his hand.

"Percy!"

"Come on." He held his hand towards hers.

"I'm not doing that."

"Come on! We need to promise we'll use blue whenever the other is using sex to cover issues."

"I promised already. I'm not shaking your hand."

"Oh come on. We used to do this!"

"We've never done that. You're mixing me up with Mrs O'leary."

"Come on Wise Girl, it's just a handshake."

"I'm not spiting on my hand."

"Then there's no promise" he spat on his hand again because it had trickled down to the dock. Annabeth look at his saliva grossed out. "Come on, don't tell me you find my saliva disgusting. I don't remember you say anything against it this morning when I use it to-"

She rolled her eyes "Agh. You're annoying, shut up."

He grinned and she spat on her right hand reluctantly.

He clasped her hand hard and shook it but didn't allow her to let go. He rubbed his palm and mixed their spits together.

"Percy this is gross."

"Just a bit of our precious saliva mixed up. They have mixed before."

He let go laughing and cleaned his hand on his jeans.

She pushed her palm against his mouth and rubbed it all over his face.

He sputtered and rubbed the back of his hand against his face.

"Betrayal!" He shouted and she backed away to the edge of the dock.

"What?!" She asked putting her hands up innocently "It's the lovely spit that sealed our promise!"

She laughed and tried to run forward towards the woods but he blocked her path.

"Do you want a taste?"

"Mmm, yum! can't wait."

He cornered her and she stood balancing on her feet at the edge.

"You're good." He complimented her balancing skills, she smirked. "Too bad you can't walk on water."

"Okay" she laughed, looking right into his mischievous green eyes. He was going to push her "just let me get my t-shirt off–" he pushed her, throwing him at least a two feet forward.

She shirked and hit the water. She came up sputtering, hair over her eyes. She pushed it away impatiently.

"Persues Jackson! You come here right now!"

He shrugged and jumped right beside her causing a big wave.

"Oh gods help you Persues!"

"Blue!" He squeaked when he saw her eyes, sparkling dangerously.

"No way!"

"I just blue-ed you. You have to stop, let's discuss this!"

"There's nothing to discuss."

She swam towards him fast. (Not really) she could feel the familiar tugs of the current against her body, helping her, pushing her forward towards him.

He grabbed her waist and she put her hands on top of his head and pushed him down.

He opened his eyes just below the surface, they were impossibly green. He smiled and went lower.

Annabeth suck in air when she felt his hand wrapped around her calf tugging down. She kicked his hand away and sank down head first using her hands and legs to get low.

She reached towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck to stay down; the air was slowly tugging her up again.

Percy gathered some air and formed a bubble for her to breathe.

"We promised Chiron we were going to do our activities." Annabeth reminded him "I don't know if that includes hanging out under water."

Percy checked his wrist for a nonexistent watch "I think we are good."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned and let him kiss her underwater like he had done what it felt like a lifetime ago.

Hi guys, this is something I had checked by my beta and ready to publish a long time ago it was just sitting in my folder because I never got the time to do so.

I hope you liked it


	23. Chapter 23

Why was Annabeth fighting a monster with her naked ass flashing from under her tshirt every two seconds?

Long story...but no, not really, because as always it was her boyfriends fault.

Okay...maybe being naked from the waist down wasn't _entirely_ his fault...he had managed to slip some shorts on but for his eternal amusement she had barely being able to get out of the car with a t-shirt and luckily her dagger in hand too

"Plan?!" He yelled at her as he jumped back to avoid getting bitten

"I trying to think" she spitted. "Shut up"

"Genius. Think faster! I'm cold"

"Jerk! I'm the one flashing my ass at the world!"

His laughter got chocked in his throat as he moved himself around the monster

Okay, maybe Percy was right about one thing...this trip should have been a stay at home vacation or as he called it a staycation but she had insisted and as always he was a little hard to convince but again not really because he always _always_ said yes in the end.

She would have to listen to him next time, because he was never letting her forget this.

Now Annabeth wished she was home warm under a blanket and reading a book but no..._no_.

"What the fuck?!"

"What is it?" She asked looking up from her book.

"I don't know! I don't know what's happening..." He said frantically looking at the dash

"Percy pull over! we can crash"

He did because the car had stopped suddenly and he couldn't turn it back on. He checked the reviewer for any cars and not seeing any he used the last bit of speed to pull over into the side of the road.

Once they stopped Percy tried turning it back on, pushing the accelerator almost all the way down but it wouldn't move. The car was dead

"Okay, okay. Don't push it!" Annabeth said grabbing his hand when he was about to turn the key in the ignition again.

"I'm trying to make it work"

"It might lead to...you don't want to break it more, okay?"

"Whatever" he let go frustrated and run a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Annabeth leaned over to see the dashboard for any lights that weren't supposed to be on.

"I don't know! I don't understand, it was working fine five minutes ago"

"Is it the gas?"

"Are you kidding me? We filled the tank right before leaving the city; we had at least 3 more hours of gas"

"Well okay, I'm just asking!" She threw her hands up, exasperated.

"For fucks sake!" He said angrily.

Annabeth was going to remark to watch his language but she was tired of doing so

"It could have broken down when we passed the state borders near that police station but hell no; it had to be right in the middle of nowhere. Or when we were on the freaking highway! For Zeus's freaking beard"

She punched him in the shoulder as a thunder rumbled outside and the car shook along with the earth, he ignored it and went on about the million what ifs.

Annabeth ignored his rant and tried to focus and think about Leo teaching her about engines and machines...Finally he shut up but kept letting out exasperated breaths. Annabeth went over that manual she read in her head...

Percy huffed, "I don't know what you're waiting for! I'm not gonna act like a guy, like I know a thing about these stuff. If that's what you're hoping then...I mean, agh, you better go check"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, annoyed that he interrupted her working mind "Gods! I wasn't expecting you to!"

"Good" he crossed his arms and leant forward to rest his head on the wheel.

She opened the door to leave but turned "but, you know what? can act like a boyfriend and come with me"

"What for? Are you scare?" He taunted and she snorted angrily then shook her head.

"gods, to keep me company, you idiot!" She climbed out "you know what? You better not, I can't stand you"

She didn't mean to slam the door that hard but Percy shot her a furious look, she pretended she didn't see him.

She should feel bad for the car, it wasn't theirs. The car breaking down went way out of their three day weekend budget and she couldn't think of returning it back to Paul and Sally like this.

Annabeth glared at the sky as she walked over to the hood. It was drizzling kinda hard, not to the point of drops yet but her hair got damped pretty quickly and she was sure it was only going to get worse any minute. It was probably the stupidest day to start a road trip. Who would come out with this weather? It was forecast sunny and spring like but it turned around right in the last minute when they decided to come, as if Zeus heard about their plans and was raging the biggest storm in months.

Annabeth opened the hood and looked down at the engine. Nothing seemed off that she knew...she let it cool for a few before touching anything. She opened some lids; the water tank was full, too.

She heard Percy slamming the door as well, and she could only roll her eyes all the way back in her head. Her idiot of a boyfriend walked over with heavy feet.

"And?" He demanded with his arms crossed, almost like a streaking a pose.

"It's the battery, I think"

"You think?"

"Yes. I think"

"For the god's sake" he muttered and run a hand through his hair again.

"We should wait until tomorrow and then I'll call Leo to confirm it, but I'm almost certain that's the problem"

"Why don't you call now?"

"Because it's late! I'm sure you're attracting enough monsters on your own"

"Our own" he corrected. She waved her hand to dismiss his words.

"If I turn on my cellphone now we'll be trapped. I prefer to fight tomorrow, with daylight. It's dark already"

"This was no worth the trouble"

"You want to do something? Walk five miles to the nearest S.O.S phone, for a tow, I'll wait right here"

He ignored her "We should never have come"

The drizzle turn into heavier drops and she noticed how cute his hair was when it fell into his forehead wet like that. Wet. He was letting himself get wet. Maybe for her sake, but actually now that she was thinking about it…it seemed pretty unfair to be the only one getting wet here. And if she had to be honest that was really thoughtful of him...

"We'd never have come! Gods" he brushed his hair back

"you said that already!"

"yes, its true"

"Well, maybe if you had had the car checked like I suggested you do...we wouldn't be stranded here in the first place. I told you to do it, remember? Several times" She said gritting her teeth.

Forget thoughtfulness he was being an idiot.

"And I did it"

"On a gas station with a guy who probably knew less about mechanics than you do"

"And how should I know that he wasn't a mechanic? Either way, if you hadn't suggested we do this on our three day weekend we'd be warm at home"

"You said it was a good idea!"

"I never said that! We could be watching movies at home"

"We needed a break–"

"From routine and stuff. I'm sure Piper gave you this _brilliant_ idea. The daughter of love does know how to spice up a relationship"

"It was _my_ idea! And we don't need spicing up, or do we?!"

They were already soaked and the rain only seemed to be getting heavier.

"You tell me, wasn't this the coupl-y bonding quality time we needed?" He asked sarcastically then sneered. "As if we needed more bonding time...try ten years"

Annabeth glared at him

"You so–"

"Is this because you get jealous"

"What?!"

"At the girls in my college classes"

"It has nothing to do with-I do not get jealous"

"You so do. You can't stand that I have friends other than you"

"Don't tell me that they are your friends now."

"They are nice"

"They are nice" she mimicked "They are not nice, they just want your attention...this is besides the point, it's got nothing to do with this" she motioned the car.

"What was the point again?"

Annabeth groaned "It was supposed to be a nice time together, outside a two feet apartment!" She closed the hood and walked towards the passenger door but came back "If you didn't want to come why did you say yes?"

"To—" she cut him off thinking better of it.

"No" she spitted back "you better not tell me."

His answer was probably only leading them to a new round of arguments and she really was tired of it.

She was done fighting. She moved the hair away from her face "The car breaking down was not my fault, give me a rest"

"Mine either" He said and stood there looking at her expectantly, for her to refute it maybe or just to keep on the arguments.

It wasn't like Annabeth to walk out without the last word but she bite down on her tongue. Instead she just looked at him as if he was lame and walked over to the car and got in. Percy stayed there pacing and muttering to himself. She crossed her arms and leaned on her seat watching her boyfriend, eventually he sat on the hood while the rain slowly turned into a downpour

He's an idiot, was all she could think about. She locked the car from the inside (if he wanted to get wet he'd get wet)

His decision of staying outside and getting wet was quite good. He needed the water to calm himself down.

Two lighting struck a few miles from where they were and Annabeth knew it was only matter of seconds till Percy came running in. He hated them.

Another lighting made him shudder and she fought the mocking grin from her face when Percy finally decided he had enough water and walked over to the driver's door but found it lock.

She kept her head looking straight ahead through the windshield while he pounded the window.

"Annabeth! Come on"

She pressed her lips together in a line

"Hello? I'm in the rain!"

She rolled her eyes and he walked over to her window instead and pressed his forehead against the glass.

"Are you gonna leave me here?"

"Yes"

"Annabeth, come on!"

She kept quiet

"Annabeth...please?"

She made the mistake of looking at him for half a second. His green eyes were looking at her pleading like a kicked puppy. A wet kicked puppy. A baby seal.

She laughed in her mind but forced herself to keep a serious face to him. She unlocked the door reluctantly and he thanked her and run to his side to get in.

"Hi" he said after closing the door. He pushed his hair back, he was dripping.

She untied her shoes and left them there, then slipped to the backseat and sat looking backwards with her legs folded under her and started undressing.

She took off her wet t-shirt, unclasped her bra and slipped her jeans. She tried to smooth everything on the passenger seat to let it dry. All Her body hair stood on end for the chill

She reached for her bag on the back and started going through it. She was conscious of Percy eyes on her, checking her out from the reviewer. She hid her smirk behind her hair, the idiot was ogling like he'd never seen her naked.

She shuddered as she dried herself with a towel and tried to avoid his gaze that were glued to her rose pink nipples that stood out hard for the cold.

She grabbed an old camp t-shirt and turned before putting it on.

Percy tried to looked away and cover the fact that he was looking at her. Annabeth shrugged it off but he still look like a kid that was caught watching porn, his cheeks even reddened

She cleared her throat after tugging the tshirt on, "take your clothes off"

"Oh...?" he said wiggling his eyebrows in the mirror.

Annabeth scoffed "so you don't catch a cold. The last thing I want it's you whining that you're sick"

"O-kay" he undressed in the front seat and came to the back in his boxers.

"We'll stay here tonight."

"I figured"

"And call Leo first thing tomorrow and if I can't fix it we'll call a tow"

"That's fine." He tousled his wet hair, little drops getting to her. "You can sleep here and I'll go to the front"

He grabbed his backpack from the back and started rummaging and muttering to himself

"You don't have to" he looked up from his backpack "I mean, the front seats are both wet. We better leave them to dry"

"Right, okay, if you want to" she climbed over to the front seat and retrieved his muddy jeans that were in a ball on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Judging from that backpack This is probably the only pair of jeans you brought, right?"

"Yeah" he looked at her sheepishly,

She smoothed them and hung them over the seat to dry "Because you never listen to me"

"Um, Sorry"

She sat hugging her knees with only the tshirt and some clean, dry socks on. She wasn't cold exactly but it was only going to get colder. Thank the gods there was a blanket back there somewhere.

"You're hungry" she noticed his stomach growling and grabbed the plastic bag with food and passed it to him "we'll eat—"

"Thank the gods you're so smart and you told me not to eat before, we'd stranded here with no food" he started going through the bag contents "you bought turkey sandwiches!"

His eyes got all excited and She smiled a little then added "there's Pringles too"

"And blue Sprite and chocolate. That's my fav combination. I love you"

She rolled her eyes at him, at his big grin. He set the bag on the floor. Food could certainly wait.

He cornered her to the window instead

"Thanks"

It was too late when she wanted to complain, he was already disarming her with his mouth that moved below her ear, around her neck.

"Is this because of the food?" She managed, trying to gather the strength to move him away. "Or maybe the fact that we're trapped here, with nothing else to do?"

Goodness! Percy was so good with his tongue.

"Mhmm" he run his fingers through her wet hair.

"You know, you cant be mean to me and then come back to kiss me as if nothing happened"

"Sorry, I just–just." He drew back a little to look into her eyes.

Just– lose control he was about to say, but she knew. Of course she knew.

"But you forgive me, right?" He didn't wait for her answer and connected his mouth to her skin again.

She let out a little sigh as his kisses trailed upwards, from her neck to her chin and cheek.

His hair was still damp and smelled like rain and it tickled her face. He lowered the hand he had on her neck to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

She tried to control herself; she didn't want to get wet (the other kinda

wet), at least not right away, but her body had other ideas. Her desire was rapidly pooling between her legs.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked again in a soft voice.

"I'm still thinking about it"

Percy grinned because that meant she had, if Annabeth was truly angry there was nothing not even some kisses (especially not some kisses!) that would make her change her mind. She had her hands in his warm naked chest, palms spread against his muscles like she was going to push him away any second but she just let him

"Well," he said dropping his voice low making her warm "while you give it some thought..."

He kissed her lips and Annabeth kissed him back..

She pushed him, not wanting to miss the action, and climbed to his lap and straddled him.

"You're done thinking?" He asked cockily between kisses, she responded by catching his lower lip between her teeth and pulling his damp hair a little. Percy moaned low in the back of his throat.

She started running her hands up and down his chest, he was so warm even thought he spent like twenty minutes under the rain and wind. He rapidly spread that warmth to her.

Percy seemed to follow her initiative and slipped his hands under the loose camp tshirt. She shivered under his light touch

"You cold?"

"Yes, a little bit"

He run his hands over her body with more propose now and she lifted her arms so he could get rid of her T-shirt.

He placed kiss after kiss over her collarbones, shoulders and neck. Trying to impregnate them with sorry's for the stupid fight. Annabeth ran her fingers over his scalp and brought his mouth to hers kissing the breath out of him. He chuckled against her mouth.

"You so turn everything into sex" he teased, her tongue was playful inside his mouth.

She scoffed and backed away from his mouth "I turn everything into sex?"

"Yes you!" He accused a spark of mischief in his green eyes.

"You started kissing me!"

"You!" Annabeth shook her head "undressing in the backseat with your wet hair and...with your stupidly sexy little body" he sighed, he truly was a goner, he couldn't resist her "and all those…curves" his hands travelled her sides from her breast to her hips.

She laughed and pressed down against his hard erection and he gritted his teeth "you're just very easily tempted Percy"

"It was probably a set up" he complained

Her smirk turned into a grin but she didn't confirm whether it was a trick or not. Her mouth brushed past his cheek and she enveloped his earlobe and sucked at it.

He moaned and she slid her tongue down to his throat, she nipped and sucked on his neck, kissing the red spots she left behind better.

She wasnt fast enough getting rid of his boxers as Percy pushed down her cotton panties to find her completely bare or barer for her newest shave.

"For god's sake" he muttered and squeezed her butt

Annabeth laughed but stopped when she felt his rough but gentle fingers over her skin. He stroked up and down her bare hairless skin. The smoothness made the touching experience –from both parts –better and Annabeth was moaning in no time.

He pinched her clit and Annabeth scooted closer to his body, his erection hot and pulsing between them.

"Percy" she urged rocking forward and when he laughed about to tease her further she just grabbed his hand and shoved two of his fingers inside of her.

He moved his fingers in slow motion, her wetness helping to slick them in and out without effort.

Annabeth pressed her forehead to his shoulder and let him worked her, her increasing moans resonating in the car.

"Mmm" she muttered, she was close and pulled away abruptly "enough with the foreplay!"

Percy laughed at her outburst "Whatever you say Wise Girl"

He moved to let her lie down on the seat but she was having none of that.

"You're so funny" she said and pushed him back to a lying position and climbed on top of him. He assumed the position without complaining, something he usually did.

Not that he minded anytime she wanted to be on top, why would he? It was Annabeth giving herself pleasure while he had a good view of her full frontal goddess like body.

She grabbed him and slowly let herself sink in his hard erection as deep as it would allow her. Percy breathed out a sigh that made her smirk.

Annabeth started rolling her hips slowly, back and forth, letting him go deeper as she increased the speed.

One of her legs bent at the side of his body and the other hung from the side of the seat which helped her move because she kicked her feet on the floor

At first she went all the way back but then she settled for short movements, working him from deep within

He grabbed her hips and helped her movements by trusting up to meet her hips. She rocked harder up and down and when the pleasure got really intense he spoke up, choking in his words

"Let's switch."

Annabeth was with her head thrown backwards and she felt herself almost to the brick of coming.

"Please, let's change"

She obliged and pulled out before changing her mind, almost with a little needy whimper. He didn't want to get it over with right away. He wanted to prolong the feeling. She moved away and they changed positions quickly

"This better be good" she hissed a little annoyed that he denied her release.

"It will be"

He got on top of her but then seemed to think better of it

"No, turn" he moved her onto her stomach and without further notice he trusted in

"Agh!" She groaned and he filled her and pulled out just as fast touching her intensely "that's so gonna cost you! You could have warned me"

He muttered a sorry (but he wasn't really sorry) he tried to apologize trusting from behind as good and deep as he could.

He settled in a rhythm and Annabeth moaned louder every time. He grabbed her hips to steady her and tried to make sure that every stroke felt as new and delicious.

There was this spot that kept he reached sometimes when trusting from behind and she could tell he was looking for it.

"Oh please" she moaned when he reached it, her face turned to the side. Percy kissed her neck and shoulder and tried between heavy breaths to ask if she liked it.

She could barely answer but she pleaded for him "faster!"

He increased his movements and kissed her cheek

"Yes, like that! Ah!"

He groaned with effort as he felt his release on the tip, he couldn't come right now.

"Shit shit shit shit" he heard her rant, her voice muffled against the seat.

"Please" The hot wave that kept rising and rising was reaching a peak she could feel it carrying her orgasm just. A. Bit.

_More_

Her next scream announced her coming, hard. She felt the pleasure cursed through her body. Hot and heavy, crashing her limbs and numbing her brain

He was torn from inside her once more and she turned confused. He was on top of her again

"You idiot" She found herself giggling at his actions "Its like you don't wanna come"

"You feel so good. I never want this to end"

She hugged his shoulders as he pumped inside her.

"You're so tight"

"You never held for this long. You're a big boy now" she teased

He only groaned in response, he wasn't good with talking while they had sex. He couldn't articulate words properly

He went slowly this time, really slow. She was sucking and biting on his neck and she had to stop short.

After her orgasm she felt everything double, every last bit of skin he touched burned.

"Percy! Gods"

"Annabeth" he moaned. He was right a second away from coming. He cursed against her hair.

"Don't you dare come now!" she warned, the pleasure building up insider her again. She moved her legs up around his waist and arched her back to meet up his trusts.

"You're so demanding!" He managed but not in an annoyed way.

Percy sneaked his hand between them and rubbed circles on her clit.

He trusted slowly feeling her walls tight and hot and wet all around him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold longer

"Percy, So close. Again. So...close"

He grunted as Annabeth's fingernails dig in his shoulder blades. She waved up her hips and let them collide with Percy's.

"More" she moaned in his ear

Her second orgasm was more intense and it cursed through her body from her core to her tips, she cried out

Percy let go loudly right on cue with his head buried in the curve of her neck.

They huffed and pant still intertwined. Annabeth relaxed her nails on his skin, his arms fell slumped against the seat.

They breathed heavily and he managed to plant a wet kiss on her neck.

She shifted underneath him, her eyes still closed.

"You...okay?" He asked and rubbed his nose against hers. His shallow warm breaths were hitting her half open lips.

"Mhm. Shut up" she managed and he let out a strangled chuckle.

"Gods" he moaned against her neck and they stayed quiet trying to regain their senses

She pushed him off of her and he fell beside her on the seat. They lay there breathing, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.

"What was that?" She asked in amazement but tried to cover it up with mockery.

"Why!...That was...great," he faltered and breathed in "that's what it was"

Annabeth looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Yes, but–"

"Why but?" He smirked smugly; he managed to make her scream his name like that twice on the same round. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"Percy–"

"Why not thank you" he continued, he was on a roll for sure.

She squinted at him and his stupid cocky smirk, deciding that she was not a fan of his teasing. Not when he was on advantage for completely disarming her twice.

"Shut up" she tried shoving him away but his strong arms came around her. She could feel his chest still raising and falling hard with every breath as he put his chin over her shoulder. "Let go" she chided

He sighed long and hard, "that was exhausting"

He let her struggle against his embrace but didn't let go because he highly suspected she didn't mean it. She wasn't even trying to get away, just faintly shifting in his arms.

In reality she couldn't, her body felt like melted butter

"Gods, I'm so good at sex"

Annabeth laughed "You're the worst. You're so full of yourself"

"No I'm not, it's true. And, you're greedy"

"I am greedy?"

"Yes, 'please Percy please oh yes'!" He said in a falsetto against her ear.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she bit down on her lower lip. She didnt like thinking about any sounds she made during sex.

He laughed, he actually made her blush! "You can denied that you do that"

"Oh, you're so crossing the line!" She warned and turned in his arms "and I don't sound like that"

"How would you know? You're lost when we—"

Annabeth frowned "you're the one that kept begging for more!"

"Your fault"

"My fault? You're so–so" she struggled for a good word to describe him. He infuriated her. She got so flustered whenever he mentioned her mid sex talk.

"Incredibly amazing surprisingly wonderful astonishingly–"

"Annoying? Yes!"

"You're frustrating"

She rolled her eyes, "no, _you_'re frustrating"

"And you're awfully smart and beautiful..."

She opened her mouth for another insult and then closed it "not fair"

He grinned and nuzzled her neck "love you"

She nudged him with her elbow in the ribs and received a kiss below her ear.

"Love you" he said again and sighed against her neck.

He sighed again in pleasure and it pulled a long breath out of her too, she was bone tired.

She let her body relax and truly enjoy what they just done, she was still tingling all over and she would be most definitely sore in the morning.

"You're so good at sex" he whispered and brushed his lips over her chin.

Annabeth scoffed "come on as if you just realized that."

"I'm just making a statement."

She laughed and rolled her eyes "maybe I should give you a little credit, too. That was good"

"A little credit? You mean an A++ and a shining star"

She laughed again and felt her eyelids closing. She felt his lips on her cheek and snuggled closer.

"Get me the blanket" she muttered already half asleep pushing his chest urgently.

After slipping in their underwear and covering her with the blanket they settled in the embrace.

The rain was still falling hard and it made a calming sound against the car roof.

Percy started laughing, first with a low chuckle against her ear and ending up in almost guffaws.

"What?" She asked and elbowed him in the gut, annoyed that he wasn't sharing the joke and that he shook her out of her sleep.

"This" he motioned them and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "This whole scenario"

Annabeth knew exactly what he meant "yeah, its cliché"

"Cliché is an understanding! Backseat of the car sex in the pouring rain. The windows are all fogged" she laughed alongside him. "This is cheesy romantic comedy type"

"I know! In the end, I wanted us out of the apartment and we ended up in less than two squares meters"

"Hey! We're out of the routine, just like you wanted. And maybe this is what'll make the trip memorable."

"Maybe" she smiled. "Was this enough spicing up for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't need spicing up, I was just being sarcastic"

"You should practice the sarcastic part"

Percy rolled his eyes and then kissed her "I'm not saying we needed it but maybe we needed getting out, you were right about that"

"When I am not right?"

"True, and hell! Isn't sex amazing when we're in a new place?"

She agreed with that. It was weird but it was the truth "I know what you mean."

"Yes! I don't know why we never did it in the back of the car before"

"I wanted once. You said it was mommy's car"

"Shut up, I did not"

"You totally did" she mused

"Well its sort of my car now, they never use it anymore"

He nuzzled her neck, she smelled like rain and that lemon perfume and Annabeth (and sex, or maybe that was just the air)

"I love you"

"I know" She started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just said like it would excuse you from all your bad behavior"

"Bad behaviour? As if I was a little kid that you can't take to the mall"

"Well...sorry but that's kinda true, remember the last time we went to the mall?"

"I can't control mant-" Annabeth pressed a hand to his mouth with a warning look "okay, I won't say the name bUt I can't control them or any other monster that wants to attack me. That has nothing to do with well behaving"

"You know what I mean"

"Well maybe I was, using I love you as an excuse"

"Okay" she couldn't help but smirk.

"And?" He pressed

She laughed again "you don't need to. I know. You're excused, makes you happy?"

Because really she could forgive him anything (within reason), especially if it was because of his sometimes anger burst, they were entirely his fault –as long as he said sorry and came back to her.

"I know that you know. I just like knowing that you know that I know that you know that I love you."

"Wow. That was such a long sentence for you and it was not quite right"

"Gods yes! It kinda gave me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna keep reminding you that I love you just in case you forget. Also so you know that I never mean it when I'm angry"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious"

"I like that is obvious"

"I'm still fighting you back"

"Naturally, you will. I know"

"Okay, I thought we were pointing out the obvious"

He laughed; his chest against her back was sending vibrations all over her body.

She pulled the blanket higher around them and sank into his embrace, relaxing every muscle.

Percy grumbled and sat up

"What?" She Complained.

"We never eat. I just realized, I'm so hungry!"

She chuckled and let him pulled her up to a sitting position.

After eating they moved to the back and arranged their blankets in a makeshift bed and Annabeth's eyelids started dropping close and she would have fallen asleep…she really would!

Her boyfriend had other ideas…and they all involved him with his mouth against her clit.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want to…a really terrible liar.

And she would be lying if she didn't feel that urging need to return the favor which of course only turned her wet again which had to be taken care of, of course….

And that's why they were fighting a monster almost naked.

It was a good holiday, probably not one to tell the grandkids about…but to laugh until they cry and repeat (the sex part only!)

* * *

**maybe that scaled quickly? sorry not sorry **

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**I lost contact with my beta so all the mistakes are mine. **

**Sorry for the little plot line, its basically some smut + some ooc annabeth? i wrote when I was procrastinating (and someone I dont remember message me a head cannon a few weeks ago and I actually tried to fulfill it for you, I hope you like it)**

* * *

Today had been a good day, or whatever is you could call a 'good' day in high school anyway. But yeah, it was a pretty good day. Percy had turned up on time for once after having a good breakfast and riding to school with his step dad, Paul. The highlight was that he didn't have monsters attacks, not coming or during school which was extremely good. He was really tired of having to fix and explain the messes they made after fighting.

On top of all, classes hadn't been the worst thing ever today and surprisingly his ADHD and dyslexia had behaved. Literature and History passed by without him even noticing and then he suffered a little through Calculus, then Biology which he liked (yes, he actually liked something. Horaay!) then he only had two others and as most Fridays he didn't have to do his 8th period of catching up for credits to graduate so he was too far gone enjoying the weekend already to notice the last two periods.

He could almost taste home as the black clock over the board ticked down the last minutes and the bell rang. He run to the gym and changed into basketball shorts and a ratty t-shirt and rushed out to the court where his team mates were already gathering as eager to start and finish with today's practice as he was.

They had an excellent practice; they were well on the road for finals at least that was the coach said as everyone rushed to the showers. After showering he through his clothes on half wet and started running down the hall with his school bag in tow.

"Hey, no skateboards inside young man!" The secretary, Mrs Florence, yelled at him after an attempt of getting out faster in his skate. He hoped off and grinned sheepishly, giving her a wave as she huffed and walked inside her office. He'd better be in good terms with that woman, she was worse than crossing a manticore.

He jog out the doors and grinned even bigger when he spotted—

"Percy!" He didn't turn to greet one of his Biology friends as Annabeth turned just in time at the sound of someone calling his name. Not many Percys around "you wanna—"

His breath caught in his throat. He probably was biased (not really) but Gods…His girlfriend was so beautiful. She had let her hair down and hadn't changed out of her uniform (prayers answered!). She had undone her top shirt buttons and loosened up her tie. Book in hand and messenger bag at her side she was leaning against one pillar looking at him with steely eyes with the same grin he probably had plastered in his face.

Friday had passed by fast but this whole week had been terribly long and exhausting, he needed some well deserved time with his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Zack, you were saying?" He half turned keeping his eyes on his girlfriend. His friend just shrugged with a knowing smirk.

"Nevermind, I see it's Girlfriend Friday" he patted his back. "Imma go find mine"

He laughed, "Yeah, it's a good idea. Say hi to Alexa for me"

"Will do."

"See you on Monday"

"Sure, have fun" he waved to Annabeth who smiled back and nodded.

"Same man" he said over his shoulder and jogged down the steps as she pushed off the pillar to meet him halfway.

Percy instantly pulled her for a kiss and he could feel students watching two hormonal teens doing some PDA, specially because Annabeth looked very much like an outsider with her green and blue plaid kilt, matching tie, white shirt and blue blazer, and last but not least, her (his) favorite hoodie underneath it, that of course didn't belong to the uniform but she was a rebel.

The uniform was the least of things that made her stand out, even when his school colors where grey and a different shade of blue, he could tell a half of the student body was looking at her oh-so-amazing legs, not to mention her ass—and the other half were gossipy girls taking with their friends about this stranger without split ends in her golden curls.

Annabeth seemed oblivious of it all, or maybe just ignoring it, but he could only hug her a little tighter to mark his territory.

He tugged on the strings of her unzipped hoodie and leaned forward to continue kissing her, making Annabeth smile against his mouth. She wasn't big on kissing in public she despised seeing couples kissing in public and commented on it more often than not but maybe she was marking territory as well.

"Hi" she said when he let go of her lips.

"Hi." He answered back with a smile, pecked her lips one last time before pulling away "missed you"

She laughed and smothered his shirt collar "I can see that."

"Tell me you didn't" he even tried the puppy eyes.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth rolled her eyes "Ready for the weekend?"

"So ready." He took her hand and brought it to his lips to warm it as they walked out of the school parking lot.

"Isn't the weather perfect?" She beamed almost jumping up and down when they were crossing the street.

October days were getting colder and shorter, with cool breezes and crispy grass in the morning and colorful leaves all around. New York was changing colors and Annabeth absolutely loved fall which meant Percy loved it too by default. She was just so cute whenever the colder weather started. She even liked to do those cliches, like walking around apple orchards picking them for his mom to cook pies and going to pumpkin fields and drinking coffee with cream and the season spices. Percy was only _too_ happy to comply

"Its sweater weather" he chimed trying to imitated her voice "I'm a bit cold actually..." He pulled a hoodie from his backpack.

"Sweater weather, my favorite"

"I know" he pecked the side of her forehead "how was your day?"

"Got another A in class and scored some goals at lacrosse today, you know, the usual..." she faked a yawn, he rolled his eyes

"Wow, Ms. Modesty"

She winked "Oh and did I mentioned they are finally moving me up to the first class team"

"What! That's great" He high fived her and crushed her in a tight embrace, she wanted this for so long "my girlfriend is so awesome"

She rolled her eyes again "seriously though, they took their damn time"

"They sure took their damn time have they seen your _damn_ game? It's a damn big deal"

Annabeth shook her head trying to suppress her smile. How she hated using the word damn just because of this but she continued with his game "I don't know, damn it."

He laughed "Damn, I do love you." Which made her laugh, too "I'm happy for you. You really deserved that"

"Hell yes, I did. I should have been there the whole season. The coach resents me or something"

"Why is that not surprising?"

"He's probably jealous"

"Totally. Of your legs, hot _damn_" she laughed and nudged him with affection.

"Stop with the damn thing." she rolled her eyes at herself this time "I hate that word. Anyway, what's up with my legs Perseus? You were staring earlier"

"You have bruise on your left knee"

"Oh, that's it…" she nodded trying to suppress her grin.

"Yep" he lied but in reality he knew she knew he liked them very much. "Any...uh, incidents?"

"Not today thankfully."

"Good, me neither."

"That's good. A little peace and quiet"

"I was starting to get suspicious"

She pushed her elbow in his ribs hard, "shut up and try to smell as human as possible"

He laughed "how do I do that?"

They got on a bus to get them closer to Percys' house and then walked the rest of the way on Annabeths' request because walking on crunchy fallen leaves was a thing.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It's only getting better"

"So cheesy"

"So true. I'm glad we can have a weekend to relax. We don't even have to study"

"Talk for yourself Perseus. I'm planning to graduate, we're already behind"

"I am talking for both of us because I asked your friend Juliet and she told me you guys don't have any tests next week just a paper for Literature, and I don't even have to know you since you were 12 years old to tell that you already wrote it"

She opened her mouth to reply but he put a hand against it.

"But the good thing is I do know you since you were 12 and that's why I know you were a pretty cute 12 year old and also that you do your assignments ahead of time"

She pushed his hand away "I hate you"

"Hmm. Me too"

She got quiet for a while

"Why do you have Juliet's number?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" He laughed it off but she let go of his hand to rearrange the bag on her shoulder and he stopped smiling.

"Well...actually, yeah I am. I didn't know you guys talked"

Her tone of voice told him she was serious about it. Annabeth wasn't the jealous type, like some of his mates' girlfriends who wouldn't let them have friends that were girls; he had a lot of female friends at school and at camp but Annabeth knew.

On the other hand, she told him she loved him often and that she didn't want him to forget that, and he could recall times in the middle of the night when she'd even snuggle closer and whisper that he was hers and nobody else's, probably thinking he was asleep but sometimes they both just lay awake so maybe she intended for him to hear it.

It didn't help that they were getting closer to Percy's disappearance 'anniversary' which he knew set her teeth on edge. She was reluctant to let go of the date and was hyper aware of how close it was getting. Percy couldn't exactly do something about it, he still remember the date when she was taken away too, he could just be there on that day and reassure her that he was not going anywhere

He laughed nervously as her eyes were fixated on him.

"Well?" she asked crossing her arms.

"We don't. You sent me a message through her phone once, do you remember? I had to pick you up and your battery had run out. Then I never deleted it for some reason and I wanted to check on you last Tuesday because of your cold and you kept sleeping and downplaying how you really felt"

"Oh, okay"

"I don't know what you thought, but she literally replied with all nos and yeses. You can read it if you want"

"That's okay"

The corner of her lip almost tugged into a smile, Percy took her hand again and squeezed it.

"You have not reason to–I love you!"

"I know…but imagine if I was texting Zack or Finn or Theo?"

"Are you?"

"No, but I could. Theo is pretty hot"

He stopped walking and she turned to look at him with her poker face.

"Okay, that's different. I texted Juliet for your well being and suddenly Theo is hot, since when?"

"He's always been hot" she stated simply. "You can tell when a boy is good looking, can't you?"

"He's okay, I guess..."

Theo looked great for a guy who apparently didn't care about his looks and he had this rockstar kinda vibe...with the constant two day beard but he was actually the kind to put cologne and fix his hair with his fingers.

Something bubbled up inside him. He has a very hot friend. And worst of all Annabeth thought that too.

Okay, yeah. Maybe he deserved that for getting her jealous and not explaining about texting her roommate earlier but he didn't think she was hot, actually he didn't feel attracted to Juliet in the least.

Now he was the one jealous and just about a comment...his blood would actually boil if she was talking to one of them and they wouldn't mention it.

"See how that feels like?"

He didn't respond and she laughed

"I'm not texting your friends nor will I. And yeah, I did thought Theo was something like good looking when I met him until he snorted his smoothie up his nose and then drank it again. Gross!"

Percy laughed, relaxing his shoulders "he does that like twice a week, it's pretty funny"

"If he was 12 I'd think it's funny. He's 18, it's immature. The guy is graduating high school in a few months, come on"

"So you're unlikely to go hook up with Theo?" he joked and she shook her head

Annabeth rolled her eyes "you're an idiot." She turned serious "You know I'm more than okay with you having friends and talking to girls in general, I don't mind. You're your own person, but not her."

"Okay, can we forget this ever happened?"

"The Juliet thing will hunt you for years even though it was just to check on me, it was a cute gesture but please can you tell me next time?"

"Okay, yeah but it wasn't even that important. I just forgot"

"I know. You are not good at hiding stuff you don't want me to find out. It's her I don't trust and you're kinda innocent"

He laughed "I'm not innocent"

"You're a piece of bread Percy. She could be sending you nudes and you'd...never mind"

He shook his head "You know the point was that you don't have to study tonight or for the rest of the weekend"

She sighed, trying to get past of their previous conversation "I guess I don't"

Percy smiled "I have you all for me"

She pushed his arms away but was finally smiling.

"I'm starving. Is your mom cooking?"

"Paul and mom are eating out. It was some important date like celebrating 2 year and 10 and 1/2 months since they met...they are weird like that"

"Shut up. I think it's cute that they constantly go on dates"

He turned to look at her "Is that a hint?"

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"Do you want to go on a date or not?"

"Wow, you're so romantic"

"Okay, but do you want to?"

She laughed "it doesn't count now"

"Okay. No date then"

"Where will we go if supposedly you just asked me out on a date?"

"That's a surprise"

"You can plan something for tomorrow, right now I really _really_ want to watch Netflix and sleep" he grinned

"Netflix and _chill_?"

"Netflix and sleep!" She remarked popping the p, smirking "so you finally know what that is, huh?"

He rolled his eyes "I had to ask around"

"Oh gods," she covered her mouth but started laughing "who did you asked?"

"I…no one. You certainly didn't provide the information"

She laughed again harder "I love you"

He nudged her "you're mean. And now you don't even want to Netflix and chill but _sleep_? Is that your description of good Friday night? Where is Annabeth the adventurous, you should just stayed in your dorm grandma"

"My adventurous self is tired" she explained "Netflix can be consider an adventure if you want. Besides, did I mention you are a fundamental part of the equation?"

"I am?"

"Of course, you interrupt and ask questions and I use you as a pillow, plus I brought lots of treats"

"Okay then"

She smirked "though... Netflix and chill doesn't sound bad either"

"That's what I thought"

"My stomach is growling, what are we having again?"

"Oh right, the food!" He opened the door to his apartment building grinning "Pasta, of course. My specialty"

She laughed "It could be your specialty if you actually knew how to cook something else"

"Hey! At least I know how to cook something"

"I know how to make excellet p&amp;j sandwiches. Besides, why would I need to cook? I have you to cook me pasta. I know I won't ever die of inanition"

He laughed "It's Friday, don't use complicated words. My brain is on rest mode"

"Oh right. My whole vocabulary doesn't apply to the weekend. This reminds me..."

"Not again" he pleaded but she ignored him

"That you should start reading the dictionary for SAT words"

"What. what. what...Your pretty lips are forming words and I know I'm hearing something come out but I can't make sense to them"

She laughed "you need to start studying someday"

"Shuuuuushhh up" he pushed her in the elevator and made sure to press number 6 before cornering her against the glass at the back. "Let's just forget about school and bad things and relax, please"

His mouth found that spot below her ear and his mission was to make her moan before getting to his floor. His hand found her knee. Her bare leg was cold so he brushed his hand to warm her barely getting it under her skirt.

The sound he was hoping did come. Annabeth let out something between a moan and sigh as his other hand buried in her curls started massaging a spot in the back of her head.

He was so ready to ditch everything for the rest of the afternoon and just fuck her a few times in a row.

Annabeth pushed him off when the doors pinged and dragged him out by pulling on his backpack's strap.

"Come on dork"

He could tell the evidence of his neck kisses were all over her though so he knew she was into it.

"Yuck" he cleaned his mouth

"Did you just say yuck?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Your perfume smells really nice, I love it actually, but it doesn't taste amazing, like at all"

She grabbed her keys and pushed open the door, "You're not kissing me anytime soon" she said over her shoulder and he laughed at her.

"Yeah…we'll see"

They dropped their schoolbags on the entryway and toe their shoes off; Annabeth hung her blazer and followed him to the kitchen.

Percy opened the fridge and gave her some left over pizza and she sat on the counter to munch on it cold.

He would never heard she was starving more than once before he was already getting her something, even when he was about to cook her stuff and it will probably ruin her appetite but he knew how she had been really starving once in her life, and even when that time was for real he always said he couldn't bear it whenever she said it.

He rolled his sleeves up and filled a pot with water setting it on the stove.

Annabeth passed him the pizza crust which she never ate because she hated it. The good thing was he loves it so he always eats it for her. They balanced each other out like that.

She was thankful Sally wasn't here to cook because if she knew something was that her boyfriend was extremely hot when he cooked. Actually, for some stupid reason he turned extremely hot whenever he got domestical. She could probably watch him do laundry or make his bed and get worked up.

So thank the gods his parents weren't here, she wouldn't be able to follow him around with her eyes like this. He stirred the salsa in another pot at the stove concentrated as he waited for the other one with water to boil so he could put the spaghetti in.

After his shower at school he smelled so much like clean, deodorant and boy and also that smell that was distinctively his. All she wanted was to press her nose against his collarbone forever; she probably was smiling like an idiot because in the middle of looking for salt and pepper he turned to her with his eyebrows knitted in concern

"What's up?"

"Nothing" she smiled innocently.

He looked at her suspiciously and she just raised her palms up and started laughing He shook his head at her and continued working on their meal.

Percy back had broaden over the last few months with muscles more defined making his school shirt to tugs at his shoulders

She hoped off the counter and gathered the stuff at the table and then went behind him to wrap her arms around his middle.

The height difference had really gotten to them; he was a head taller than her. She barely realized when it was happening, but somewhere along the road of teenage hood she had stopped growing tall to keep up with him. She pressed her face between his shoulder blades but had to reach up to kiss the base of his neck repeatedly.

He laughed "You're...never mind"

She didn't press because she knew what he was about to say, she was being really touchy, and as much as she loved cuddling and kisses she wasn't normally this way. As something stirred inside her she pulled away at the same time he turned off the stove. If she continued she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She told her body to shup up but she really wanted to run her fingers through his hair and have sex against the counter, okay? She knew she wasn't alone in it for how he'd acted at the school and at the elevator. Annabeth would have called him horny if she wasnt -if not more- horny herself.

The week had been a long one and last weekend they could barely touch each other for several reasons. They usually didn't get to Sunday without al least coming once each. They hardly saw each other from Monday to Friday until they both were out of school for the day, so they got to Friday afternoon with hormones all over the place.

They sat at the table with their plates and ate.

Percy's salsa never ceased to amaze her but she didn't need to grow his ego. They played footsie like twelve years old and laughed at jokes and discussed the future a little. Although graduation was miles away to Annabeth they were with a foot out of high school already and into their future together.

"You're tired" he said as they picked up their plates and cleaned up.

"Yes, sorry" she replied after another yawn "I stayed up late reading a novel"

"You're a nerd. I bet it wasn't even for school"

She smiled "Nope"

"You're the biggest nerd" he shook his head "Let's nap"

"You want to nap this late?"

"It's a nap! We have nothing better to do. Or we can just go to sleep early" He extended his hand invitingly and she gave in with a smile.

"Okay, lets nap" she agreed letting him drag her to his room.

They laid together, Annabeth pressed against his body and he held her close

She was trying to keep her eyes closed and sleep but he kept kissing her neck and slipping his fingers under her untucked shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked giving up on the nap and opening her eyes to look at him pointedly.

"Nothing" he promised with an innocent smile

She sighed almost defeated but Percy knew better and he smiled, she lined up with him in the small bed.

Her legs went to either side of his hips, skirt riding revealing her thighs and she leaned down to kiss his jaw.

His hands went there immediately, sliding up around towards her ass where he squeezed.

She moaned and bit on his lips.

"The phone is ringing?" she asked with his fingers toying the hem of her panties.

"mmmnah" was his reply

"Percy…I think…yeah" She pushed his chest and grabbed his hand away from under her skirt. "Your phone is ringing. Go pick up, remember last time"

"Okay, yeah. Coming" She moved away from him and he left the room to get his phone in the living room.

"Everything okay?" she asked when she came back

"Yeah, wrong number."

"Where were we?" she asked and jumped into his arms, he laughed and kissed her

"I think I know" he was about to walk them backwards towards his bed again but he wasn't leading them anywhere and found himself caught in one of her kisses.

One of those kisses than involved lip biting, hair tugging, fingernails scratching softly at his back and moaning.

She was good at those.

He got cornered to his desk and the edge dig in his ass painfully as Annabeth pressed herself harder against him, one of her legs wrapped around his waist. She was dragging herself up and down, getting her skirt lifted around his waist.

There was a noise coming out of his throat as she continued to hump him against the desk, heat spreading from between her legs to the front of his pants making all the nerves in his body hiper aware of what she was doing, where she was with her lips and her hands, how her eyes flattered close even when she wanted to stare at him with that fierceness and how every time she slid up again she breathed out just in time.

"Shit" he said grabbing her waist to steady her or help her, he hadn't quiet decided.

"Missed you" she let out with her lips against his ear.

"Me too" he replied and kissed her neck and bite a little too.

Her lips let go of his skin with a sigh "can I try something?"

Percy tried to make an affirmative sound and she smiled.

She was the try-er and he was absolutely okay with that. He had tried a few stuff but he wasn't big on initiatives and didn't want to cross any lines she didn't want to either, that's why he let the new things to her and she was _damn_ good at introducing them to new stuff.

Both of her hands went to the front of his jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them fast. One of her hands slid inside his boxers as she continued to slowly hump his other leg.

He moaned as her hands brushed against his balls and then run her fingers up and down. Percy steadied her with one hand and his other hand wanted to please her too but before he could move her panties to the side she moved off him

"I think that won't be possible at the moment"

She didn't seem sad about it and brought him to a standing position and pushed him pants and boxers down at the same time and when they were pooling at his feet she unbuttoned his shirt

"What do you want to do?" He asked, feeling very exposed while she was still dressed.

She just gave him a teasing smile and kissed his collar

"You better hold on" she said and pushed his hands, which were currently on her waist, to rest at his sides holding onto the desk "secured?"

"I'm scared" she laughed and pecked his lips.

One of her hands wrapped slowly around his shaft and she kissed his Adams apple that bobbed up and down in his throat.

"It will end well...I hope"

She stroked him in her hand with small twists feeling him harden further. This wasn't new; she was already good at handjobs. She kissed his chest, keeping her other hand brushing between his stomach and back making patterns with her fingers

If he wasn't fully hard at this point this did it. She was so delicate and soft and took her time looking at him in the eyes while performing her art of kissing down his chest in time with another little hand stroke.

He moaned and bucked in her hands and that's when she..._fuck_, she was kneeling in front of him and it was a second later when her mouth was opening up and replacing her hand, her eyelids closing.

He remained awe struck as he looked down and Annabeth was absolutely right when she said he better hold on to the desk because his legs had turned to jelly.

Her lips were wrapped a few inches in around him, not much...but Percy didn't need much more than that because the sight of her was already doing some wonderful shit to him.

That's when she decided to add her tongue and he saw as she run it slowly up and down never unsure of her movements; she was radiating confidence like she'd done it a million times. She went back up and down to the base and up again wrapping her lips around him tighter.

She pushed in a little deeper and her tongue twisted between her lips and his flesh. Her hands were always good but her lips and tongue were even softer, wet and warm all over him.

"Oh. _oh_" He wanted to push in deeper in her mouth so he backed away from her as he breathed out sharply "Fuck! Fuck"

She pulled away from him and looked up "Gods. You okay?"

"Yes. Sorry, I don't want to hurt you"

"Was it too much?"

"No, yes! No, of course not." He amended "I just don't want to hurt you"

They were both heaving, chests rising and falling from exertion.

"But I'm okay!" She protested, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Sorry." He brushed one of his hands against his face and pushed his hair out of his forehead. He had done nothing and she had made him brake into a sweat already.

"Can I try again?" She brushed her had on his calf.

"You sure? You're not disgusted or...anything?"

"I'm kneeling here." She rolled her eyes "gods, Percy of course not." She reassured him and kissed his leg beside his crotch that sting from the closeness of her lips, wanting desperately to feel them sliding around him again. "This…It's exciting"

Which meant it turned her on and he could very much see it in her eyes. He avoided her gaze for a second and swallow. He got turned on so much whenever he was eating her out she could like it the same.

"Percy!"

Her tone was infused with protest she wanted to do it today, he could tell. She had probably prepared herself mentally to do it today, Annabeth wasn't the act and think later kinda of person anyway, this was happening today because she had thought carefully about it.

He looked down at her doubtful, trying to ignore his very naked self between the serious conversation. She should have told him earlier what he was planning, he wouldn't have been unprepared, and he only needed to imagine it to know this was going to break him. She had literally thought through how to give him a blowjob. And she wanted to...he could come of just thinking of her thinking it.

His hard dick didn't help the discussion, craving more of that insane pleasure because of the little she had shown what was in store.

He couldn't remember what the discussion was actually…

"Please?" She licked her lips for good measure and then bit down

He hated her. He really did. She let go of her bottom lip agonizingly slowly leaving the spot where her teeth sat redden. He was a sucker for Annabeth Chase

"Okay" he faltered "if you want to"

She smirked, "Don't lie to me. You so want to, too"

"Yes but you can stop whenever you want."

She rolled her eyes again and then looked up at him with her eyes full of determination and also that little spark they got whenever she was in charge and wet.

Her mouth felt really warm around him and she smoothed it up a little covering more flesh.

She helped herself with her hands to make the movement she knew well and he could only look down at her hypnotized and moaned a little higher each time.

His hand found the back of her head and he brushed her hair encouraging her to continue like that but didn't try to push her further in.

She pressed her lips even tighter and sucked with her tongue

"Annabeth" he let out with a small voice

Percy knew that sound of the key turning on their front door and the hinges as it was swung open.

He couldn't remember if they had locked the door...they were going to nap, nothing that needed to be hide from his mothers eyes, she had seen them cuddling multiple times but nothing close to even making out in bed...let alone find Annabeth with his dick in her mouth.

"Annabeth" he warned in a low needy voice

She continued anyway even taking him further in and he didn't know what game was she playing. Okay, yeah, he did.

Her hands were really part of it now and he gripped the edges of the wooden desk, digging his nails. Another suck, another lick, another press of her lips dragging skin up and that rhythmic wet popping sound. His knees felt weak and he held the wood of the desk harder just as he heard the door close and feet around the living room.

Shit his girlfriend really was something sucking on him like that. He could see her round breast picking out of that school shirt and her hair all to one side exposing her bitten neck to him.

He pressed a hand to his mouth as a rush of warmth spread through him as he felt a bone crushing orgasm start at the base of his shaft sending the warmth to her mouth that was still sucking hard. He bit on his lips and curse because he could hear footsteps closer now

"Kids?"

"Shit" Annabeth said after she let go, he could see her brushing away the cum that was against her mouth ad chin. If this had been in another moment, he would have enjoyed the view more.

He pulled his pants up with his boxers still down and buttoned them. He looked around for his shirt and ended up grabbing a random t-shirt from the floor.

Annabeth pushed him. "Get out to the balcony" she whispered

He didn't have to he told twice and climbed out of the window to the fire exit, hitting his toe in the wall in the way out.

Annabeth curse and whispered "shut up"

The door swung opened a moment later.

Too close

"Annabeth!"

"Hi Mrs. Blofis" she sounded surprised and a little out of breath but also comfortable talking to his mom when she had been sucking on him a moment before, like she'd done it a hundred times.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great. School was good today. And Percy made me pasta, which was really good too." She rushed the sentence out, unstructured unlike her usual way of talking.

"I'm glad to hear that" his mother replied with her usual happy tone.

He support himself in the rail and breathed in through the nose and out through the mouth, trying to make his breath even. It was so cold his breath left his mouth in puffs of white and the wind was biting into the skin of his arms.

"Where's Percy"

"Um...Blackjack was around, he wanted to tell him something"

"Oh, everything okay?"

"Yes! Just something stupid horse to horse conversations…you know"

Sally laughed

"We brought the dessert to share with you, so tell him to come in and I'll serve in the kitchen"

"That's...thank you. Yeah, I'll get him"

When he heard the door close behind her head appear out the window a moment later.

"Come on" she whispered

"Okay" he whispered back

He climbed in his room and they stared at each other.

"What?" She asked still talking in whisper even though his mom was long gone.

He followed her and used the same tone "You just..."

"I'm very aware"

"But you..."

"Yes Percy"

"But you're amazing" he continued talking faster because she kept interrupting.

The compliment made her cheeks turned crimson but she downplayed it by she rolling her eyes

"Shut up"

He laughed and she hit his arm and he laughed harder and she hit his other arm. She laughed a little too until they stopped

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Shit. That was really close" she realized, the blushed deepen on her cheeks.

"Are you kidding me?! I know, you almost killed me"

She grabbed his pointer and middle finger and pressed them against her pulse point showing him her fast paced heart.

"You're crazy; if mom caught you...you're crazy!" He repeated still with his fingers on her neck.

She smiled mischievously, "but she didn't"

"But she could have, gods! You with my...in your mom"

She dropped her voice to a whisper again.

"I love it that you can't say dick. Percy, with your _dick_, with your dick in my mouth. All over my mouth" her lips pressed against each other

"Stop that"

She licked her lips and then bit on her bottom one

"Stop" he whispered and pushed her shoulders back a little.

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his chin returning the push.

"Did you just talk to my mom with your bra picking out?"

She looked down at her chest where her white bra was in fact picking out of her half unbuttoned shirt

"Oh gods" the pink blush returned to her cheeks. He started laughing

She shook her head and did two buttons up

"Oh well, is not like she doesn't know we have hot sex"

"Percy! Annabeth"

Percy opened the door and yelled "Yeah, coming"

Annabeth started to get out but he caught her again and pushed her against the frame.

He talked against her ear "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into"

His hand found her ass under her skirt; he slid one finger in circles and then pinched her hard.

She yelped and then pushed him off with smirk.

"Yes I do"

They sat down at kitchen table to eat the chocolate cake his parents brought. They talked about their day and what his parents ate at the restaurant.

Annabeth probably wouldn't admit licking the icing off of one of her fingers with a little flicker of her tongue or licking her lips far too many times

It probably meant nothing to his parents because she did it with a poker face but Percy knew better.

He couldn't wait to get her back.

* * *

**Hi guys, long time no see...I'll spare you all the details about me being so busy with life and everything (but I go to college and work you know I'm 21 and I should be an adult ? anyway, summer is finally kicking in here and I have so many stuff coming up that I want to cry, really you should see my schedule, right now I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be writing a project on national security so yeah...finals less than a month away so you get the idea).**

** The end of the year is always crazy, I wont promise more soon but I'll try after New Years to post really old stuff that I have to check and for me that's the most boring part, I don't like editing it on the computer I write fic on my phone while bored for no particular purpose and I think I totally lost the plot with this whole story because once upon a time I think there was something behind the one-shots and now there's nothing else but the same and for some reason that I cant understand there's like 5 or 6 people around the world that still like it and leave reviews demanding more?. thank you to those guys that remind me that someone at least likes to read my stuff. **

**While I cant write more significant stuff I'll tell you all you should read Chasing Thunderstorms and all the brilliant spin offs (Stages of Grief, Braced, etc) Its a hiccstrid moder au but you should read it even if you dont like httyd fic because the story is amazing and deep. You'll have fun and cry and get wet I assure you. (Cant remember the author but you should just google it, its famous) / Besides that go to tumblr's **** .com where you can find some great heroes fic and aus, there you can find falling for the devil which is an excellent multichaptered percabeth au. **

_**I'll ask for a new beta for January 'cause i lost the email of the nice girl that edit stuff for me.** _

**See you guys! x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! This is unnecessary long but sorry, I love these two so much.**

* * *

He sat on a stool waiting for a plate of pancakes, blue of course. It didn't matter how old he was, she insisted and he loved it.

He smiled at her when she turned with the stacked blue pile

She sat on the stool next to his and pushed the plate in front of him, he was already with the syrup in hand and drawn the pancakes, like Annabeth would say, and dug in.

"How are they?" his mom asked with a smile

He tried to speak with his mouth full but then he just held his thumbs up

Sally smiled bigger and brushed his hair with affection

They were quiet a moment as Percy eat and then he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Mom, what happen with the...you know-"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Am I still having a baby brother or sister in the future?"

She chuckled but he could immediately tell that something was off "why, are you jealous honey? I'll still make you blue pancakes"

He smiled "no, I really would like it if you guys have a kid. A normal one"

"A normal one? What are you?" She asked with her hands on her hips

He smirked "trouble". His mom slapped his cheek playfully.

Percy held onto her gentle hand, blue food coloring staining some fingers.

"You know...I thought maybe-" he started and he sighed "I could practice with a little brother"

"Practice?" She asked and her brows furrowed "What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me something?! Annabeth–"

"Mom! Jeez no." He laughed and his heart rate speeded. "When I said practice I meant practice, for the _future_...distant future. Way after college future, like more than a couple of years from now"

His mother smiled and gave his hand a squeeze "oh Percy..."

"I don't know...we sometimes talk–" he started and there was always that silly grin creeping on his face whenever this came up because marriage and babies and _future_ with Annabeth "it's stupid" he declared shaking his head "to be thinking about that far ahead I guess"

"No honey, tell me" she squeezed his hand.

He shrugged "we talk about the future sometimes...I'd really love to have kids. A few"

Sally smiled and nodded, because of course she knew "How many?"

"I don't know. Annabeth thinks she wants two"

"Two is a good number" she agreed

"I guess...I don't know, two is very few...I wouldn't want them to feel alone"

His mother made a sound of understanding and smiled again "so...you wanted a brother to practice"

"Well at least I'll how to manage...do you think I'll be any good?"

"Of course. You have exactly what a dad should"

He raised an eyebrow "Such as?"

"Kind hearted and you're a good listener. My father was that way"

He sometimes thought about those grandparents he never knew, his mother talked very little about them and this was the first time she made such a comparison to Percy as her father, his granddad.

He tried to match a good listener to the man that was on that old photo on the living room and it kinda went with him, he always looked nice and kind to Percy. He was proud his mom said that.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course Percy!"

He smiled "am I going to get practice then?"

His mother laughed at his bright smile and brush his hair, she stood shuffled around the kitchen for a second and then begun moving the mess from the pancakes to the sink, she replied with her back turned "We tried for a while...we're just letting it be now"

"Oh" he let out and bite on his lip

"We'll just leave it to fate"

"Yeah, sure. I get it"

She turned and smiled to him again but he wasn't fooled. She was sad about it.

They _couldn't_. That's what it meant.

And he hated himself for ever bringing that up.

He went to hug her, probably a foot taller than her. She hugged him back tightly.

"It's cute that you guys are thinking about that" she commented

"It feels..." He sighed "so far and maybe we never–demigods don't always get to live so many years"

He added the always just to show his mom he was hopeful but the real word was never. Demigods never get to live so many years.

"You'll get all the years you need. You've come far, you're not done you. You're not done causing trouble." She put her hands in his cheeks and he grinned "Percy you'll get everything...you'll have a nice wedding where you'll dress nice and you'll get a nice house with Annabeth and you'll get to have three, four, five kids or more, just like you want to"

"You seem so sure about it all"

"It is sure. You guys love each other; you'll get it, because that's what love does. Your relationship is so well nature and it's going to have all the things something so pure and lovely can get. Like kids"

It was barely there but her eyes where shinier than before. His mom was always so pull together she wouldn't allow herself to cry, even now when he asked her if she could get him a baby sibling and she told him she physically couldn't…that was a crying matter but she still held it together. It was enough to fool him though, he could see through this façade she had perfected years ago.

Even when he was witnessing the saddest thing he beamed at her and kissed her cheek

"Thanks mom"

"And don't worry, because it's meant to feel far. You're very young; you're graduating high school in less than half a year and leaving for Camp Jupiter in September"

"Yeah" he nodded "we have time"

"All the time in the world"

* * *

"Percy! Let go" she kicked the water at her feet which of course didn't do much

"Is not cold!" he protested "We're in spring!"

"Yes, it is. And we're barely in spring!"

Even as she tried to keep her heels planted firmly against the sand with extra effort he tugged insistently against her calves managing to make her misstep and get a little more in the sea

She frowned at him and crossed her arms, daring him to pull her even more with her eyes. His eyes were laughing at her.

Having the water drag her down would be freaky if he wasn't standing a few steps in front of her. He was going so soft with her, barely making use of his powers; we could have her in her ass if he gave 1%more.

It was this kind of moments when she was reminded of the power in his veins. That he could actually drown someone.

That he _did_ drown someone. And he didn't even use water.

She couldn't suppress the shiver but she managed to suppress any thoughts of Tartarus of her mind and forced herself to look at him and the kindness that his green _green_ eyes were showing now

He smirked at her and walked the remaining step to grab her waist

He kissed her hand softly "Still cold?"

She couldn't help but grin "Colder"

He laughed and kissed her bare shoulder which made her shiver but for a different reason "still cold?"

"Mm a little less cold"

"How about..." His lips touched her neck, his fingers fiddled with the string that was tying her bikini with a simple bow on the middle of her back.

"Heating mildly" she answered which made his chuckle and travel up her jaw

He went for her cheek "warm?"

"Hmm keep going"

He was about to lean down to kiss her lips when a yell made them part and look back at the deserted beach.

"Annabeth!" they heard again coming from the woods

The cry was from one of her siblings and the urgency made her run to the sand where her clothes were.

"What's up?" Percy asked putting his t-shirt on as a girl run the rest of the way.

"Annabeth!" she tried to catch her breath "you need to come"

"Savvy, are you okay, what's happened?" she asked concerned and put a hand on her shoulder. The young girl of 10 just motioned behind her breathless. Annabeth checked her quickly for an injury finding nothing.

"It's up in the tree behind our cabin and-gods, and you need to come!"

"What?"

"It just fell there! The tree nymph can't get it without help!" she started running back with them but they were faster "Malcolm said to call you"

Annabeth crossed the woods to her cabin with Percy running at her heels but it appeared to be empty until she spotted the crowd outside the back window so she bolted to the door and turned around the cabin

"Malcolm!" she called and stopped so fast Percy slammed against her back "oh, my gods"

She covered her mouth in shock.

"What?!" Percy asked looking around the campers

"No what but who" someone said pointing it up

"What the hell is that?" Percy's eyebrows knitted in confusion

"It's the crib" Annabeth looked at him with a grave expression "from Athena"

"No!" he opened his mouth in disbelief and then he was grinning and Annabeth shook her head "How cool! All you guys got one like that?"

The crib stood high up in the tree between the trunk and a branch. It couldn't be more Greek and golden. A soft material covering it and whoever was inside

"More like it's that one" Malcolm clarify

"Sweet" her boyfriend muttered

"What are you all doing?" Annabeth demanded "We have to get it down, there's a baby in there!"

They all got on the move

"Sorry," Malcolm said "nobody touched it because I said so, we had to wait for you"

"What do you think this means?" she asked lowering her voice

"It's bad" he replied and she nodded

A loud cry startled them both and their siblings while Percy stared marveled.

The tree nymph went straight to Annabeth

"They said you're the counselor, would you please get it down? It's a real inconvenience"

"We're working on it, please could you get Chiron?"

The nymph huffed and stomped away.

The crying got louder and it broke Annabeth's heart because they couldn't get there fast enough.

"My branch won't hold much longer" the nymph warned from over her shoulder.

"How helpful" Stephanie said and rolled her eyes

"You know nymphs Steph" Annabeth said failing to hide her own annoyance.

She gathered with the rest of her siblings to hear their plans

"I think we might need Leo's pulley system" Annabeth said remembering the device Leo had made not long ago "guys, stop. We can't get up without endangering it to fall"

"Let's concentrate in getting the baby out and see about the crib later?" Liam suggested "It's not like we can get to keep the crib more than a few days"

That was true. The crib was the one that carried every single kid it would stay at camp for a few weeks at most

"The crib is a safe place for the kid, we cannot separate them" another sibling intervene

They all looked at Annabeth

"Malcolm?" she asked

"I think the later" He analyzed the tree up and down "the branch that is holding it up is at 26 feet tall?…for the width I'm pretty sure it will manage the cribs weight another half hour we can carry both down in half the time"

"Too close Malc" Fergus shook his head and adjusted his glasses "the thing is solid gold if you consider the angle of the trunk versus the branch and–"

"Nerd talk" Percy coughed too loudly.

"Shut up" Annabeth said hitting him on the arm as several pair of grey eyes scolded at Percy.

He did his best to suppress his grin and hide behind Annabeth before they wanted to hit him for real. He loved them all, all these brainiac athletic kids that were his family, and he was sure he would have to invite them all to his wedding one day.

"I get your math Fergus, but if I got to the same results as you–" Annabeth let the sentence hung

"I didn't say it had a happy ending" he shrugged. Liam hit his arm and shook his head

"Some brother you are!" he chided

"That's your sibling up there, idiot. A brother or sister from Athena, our mother, and I would like to keep it like I get to have the rest of you" Stephanie grumbled

"Then think of something, will you?" Fergus replied

A look from Annabeth cut them both off.

"Annabeth it's your call" Malcolm said

She let a moment of doubt biting the inside of her cheek and feeling all the pair of eyes on her as she looked at the golden crib balancing between branches.

"Someone get Leo" she commanded and didn't look who of them did but they follow through "meanwhile the lightest will go up and–and get our brother"

The siblings split to their task.

She looked at the few littlest. The three littlest looked up at her without a word, waiting for her to say something.

Lily bit on her lip and Annabeth shook her head slightly at her for her to relax. She couldn't go, she was afraid of heights, something she had told just Annabeth.

"Ian could go up" Savvy pointed out. She was probably right, she was big and tall. That left Ian. "He's lighter than me"

"I'm not!" the boy protested. Ian was 8 years old, small and thin for his age and the youngest of them all. He hadn't been around camp for more than a few months

Savvy started to argue but Annabeth cut her off.

"Don't fight" she said gently and then she smiled at her little brother getting at his level "You've proved you're a great climber, I think you can do it, let's get this baby down, yeah?"

He nodded a little uneasy under the eyes of her eldest sister and then looked at Malcolm who was at the base of the tree. Annabeth ruffled his hair and patted his back for encouragement and he went to their siblings who helped him up the first branch

"It'll be okay" Percy whispered to her from behind, still half in hiding, as she looked at her brother while he navigated the way up.

Annabeth hummed in agreement but her eyes were still calculating and making mental notes of the branches of the tree. She thought that even if Ian could get hold of the baby, they had to get them both down so they did need Leo. At least the crib could fall without the baby inside. Annabeth didn't know if it worked against any falls, maybe it just worked once.

"The aim was a little off; she could have gotten it a little to the right, don't you think?" Annabeth elbowed him in the gut and he laughed a little strangled but managed to pull a grin out of her.

"I love how you play mommy with the little ones" her smile grew bigger, the affection clear on her eyes. Those little were probably one of her main reasons to visit camp (besides Percy's cabin which gave them privacy they usually lacked)

"Shut up" she said trying to pull a frown "Do something useful"

Piper and Leo came running with her brothers in that moment

"Leo came to save the day" Leo grinned and opened his arms for them to make room "What do you need exactly?"

"Get it down" Annabeth motioned

"Wow" said Piper "It is true"

"Dear Annabeth you need me to get that down for you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"No magic word?"

"We don't have time for your bullshit Leo, there's a kid in there," She said exasperated "just give me the damn cable, I'll do it myself"

Leo grinned and set to work arranging the pulley but Annabeth decided she who was the one getting the crib down even if she hadn't use the system before, it couldn't be that hard.

"Jason would be so handy right now" Piper commented

Percy's snort didn't come unnoticed to her "Superman always is but he's not here right now to help, is he?"

Piper punched Percy, "he's coming back from his quest, remember?"

"Still not here to help" he singsonged

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Moral support." Pipes snickered "My nerd has everything under control"

Annabeth shot him a look over her shoulder with a tiny hint of a smile and continued listening to Leo talk about the support main cable.

In the meantime Ian had gotten pretty close to the crib but couldn't reach the baby while supporting himself without falling and breaking his neck or at least an arm.

"That's okay" Annabeth said to him from below "I'll get it, just come down slowly and ask for help if you need to, yes?"

Leo managed to get the pulley in one of the tallest branches

"I think that will do" He said pressing a button and getting Annabeth off the ground "if this doesn't hold you...start thinking of cutting down desert"

Annabeth snorted and pressed her palm against Percy's chest that was about to shout at Leo a suggestion of what he could cut.

"Kidding, just use your weight going down" Leo clarify

"I know how to climb" she replied "thanks"

The climb wasn't hard she was up the 25 feet and next to crib in a second. The crying was a lot louder and insistent. She managed to stand with her feet planted on the branch directly below the crib

She opened the curtain to find a crying naked baby trashing against the sheet that was securely tucking her. The crib was a lot bigger on the inside, deep and rounded and cushioned all around.

"So you're a girl. Now we're even, seven girls again" she said softly "Why are you here? Where's your dad? He didn't want you either?"

The baby got alert at the sound of the voice. The gray eyes were already distinct even when Annabeth knew that baby's don't have a define eye color (maybe they could turn that weird and beautiful grey-blue like Malcolm's or the greener gray Savvy had). Most of her siblings had blond hair and gray eyes just not all of them shared the same features. Apparently this baby was the rule and not the exception, her fine baby blonde hair shone in the sunlight leaking through the leaves.

The baby searched for the voice complaining and making a pout that told her she was going to start crying again which she did. Louder.

Her dad said she never cried as a baby. She assumed that was all Athena's kids for some reason? Maybe she just learned not to cry as a newborn because she already knew she was an inconvenience. Smart move baby Annabeth.

She tried to get the wire around the crib as best as she could. They could come back for it later the baby was more important

"I need a small hoodie" she yelled down. She met Percy's eyes for a second too long; her boyfriend was leaning against the back of the cabin, hands in his swim short pockets, nonchalantly. His eyes told her he was ready to catch her if she fell. She wasn't scared of heights like at all but there was another person involved here.

Savvy climbed through the window to their room and retrieved one of hers. Leo got another of his ropes to go up with it.

Annabeth put it and it fit just exactly like she needed it to.

She bit her lip and dared not to look down while she tried wrapping the sheet around her siblings small body.

She hadn't held a kid so small before. She hadn't held a kid, period. The girl couldn't weight more than 7 pounds and she seemed like jelly against her arms. She felt fragile like her head was loosely attached, extremities hanging.

Were all babies like this? Or was something wrong with this one.

She muttered a curse and hugged her to her chest getting her small body under the hoodie and zipping it up. She still needed to hold her while letting the rope loose with her other hand for the system to roll but at least this way she was more secure.

She began the descend jumping against the trunk in short sequences. Thankfully she was down before she knew it.

Finally with her feet on the ground she let out a sigh.

Everyone gathered around her and Malcolm asked for them to quiet down and make room for her. She needed to breathe.

Annabeth's heart was drumming in her chest and she looked up at the crib still in the tree.

"Let us see!" Stephanie begged

Annabeth grinned and unzipped the hoodie. The baby complained again and she decided to keep her wrapped up. She closed her eyes against the sun and remained like she was sleeping though she wasn't.

She was too tiny and perfect. Oh, her little lips and little nose and everything little and cute. And she was marveled because she had never seen a baby this close.

"We have another sister" she announced and Piper cooed along with Stephanie.

"Another girl?" Fergus complained but he had a smile on his face as he looked down at the baby nestled in Annabeth's arms.

"She's cute" Savvy commented

"Is her weight right?" Malcolm asked "Isn't that small for baby standards?"

He had a mortal half brother that was young so maybe he knew more than her. She was too little to remember the twin's size; her stepmother wouldn't let Annabeth in the same room for that long.

"She's a newborn, what do you expect? Average is from 5 to 10 pounds, she's perfect" Percy replied from behind her, surprising her of how convinced he sounded with the information. She looked back at him and he shrugged even getting flushed "what? We studied babies in Biology"

Annabeth suppressed a grin and her siblings all looked at Percy and seemed to approve of him giving the piece of information nodding.

"The nerd is rubbing on you" Malcolm said with a half smile and making the rest chuckle.

Percy rubbed his neck and smiled still flushed

"She looks healthy" Annabeth replied "we'll get her checked"

"The crib is here!" Leo announced and they stepped back as the golden piece of metal hit the ground softly

Annabeth considered putting her in there but she didn't want to upset her. (Plus she finally understood how to hold her right, she couldn't let that go to waste so she held her tight to her chest daring for someone to say otherwise).

"Does she have a name?" Ian asked

Malcolm leaned to inspect the crib as many of her siblings, after all they had all arrived there.

"Augusta" He said reading the embroidered sheet that they all had.

"Seriously?" Fergus asked.

They all looked at each other

"That's such a cool name!" Piper said clapping happily "it suits her so much. Hello Augusta"

"It's a bit long but I like it" Percy leaned over Annabeth's shoulder to see. He rubbed his thumb on her back and Annabeth leaned in the touch a tiny bit. "Hey, baby A."

"It's so..." Malcolm started and then pressed his lips together not daring to say it.

"Roman" Annabeth helped trying not to wince.

"Well, yes" he nodded making a face.

"Augusta. It was a title the daughters and wives of Roman emperors got" Stephanie said.

"Like Augustus but female" Savvy scrunched her eyebrows.

"It means venerable, majestic in Latin" Annabeth said "It was first used by Octavius as a title"

"Wait, what?" Leo asked "Go back, I thought those were two different guys?"

"I'm with Leo in this one. I'm so confused" Piper said

"So much for a Roman boyfriend" Percy said with a smug smile "I knew that one"

"That's because your girlfriend is a crazy know it all" Piper replied and Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at Pipes.

Malcolm shook his head "Octavius and Augustus are the same person, it's a common misconception because he was referred with both names equally, Augustus became kinda like a given name when he became emperor"

"Every other emperor used it after that" Fergus clarify. "And then it became an actual name for Europe's royalty"

Liam cleared his throat; he had been quiet all along helping Leo with the pulleys

"Augusta. It's clearly something" He said

"You mean it's on purposed?" Fergus asked

He shrugged "my dad named me. Who named you?"

"We're twins? We have the same father" Fergus replied like duh and Annabeth had to laugh "our names are both Irish and they mean more or less the same."

"Athena has to give the name the green light" Malcolm reminded him

"Okay, we were all named by our dads; your point is that Athena named her?" Stephanie asked

"It's rather obvious" Liam replied and pushed his glasses up his nose "She wanted to make a statement? It certainly wouldn't be the first time"

"You think is like a peace keeping thing between Greeks and Romans?" Savvy asked and Liam nodded

"It's all…very recent." He tried not to eye Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Leo but it was too evident "I know that some of us just won't warm ourselves with the Romans. I'm not talking about the camp, just us in particular or more like that's me"

"It's not just you, as hard as we tried" Malcolm muttered

"Same." Stephanie replied looking down "I mean–they are nice and everything" She looked at Piper and then adverted her eyes "more than nice, I certainly wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for a few of them. I just–gods"

"I get it Steph" Annabeth said and looked at all of them in turn "All of you. It's been as just as hard for me too. We don't find ourselves there because the roman version of Athena is so different than our Lady Mother. And they have a hard time getting used to Athena kids because Minerva doesn't have any. It's a mutual thing we have to keep working on"

"Do you think the meaning matters?" Savvy asked Annabeth

"I don't think so but I agree with Liam…none of us has a Latin name but Athena cares about the name of their children. I think she must have loved it your dad named as it basically means smart"

"That's true" Stephanie and Savvy just smiled.

Liam smiled down at his new sister who was still nestled in Annabeth's arms with her eyes closed "I think it's a great name"

"Where's her daddy?" Ian asked standing on his tiptoes to see her better

Annabeth shook her head again

"I don't kno–"

"He passed." Malcolm replied holding a card to Annabeth that was written in Greek neat handwriting "no other family members"

Annabeth hummed and took the note. She read it and handed it back over.

"Is she meant to live here?" Savvy asked

"She can't" Chiron replied and they all looked back startled that they hadn't heard him galloped.

"What do you mean she can't?" Annabeth asked almost horrified

She looked down at the tiny human that she had nestled in her arms

"Annabeth. She's a baby" Chiron said

"I'm aware"

They all started to protest until he put up his hand

"If you think I'll let– she's one of ours!" she cried

"Who knows how to take care of a baby?" He asked "Do you Fergus? Stephanie?" They didn't reply "Annabeth?"

She couldn't say she did.

"There's a reason we don't have babies around here. You're all going away in a few weeks. This baby won't wait until you all get back to ask for her necessities"

"She's meant to be here" Annabeth said trying not to lose her temper, practicing self control was hard sometimes but she couldn't yell in front of the little ones. Discussions are won with points you can prove and explain, that's what she always told them, raising your voice does nothing to help your argument.

"No" He said calmly "we can't have a baby here. You shouldn't get attached. It's an order from Mr D"

Augusta decided that moment was great to have a meltdown because she started crying loud. Annabeth could almost hear the anguish, the sadness and abandon she felt, like she knew she was being cast out.

She didn't know how to make it better or what to do to prove she should stay at camp.

"Stephanie please take this kid to the infirmary, let an Apollo camper check her. I know Will is very prepared with his knowledge on kids so preferably him. And then give her whatever he says she should have, I'm sure hungry is the first thing we should take care of"

Annabeth was pained to let her sister go but she put her in Stephanie's arms as best as she could. Augusta didn't stop crying as she rocked her and walked away.

"Everyone should resume the day's activities. Annabeth" he called before turning away.

They all looked at each other confused by Chiron's behavior. He was the most welcoming ever, to everyone, he couldn't be kicking their baby sister out.

Annabeth (and by default Percy) walked to catch up with Chiron and followed him to the Big House.

"Let's call Rachel so she can tell us something." Annabeth said as Chiron walked quietly "maybe she can tell us why she's here or what to do. She probably saw something already"

"No" he replied "I mean, yes, you can talk to Rachel if you want but the decision's been made. Nobody can take care of the kid. We are a camp for children"

"Maybe you should have a measuring sing by the door then, if she's too small to stay" Percy said and huffed.

"I'm sorry." Chiron replied, he shook his head and sighed "I really would like her to stay. We don't have the type of care that she needs. Annabeth you do understand what I'm saying"

She met his eyes and then nodded reluctantly.

"What?!" Percy asked looking at her like she just went insane "Do you really want her to go to the mortal world and live in an orphanage?"

"She has no other distant family. There's no choice" Chiron said calmly.

"But Yancy–gods." Percy kept quiet and then run a hand through his hair. He was remembering how troubled the kids at that school were, mostly orphans with issues. Issues because they were alone and forgotten.

Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it but Percy let go and shook his head.

"You cannot do that" he was mostly looking at Annabeth

"Percy it's true." She said defeated "Even if we tried. We could keep her at cabin six and look after her. We can't play her parents, my siblings and I…we don't know how to take care of a baby. I'll be gone in a few weeks, we all have our lives. We're going to college"

"It can't be that hard" he protested

Annabeth shook her head

"You've no idea what that place was like! And–she's a demigod, is she suppose to protect herself?"

"We'll get her a guardian. We'll keep an eye on her" Chiron reassured him.

"She will still grow up alone and abandoned" He said harshly "I don't think that's what Athena wants. She sent the crib here for that reason"

"What choice do we have?" Annabeth asked him. The pain was evident in her eyes but Percy couldn't believe she was agreeing to this.

"You can't say that Annabeth. Do you really want her to have a screw up childhood?"

"You mean like mine?" She asked raising her voice "Like yours? Like any of our friends? She's a demigod, it's what she gets."

"You have your dad" he said softly.

"I do now"

"I'm not saying your childhood was a walk in the park, because I know it wasn't. Nobody had it easy but you can do something for that little baby, she could have it better than you." He lowered his voice "you more than anyone know what is like to not feel…safe." Annabeth pressed her lips together. Her eyes weren't itchy. Not at all "She could grow up in a safe, nice, caring environment. Here at camp which the last time I checked was a safe place for demigods"

"I'll meet up with you later" Annabeth said to Chiron and stormed off past Percy and into the infirmary.

Percy groaned

Chiron looked at him sternly.

"Don't tell me there's no other choice" He spitted "you were the one who taught me you can always choose between what is right and what is easy. And you're both going down the easy road"

Percy hated when Chiron just kept quiet. The centaur got himself in his wheelchair and entered the big house leaving him there huffing with annoyance.

He just couldn't understand how they could do that to a kid.

—

. . .

Stephanie said she was going to be right back but Annabeth knew she was just saying so. People, and her siblings in particular, knew exactly when to give her some space. She got hold of Savvy's hand and asked her to come with her to the Aphrodite cabin where one of the guys was good with a sewing machine and could make some clothes for Octavia.

Savvy seemed reluctant to go but Stephanie convinced her leaving Annabeth with Will from the Apollo cabin.

"She's very strong for her Six pounds 3 ounces" he commented doctor-like with his light blue scrubs shirt. "Go wash your hands with that soap, please and thank you, this baby doesn't need your infinite amount of germs"

Annabeth scoffed by did as he said and then looked down at the baby on the coat. They had put a makeshift diaper of white cloth wrapped around her legs and held together with a safety pin.

Augusta wiggled her arms and legs on the coat totally comfortable with the attention Will was giving her. Eyes wide opened following his little flashlight.

The baby complained and pouted so Will beckoned her forward and put a jar on her hand

"Get your finger wet, she'll suck on it"

She dipped one finger in the honey like liquid and then took the ambrosia to the baby's mouth. Augusta sucked on her finger like her life depended on it and she wondered what it tasted like to her. What on the few hours of life she had could taste like comfort and home?

Will continued to check her as she was occupied sucking on her ambrosia that was going to keep her full for a little while.

He was very gentle with her. He laughed as she didn't want to let go of his finger and had to pry open her little hand for her to let go.

"You're good" she commented and run a finger from her free hand over her little sister's soft palm. Perfect little fingers with tiny nails.

Will smiled "Thanks. I'd love to do this one day. Be a pediatrician"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, leaning her chin on her fist "Obviously you already are"

He tsked at her "Well, if I'm a pediatrician you're an architect"

She got his point. Both of them wanted to start college already. Learn more of what they loved.

"Have you heard from them yet?"

Will put Augusta onto her stomach once he considered he had enough gods drink.

"See how she lifts her head" he said "that's impressive. It was like three full seconds"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes not knowing how that was impressive. Will was beaming, marveled and she saw his passion out there. She probably looked the same while talking about support beams.

Augusta began to complain, tired of trying to hold her head up

"Okay, yeah. Sorry, that was a lot for you" he put her back facing them "relieved from tummy time duty. I'm done" he wrapped her embroidered blanket around her much better than Annabeth has done and handed it over at her looking cozy like a baby burrito "there baby, we'll get you food soon" he looked up at Annabeth "UPenn has written back, offering the full swing. They sent a bunch of merch with the letter"

"Congratulations, That's great!"

"Yeah" he replied not as thrilled as he should be

Annabeth frowned "It has a children's hospital, right?"

Will nodded with a little smile "They go there for their practice"

"So have you accepted?"

"Not yet. My mom thinks I should wait for Stanford"

"Oh. Does it have a good med program?"

He hummed and Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Of course it does" he clarify

"You just don't wanna go there"

"She has had a huge obsession with it since I was little. I think–I just don't wanna give in, you know?" he huffed out

She laughed "I get it. Stanford is a great school, and so is UPenn but if your passion is with the kids… I just saw that"

"I wish my mom got that" he murmured and turned away to clean his work space.

"So, do you guys just fall a thousand feet?" The change of subject didn't come unnoticed but Annabeth was okay with it. He had a lot on his back.

Annabeth chuckled "I was a baby when it happened so–"

"Right"

"Just kidding. My dad found me in his doorstep when he came home but others said their fathers saw them appear out of nowhere and then glide no more than a few feet. I really don't know how she ended up in the tree"

"It's amazing" he said looking down at Augusta who was blinking slowly because of Annabeth's gentle rocking "A goddess gives you this gift of a life because she falls mentally in love with you. It's a great love story if you ask me"

"Not everyone wants a gift" she spitted before she could help herself

"Don't look a gift horse" he started and then bursted out laughing at Annabeth's look

"I would punch you if I could" she groaned

"Thanks baby" He said "I'm going to talk with Argus for a trip to a grocery store. We need baby milk asap before she loses any more weight"

He muttered a blessing of Apollo to the baby

"Rest, doctor's orders" He said

"I think she doesn't need your orders, she's already in cloud 9"

He chuckled "It was for you"

"Oh" she said surprised and looked away then cleared her throat "Well, I try"

"Try harder" he commanded and walked out without saying anything else which left Annabeth with an amused smile.

Annabeth sat by the back of the infirmary with Augusta, where she had sat once a long time ago to feed Percy ambrosia. She specially liked this seat because of the skylight above.

The infirmary was empty right now, clean and shiny and silent. She had seen this place like it seemed a thousand times full of screaming kids and the floor smeared with blood. When the healers couldn't tend to everyone fast enough. When the coats were few even when there were more than a 100. When the sheets covering her friends faces started to be the sheets of their own beds.

She needed a break. Her head was constantly hurting. She really needed a break.

It was supposed to be one but camp Halfblood wasn't the sort of spring break she needed. Only Percy and she realized it too late after they arrived, they should have stay at Sally's and watch movies all week and eat a thousand cookie batches and maybe try to go on a date.

At camp Halfblood she couldn't put the war back; it was always there in the back of her mind. She walked around remembering vividly, how She had twisted the earth and the trees and just how everything was in half and upside down and she remembered being so scared while fighting yet another war, hoping that her friends knew what they were doing. Trying to keep Percy always in her line of sight. Yelling strategies that were plan C, D or E and then have them collide with the roman ones and hoping it worked anyway.

And the aftermath. Gods. It was the bloodiest thing she had ever seen. She remembered her hands completely red from pressing on wounds to keep people alive. She had received a nasty cut on her leg and she didn't even want them to tend to it, pain was better than feeling nothing and she felt that if they stopped her bleeding she would be empty and numb and actually dead.

She remembered that and more and she remembered that she had only one thought, for it to end. And seriously have a nap.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Coming to camp was a bad idea but looking down at her sister she tried to see the positive. It was not every day you get to meet your demigod baby sister.

Augusta slept like she knew the arms that were holding her were the safest place on earth. Annabeth wished she could get five minutes of that same sleep. Her safe arms weren't covering it when he was troubled, angry, sad or even crying when he thought she was asleep. Her safe arms needed to make peace with his own mind but it was selfish of her to ask him to do that when she couldn't make peace with herself and her choices and. For. Dragging. Him. Down.

Her hands shook and she held the baby a little closer to her body.

Her boyfriend was right to get angry at her. She couldn't do this to a innocent kid. A kid that had a chance to have it good. A baby that slept so deep tucked in arms she barely knew but somehow trusted because she didn't have a single worry in the world, because she didn't know how the world was.

She didn't know how many prophecies were ahead of her and how many wars and if she would spend the days hoping to get a single smile out of her partner that used to be all smiles and positive energy and fun.

She sighed. "Hey baby. We were having it good today at the beach, a rare moment of clarity or what it used to be."

How their relationship was supposed be sneaking to make out and playful banter all day everyday and normal, like any other 18 year old had it.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault" she murmured.

She couldn't get Percy words out of her head. This girl's father couldn't take her in because he was dead. He probably would have wanted her, loved her, cared for her.

This baby was already in the road for a screw up childhood, being a demigod always gave you one but Percy was right, she didn't fell here for them to ship her away to the mortal world.

She didn't need reminder of what it felt growing up because she doubted she could ever forget. How she felt alone and unwanted, how she hid under the covers because they wanted her to disappear so she tried. How she finally decided to disappear for real at 7 years old. And not to have a single kid pleasure like being pushed in a swing, jump on a bed, blow your candles and make a wish, someone tickling you until you get sick of laughing and get a hug after a scraped knee.

Even after she mended her relationship with her dad she knew some stuff were going to be hard to forget, to forgive. They couldn't get their time back.

This kid was already going to suffer because she wouldn't get to meet her dad. Did she really want to put her sister through even more pain sending her over to an orphanage?

She would never want her to feel like she felt. She would want her to have everything she didn't have, all the love and the laughs and the hugs and someone to remind her every time that they are not going anywhere.

The bad thing is that If Mr D said she couldn't stay that was final even when Chiron wasn't thrilled with the decision.

She couldn't play mom even if she wanted, she didn't know anything about babies and besides she had a few more months of high school, she couldn't keep her at the dorm and then New Rome with Percy–

New Rome.

It had lots of parents, someone could take her in…she was named Augusta for god's sake.

She shook her head because even if Reyna and Frank took her in and she knew they would do so gladly…she was a daughter of the greek goddess Athena. A kid that didn't exist in their world. She could still be an outcast and feel lonely.

It was a good plan so it could be plan B. She needed to figure plan A out now.

Augusta complained in her sleep so Annabeth rocked her and she went back to a deep sleep. She was probably hungry, she hoped she slept a bit more until Will could come back with food.

She wondered if she could do this. One day. Percy kept this image, this family that involved lots of kids and her as a mom and him as a dad and like a happily ever after with a quiet life.

He thought about babies with her and Of course she found it cute, adorable even. It was endearing and reassuring to know that he wanted her long term, that he wanted permanent too. She just didn't know if they were gonna make it that long, and if they did, could she take care of tiny humans and make them love her back? Was she cut out for that?

When she saw this baby sleeping like this she thought about it, about wanting it and being good at it and tiny babies that look like Percy. It got her stupid butterflies as she caressed Augusta's baby blonde hair. Growing up she had never thought of being a mother, mostly because she didn't think she'd be alive for that long. Apparently holding a baby for the first time had woken a few feelings she didn't know she had. A little wanting, a need, a love. Something to fulfill.

She really couldn't let that happen to her sister.

And of course her boyfriend would react like that to the idea of sending a little baby to an orphanage. He had always had this thing with family. He was obsessed with it. He was the one to convince her she should mend things with her father when they were little and she's so glad she did as he said.

She had to find him and tell him they were going to solve it together. And then maybe talk to him about her new found feelings.

—

. . .

"Mom?" he called as he closed the door to the apartment. "Mom?" he asked louder. He was actually pretty scared of finding his parents in a compromising moment. He was supposed to be gone for a week.

"Percy?" he heard over the kitchen and he let go a breath "what are you doing here?"

His mom appeared around the corner at the same time he was coming in the kitchen, which made them almost bump into each other. She enveloped him in a one arm hug and kissed his cheek

"You're making cookies" He said sniffing at the air

She nodded "What's up? I thought you were spending spring break at camp. Where's Annabeth?"

"She's there. I came with Blackjack because I need to ask you something" he said nervously "And Paul too"

She nodded serious "He was having a shower, I'll see if he's done. Would you look at that for me?"

He opened the oven with a cloth around his hand and pulled the tray a little out checking for the golden edges but they needed about another minute or two.

He breathed in the reassuring smell of his moms blue cookies.

His anger had subsided during the ride home and he was so upset he had yelled at Annabeth.

He took the tray out of the oven and put it in the counter. Unable to help himself he grabbed one and started passing it from hand to hand burning his hands and trying to eat it. The melted chocolate chips staining his fingers.

"Would you wait a second!" his mom laughed and Paul followed right behind her.

She opened the window to help them cool faster

"He always does this" his stepdad said shaking his head with a smile.

Percy smiled and shrugged

His mom brushed his hair

"My big baby"

He got serious at that.

"Percy, are you all right?" Paul asked

He nodded "I have to ask you something. It's really important. Mom, you should sit"

"Okay" she replied. He could tell she was already concern, probably thinking a quest could take him away.

"So…this baby appeared today at camp" he started. "it's a daughter of Athena and she's very little, she was born just today. Annabeth is probably with her now"

"Wow, that's great news. She has a new sister" His mom said with the kind smile she reserved for little kids.

"Mom," he looked st her "They are going to take her away because no one knows how to care of her. They want her in an orphanage because she lost her father, she doesn't have any family left who can look after her"

"She has her siblings at least" Paul said, his eyebrows pulled closed "right?"

Percy shook his head "No, not for a few years until she's old enough to join the camp."

"Oh"

"That sad" his mom muttered

"I don't want her to go to that place." He looked at his mom "you know what happens to kids in orphanages. She won't grow up happy."

"Percy, what do you want us to do?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I know you want a kid" he said looking at none of them "and if you could have one you would by now. And I hate you can't get it because I really want you to have a kid too."

"Percy you do realize you're enough, right?" Paul asked.

"Enough trouble?" he asked and laughed half heartedly

"No" his mom chided

"Of course not" Paul said at the same time

"I guess what I'm saying is–would you care for her and take her in?"

His parents looked at each other.

"She's on her own" he repeated and sighed "only a few hours old and she's on her own. I know you probably want a normal kid but she comes with god blood in her veins too, but it's different because I'll be here and Annabeth. It won't be like the first time mom, she won't be like me"

"Percy, I don't know" she whispered

"Please. She would get awesome parents, and I know you will love her"

Sally started crying then and went to hug him, he didn't know why. She could be crying about a million things. Was she saying yes or no or maybe because they were talking about them not being able to have a kid…Percy didn't know so he just held her

Paul, on the other hand, was looking down at the wooden table.

Percy looked at him over his mom's shoulder

"Paul?" he asked and his stepdad lifted his head meeting his eyes. Percy rubbed his mom's back "You don't have to decide now. You can think about it, I'll make them wait a few days. I know what I'm asking isn't easy"

"No" his mom replied, she backed from his shoulder to look at him "this is a person."

"I'm not taking it lightly"

"It's for life" she said

"What would you think if you found out you were pregnant today?" he asked his mother and he let go "would you have thought about it for a second? I don't think you would have"

She opened her mouth and he knew he went a little too far. It was probably hard enough without him reminding it.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not the same–I'm sorry" he repeated "I just–it really pains me to know she could have so much and..."

His mother sat down again.

"This is...very fast" Paul said slowly after a while when no one talked. He looked at Percy "We...just were getting used to the fact that we weren't going to be able, you know?"

"Oh" Percy run a hand through his hair and looked down "I'm sorry."

"But there's no reason why we couldn't love this kid as much as you or any other we could have naturally"

Percy looked up at Paul and his mom was doing the same.

"I don't need another kid to become a dad, you know that, right?"

Percy nodded and smiled at him.

"You never thought about adopting a kid?" he asked

"We only just started talking about it" his mom said, softly

"Yes, it's a hard process. The system is difficult and its quiet expensive, too"

"Mom" he said and his mother looked up at him with red eyes "You can think about it. Please"

His mother nodded

"I have to go back"

His parents hugged him and kissed him in turn

His mom didnt let him leave without taking a tupper with blue cookies.

—

. . .

She left Augusta with a bunch of girls and boys from different cabins. The story about the baby from the golden crib had spread around the few campers that were here on this time of the year.

They all wanted to meet her and take turns holding her but Stephanie had her in her arms and was feeding her baby milk in a bottle. Will was around too, telling everyone to wash their hands before even crossing the door.

Piper's siblings had made a bunch of clothes for her and they were all small in soft cotton fabrics and beautiful. They had dressed her right away in a one piece pink romper with bows for buttons.

So Annabeth left to find Percy and tell him she was sorry she ever thought about giving her away. She was going to tell him they needed to figure something out before Mr D follow through shipping her to the mortal world with a young satyr in tow.

The fact was that he wasn't anywhere. Not in his cabin, or the woods, not in the dock or the beach, she looked in the arena even though she knew he had stopped going there at all.

She stopped by the weapons shed and talked to an Hephaestus daughter who said he had saw him with Leo a few hours ago.

Piper said Leo was in bunker 9 but it was unlikely that Percy was there. He didn't like the place much and only went when she had something to do.

After she asked a lot of people getting negative responses she started to panic. She was thinking every possible scenario, nightmares she had. It was like a real déjà vu.

The sun had turned pale behind a uniform grey sky which made the water colder when she stepped in the ocean. It was barely 20 degrees (c°), spring was getting late this year and it wasn't nice for a swim in the sea, at least not for her.

When the water hit her knees she stopped, if Percy was around he would very much spot her. She stood there for a while letting the waves crush on her thighs getting chills all over

"You okay there?" he asked and she turned around fast. He was standing on the shore with Blackjack beside him which looked like he was laughing at her, stupid horse. He trotted off.

Annabeth frown and walked towards him. He met her halfway only to receive a shove backwards

"Where were you?" she asked angrily

"Sorry." He put his hands up because she was about to strike again "I guess I didn't realize the time" he shrugged apologetically "I went home"

"I almost–you could have say something to someone! I've looking for you everywhere. You can't do that"

She grabbed his arms and pressed herself against his chest, pressing her nose against the skin of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something"

"Hell yes, you should have!" she replied annoyed, heart beating uncontrollably

And then she was hyperventilating.

He wrapped his arms around but then he pulled away noting how fast she was breathing. And he felt like an idiot because he should have thought of this even if he was angry with her, he actually wasn't even angry at her just angry in general like always.

"Hey, breathe" he pushed away slowly for her to look at him in the eye "Annabeth, stay with me." he cursed and brushed a hand through his hair.

He had to help her through. He didn't know how she didn't panic when he panicked, how she always stayed calm and guided him. He was so bad at this. It made him anxious, it made him want to cry. How could he help her if he couldn't help himself?

He knew exactly what it meant; her tight breaths and tiny gasps meant panic and anxiety, dread, despair

He searched for her eyes, for her to concentrate on him. "Annabeth." He started calmly but firmly "Annabeth, you're in the beach at Camp Halfblood and I'm here with you"

Her eyes were full of unshaded tears, clouding her vision and his green eyes in front of her. She made an effort to focus.

She hated this. She hated she knew she was having a panic attack and could do nothing to make it stop. She felt powerless. She suddenly couldn't think. Couldn't breathe, couldn't see clearly, her chest felt on fire and he was gone again.

"Hey, hey. I know this feels real but it's not. Annabeth, I'm here with you. We're on beach at camp" he kept his voice even but every word wanted to crack. He felt like he needed to repeat himself, she did that and it always helped him get back.

Her fingers tighten on his arms and he didn't try to let go, he just let her "breathe with me" he repeated slowly.

And after a few times she started imitating his breaths in and out. He counted ten breaths and exhales. He counted ten again. And ten again.

"That's better, right?"

She pressed her forehead against his t-shirt and continued to breathe with him. Her fingers were still gripping his forearms, white with the effort

"Can you feel the sand under your toes? The water? Breathe just like the tide" he whispered and he could tell she tried to focus on the feel of the water against her ankles "This swaying motion always calms me down. You calm me down"

He kissed her temple and she let go of his arms slowly. He made no motion to touch just in case she got scared and felt trapped but she hugged him "I'm with you. I'll always be with you. I promise. I love you"

He closed his eyes trying to follow through and breathe too. It was the first time he had triggered her and he was never ever going to forgive himself.

Thalia was the one who told him Annabeth was in bad shape when he disappeared, he asked how bad and he remembered how the hunter just sighed and said it was worse than he probably imagine. He didn't know why she was telling him this, it was not like he wanted to be gone and he couldn't do anything about that time she was sad and hurting.

But He could see it now. All her life the few people that care for her had eventually disappointed her and left her behind, nobody was a constant and that's why he could see how his disappearance broke her in a way not even Tartarus did. And the worst thing was that Annabeth blamed herself for a lot of that shit. After Luke and Thalia…he remembered how she was with her walls up high when they first met and how they had dissolved slowly once they became best friends. He couldn't understand how that could be her fault but he also couldn't make her see why it wasn't.

And now the last thing she needed was for him to disappear a few hours without letting anyone know. He promised himself that from now own he would never even go to the bathroom without telling her first.

His fingers brushed away the ends of her shoulder length hair and went over to the side of her neck. He grazed her neck and felt for her heartbeat, it was slowly going down.

"Is this okay?" he asked as his other hand found the inside of her wrist and he caressed slightly.

She gave him a little nod and he brushed her cheek with the hand still against her neck. He threaded his fingers in her hair, slowly disarming the knots the wind had created. He had to admit he hated the haircut at first because her hair was like his favorite thing ever but he had grown to love it so it still is. She said she needed a change and he was more than okay with that, her hair felt the same against his fingers, her curls were a little wilder and even though she could still put it up in a ponytail if she wanted she would wear it loose most of the time and he certainly couldn't complain about that.

His lips kissed the top of her head, her temple, brushed down her cheek and she tipped her head up slightly. Her still uneven breaths hit him on the lips.

"You scared me" she murmured which made him stop just when he was about to press his lips to hers "please, don't do that"

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm so sorry" he said sincerely

She nodded with her eyes closed.

"Are you cold?" he asked noticing the hair on her standing on end, he hugged her and run his hands up and down firmly against her back

"That's nice" She pressed a little closer to him "Could you keep doing that with the water?"

He didn't tell her he hadn't done it, that was the ocean all on its own but he said yes.

"Are you better?"

"Yes" she said in a small voice. Still too broke so he knew her hadn't yet recovered. It will take her at least another ten minutes to start talking and about half an hour to start doing stuff again.

He dragged her down and sat on the wet sand with the little waves crushing on his legs and made her sit on his lap with her feet on the water and deep under the sand

"Can I tell you something?" he asked after he counted too many breaths in and out of her system. She nodded against his chest "I went home because I wanted to talk to my parents, which I did. I think they can take your sister in"

She looked up at that "you're serious?"

He looked into her red eyes and smiled "they didn't say yes just yet but I think they could agree"

"You really want to do that?"

"Yes" he replied

"Thanks" she said softly and then sighed "I kept thinking that we had to figure something out. You're right about it, I'd hate myself if I don't fight for her to have it better, she deserves better"

"I never really believed you wanted to send her there. I wish my mom would say yes already"

"Percy" she breathed "It was good of you and your parents are incredibly good at being parents but this is a baby, they can't decide right away, it's a kid they have to take care forever."

"I know" He said excited "and I know they want it, it's not how they wanted it but this opportunity literally just fell from the sky"

Annabeth laughed a little at his silly pun and then cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He kissed her back trying to give back all the 'I love yous' and the 'I'm staying' in it.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up" She said when he pulled away and started pecking her face

"Or you don't want to get your hopes up"

"That too" she murmured "If they say no there's New Rome too"

"You think they will accept her?"

"there must be a couple…I know is not ideal because her mother is Athena but–Athena very well knows we can't keep her here, and she sent her anyway"

"Of course there must be someone, I want her to have parents, and I hate mine can't have a baby even when both are young"

"My sister would be your sister"

"Does that make us siblings?" he saw a tiny smile on her face the question.

"I don't think so"

"Oh thank gods" he sighed "It'd be weird. You can't marry your sister"

She laughed and Percy was grateful to hear the sound because he managed to distract her enough "We're still technically related"

"Technically" he repeated.

They were called again, this time it was Piper standing on the beach near the path leading to the Big House.

He helped his girlfriend up

"Are you better?" he repeated cupping his hands on her cheeks

She nodded "Let's go see what she needs"

"Percy it's your mom and dad!" Piper grinned when they were close.

Annabeth looked at Percy with a smile and the three of them walked up to meet them at the base of Thalias tree.

Chiron was talking with them.

Sally and Paul were huddled together, hands clasped. They grinned when they saw the three of them walked close.

"Mom?" Percy asked, hopeful

His mom grinned and nodded, Percy immediately went to hug her and Annabeth had to join in, hugging Paul and Sally in turn. She teared up with Sally as they hugged.

Piper had gone to find the baby and she came back with the rest of the Athena cabin and most of the campers that were spending their spring break here.

Stephanie handed Aggie –how they had nicknamed her –to Annabeth and she set her in Sally's arms with a smile.

Sally and Paul stared at the baby in her arms in awe.

"No return policy" Percy warned them

"Don't worry" Paul replied with a huge smile. Percy had never seen him so happy and he wanted to hug the breath out of him all over again.

"Okay, now I have a sister" Percy announced, hands in pockets looking at his parents.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss her" Savvy's little voice said

"We'll bring her often" Sally reassured her

"I'll make sure we bring her to visit" Annabeth said to her.

All the campers said their goodbye and Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were left along Sally and Paul and the baby that was sleeping away in Sally's arms.

"This is so good of you" Annabeth said looking down at her sister in her arms.

"Percy was very convincing" Paul explained and clapped a hand on Percy back.

Percy smiled. "I'm so happy you said yes"

"Do you want to come back with us?" Paul asked them or mostly Percy who was almost bouncing up and down.

Percy looked eager but Annabeth grabbed his hand and pull her a little towards her "We'll go tomorrow, once you're settled"

He nodded and could see how it was the best.

He waved his parents off as they climbed into the car. Sally sat at the back with the little baby on her arms, looking down at her already in love. Percy couldn't help but wave even when they were not in sight anymore.

His mom was the best mom and now he got to see her with a small baby and he loved that. And then his stepdad, gods, he managed to father a demigod teen which is even crazier so infinite kudos to him; he was going to be excellent as well.

* * *

"I have to tell you something" she said in a low voice

He hum for her to keep talking from his position on the floor, he was searching for the movie on Netflix and it was always hard to come by because he could never remember the title right.

"You hate that movie, I know" he replied with a heavy sigh "but it's my turn! We discussed this Wise Girl…we have turns for something!"

"No Percy-"

"Sh! And I swear I'm not being the gentleman again-even when you're like, my favorite person ever seriously, and I love you, I do, really…but we're not watching a boring documentary on columns again. My patience has a certain limit, you know"

"Percy, it has nothing to do with the movie"

He turned to her and she was sitting on the couch hugging her legs against her chest tightly. His brows furrowed as her face told him there was something seriously wrong going on.

"What's up?"

"Fuck" she breathed and shook her head to clear it.

Percy got up and sat next to her on the couch "Annabeth you're scaring me"

"This is...difficult, I guess"

The look in her eyes was weird, she was scared and nervous. She was terrified and it made him uneasy. She took a deep breath

"Just tell me Annabeth" he pleaded

"I seriously don't know what happened...if anything-I've talked with Piper and...I guess. I don't know! I'm freaking out here" she breathed and moved one rebel curl away from her face

"You didn't say what's wrong yet" he said calmly

She stood up then and paced to the door grabbing her hoodie then thinking better of it, she dropped it. It was the start of summer she didn't really need it.

"I need you to walk with me to the pharmacy"

"O-kay...but can you tell me what's wrong?"

"On the way" she replied hurrying out the door and he stood to follow her

The short ride down in the elevator was quiet and Percy just stared at her while she kept her eyes fixed on the metallic doors.

He knew it was serious even when her face was impassive but she is a master of the poker face.

She walked ahead of him with a quick step and he hurried to close the door to follow her.

"Annabeth would you please tell me what's up" he said grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"Red light. Come on" she breathed and trotted to the end of the block with him just behind

"This is not funny Annabeth"

"No, it's not" she muttered and pulled him down the street.

"Okay...we're here" she said once they crossed the street and were standing in front of the pharmacy that wouldn't usually be opened at this time on a Saturday but Annabeth caught it in their emergency hours.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side away from the door and cornered him to the wall.

She almost pressed herself against his body and a little smile appeared on her lips as she held his eyes, her eyes were troubled which didn't match her smirk. The street light made a shadow on her face but he could see something big was upsetting her

"Your face would be funny if-"

He raised his eyebrows and scoffed a laugh that did the opposite of lightening up the mood "do I look puzzled to you? Is not like my girlfriend is acting all mysterious right now. I know there's something messy up"

Her fingers found both his hands and intertwined with his.

"This is really important. I don't know how-it scares the hell out of me because we're 19 and barely even out of high school"

"What is this about?"

"Percy, fuck. This is really hard and I never thought...we shouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"What up?" He scrunched up his eyebrows in worry, trying to keep his tone even. It wasn't like her to not say stuff right away.

Her words all hurried out of her mouth and he struggled to follow her "l'm not on my period and I should be. I missed three, almost four days and-"

"You mean...?" He cut her off finally understanding and then he couldn't manage to complete the sentence. It was too big of a word. Too heavy.

"Shit, I don't know!" She let go of his hands and pushed her hair away impatiently and exasperated "Percy I'm really, really scared"

He didn't know what to say and just breathed in, he saw actual terror flash in her eyes. Hell he was terrified too, they were 19 and-and oh gods, was he even cut out for this? He thought about-_that_, about kids with her, with his girlfriend of three years but- oh gods. He shook his head trying to clear it. This couldn't be happening. Right now.

"Let's go inside"

She nodded and he grabbed her hand and they climbed the few steps leading to the door together. It opened automatically and the cool air of the ac greeted them along with bright white lights

There was someone paying in the only available check out but apart from that no other clients, the store looked deserted. The security nodded at them, the guy knew Percy because he usually came to the place a few times a week. Thankfully the guy at the register didn't because he couldn't remember the last time he came into the pharmacy at this hour. It was stupid to think that he cared whether the guy thought anything about them buying a pregnancy test. The last thing to think about right now if what would the register guy thought.

Annabeth was gripping his hand tight as they navigated the aisles. He didn't know where what they wanted was but apparently Annabeth did because she was precise with her turns around the store until they were right in between two aisles. Percy saw that one held bibs and pacifiers...baby wipes and so many other stuff. He half turned putting his back to that noticing that Annabeth hadn't even payed attention to it all but was focused in the aisle in front of it. Her eyes fixed in the wide variety of tests.

_Pregnancy tests. _

"Holy fuck" he muttered and run his free hand in his hair. His neck felt already sticky with sweat

His eyes couldn't picked up many of the words they read because his dyslexia got so bad his eyes kept loosing focus blurring the boxes

Annabeth picked up one and rubbed her eyes and forehead probably having the same problem.

"Which one should we...?"

"Mm, Piper said it won't matter"

He let go of her hand "you told Piper before me?"

"Yes, I did. I thought I've already mentioned it" he shook his head, maybe she did but he couldn't remember. "Why do you care?"

"Because-because..." he groaned. It wasn't a good sentence to say 'because I'm the father'. Not right now, he could barely grasp it but he was more than a bit jealous that he was finding out after her "gods, because she's probably telling Jason right now...or she told him before I even knew"

She scoffed "oh please. I needed to talk to someone, your mom wasn't really a choice"

"You could have talked to me!"

"About birth control pills? How much do you know about that?"

"I know...hell, I know they aren't doing their damn job"

She frowned and pressed her lips together "You don't say"

"Just grab one and we should go"

"Piper offered to come get it with me, maybe I should have said yes because you're not helping"

He breathed out "Maybe you should have"

Annabeth shook her head "gods"

"Didn't she say that it won't matter what you get. I agree, either you are or you're not, so just grab whichever and let's go"

He walked to the end of the aisle and stood there awkwardly.

Annabeth stared at him and stomped her foot like a child but she didn't care. She might be having one, at 19.

She wasn't worried about the age specifically just...just-

She wanted to do stuff. She wanted to do so much stuff.

She watched the pink box in her hand; it read it was super effective with 99.9% accurate results

'THE FIRST RESPONSE PREGNANCY. EARLY RESULT PREGNANCY TEST' It read. It had three tests inside and it was supposedly the only brand that told you sooner because of improved technology.

Piper was probably right. And so was Percy for that matter...and the articles she read on the internet, said it too: it wouldn't be important which one she took as long as she followed the instructions and took it right.

The internet was all about that if the test says you are then you most likely 100% are because there was no positive that could be a negative. Then again if you aren't you have a 99% chance that you aren't if you took it right but then there was this bugging 1% that was left. And Annabeth considered 1% to be a very big chance when the matter at hands was this big and important. A negative could be very well be a positive sometimes when it was too early to tell.

Then again it couldn't be early, she missed three days of her period almost four and the last time they had sex was two days ago...if she was pregnant she got pregnant way before that time. They had sex regularly she wouldn't be able to tell when it happened.

The big question she kept asking herself was why? The pills were supposed to be effective and she was on good pills, they cost a fucking lot to not be working. Piper told her she should better go to a doctor but she didn't want to make a big deal when it was probably nothing at all.

It was a lie. It was a very big deal, she was terrified! The fact was that she should have made an appointment with the gynecologist a long time ago just to check if everything was okay but she kept putting it off for more than six months because she was busy with her senior year exams.

She decided to get this test only because it had three inside and she should take one tomorrow if...anything. It was supposed to be ideal to take it right after you wake up because the urine is concentrated but she really couldn't wait anymore. She had waited all day for her period and when it didn't show up she decided to do this at almost midnight. She hadn't drunk anything in two hours and she wanted to pee when Percy was putting the movie but held it just because of this.

Percy had wondered off because he was no longer at the end of the aisle and she really tried to be understanding but she couldn't. He was probably scared out of his mind too but she needed him right now and that's the reason she had decided he was the one coming and not her best girl friend.

He was waiting for her at the checkout looking at the gum packages absentmindedly.

The sit beside the register was empty. He looked at the box of tests in her hand with an unreadable expression and she slid it on the desk uncomfortably. He slid a ben and jerrys ice-cream pint beside it that she didn't notice he was holding. A New york super fugde chunk, her favorite, it almost made her smile.

The cashier was walking their way

"Sorry" Percy muttered, he looked at her and he did look genuinely sorry "I was being a jerk"

She shook her head blinking fast to stop her eyes from shedding tears, they obeyed, for now...

She gave his cold hand a squeeze.

The guy sat down behind the register and greeted them tiredly.

He grabbed the stuff, checked them and put them in a paper bag expressionless and bored, without even looking at them.

"It's 20,59" he said and Annabeth put her hand in her shorts pocket looking for cash

Percy stopped her and brought out 21 dollars out if his wallet without stopping to get the ticket or the change. The guy impatiently handed the money to Annabeth and said goodnight.

"Goodnight" Annabeth replied

"Thanks" Percy said grabbing their bag and pulled Annabeth's hand for her to follow him. Annabeth put the coins change on the back pocket of his jeans

"The test was 14.50, I should give you the money back" she was going to put it in his wallet later even if he protested.

"Don't be ridiculous" he replied tugging her back to the curb when she attempted to cross the street as the light turned green and a motorcycle speed up loudly.

They walked quietly back to Sally and Paul's apartment and Percy watched Annabeth bite her lip hard all the way up on the elevator.

He opened the door and they walked inside.

His parents had gone to a dinner party earlier leaving them to look after little Augusta who slept the entire time and once his parents arrived they had crashed right into bed leaving them to watch a movie and that's what they were about to do right before Annabeth had said anything.

Percy looked around the living room and everything was right like they left it less than half an hour ago but hell nothing was the same because his whole world was upside down. Augusta's stuff were literally everywhere and god…baby.

"You should put that in the freezer if we intend to drawn our sorrow in ice-cream later" she said and handed him the ice-cream.

"That wasn't funny" he said seriously.

"I wasn't trying to be" she shot back, cradling the bag with her test

"Maybe there will be no sorrow" he murmured and walked to the kitchen to do as she said.

Annabeth walked down the hall quietly skipping the floor boards that creaked because Augusta's nursery was right in front and the last thing she wanted was to deal with a crying baby, even when it was her baby sister. She got inside Percy's bathroom soundless.

She hung the towels that he had left on the floor earlier and closed the toilet to sit on it.

Percy knocked on the door and she called him.

He leant against the sink counter and watched her as she read the instructions cross legged on the toilet sit.

He grabbed one of the pink tests and turned it in his hand. It was still on the plastic bag so she just let him

"Is it hard?" He asked now grabbing the box she had put to one side and started reading the outside and then put the test back inside

"No" she replied still looking down at the instructions."I just have to remove this cap and there's an absorbent thing where I have to pee on and-"

"How the hell can they tell with pee?"

She sighed "it has a certain hormone if you're...if you are" she still couldn't bring herself to say pregnant

"Oh. I didn't know"

"You probably studied this at school. It's in biology"

"I was like thirteen, I don't remember caring"

"Anyway, after peeing I put the cap back and then we have to wait five minutes and-" she checked the instruction paper to check she had the info right "if a line appears in the C section –right here-"she pointed "then I'm not and if a line appears in both the T section and the C section then its positive. If a line appears only in the T section is defective and I have to do it again"

"The small writing here says it's only defective when it expired and it has like a year left" he said and pointed the side of the box

"Great!" she sounded far too cheerful right now.

"I'll wait outside"

"Percy you've seen me pee a thousand times why is this different?"

"It was like two times with my back turned and never in a bathroom" because unfortunately for them they had been there, he hadn't mind, they were in death like situations but right now he wanted her to have the privacy.

"Okay, go if you want and I'll tell you once I'm done"

He nodded, walked out and closed the door.

Annabeth's hand trembled as she unbuttoned her shorts and ripped opened with her teeth the plastic bag containing one of the tests

She removed the cap pressing her legs together not to pee herself because she hadn't pee in hours

She put the absorbent end close to her body to ensure pee was getting in and let go. She counted to ten seconds but left the stick under her running pee until it stopped and her bladder was empty.

She recapped it and clean the plastic outside with toilet paper and washed her hands. Setting her stopwatch for five minutes that seemed like an eternity

She opened the door for Percy who was biting his nails leaning against the frame.

"We'll get a result in 4 minutes 27 seconds" she sat back on the toilet

"Hey..." he started and then cleared his throat. "We're together, no matter what"

"I know that" She offered him her hand and he took it "of course I do"

"Either result...um, you should maybe go see a doctor?"

"Yes" she nodded. A heartbit, two, three, she breathed out "I'm nervous"

"Me too, but you should also know that...I'm with whatever you want-"

"Please don't"

"You know I support you"

"Percy, please!" she really didn't want to think about that, maybe after the result but not now. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"I do, always"

"No you won't. I hardly even think you're concern, this is what you always wanted"

It was coming from that little irrational part of her brain that wanted to blame him? If ever she had to blame herself but she still wanted to make him take all the responsibility because she didn't know what she was going to do with-if the test came back positive.

"Do you think I somehow planned this?" He scoffed.

Annabeth looked at him and his more worried than angry but he was getting there.

"Of course not but it's really convenient, isn't it?"

He shook his head with his eyebrows all scrunched together. Fighting would get them anywhere and she somehow still wants-

"You're crazy"

"Tell me you don't want this" she murmured "it fills this whole image you always had"

"That's fucked up" she could sense the annoyance from miles away "that picture is everything we couldn't have-cant...it's a normal life as normal as it could be. With...stuff normal people get to experience and-and I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, you're smart"

She shrugged. It wouldn't matter in 2 minutes 13 seconds.

Percy paced one step back and forth and run a hand through his hair.

"I don't want this right now." He said in a low voice "You know that. We're 19 and-and you have to become an architect first"

He leant forward to have his face at her level and he looked at her right in the eye "I mean it"

Her eyes filled up with tears. She was going to have to give up everything because kids need stuff, they need time. She wasn't doubting her capacity (now it wasn't the time to think about that) but she wanted to study now, she finished highschool last month and all she wanted to do was jump right into college and start on her way to become an architect.

"I don't want this right now either" she replied with her vision clouded with tears.

The stopwatch biped once the time was up and panic seemed to creep up her body, paralyzing her. For half a second they both looked at the test sitting in the counter and then Percy grabbed it, his palm covering it almost all.

Annabeth extended her hand and then thought better of it. She bite on her lip

"Would you look at it for me?" she almost pleaded.

He nodded and she looked the other way as his eyes travelled back to his hand and set on little the digital screen.

The next second she could hear both their heartbeats and she suddenly doubted Percy, did he payed attention while she read how the results looked on the screen?

"You're not" he finally said and sighed. She ripped it from his hand and got it close to her eyes "one line, you are not" he reassured

It was true only one line. Negative. She breathed finally.

She closed her eyes, relief flooding her from inside. She couldn't think about anything but gods she felt so grateful.

Percy leant to kiss her forehead and she opened her eyes as he did.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that" she said and sounded like she had a cold.

He shook his head making it seemed unimportant but Annabeth felt so guilty for attacking him like that.

She stood and buried her face in the side of his neck, breathing him in and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't mean it" she muttered.

"I know" he run his hand up and down her back soothingly "and I get where you were coming from too, it's alright"

"I was so scared"

He kissed the side of her face "Let's go to bed, this was stressful"

"I'm sorry" she repeated fighting back the tears again.

"Annabeth-" he started "It's alright. I'm so glad I was here for this and that you decided to tell me"

She looked at him and cupped his cheeks "How couldn't I? this is not a thing where I could have left you out"

He nodded and she turned and put the box of remaining tests inside the pharmacy paper bag

They parted on the corridor as Annabeth went to his room and Percy went to the living room to tidy the stuff up where they left it earlier, the couch cushions were on the floor and the laptop was still running on the coffee table. He visited the kitchen getting spoons out and the ice-cream from the freezer. Then he got himself a glass of water and lent on the sink and drank it while breathing out for a bit, his mind running tirelessly thinking about what could have been and shuddering at the thought.

When he went back to Annabeth she was already dressed in her short and tshirt lying on his bed on top of the covers, she had opened the window and the soft buzz from the street and the cold breeze were taking over the room.

"Hey" he showed her the cup of ice-cream that he knew she couldn't refuse "want some?"

"Hell yeah"

He laughed softly and handed it over. He felt her eyes on him as he turned his back and discarded his t-shirt and jeans replacing it for another

He climbed in the bed next to her and Annabeth didn't make an effort to move away to let him have more room but he kept his distance.

She had already eaten 2/3 of the cup of ben and jerrys by herself in big spoonfuls, Percy didn't seem interested in the icecream but she grabbed a spoonful getting a good chunk and offered it to him. He took the spoon to his mouth and hummed appreciating it.

"I knew you would do this" she said, getting another spoon of icecream for herself, Percy let her chew and didn't ask what she meant. "It turned all weird between us"

He shook his head, "no, I'm just quiet, was wrong with that?"

"Nothing" she replied looking down at her icecream pushing all the remaining chunks together. Percy's bed was not big by any means but he was making sure to keep her at arms length dangerously balancing on the edge. If she said anything he knew that he would offer to sleep down the hall in the guest room "but you're distant. You look like you're not going to touch me anytime soon"

He grabbed her free hand and intertwined their fingers

She scoffed out a laugh "that's not what I meant"

"You're telling me you're in the mood?" he chuckled humorlessly

She rolled her eyes "no!" she kicked his leg and then whispered almost angry because she had to admit it "it's just…that a single hug is not going to cover it"

He scooted a bit closer and opened his arm for her. Her lip tugged up a little and she sunk in his embrace.

She tried to share more of the icecream but he shook his head

"Everything could have changed with a single line" she murmured with her face pressed against the cotton sleeve of his tshirt. She shivered but it was probably the icecream making her cold.

He made an agreeing noise and touched her hair, it had grown considerably since her impromptu shoulder length chop.

"If I'm being honest…I think-" he looked at her when she kept quiet several seconds and then she licked her lips before continuing "we would have pulled it off"

"You're serious?" she nodded

"We always do"

"You would have…did you think about it?"

"I had three days to think about it" she replied voice really low "as much as you said you would have been supportive of-whatever I decided, I don't think- I would have felt so guilty if-"

"I get it" he cut her off, not wanting to make this any more difficult than it already was. She took his hand.

"It would have been ours…and as much as I want to do stuff before even thinking, I mean if we live long enough to be old _enough_ to start thinking about it"

"We can!" he reminded her

"In New Rome, I know" she sighed. How to tell him that the closer New Rome got the more she wanted to bail on it. How she was going to miss Sallie –his mom –her almost mom –more than she wanted to admit, that she was going to miss her –his -little baby sister, Paul and Piper and the rest of their friends. How could she said to him that Camp Halfblood was part of her support system even when she couldn't set foot there without thinking of the war but the pain was part of the healing process and she needed her home. How could she tell him that she kept checking NYUs architecture program in her free time?

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

Yes.

She got a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth so that she couldn't talk and shook her head instead

"Of course I would have kept the baby" she whispered after she swallow "I'm not saying it wouldn't have suck because I know that it would but-" she bite on her lip

She didn't have to try hard to imagine any baby Percy could give her because they were pictures of her boyfriend as a baby in all the many stages around this home. He was freaking cute and chubby and smiley.

It almost made her squirm, her heart started racing and she got chills.

She didn't want to picture him with that stupid image of their infant child either. He was going to be a ton of help as a dad because he was practically born for it. He was so good with children.

"I never thought" she said after a little quiet while "that I would get maternal feelings. I know that you want babies, I just didn't know that I did"

His lip tugged into a smile "come on! You're so maternal"

"I'm not!"

"You're good taking care of people"

"You think I'd be good?"

He nodded failing to hide his grin. "I've seen you with Aggie"

Annabeth sat up and leaned over him to leave the ice-cream cup in his bedside table

"Augusta is my sister."

"And you can't put her down and see to her every need"

"And that's because she's my sister! I feel like I have responsibility. And maybe it's a little bit because she's the cutest ever, come on, those wrist rolls?"

He smiled

"You would have keep her at your dorm if you could, and you're 19 and- would you really have a kid with me?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes "I'm not as hopeful as you're, I prefer to live in the present but I can see a future too, maybe"

"A future doesn't exactly mean kids"

"I know but you made your future my future. I'm stuck with you"

"You're stuck with me" he agreed and kissed her cheek.

"In a few years after we settle…we can try for a kid"

"Okay, in a few years then if you haven't change your mind"

"I don't think I'll change my mind"

"I'm so glad you're not pregnant" he said kissing her cheek again.

She laughed "yeah, me too"

"A baby would have screw everything up"

She cleared her throat, she couldn't say she disagree with that because it would be a lie. A freaking baby would turn the already crazy world upside down and they needed normal for a change, they needed to enjoy the last bits of teenagehood and have fun because over the last few years the last thing they had time for was fun.

They needed normal, they needed fun and they needed to enjoy their relationship as the young adults they were. A baby was complicating the equation.

"Like I said, it would have sucked…but I still think we would have made it work, eventually"

"Of course" he replied "I could have stayed with the kid while you studied"

"Ha. Always trying to get away from college education"

"It's weird that I say this" he said "but I'm really excited about college"

She sat up straighter and kissed his lips once "I'm so happy that you say that"

"so do you think that's it?" he asked after a while "you're not not?"

"I believe the test, I'll do another tomorrow just in case" she replied

"Then what about…your missing period?"

"There's probably something else going on"

"Stress?" he asked, concerned.

"Maybe" she shrugged

She pulled him down against the mat and turned pressing her back to his chest. Percy brought an arm around her waist and hugged her even though it was still so hot and the air was sticky.

"Piper won't say anything, by the way" she said after a while

"I guess I don't care if she already said anything. And its okay that you told her, you needed your friend, I get that but I would really appreciate if she keeps quiet, I think this is just our thing" he admitted

"She won't talk, promise"

"Okay, thanks"

"I'm so mentally tired"

He pressed his lips to the back of her head

"Sleep. Love you"

"Love you too."

* * *

"Dad I've been meaning to ask you..."

His father lie down a fishing net on their legs and Percy unconsciously got to work with complicated knots that he didn't know how to make if they asked him how to do them.

"Yeah son?" He asked and fidgeted with his fishing net.

"I know you never talk about it but I really want to know if you have another kid"

His father hummed and didn't look up from his work

"Why are you asking?"

"Because if that's the case I'd really, really would like to...be _there_."

"You'll go seek for any kid of mine just to be there?"

"I want to...help him or her to–I want to help the mother too. I know what mom was to you"

"Is. She's very special"

"Yes, I know. I know what she means to you, you love her but I'm not stupid, there must have been others..."

His father paused for about a minute before clearing his throat "Yes"

He waited but his father kept silent

"No kids then?"

"No"

"Not even...?"

"No Percy"

"Oh"

They stayed silent working on the net. Percy tied strings and made knots and listened to his father in the waves.

He didn't anger his father exactly, he was listening to sadness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bring it up"

"It's me the one that's sorry."

"You don't really have to explain dad"

"Be quiet Percy. I'm talking"

"Okay"

"Shut it. This is...actually hard, and it's hard to admit that its hard.

He looked up at his father, black beard perfectly shaved and the same outfit he always wore. In a few years they might look the same age, he looked young and strong.

"I don't take my kids lightly, you know that. I have a lot of children. A lot of different children. And in this decade. In this century...there's only been one human baby born that shares the blood of the sea: you"

"Then?"

He smack the back of his head with an opened palm hard.

"Ouch!" that hurt a lot. He rubbed the back of his head

"I thought the noisy and impatient would wear off...you're not twelve anymore, you're a man grown"

He winced and shrugged "yeah, sorry"

"After you were born and I was made to keep away I tried not to get attached. I tried...your mother kept me prisoner in her heart. I couldn't-"

"Mom moved on though"

"Yes, she did. I was glad she did but I was scared if you ever got a new brother or sister coming to camp that she will be...heartbroken again. And you will be sad that I replaced her and that there was another child"

Percy started to shake his head but his father held his hand up

"Your were small then, barely inside this world and comprehending nothing, you were scared and so was Sally, I couldn't do that to you right away"

"Then…yeah, there was another child" he said grimly after a long pause "the mother had an early birth. Too early, I couldn't...Apollo couldn't. She came into this world too soon. Nobody's fault, not monsters or her mother but–that's that"

"I'm so sorry" he said after his father was quiet and didn't make an effort to share more. "I always asked because...I wanted to be there for them, for the baby, for the mother, help them"

His father worked on his fishing net in silence and Percy thought maybe he was done, until he said "I know my boy"

"I'm sorry" he repeated

"The woman is okay, she never knew who I was, she might be...heartbroken, for her child. I didn't went back to cause her more pain. There's always a price when a god mixes with humans, you know that"

"When was that?" He asked

"A few years ago, you were fourteen or fifteen"

He nodded.

"Thanks for telling me dad"

His father smiled at him.

"You always get your way don't you?"

Percy laughed as his father patted his head like he was two, well...compare to his dad's age he was like 0000.0001 year old probably

"Now, listen Perseus. There's one woman now. I know her very little"

"How long is little?" Because really his dad would call yesterday something that happened a century ago.

"A few days. Almost a week" he sighs "she's kind and smart, she reminds me of your mother a lot...I tried—anyway, if she ever–"

"Please dad!" He begged before realizing he shouldn't interrupt when he was finally sharing something.

"You want another smack in the head?!" He bellowed and the sea at their feet spiked plashing higher up shore.

"No, of course not! I'm sorry Lord Father, go on"

"You dare be cocky?" He raised an eyebrow.

Percy spotted a wave not far that was small to be called a tsunami but big to be called normal.

"I meant it!" He promised but a smirk appeared in his dad's face so he knew he was mocking him. He through his head back and roared in laughter.

"You got scared kiddo?"

"Nah"

"Bah" he pushed him with his hand playfully but actually pushing him hard against the sand. Percy got up and brushed off the sand sticked to his side and hair "you were more naive when you were little. Am I not scary anymore?"

"Dad" he said smiling but trying to avoid rolling his eyes "you seriously never were"

"I'm too!"

"Okay. You are"

"Anyway," he groaned "I was saying something! I was saying...?"

"You just met someone awesome like mom"

"Right. I did. She's awesome but I'm trying to stay away and we both know how difficult that is. So if it ever comes to..."

"Baby?" he grinned and his father rolled his eyes

"I'll come to you"

"I'll make sure they are safe, promise"

"I know"

His father smiled at him.

"I...it would be great for another kid...my sibling to grow up knowing their dad actually cares"

"You know I'm a god Percy"

"Yes, I know! but what if they are here right as soon as they are born? The mom too?"

"Bringing a baby to the camp?"

"Soon I'll be full of babies" he grinned

"Right...that project you have with Annabeth. I don't know how it's possible to build this New Athens of yours"

"We'll make it possible, just give me time"

"So then, you'll care for the child"

"And the mom! And the kid will have you around, which is so good for a kid to have their dad around..."

His father smiled at him like saying sorry.

"You will no longer be my favorite, are you aware?"

"I thought you didn't have favorites!" He accused

He cup his hands "Don't tell the others!"

His father hug him and he hug him back.

A wave enveloped him and soon he pushed backwards against the sand and hugging water, one who whispered 'till next time m'boy' in his ear.

"Sure, dad" he rested with his arms behind his head, his eyes close for the sun and the waves crushed against his toes.

"There you are!" He opened his eyes to find his girlfriend blocking the sun standing next to him.

He smiled up at her and patted his side

Annabeth sat beside him and leaned in to kiss his warm lips

"You okay?"

"Yes" he took her hand "I was talking to my dad. He sends you lots of love"

She smiled and looked at the horizon "back at him"

"He's doubting us on new Athens though"

Annabeth frowned and tsked "We'll prove him wrong. I guess that's something are godly parents are agreeing"

After Augusta had fallen from the sky Annabeth had come up with the idea of New Athens. Camp Halfblood wasn't enough anymore, she said they needed a place exactly as New Rome and since they ditched New Rome because it didn't work for them…well, they needed someplace where they could have demigods stay and grow up and have babies around. Lots of babies and have special care for them. Annabeth wanted the babies to grow up at camp in a sort of but not really orphanage where they would grow up all together and join their cabin once they were old enough to start training.

Between college classes at NYU and part time jobs they were slowly building something that with the help of all their friends bringing ideas forward was becoming more real by the minute.

The project was so big Annabeth wasn't sleeping at night but not because of nightmares but because she was so excited sketching away all the time, planning and rethinking. And Percy could only stay up half the night listening to her speak and watching her eyes light up adorably.

* * *

ALMOST TEN YEARS LATER

...

They were relaxing on a Sunday, she was lying on the couch with a book in her hands and he was playing video games with the sound off, yes he was 26 and still playing video games. Her feet were propped in his lap.

She yawned and stretched turning the page of her book. Percy smiled at her and put down the controller after losing the quest yet again.

"Do you want something?" he asked and moved her feet to the side to stand up

"Hot chocolate wouldn't be a bad idea right now"

"That's exactly what I was thinking" he kissed the top of her head. "What book is that?" he asked walking to the kitchen

"A novel"

"Oh, are you having a break from baby books?"

She laughed and looked at the stack of baby books she had on the coffee table all of them half read.

"I've been meaning to read this; I'm giving myself a break from baby books since its Sunday. Tomorrow I got back to work"

He laughed and she heard him pop the mugs in the microwave

She smiled and touched the slight bump she had. She was going to hit twenty weeks tomorrow.

She had found out later than most people so that meant she had spent two months not knowing she was pregnant, two whole months were she was so busy she actually forgot to check on her period and now two more months had gone by pretty quickly. She was almost half way with her first ever pregnancy. She couldn't believe it…only twenty more weeks. Four months and a half was nothing, it was going by so fast. She felt so unprepared but also incredibly happy and excited. She couldn't wait to meet her baby.

She looked over at the dinner table where the ultrasound picture was sitting in a frame, the profile of baby. Percy took it around everywhere so the picture was always in the room with them, she found it kinda adorable.

The woman at her last ultrasound told her it was most likely a girl…she said she could give an 80% of confirmation and Annabeth couldn't wait to know if it was in fact a girl or boy. She couldn't tell her for sure because her baby had been moving around a lot at the time.

Annabeth couldn't believe the baby was the size of a banana and have such a tiny bump; she had gained around 10 pounds and she was barely showing, mostly noticeable when she was sitting down than standing.

She gave her small bump another smile before sitting up to receive Percy's hot chocolate; he was humming in the kitchen with the sound of the microwave still on the background.

She started putting her hair up in a ponytail and looked around for hair tie; she leaned to get one that was on the coffee table when she stopped, letting go of her hair.

"What–" she mumbled and looked down, not sure if it was indigestion or gas or what!

And there it was again. Her eyes opened up wide. No, _no,_ this surely is not gas, she knew the difference now.

Another one.

A poke from the inside, a sort of nudge, it felt like bubbles that were popping against the inside of her belly. It was like a twitch of a muscle that you can't control

She shirked and heard a crash on the kitchen

"Percy!" she yelled

"What!?" he asked desperately, exiting the kitchen so fast he almost hit the bookshelf. "What is it?" he asked again trying to breathe normally when he saw her sitting on the couch totally unharmed

"Percy!" she smiled and then tears started pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but hell the hormones were stupid.

"I thought–gods, I thought there was a monster or a spider" he pressed a palm to his chest, trying to stop the crazy heartbeat "What is it?"

"I felt the baby move" she told him now definitely tearing up.

He smiled "Really?"

She nodded and sniffed; he kneeled on the floor and pressed a kiss to her belly.

"Sorry I scared you" she managed. He smiled again and cleaned her tears

"It's all right, though I might have broken a mug"

"Which one?"

"The white one"

"Oh, I don't care" she shrugged

"So our baby is definitely there?" he asked and pressed his forehead against her bump. Her hand caressed his messy hair.

"Yes" she replied and cleaned the rest of her tears with her sleeve "I felt it three times, it was amazing"

"Was it like saying 'Hey! Mom'" he laughed and she sniffed again getting emotional

"I still can't believe I'm a mom" she murmured

Percy smiled adorably

"I love you baby" he said and pressed another kiss to the belly. "and you mommy Annabeth"

"I love you both" she replied

* * *

"Shit. That...yeah, that there..." She moaned and grabbed his hand to keep it in place opening her legs a bit more

Percy chuckled "feels nice?"

"Mhhm" she bite on her lip

"My wrist disagrees"

"Your wrist...is going to be fine" she moaned and let go of his hand once she was sure he was going to keep it there "you big baby. I've been waiting the whole day for this"

"That's the fourth time you say it, so it must be true"

She moved her hips from side to side "yes! I suffered all through work and when I got here...then Sophie's naptime and I might have considered..."

Percy laughed

"Thanks for waiting"

"That's a lot of hours, so stop complaining"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Good! Because you don't know how lucky you are"

"Annabeth" he kissed the top of her belly and continued his careful ministrations "you're waiting for it but there's not going to be a time that you won't want this"

She grinned "babe you seem too sure about that. I don't want you to get disappointed once it does"

"Didn't happened last time, not that I recall"

She was going to answer but her breathing had quicken at a slight change in his movement

"Ah! Take off your underwear now"

Her husband laughed again

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!"

"Take off your underwear or what?" He left the space between her legs empty and she huffed.

She planted her elbows on the mattress and started to get up, frown full of determination

Percy smirked "You know, that could be scary if you didn't looked so pregnant"

"Shut up" she said but smiled. "And help me up. She's pushing on my stomach,"

He helped her sit on the bed "She?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yep. I know my baby is a she, I can feel it"

"Don't get ahead of yourself"

"I'm asking on my next appointment, I'm anxious"

"Okay," he smiled as she grabbed the ends of her hair and started doing a bun that he was going to tug loose in a minute.

She pushed him against the bed with her usual force and climbed on top of him before he could protest

"What are you going to do now?" She grinned

"I give up" he said and put his hands up "you have me surrounded"

"We do!" His hands went around her belly and he caress the sides softly. He reached behind her and tried to undo her bra

"No...they'll get all over the place" she protested "at least like these they are pushed up and somewhat hot"

He shook his head and undid her bra anyway "you have absolutely no idea how hot you are"

His palms cupped her softly and then brushed down her back

"I want you" she moaned and pressed down against him.

Several hours latter

After twisting and turning for a good two hours she had finally managed to get comfortable in the bed.

Percy was drooling on his pillow beside her, his arm securely tuck around her belly, he had fallen asleep a while ago utterly oblivious of her turns in the bed.

When her growing belly stop pressing uncomfortably around her organs and she could breathe without difficulty in an almost side position she was able to close her eyes, the sound of her husband's breathing slowly lulling her to sleep.

As soon as she started drifting she heard the rain against her bedroom windows. Percy's sleep was lighter than it once was and she could tell he realized it started raining because he muttered something unintelligibly.

He hated rain specially while he was asleep, it made him uneasy and that made him press against her back closer.

She was too warm for her liking in less than a minute, one of the pregnancy 'perks' was that her body felt temperatures higher than what it actually was. Percy spooning her would be a very nice thing if she wasn't pregnant but she couldn't move him away she knew he would eventually find his way back against her, the only solution to make it even was to push the comforter away leaving her wrapped in the sheet and sticking her feet out

She grind her butt accidentally on the evidence of their nice slow sex a few hours ago making him moan again in his sleep this time with pleasure, she couldn't help but grin.

Her constant arouseness and his eagerness to please was definitely a pregnant perk, not sarcastically this time. For some reason she was still enjoying sex which she knew was terrible for some women, like Piper who asked her constantly how she was doing it. Her friend was close to 19 weeks pregnant so she just couldn't understand how Annabeth could want to have sex at 27 weeks and a half.

Second babes were easier and this was definitely a perk and Percy, adorable Percy found her sexier while pregnant, at least that's what he told her all the time. It was stupid because everything grew, her butt got fatter, her bobs where growing preparing for breastfeeding and of course her belly was constantly growing, now definitely noticeable at 27 weeks and a half and a lot bigger than her 27 weeks belly with her first pregnancy.

Like a lot bigger. She compared the pictures Percy took of her and it was a really big difference but it was normal for second babes. She sighted tiredly and got comfortable in bed again drifting finally to sleep.

A thunder shook her awake; a lot louder than a normal thunder resonating in the whole house like Zeus had strike it beside it. Annabeth's heart picked up and Percy breathed out in a way that told her he was awake.

He muttered a curse and she sat up trying to breathe normally again.

"Something is happening" she said hurriedly

"Don't worry" he called trying to grab her hand but she moved away just in time grabbing the baby talkie and holding it to her ear but hearing nothing not even the static

After checking the time she jumped out of bed

"Its four in the morning and Sophia didn't cry!"

She was rushing out of the room as Percy called something. She run to the other side of the corridor pushing the door to the nursery open

She approached the crib scared to not find her on the other side but her baby was laying there still, arms up with her hands in little fists and her curls sticking with sweat

She put her hand on her chest softly to check on her breathing and she sighed with relief as she felt her little chest expanding and contracting.

She checked on her breathing almost every night before going to bed after Percy lay her down on her coat and she got up to check it during the night before Sophia woke up demanding her parents.

She usually slept until 3:30 on her coat if they were lucky and Annabeth would almost always complain about Percy's brilliant idea of cosleeping but she was used to having her baby snuggled against her on the bed. It was truly rare for her not to wake up and that scared her, especially since that thunder meant something, she knew that, Percy knew that...

She brushed her forehead moving her soft little curls.

She slowly retreated avoiding the loose floor board that cricked

"The power is out. You psicho" Percy whispered behind her with humor. So that's why the talkie was soundless

"It scared me. That thunder..." She looked over at Sophie one more time.

"Nothing to worry about." He repeated but Percy walked over to the window, the curtains were draw close so he moved them aside a little and checked outside and the lock which made her realized he worried too.

They have been threatened countless of times over the last few months. The bad thing about being the famous heroes of Olympus was the everyone knew them, Sophia had been a very well kept secret for too long, a whole year of them being extremely careful but after the incident with Kelly at the supermarket, getting gods involved and everything...the word had gotten out, now everyone knew of her existence too.

Annabeth knew they were so lucky to have 12 months of Grace, literally as as she had picked her middle name after Percy decided on her first.

"Come on" he said in a low voice and led her grabbing her hand.

She looked over her shoulder to her sleeping babe almost tempted to hoist her up and take her with her but knowing her luck that could mean Sophia never went back to sleep.

"She's sleeping, she'll cry eventually" Percy reassured her holding her waist to stop her

She nodded and together they walked back to their bed.

"Should we..."

"Annabeth," he sighed "do you want me to call Jason?"

"...no"

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't bother him. If it was something...we'll know in the morning"

"It's nothing, I'm sure its fine" he said soothingly and kissed her shoulder "an if it's something...then we'll let others manage it like we've been doing these past few years"

Percy wasn't making any jokes like he sometimes did about Zeus losing his wallet so he got mad. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, to them.

Two whole years without getting involved and Annabeth thought she very much could get used to see controversies from the sidelines even when she wanted to get involved she had a year and a half daughter and another babe in the way, she just couldn't for their sake.

Her family over all.

"Agh, I won't be able to go back to sleep it took me long enough before"

"I noticed"

"Ha! You were drooling so I doubt you noticed"

"I always notice" he cuddled her and kissed her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed in his embrace then turned to look at him a little "Do you feel permanently scared for our kids?"

"Do you?"

"I know it's probably stupid but-"

"It's not"

"It's like I want to hide from the world we have, from the one I saw when I was little, from the one I see"

Percy shook his head, he heated that she felt that way "It's not just you"

She breathed in and closed her eyes "I'm pretty sure that's all parents but we have a real reason"

Percy nodded and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; I would never let something happen to them, to the three of you"

"See, that's exactly what I'm scared of"

"I'd gladly take a knife for any of you, exactly the way you took it for me"

She frowned and rolled her eyes, he knew he had her with that so he smiled "Not a valid point"

"Is too"

"Is not"

Percy looked her in the eyes "I don't think there's a way not to be scared but we still scare monsters away with our Tartarus smell, which should give us some space at least for a few more years"

"And then Sophia could start some training"

"No way! She's my little baby"

She laughed "She would want to"

"Ugh," he protested "I can see that she would actually love to. She's a little rebel"

She laughed "It's funny because she's tiny and too cute to imagine her holding a sword or anything"

He smiled and then hugged her round belly "And what about this one here?"

"She's a kicker" She told him and she could in fact feel the baby inside her move around like all the time that she wanted to rest or sleep.

"Still convince my baby is a she?"

"It's a feeling, a very true feeling. What should we bet on it?"

He laughed, "You want to bet on it?"

She nodded smiling

"I don't want to bet against you. I always loose"

"Okay" she sighed again but grinning. "We have to start looking for baby girl names again"

"I was so convinced we would have a boy but now I'm definitely not sure. I wanted an Owen"

"Owen? You still like that?"

"Why don't you? Sophia and Owen. Sounds so good"

She laughed "Yeah, it's not that bad."

"It's awesome! But if you're so convinced it's a girl then we have to look for another name"

"I liked Finlay"

"For a girl?" he asked

"No, boy…well, on second thoughts Finlay for a girl is not bad either"

"I like Pallas"

"What?" She asked and sat up to look at him better

"What, I do" he shrugged

"Where do you get it this time?"

"Nowhere...just looking" he shrugged again and then smiled because he surprised her "Pallas Jackson, it sounds awesome. You have to admit it"

"Who says I'm gonna let you write your last name again"

"Oh" he pouted and she cracked up and then kissed his forhead

"I'm just kidding. We can't have different surname kids, I mean, I sure we can but it's weird"

"So…Pallas?" he jabbed her side and she shirked away laughing.

"Why do I let you pick the names of all my kids?"

"Sophia was a great choice, admit it. She's such a Sophie"

"It's true" she agreed and smiled "Pallas is…great, unique, I actually haven't heard it before right now, I mean, yes I had but never as a baby name. Pallas was the name of a titan that Athena killed, as well."

"I know that, but I prefer the other meaning"

"I just didn't know you would like to name another kid with something Athena related"

"You do know that Pallas was the name of my half-brother's kid, right? Triton's daughter was named Pallas"

"I do know that, Pallas was my mom's 'sister' as they were raised together and then, again, Athena killed her" he couldn't help but laugh when she said it like that. The gods life was a messy bloddy thing. Annabeth hit his arm " that time was accidental so then she adopted the name as a tribute"

"I like Pallas a lot. It has connection to the sea, my half-brother could actually like me and Athena was being nice for once by adopting the name after killing her, I mean"

Annabeth covered her mouth to hide the smirk "Such up or she's going to blast you"

"Not after I name my kid after her dead sister and after her" Annabeth pressed her lips together wanting to laugh still "If we name our kid that then we sure start a trend. We would have to name all of them that"

She chuckled "All of them?"

"Hey! I know you're the pregnant one but at least two more babies after this one"

She shook her head "Okay, will see" she kissed his lips "Pallas is pretty, I like it"

She went back to lie by his side and he snuggled her

"I'm so tired"

"Try to sleep" he murmured

They both closed their eyes and after a silent minute where Annabeth tried to find somewhat of a comfortable position to sleep they heard a loud cry from down the all.

Annabeth smiled. Even when she would complain almost every night that they had to go get her and that she woke them up, she couldn't be happier. She loved her so, she was so greatful to have an amazing healthy baby, that she needed them and just wanted to snuggle with them because that made her fall asleep and feel safe.

Percy got up to get her and in less than a minute they were crossing the door of the room. He was brushing his thumbs on her tear streaked cheeks talking soothingly and she hugged his neck.

He set her on the bed and she crawled against Annabeth

"Momma" was her only word, and the one of the few she could say. Annabeth kissed the top of her head and the baby pressed herself against her as Percy lie down on her other side with a smile.

Sophia's hand went to Annabeth's hair and started brushing the strands with her little fingers, something she did since she was a newborn to fall asleep, and Annabeth smiled and started humming a campfire song.

* * *

**Hi everyone, long time no see. I hoped you enjoyed these little snippets of percabeth as mom and dad; I'm a sucker for mommy and daddy percabeth. I gave Sally no kids at first and then I realized I'm a fucking monster so that's why Augusta entered my world. New Athens is something that gives me life you know? i first read it on tumblr and its my canon now. Those who think percabeth can be happy in New Rome are so horribly wrong -sorry Rick - **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**I finally finish my first ever PERCABETH AU! Yeye for me. I've been writing it since I finish high school, jk not that long but like a year probably because I'm lazy af. **

**If you want to read this College AU –its long, you are warned –click the link in my profile it's called ****Library Glances**


End file.
